Inuyasha no BBB
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! É isso ai minha gente a fic ACABOU... Espero muitos comentarios. Quem será o vencedor a dessa ediçao? Nao percam as emoçoes finais de Inuyasha no BBB.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha no BBB**  
Gente eu tive um sonho com isso  
e resolvi posta-lo aki  
tipo é minha primeira fic então me deem um desconto se tiver mto0o0o  
ruim ok???

Observações:  
??? – Fala personagem  
(comentarios meus)  
"pensamentos"  
ação personagem

Era um dia comum no Rio de Janeiro e Kagome recebia a correspondencia...

Kag - MÃÃÃÃE VEM AKI RAPIDO, EU Ñ ACREDITO!

Fala uma kagome mto desesperada, entusiasmada e ñ acreditando no q estava segurando nas mãos. 

Sak - O q foi filha quer me matar do coração?? Diz logo.

Kag - Mãe eu entrei no BBB ñ acredito0o0o0o!!!!! 

Sak - Serio filha??? parabéns, q emoção. Sabe o q isso significa??

Kag - Que eu tenhu q me comportar mto bem la dentro e ñ fazer combinação de voto??

Sak - Isso tbm, mais isso quer dizer... IR AS COMPRAS!!!! \o/ 

Kag – "putz só minha mãe mesmo"É isso ai mãe vamos as compras!!!

E la sai as duas felizes da vida ao shopping, Kagome mal sabia q sua vida iria virar de pernas pro ar depois desse programa... 

imaginem a musiquinha e a foto deles

Kagome - Sorrindo  
Inuyasha - Feh  
Kikyou - Sorriso de barro ¬¬'  
Naraku - risada cinistra  
Kouga - Cara feia olhando pro quadro do inu  
Sango - Se preparando para um tapa  
Mirok - Se preparando pra receber um tapa ¬¬'  
Kaede - Olhar serio porem simpatico  
Ayume - Feliz   
Houjo - Olhar feliz  
Jakotsu - Olhar "afeminado"  
Kohaku - Olhar indiferente  
Rin – O sorriso mas belo q existe.  
Sesshumaru - olhar frio

OBS: ninguem conhece ninguem, ou seja inu ñ irmao sesshu e koagu ñ irmão de sango bjo0o0o te amanha eu axo

Uma semana tinha se passado e a equipe de tv fui buscar Kagome em casa.

Kag - Tchau mãe!

Sak - Tchau filha, vai com Deus e se comporte em!

E la foi kagome dentro de um carro preto indo em direção a casa, isso mesmo a casa ja ia começar a transmissão ao vivo (gente eu ignorei o um mes antes p/ eles se conhecerem ok) Kagome estava mto emocionada, tudo o q ela fizer agora o Brasil inteiro vai ver (eu de novo bom como ñ sei se existe big brother no japão to fazendo essa historia aki no brasil mesmo ja deu pra percebe na primeira frase né?) Por um momento ela ficou com medo

Kag – "E se eu me discuidar e o Brasil todo me ver pelada?E se eu me apaixonar la dentro, vo da um bj com todos vendo? ñ Kagome se apaixonar esta fora de cogitação"

Finalmente ela chegara. Esta la uma mulidão a sua espera e a espera de outros participantes, pessoas q ela nunca vira na vida  
agora tera q conviver por 3 meses mais ou menos. O Bial (sem criatividade pus ele mesmo) fala:

Bial – Salve, salve Brasil estamos começando mais um BBB, nossos bravos guerreiros estão chegando, e logo eles entrarão na casa mais vigiada do Brasil.

Quando Kagome sai do carro é recebida por fleshis e cameras todos queriam saber quem era a última participante a chegar.  
Quando todos ja estavam presentes Bial apresenta um por um ao publico e finalmente abre as portas da casa.  
Entra uma Kagome mto feliz e uma Rim dando estrelinhas e cambalhotas no gramado.

Kagome ñ tinha reparado em ninguém ainda somente naquela menina q entrou desesperada e de uma outra q entrou ao seu lado.  
Quando entraram na casa Kagome ñ pode conter a emoção, uma lagrima caiu em seu rosto, um lagrima de felicidade, finalmene a ficha tinha caido de onde ela estava.

A menina q estava ao seu lado se preocupou, logo pensou q ela estava se sentindo mal e resolveu ajuda-la. 

??? - Por favos sente-se, vc ñ esta bem.

Kagome olhou diretamente para a moça e lhe da um grande sorriso, sorriso esse q a menina se encheu de alegria e a abraçou. Naquele momento tava surgindo uma grande amizade.

Kag - Obrigada, mais ñ estou me sentindo mal ñ, estou so feliz, mto feliz. Ainda ñ acreditava q estaria aki, pensei q fora apenas um sonho, mas quando entrei aki eu acreditei e essa lagrima desceu, mais ñ se preocupe ñ é uma lagrima de dor mais sim de alegria.

E assim ela se abraçaram de novo, então a menina falou

??? - Meu nome é Sango e o seu?

Kag - Meu nome é Kagome, prazer Sango posso sentir q seremos otimas amigas aqui dentro.

San - È tbm posso sentir isso.

As duas saem para o quarto e deixam suas coisas em cima das camas uma do lado da outra, e a menina q esta faliz e saltitante entrou no quarto.

??? - Olaaaaa meu nome é Rin, qual é o de vcs??

Kagome e Sango olhram uma para a cara da outra e acharam graça nessa menina  
e lhe deram um grande sorriso e falaram

San - Meu nome é Sango.

Kag - E o meu é Kagome.

Rin - Que legal conhecer vcs duas, mais vcs ja viram os gatinhos q entraram nessa casa??

Sango se espanta

San – "como essa menina em tão pouco tempo ja viu tudo e todos dessa casa??"

Kag - Eu ñ vi ñ

Diz Kagome achando mta graça naquilo, Sango faz q sim concordando com q Kagome  
acabara de dizer.

Rin - Que pena vc estão perdendo, verdadeiros monumentos, um mais lindo do q o outro nunca vi tanto homem bonito junto.

Com isso Kagome ñ aguentou teve q soltar uma gargalhadaa e Sango acompanhou a amiga nessa, aquela menina era realmente mto engraçada  
tinham certeza q se divertiriam mto com ela dentro daquela casa.  
Rin acabara de deixar suas coisas ao lado da cama de Kagome e Sango  
e saiu com as duas pra fazer o "reconhecimento" da casa, se é q vcs me entendem.

Quando Kagome sai do quarto, ela sente seu coração disparar  
mais ela ñ entende ela sente uma presença mais ñ a vê. Kagome sai  
em dirção ao jardim a procura de quem fez isso com ela, ela olha pra  
Sesshumaru e pensa logo q ñ é ele, olha pro Houjo e tbm ñ  
olha pro Kouga e pensa q é ele, então ela vai em direção a ele  
mais no meio do caminho ela tropeça em alguma coisa. Quando ela ve ela  
sente seu coração disparar mais do q da outra vez e se levanta pedindo desculpas

Kag - Gomen ñ te vi é q eu tava indo...

??? - Indo em direção dakele lobo fedido, eu vi, vc tava babando em cima dele.

Diz um garoto mto bravo mais ele mesmo ñ sabia do pq.  
Então ele se levanta olha para os lindos olhos da menina e sente se derreter por dentro, então ele reune forçar e pergunta.

??? - Qual é o seu nome?

Kag - Ka-kagome, e o seu?

??? - Inuyasha, prazer.

Inuyasha pega a mão de Kagome e a beija suavemente, ele realmente ñ tava entendendo nem um pouquinho do pq tava fazendo isso

Inu – "Pq to fazendo isso? Eu ñ sou assim, pq essa menina meche tanto comigo? Será q estou me paixonando? Não! Tira isso de sua cabeça Inuyahsa ela é so mais uma humana q vai te fazer sofrer, vc esta aki pelo jogo, ñ esta aki pra se apaixonar por ninguém"

Inuyasha solta a mão dela e vai seguindo em direção ao quarto sem nd a dizer. Deixando uma Kagomevconfusa e apaixonada e uma Kikyou q tudo observava com mto ódio.

O dia passou bem rapido mais ninguém queria dormir todos quriam curtir aquela casa, mtos estava na piscina outos malhando e outras fazendo nd mesmo. Sango chega em Kagome e logo fala:

San - Menina o q foi aquilo q eu vi??

Kagome despertando de seu transe, pois estava vendo Inuyasha malhando fala

Kag - Aquilo o q?

San - Vc e aquele haniou ali hj a tarde. Pensa que eu ñ vi? Tava querendo ir falar com vc mais tinha um monge tarado e...

Sango ficou um pouco vermelha 

Kag - E o q senhorita Sango??

San - E nada deixa pa la, mais me diz rolou um clima ñ rolou??

Kagome fikou um pouco ruborizada, e ja ia dizer sim mais se lembou do q tinha prometido a si mesma

Kag – "eu ñ vou me apaixonar por ninguém" 

Coitada mal sabia q ja estava e a muito tempo.

Kag - Não Sango pintou clima nenhum vc deve ta imaginando coisas.

Sango olha pra amiga mais decide ñ insistir

San - Tudo bem vc finge q é verdade e eu finjo q acredito ta?.

Kagome olha pra sua amiga e ve q ñ poderia 

esconder nada dela, então ela diz

Kag - Ta bom Sango outra hora eu falo tudo pra vc, mais antes vamos pra essa piscina? Ela esta me chamando e eu até agora ñ sei um pulinho se quer nela.

San - Só se for agora amiga.

As duas vão pro quarto trocar de roupa claro em baixo do lençol, pois ñ podiam esquecer q estavam sendo vigiadas o tempo todo.  
Kagome sai do quarto primeiro q Sango, e vai a beira da piscina esperar por ela. Inuyasha tava fazendo abdominal, quando derrepente lhe vem aquela linda imagem, Kagome de biquine, ele praticamente ficou em transe com aquelas pernas aquele corpo mais logo voltou a si quando viu um lobo sarnento indo em direção a ela. A raiva tomou conta de seu corpo e a vontade foi de corta-lo em 2 mais se lembrou q umas das regras daquele programa é ñ agredir. Ele ficou P da vida e decidiu chamar Kagome.

Inu - Ei Kagome vem aki rapidinho.

Kagome olhou pra ele e prontamente foi atende-lo deixando um lobo totalmente no vacuo e com raiva de um certo cachorrinho.

Kag - O q foi Inuyahsa?

Inu - Vc poderia me ajudar aqui?

Foi a primeira coisa q veio em sua cabeça, ele poderia fazer akilo mto bem sosinho  
mas ele preferia a presença dela eli.

Kag – Claro.

Diz ela sorrindo. Aquele sorriso deu a ele uma vontade quase incontrolavél de puxa-la para si e lhe dar um bjo, mais ele se controlou e pediu para q ela segurace seus pés para ele fazer abdominal direito. Ela fikou ali por horas segurando o pé dele e conversando com ele. Suas vidas quase todas foram contadas um para o outro, menos certas partes obscuras q nem um e nem outro gostavam de lembrar.

Sango finalmente tinha se desenrolado com o biquine e saiu  
e foi a vez do monge pervertido babar.

Monge – "Mais q morena linda, preciso perguntar seu nome"

O monge chegou nela e ela virando pra ele ja mto brava ja estava avisando

San - Olha so seu pervertido eu ñ me encomodo de perder esse dinheiro se vc me encostar eu juro q te mato.

Monge - Calma, calma vim em paz, me desculpe pelo incidente mais cedo  
mais é q eu ñ resisti a uma mulher tão linda.

Sango ficou super vermelha e ja foi chamando Kagome para irem pra piscina.

San - Ei Kagome vamos logo!

Kagome olha pra amiga e diz

Kag - Espera ai so um minuto.

Inu - Vai la Kagome, eu entro daqui a pouco. Vou me trocar e ja entro  
na agua tbm ta?

Kagome so fez q sim com a cabeça e foi em direção de Sango. O monge ja vendo sua deixa somente pergunta

Monge - Por favor minha rainha estou indo dormir, mais me diz qual é o seu nome?

Sango agora mto vermelha fala seu nome e sai corendo em direção a sua amiga.

Monge – "Sango q nome lindo, acho q vou sonhar com ela essa noite, ai ai!"

Mirok vai em direção do quarto pois ja eram 2:00 da manha e ele tava morrendo de sono. 

Dentro da piscina Sango e Kagome encontraram uma Rin ñ rindo e babando por algém, quando elas olhar para esse alguém começam a babar tbm, era Sesshumaru. Sango chega até e Rin e fecha sua boca, Rin olha pra amiga mto constrangida e logo a afoga pra passar o susto e evitar perguntas no momento.  
Sango se levanta rindo e afogando sua amiga, então as tres começas a se divertir juntas dentro da piscina.

Inuyasha estava trokando de roupa quando um certo alguém entra no quarto.

??? - Ola gracinha.

Inuyahsa ficou meio confuso, era voz de homem  
mais so tinha ele ali dento do quarto então aquela voz só podia estar falando com ele. Ele levantou sua cabeça e ja foi logo perguntando

Inu - Quem é vc?

??? - Sou Jakotsu e vc gracinha? 

Inu - Pare de me chamar de gracinha, sou homem viu.

Jak - A lindinho se vc ñ me disser seu nome ñ tenho como te chamar.

Inu - Me chamo Inuyasha, agora com licença q eu vou pra piscina.

E sai um Inuyasha bravo mais deixando um Jakotsu suspirando

Jak – "Inuyahsa q lindo".


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Inuyasha chega a piscina vê uma Kagome risonha, linda, perfeita mais sua alegria dura pouco pois um certo lobo decide dar um pulo se exibindo e caindo na frente de Kagome, fazendo a mesma quase morrer afogada com tanta água q se espalhou naquele pulo, porém o lobo atentamente já havia segurado-a recebendo assim um "Obrigado" deixando um Inuyasha morreeeendo de raiva, esse é pego de surpreso por uma mulher igualmente linda a Kagome, mas com um ar de antipática,(o q o inu ñ percebeu de primeira vista)

??? - Vamos comigo, ñ quer mergulhar ñ?

Diz Kikyou olhando no fundo de seus olhos e estufando seu busto. Inuyasha parecendo um cachorrinho a seguiu sem retirar os olhos do busto da mulher ao seu lado. Porém seu nariz capitou um cheiro salgado um cheiro de choro, o q o fez desviar sua atenção e olhar para a água. Viu uma Kagome triste olhando diretamente a ele e aquele olhar o incomodava e muito... 

Kagome se recompôs mergulhou até o fundo, ficou lá por uns segundos e logo subiu.

Kag - Sango! Estou cansada vou dormir ta.

San - Ta bom Ka-chan vai lá daqui a pouco eu também vou. Boa noite.

Kag - Boa noite amiga. Boa noite Rin.

Rin - Boa noite Kagome.

E lá foi Kagome para seu quarto "dormir" mais só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentiu a falta de Kagome e foi perguntar a Sango.

Inu - Sango cade a Kagome?

San - Foi dormir, ela estava se sentindo cansada.

Inu - A ta obrigado.

San – Nada.

Inuyasha ficou meio confuso, pois Kagome tinha dito a pouco q ñ estava com nenhum pingo de sono, q viraria a noite ali acordada.

Inu – "Porque será q ela resolveu dormir?"

Perguntava-se. Então resolveu ir ao quarto dela ver se ela estava realmente dormindo.  
Ele chega ao quarto e vê Kagome deitada, mais ñ chega perto dela  
somente observa, e vê como ela é linda dormindo. Kagome sente a presença de alguém e pela sombra na parede podia ver duas orelhinhas e logo percebeu q era Inuyasha

Kag – "O q ele ta fazendo aqui?" Pensa uma Kagome mto0o0o confusa.

Inuyasha resolve voltar para a piscina e é abordado por Ayume q puxa ele para a piscina. Ele cai na piscina mais leva a menina junto e ambos começaram a rir.  
Naraku q observava tudo de longe bolava em sua cabeça varias estratégias de como vencer e com quem ele poderia se aliar.  
Ele olha a volta e vê uma Kikyou muito chateada vendo Inuyasha com Ayume.

Nar – "É ela, só pode ser ela. Com certeza ela vai querer se aliar a mim. Mais só ela ñ é o bastante, quem mais??"

Olha ao redor e vê um Jakotsu também muito nervoso conversando com Kouga.

Nar – "Um aquele bichinha também pode servir para algo. E aquele lobo? será q ele se aliaria a mim? Já deu pra perceber q ele gosta daquela menina... Hum talvez mais ñ irei investir nele agora".

Na piscina ocorre um pequeno incidente. Rin q estava a beira é empurrada sem querer por Kohaku e quase bate de cabeça na borda, mas por sua sorte um lindo youkai a salva de bater com a cabeça, e quem seria????

Ele mesmo, Sesshumaru q a olha docemente e depois lança um olhar fatal a Kohaku q por sua vez sai de fininho podendo ver a sua morte ali naquele momento.

Rin - Obrigado

Sess - Ñ à de que, mais tome mais cuidado ao andar perto da piscina, você poderia ter morrido. 

Rin - Sim, sim tomarei mais cuidado.

Eles ficam ali se olhando por um tempo mais logo se tocam q todos estavam olhando para eles. Então Sesshumaru a coloca sentada cuidadosamente e mergulha deixando uma Rin completamente, loucamente, perdidamente (nossa quanto sufixo mente rsrs) apaixonada.

Sango chega até sua amiga, q até então estava em transe, e a puxa para a piscina. 

San - Hei você ta bem??

Rin – Ai, ai to sim.

San - Ñ parece.

Rin - To sim, mais você viu q príncipe me salvou??

San - Vi sim menina, q príncipe em.

Rin na hora fica completamente vermelha e acaba de se tocar q ela acaba de chamar Sesshumaru de príncipe em rede nacional.

Rin – Sango, vamos dormir? 

San - Ta bom vamos sim já estou cansada também, só deixa eu da este último mergulho.

Rin – ok.

Sango mergulha e logo sai em direção a amiga, as duas dizem em coro "Boa noite a todos" o resto em coro exeto Naraku e Kikyou "Boa noite".

Inuyasha viu as duas saindo e se vê sosinho, a única pessoa q o prendia ali era Ayume, q parecia uma garota bem legal ao seu olhos, mais essa também estava indo dormir, então ele decide ir dormir também.

Inuyasha deita na cama, e fica pensando:

Inu – "Como aquela menina é linda, e como a outra se parece tanto com ela. Mas Kagome tem um algo a mais, um algo q me diz q posso confiar nela, mas na Kikyou ñ". 

Inuyasha passa um bom tempo pensando nisso até ser vencido pelo cansaço e adormece. 

Enquanto isso...

Naraku chega até Kikyou...

Nar - Com licença, posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Kikyou o olha de cima a baixo e somente faz q sim com a cabeça.

Nar - Desculpe se estou sendo intrometido mais... já deu pra perceber q você ta caidinha por aquele haniou.

Kikyou lhe lança um olhar fatal daqueles o q você tem a ver com a minha vida, mais seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Naraku dizendo

Nar - Percebi também q o haniou tem um pequeno sentimento pela outra menina também muito parecida com você...

Kikyou resolve escutá-lo

Kik - E...

Nar - E q eu te proponho uma aliança.

Kik - Q tipo de aliança?

Nar - Eu te ajudo a tirar essa menina do jogo e você me ajuda a chegar até o fim, junto com você é claro.

Kikyou pensou e decidiu aceitar essa aliança, mesmo sabendo q com isso seria desprezada pelo publico do lado de fora.

Kik - Tudo bem eu te ajudo e você me ajuda.

Nar - ok. Nossa parceria ira longe, você vai ver.

Diz ele lançando um sorriso maléfico (nossa essa palavra ainda existe?? o.0)

Ambos resolvem ir dormir, Naraku pensando em como recrutar Jacotsu e Kikyou pensando em arrebentar com a cara de Kagome, talvez ñ arrebentar mais mexer friamente com seu psicológico e acabara com ela emocionalmente pra q quando ela saísse a visse com Inuyasha nos braços, ela se deliciava com esses pensamentos. (Nossa quanta maldade logo no primeiro dia ¬¬') Kikyou entra no quarto olhando diretamente para Kagome quase a fuzilando mais pensando

Kik – "sua hora vai chegar" (imaginem a musiquinha de quando um tubarão se aproxima rsrs) 

Uma semana se passa e nada de muito interessante acontece. Chega então a segunda semana e finalmente a tããão esperada prova do líder acontece. Nessa edição resolveram inovar, e na primeira semana seriam 2 lideres pois a prova seria de resistência.

Bial – Salve, salve meus guerreiros, como passaram essa semana? 

Kag - Muito bem Bial. 

Kiky- Só se foi pra você 

San - Ai q mulher chata (essa barrenta me tira do serio) 

Bial - Bom Kagome minha linda já q você foi a primeira a se apresentar  
bote em ordem os garotos de 1 a 7 por favor sim, q já já eu volto pra falar com vocês. 

Kag - Ta bom Bial.

E o Bial sai de cena. 

Kag - Bom deixa ver Inuyasha primeiro, Sesshumaru segundo, Kouga terceiro, Naraku quarto,Mirok quinto, Kohaku sexto e Jakotsu sétimo (homem??? ¬¬'). 

O Bial volta e pede para q todos saiam pro jardim. Quando eles saem eles vem 7 cabines. 

Bial - Meninos agora cada um escolhe seus pares, começando com o Inuyasha q é o primeiro e assim sucessivamente. 

Inu-"E agora quem eu escolho??" Ele olha pra cara do Kouga e logo vê q se ñ chamar a kagome ele chama, ele ñ podia aceitar isso. 

Inu- Kagome.

Kagome ficou toda feliz por dentro mais ñ quis se expor desse geito e lá foi ela pro lado dele. 

Kouga ficou morrendo de raiva, claro, mais ñ podia fazer nada. Sesshumaru chamou a Rin, essa quase q se derrete, Kouga chama Ayume, q fica indiferente, Naraku chama Kikyou, morrendo de raiva por ñ ter sido escolhida pelo Inu, Miroku chama a Sango, q de inicio fica com medo mais depois relaxou, Kohagu chama Kaede e Jakotsu fica com o Houjo mesmo (coitadinho do Houjo). Então todos entram nas cabines.

A prova era de resistência. A cabine era escura e tocava uma musiquinha q dava vontade de dormir, e claro você ñ poderia dormir ali. 

Bial- Boa sorte a todos.

Bial se desliga com eles e vem falar com os telespectadores. 

Bial - Bom amanha, eu acho, nos saberemos quem serão os novos lideres. Abraço a todos e claro ñ deixem de espiar. 

Na casa... 

Inu - Será q eles podem nos ouvir?? 

Kag - Eles quem? 

Inu - Os outros participantes, pois eu ñ consigo ouvir nada, e olha q minhas orelhas são

super bem aguçadas. 

Kag - Talves ñ. Der repente as cabines são a prova de som,exatamente pra vc ñ ouvir eles saindo e quando estivermos cansados ñ saberemos se somos os últimos ou ñ. 

Inu- É pode ser isso. 

Um silencio pairou sobre eles, e ambos ficaram vermelhos. Mais o Inu resolveu tomar a iniciativa e falar. 

Inu - Sabe Ka-Kagome... 

Kag - Sim \/ 

Inu - Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez aki na casa, devo te confessar q morri de ciúmes por ver vc indo na direção daquele lobo fedido. 

Kag - Inuyasha... 

Inu - E a vontade q eu tive foi de acabar com a raça dele. Mais quando vc olhou pra mim, aquela sensação mudou e a vontade q eu tive foi de te beijar "o q eu estou falando??? Pq eu estou falando isso??? Ñ consigo segurar minha boca." 

Kagome olha pra ele docemente, o q faz o cachorrinho esquecer esses pensamentos e mergulhar nos olhos dela. 

Kag - Inuyasha. 

Inu - Hum... 

Kag - Quando eu sai do quarto logo q entrei na casa, eu senti meu coração bater mais forte. E fui a procura desse alguém. 

Inu - E esse alguém era o kouga! Fala um Inu meio irritado. 

Kagome somente ri e bota a mão no rosto de Inuyasha, fazendo o mesmo ficar mto0o0o corado. 

Kag - Não seu bobinho. De inicio eu achei q foce, mas quando eu tropecei em vc e olhei pra esses olhos meu coração bateu tão forte, mas tão forte q eu pensei q ia ter um ataque ali e logo deu pra perceber q ñ era o Kouga mais sim vc. 

Inuyasha ñ sabia o q falar então resolveu agir, pegou na nuca de Kagome e com a outra mão envolveu a cintura q puxou para si e deu um beijo nela, mas ñ foi qualquer beijo, foi um beijo q para os dois o mundo podia acabar naquele instante q eles morreriam felizes.  
Quando o beijo acabou(pois o fôlego tinha ido pro beléléu) eles olharam um para o outro e ñ perderam tempo deram outro beijo, mais apaixonado ainda do q o anterior. 

Inu - Nossa esse foi melhor em. 

Kag - É esta sendo progressivo, um melhor q o outro. 

Inu - Então ñ para ñ, der repente o próximo será melhor. 

Kagome riu e se deixou levar por aquele bjo tão maravilhoso q nunca sairia dali.

Na cabine ao lado...

Rin - Sessumaru tem como eu te chamar por um apelido? 

Sessh - Apelido?? Pq? ñ gosta do meu nome? 

Rin - Q isso! Nada a ver. É q seu nome é muito grande e as vezes eu me enrolo na hora de pronunciá-lo. 

Sessh - Mais eu ñ tenho apelido. 

Rin - Serio?? Nem sua mãe te deu um apelido carinhoso? 

Sesshumaru pensou e ficou triste, logo Rin percebeu. 

Rin - Me desculpa, ñ sabia q isso iria te machucar. 

Sesshumaru nada fala. Depois de um tempo sem nenhum e nem outro falar Sesshumaru decide quebrar o silêncio. 

Sessh - Sesshy era assim q minha mãe me chamava (Em homenagem a vc Cla-chan. Em uma de suas brigas com o Sesshumaru eu li esse apelido e peguei emprestado ok??) 

Rin o olhou ternamente e o chamou 

Rin - Ei! 

Sessh - Hum... 

Rin - Posso te chamar assim??? 

Sesshumaru pensou e fez q sim com a cabeça. Rin ficou feliz e o abraçou. Ele foi pego de surpresa, ñ sabia o q fazer, mas o cheiro dela foi o embriagando de pouquinho em pouquinho e para a surpresa dela... ele retribuiu o abraço. Rim ficou super vermelha se tocando do q tinha acabado de fazer e logo se sentou. 

Coitadinho do Sesshumaru aquela noite foi a mais longa de sua vida, pois do nada Rin desembestou a falar. Ele era um cara q odiava falar muito e odiava pessoas q falavam muito tbm, mas ela ele ficou ouvindo e por incrível q pareça prestou atenção em tudo q ela falava.

Na cabine de Kouga ñ era diferente, Ayume adorava falar, mas diferente do Sesshumaru o Kouga ñ prestava atenção em nada do q Ayume falava. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos tentando saber o q aquele cachorrinho estava fazendo com Kagome."E agora? será q ele ta abusando dela? será q ele ta falando alguma servengonhice pra ela?? Grrrrr eu mato esse cachorro. 

Ayum - Ei Kouga?! Ta vivo? 

Kou - Ahm? 

Ayum - Ta pensando na morte da bezerra??? Ou na Kagome q esta com o Inuyasha?? Fala uma Ayume meio triste. 

Kou - Desculpa, mais estou mesmo preocupado com ela, ñ confio naquele cachorro. 

Ayum - Desculpe-me ser eu a te dizer isso mas... 

Kou - Mas o q?? 

Ayum - Vc ñ reparou q a Kagome gosta dele?? 

Kouga para meio surpreso com essa fala, mais para pra pensar e realmente, ela o deixara muitas vezes essa semana no vácuo por causa dele. 

Kou - Pode ser... Mais eu ñ vou desistir dela. 

Ayume recebe essas palavras com facadas em seu coração. Ela ñ tem idéia do pq, mas fica muito triste. Kouga o incessível ñ percebe nada.

Naraku e Kikyou estavam bolando planos e planos para separar Inuyasha de Kagome. 

Nar - ...vc fizer isso com certeza eles irão brigar. HUHUHHUHU 

Kiky - Realmente isso qualquer casal se abalaria, mais ñ sei se é o suficiente para separá-los. 

Nar - Se ñ separar tem o plano 2, q com certeza esse funciona. 

Kiky - Nossa vc é tão mal Naraku, isso esta me excitando. 

Nar - Não sei pq mais essa é minha vocação. hhuhuhu 

Então Naraku a pega pelo cabelo e lhe da um beijo totalmente sufocante, ( mas pra uma mulher de barro... ¬¬') Os 2 ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Cada passada de mão dele, q acabava se vendo tudo dela, ou seja, o Brasil todo tava vendo (é uma piranhasinha mesmo essa Kikyou ai ai desculpe-me de quem gosta dela,mais eu a ODEIO)

Pof 

Sang - e da próxima vez eu saio da cabine!!! 

Mirok - Desculpa Sangozinha, mas esta num cantinho apertadinho com uma mulher linda! Eu ñ agüento.

Sang - Mas pode tratando de agüentar se ñ eu saio daqui e nos dois perdemos essa liderança. 

Mirok – Ok, ok vc venceu ñ faço de novo. 

Mirok fica observando a beleza da mulher a sua frente e essa por sua vez fica muito incomodada. 

Sang - Ta olhando o q? 

Mirok - Sua beleza 

Sango fica super vermelha "Pq ele sempre consegue me deixar sem ação?" 

Sang - Mas pode parar de olhar q isso me incomoda. 

Mirok - Sabia q eu te adoro? 

Sango - q??? 

Mirok - Desde o momento q vc entrou aqui, eu senti algo diferente por vc... 

Sango se levanta e logo vai avisando 

Sang - Pode para por ai. Ñ vem com esse papo pra cima de mim e... 

Num impulso Mirok a puxa pela cintura e da um beijo cinematográfico. Sango fica sem reação mas acaba cedendo ao beijo e se entregando a essa loucura. Quando perdem o fôlego Mirok a olha e diz 

Mirok - Adoro mulheres bravas. Vc conseguiu ser brava, bonita, inteligente, esperta e ñ sei mais o q. Sango ficou muito vermelha, mas gostou das palavras dele. Não teve nem tempo de pensar, Mirok já estava a segurando mais pra perto de si ainda e lhe dando um beijo q Sango nunca tinha tido na vida.

Na outra cabine Kohagu somente conversava com a menina (lembrando q Kaede é mais nova q Kikyou apesar delas ñ serem irmãs na historia mais resolvi mante-la mais nova q Kikyou mais por causa do coitadinho do Kohagu q ia ficar sosinho nessa historia)  
Os papos ñ tinha nada a ver com nada, mas Kohagu estava derretidinho por dentro pela menina, mas ele era muito "criança" ainda, tinha 18 anos, mais nunca tivera um relacionamento serio.  
Kaede só sabia falar e falar, se bobear ela nem sabia direito qual era o tom de voz dele de tanto q ela falava e ñ o deixava falar.

E por fim na ultima cabine... 

Hou - Sai pra cara!!! 

Jak - A essa cabine é muito pequena, ñ da pra me desencostar de vc. 

Hou - Vc esta com um espaço Kilometrico ao seu lado, DESENCOSTA DE MIM!!!! 

Jak - a ta bom mais ñ precisa gritar. 

Jakotsu se afasta meio bravo, para alivio de Houjo q estava perdido ali dentro. Não deu nem 5 minutos e Houjo sente uma coisa subindo pela sua coxa. 

Hou - EI TIRA ESSA MÃO DAI!!! (Bufando quase arrebentando com a cara dele) 

Jak - Ai foi mal, ñ precisa ficar chateado, ñ foi pro mal. "Ai ele é tão fofinho. Mais o q será q

o Inu esta fazendo lá com aquela menina?? 

Resultado...

Cabine 1- Super amasso, mais com muito amor entre Inu e Kag  
" 2- Super paciência de Sesshumaru de ficar ouvindo a Rin  
" 3- Silêncio total entre os dois, tava um clima pesado  
" 4- Super amasso do mal. Um vilão e uma prostituta  
" 5- Amasso entre Mirok e Sango mais com muitos tapas tbm  
(Eles parecem sadomasoquistas rsrsrsrs)  
" 6- Uma falando e o outro babando na beleza da outra  
" 7- "Hei sai de perto de mim" "Ai desculpa mais minha mão escorregou ai rsrsrs"

O dia passou e pela manha só o Houjo desistiu, não agüentava mais Jakotsu passando a mão onde ñ devia, tava pior q o Mirok (¬¬')  
e a noite chega e Kohagu e Kaede também desistem. Eles invadem mais uma noite.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Bia:**_ Desculpe-me os erros de português, não foi intencional juro. É pq esse inicio eu postava direto na comunidade q eu comecei a posta-la sem passar pelo word ai não dava pra eu perceber os meus erros de português. E também esse primeiro capitulo eu postei as pressas pq uma amiga tava me ensinando a postar aqui por msn ai nem deu pra revisar / Mais obrigado por ter lido._

**S2. Mendy-chan. S2: **_Valeu por ter gostado e irei postar sempre q der _

**Obs: **_Essa começou a ser postada em outra comu e lá eu dei a liberdade delas escolherem quem iria sair nos paredões, um paredão interativo, ou seja quem sair aqui serão elas q decidiram nos paredões vcs podem ir la votar tbm é só escrever "Inuyasha no BBB" no orkut que vcs acham, a mais adiantada esta na comu "Fics de Inuyasha"_

**Essa fic toma rumo conforme quem vai saindo na outra comu.**

**Espero q tenham gostado de mais esse capitulo e mandem mais reviews que terei o prazer de responder a todas, mandem criticas e me falem o q estão gostando. Já estou emocionada com essas duas '**

**Uahauhuha**

**Bjks e até a próxima **

**Lory Higurashi ;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ja tava chegando a hora da prova do anjo e ainda tinha 2 casais  
Rin e sesshumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kag -Será q falta alguém?? Ja estou cansada. Diz cagome se encostando nos braços de Inu.  
Inu - Se vc quiser sair a gente sai.  
Kag - Não!Eu aguento mais um pouco.  
Inu - Tem certeza??  
Kag - Sim

Então os dois ficam ali. 

Na cabine ao lado sesshumaru pensava  
Sessh - "Minha nossa essa menina ñ se cansa de falar?? Ela ñ parou nem um segundo.  
Rin - Sesshy?!  
Sessh - Sim.  
Rin - Estou cansada.  
Sesshu - "Até q enfim" Vc quer sair?  
Rin - Quero, to morrendo de sono. 0  
Sessh - Então vamos. 

Quando eles saem, uma sirene toca na cabine de Inu e Kagome e avisam  
q eles são os novos lideres.  
Kagome tava meio zonza de sono, mais com a sirene dispertou num segundo. 

Kag- AAAAAH o q foi isso?? 

Derrepente Rin entra na cabine deles anunciando. 

Rin- Parabéns vcs são os novos lideres!!

Kag - Serio0o0!! Q legal.  
Inu - Legal nada. Pelo tempo q ficamos, daki a pouco será a prova do anjo.  
Kag - É mesmo. Desanimada  
Rin - Vejam pelo lado bom. Vcs ñ precisam fazer a prova do anjo, ou melhor, vcs ñ podem fazer a prova. So precisam ler a prova e deixar q a gente se ferre.  
Kag - É mesmo tinha me esquecido disso, Lider ñ faz prova de anjo!!!  
\o/ Vou poder dormir.  
Inu - E eu q vou ter q ler a prova???!!  
Kag - A Inu, vc é um haniou forte e resistente. Eu sou uma simples humana, to mto cansada faz isso por mim inuzinho. 

Pede uma Kagome com mto charme na voz e com olhares pidões. 

Inu- "Ai ai ñ resisto" Ta bom, ta bom. Pode ir dormir.  
Kag- AAAAI obrigado Inu, vc é o melhor sabia.  
Ela da um bj na buchecha dele e vai em direção do quarto.  
Inuyasha botou a mão no rosto e ficou sonhando.  
Kikyou q olhava a sena...

Kiky -"Essa é minha hora de me aproximar do Inu"

Kagome entra no quarto. Enquanto isso Kikyou chega por tras de Inuyasha e fecha seus olhos.  
Inu - Resolveu voltar né? Vem aqui minha linda.

Inuyasha ainda de olhos fechados se vira e bja Kikyou. Essa fik mto feliz mais sua alegria dura pouco, pois Inuyasha sente o bjo diferente e abre os olhos. 

Inu - EI! vc ñ é a Kagome (ooo grande descoberta ¬¬') 

Inuyasha olha a sua volta a procura de Kagome e a encontra. Ñ a Kagome q ele conheceu, feliz e saltitante, mais uma Kagome desesperada somente no olhar. 

Inu - Ka...kagome... eu ñ...  
Kag -FICA QUIETO!!! Eu...eu vi tudo, por favor me esquece. 

E entra no quarto de novo batendo a porta.

Flash Back

Kagome entra no quarto. Quando ia se deitar na cama... 

Kag - Ai, acho q ñ vou deixar o Inu sosinho. E ainda tenhu q trazer as minhas coisas para botar aqui. Se eu fiquei acordada até agora  
acho q fico mais um poco.

Assim Kagome sai do quarto e ve a cena

Fim do Flash Back

Inuyasha estava sem reação, ñ conseguia pensar, se mover, nada, somente kagome vinha a sua cabeça. 

Kiky - Deixa ela pra la. Vem comigo sentar ali. 

Inuyasha estava se deixando levar e acabou se sentando ao lado de Kikyou. Deixou uma lagrima rolar em seu rosto.  
Kikyou estava se aproveitando da situação e estava deitando a acabeça dele em sua perna, até q...

POW 

Inuyahsa desperta de seu transe 

Inu - Ai!!! Pq fez isso sua idiota??!?!

Sang - Idiota é vc seu tapado!  
Inu - Grrr...  
Sang - Para de rosnar q nem um cachorrinho e vai atras dela.  
Kiky - Ora sua... Saia daqui! Não esta vendo q ele esta mau?!  
Sang - Cala a boca sua piranha(desculpem-me o vocabulario mas na hora ñ consegui pensar em nd melhor pra cituação). Vc se joga p/ cima dele descaradamante, tenta acabar com um relacionamento e quer falar alguma coisa???  
Kiky - Ora sua desqualificada...  
Sang - Ora virgula, vc saia agora da minha frente, pq eu perco Um milhão, mas arrebento a tua cara. Fala Sango com um olhar fulminate q daria medo até no sesshumaru se foce com ele.

Kik - Hunpf. Deu meia volta e saiu.  
San - Baranga. 

Inuyasha q estava queto até o momento paralizado de medo, resolve falar. 

Inu - Sango?!  
Sang - Inuyasha, vc é um idiota mesmo. Como vc não percebeu q não era a K-chan?  
Inu - O cheiro delea são mto parecidos, quase igual, ñ deu pra perceber.  
Sang - Olha, eu vi tudo e vou falar com ela. 

Inuyasha sorri meio aliviado e fala obrigado.

Kiky - Essa... essa mulherzinha, ela ñ perde por esperar.  
Mais no momento tenhu q pensar no plano B.

Sango vai até o quarto do lider e encontra Kagome na cama chorando como se o mundo estuvesse acabando (nossa exagerei o.0)

Sang - K-chan. Não fica assim amiga.

Kag - Como... vc quer... q eu ñ... fique assim? Falava entre soluços. Derrepente ela se joga nos braços da amiga e Sango somente a consola.  
Sang - Não fique assim Kagome. Além de Kikyou ñ merecer a sua lagrima, o Inuyasha ñ teve culpa...

Do nada Kagome pula dos braços dela, com uma expressão tootalmente da anterior. 

Kag - COMO ASSIM ELE Ñ TEVE CULPA?!!!EU VI ELE À BEIJANDO!!!  
Sang - Calma amiga. Eu vi tudo. Se vc tentar se acalmar eu te digo o q aconteceu. 

Kagome se senta e olha nos olhos de sua amiga tentando se acalmar.  
Sango enxuga suas lagrimas e começa a explicar.  
Sang - K-chan quando vc saiu e entrou no quarto, a Kikyou chegou por tras dele e tampo seus olhos. Convenhamos q vcs duas são mto parecidas, e ele achou q vc tinha voltado.  
Kag - Como ele pode me confundir com ela?  
Sang - Ele falou q o cheiro de vcs são mto parecidos tbm. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Pra saber se ele esta falando a verdade, vamos perguntar pro Sesshumaru ok?

Kag - Ok.  
Sang - Ta, mais ñ o ignore deixa ele se explicar ta bom?  
Kag - Ta bom. Mas agora eu vou dormir ok  
Sang - Ok. Bom sono pra vc amiga 

E da um bjo em sua testa 

Kag - Obrigado.

Sango sai do quarto e Kagome se deita. Mas um certo haniou ñ saia de sua cabeça. Pensando em tudo o q aconteceu na cabine. 

Kag -" É só pode ter cido um engano mesmo"

E é vencida pelo sono. 

Sonho de Kagome

Kag - Inuyasha, cade vc?  
Inu - estou aqui Kagome.  
Kag - Que bom , estava com medo. 

Inu a abraça.

Inu - Não precisa ficar com medo, estou aqui com vc. 

Kagome sorri e se sente segura. Mais derepente ela houve uma  
risada cinistra. Era a Kikyou (ai q mulher nojenta) 

Kiky - HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Vc realmente achou q ele vai ficar com vc?  
Inu - Claro q vou!! Saia daqui, vc ñ é bem vinda! 

Kikyou joga um feitiço nele tão rapido q ele ñ consegue se desviar.  
E ele começa a andar na direção dela contra a sua vontade. 

Inu - O q q ta acontecendo??  
Kiky - HAHAHAHAH!!! Vc vem comigo Inuyasha.  
Kag - Inuyashaaaaa!!! Volta! 

Kagome começa a correr atras dele, mas ñ adiantava ele estava fugindo cada vez mais rapido. 

Inu - Kagomeeeeee!!!  
Kag - INUYASHAAA!!!!

Fim do sonho

Kag - INUYASHA!!!  
Inu - O q foi Kagome estou aki. 

Ele ficara ali o tempo todo desde de que Sango saiu. Ficou ali vendo ela dormir.  
Kagome olha para ele e começa a chorar e o abraça fortemente. 

Kag - Promete?... Promete q ñ vai me deixar?? 

Inuyasha estava preocupado com ela mais falou sem exitar. 

Inu - Sim, eu prometo. E a abraça tão forte q parecia q ela ia fugir  
na verdade ele tinha esse medo.

Em outro lado da casa...

Houj - JA FALEI PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ!!!  
Jako - Ñ da estou apaixonado por vc!!!  
Houj - Mas eu ñ estou sabia. Eu gosto é de mulher

Imaginem a cena: Houjo correndo pela casa e Jakotsu atras dele  
jogando altos bjinhux pra ele.

Jako - Volta aki meu lindo  
Houj - AAAAA SAI DEPERTO DE MIM!!!

Rin vendo essa cena se divertia mto. Na verdade ela. Kohagu e Kaede

Rin - Quando será q Houjo ira se render aos encantos de Jakotsu??  
Koha - uahauha Sei la.  
Kae - Acho q eles vão passar o programa todo assim.ushuhsuh

Os três pareciam crianças se divertindo com a cituação.  
Mas os pensamento de Rin ñ saiam de certo Yokai. 

Rin - O q será q ele esta fazendo agora???

Sessh - O q será q ela esta fazendo agora???

Ambos estavam pensando a mesma coisa na mesma hora \o/(q lindoo)

Então sesshumaru resolve se levantar e ver o q estava acontecendo na casa...

Sesshu - Ei olha por anda!!!  
Houj - Desculpe-me mas eu tenho q fugir desse cara. Ele ñ desgruda do meu pé!!!  
Jak - Houjo!! HUUUU. Onde esta vc meu querido??  
Houj - Por favor me esconde.  
Jak - Te achei né malandrinho. 

Jakotsu sai correndo em direção a ele e Houjo sai correndo de novo.  
Quando Jacotsu passa po Sesshumaru, esse o pega pelo pescoço e diz  
bem serio. 

Sessh - Para com essa babaquisse e deixe-o em paz. Ja ñ viu q ele ñ quer nada com vc? 

Jakotsu ficou imovél sem saber o q fazer. Sesshumaru o larga e ele   
cai de bunda no chão.  
Sesshumaru da as costas e vai em direção ao jardim.

Jak - "Ai meu Deus eu vou ficar maluco aqui dentro. Mais q homem lindo, serio, forte..."

É e mas uma vez Jakotsu se apaixona por alguém da casa.  
Mas dessa fez ele poderia ser morto se correce atras dele.  
Então resolveu manter sua paixão escondida, somente para ele. 

Jak - AI AI. Queria eu um bofe desse na minha vida.

Houjo olhava distante a reação de Jakotsu e ficou meio pertubado.

O dia se passou e infelizmente Naraku tinha ganhado o anjo. 

Kiky - Ainda bem q vc ganhou.  
Nar - Realmente se ñ vc seria a primeira a sair.  
Kiky - É  
Nar - Vc ja fez o plano B?  
Kiky - Ja sim. a qualquer momento ela vai ver.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na piscina. 

Kag - Inu vamos sair???  
Inu - AAAA mas ta tão bom aki. A pegando pela cintura e dando um bjo nela.  
Kag - Eu sei. Mais eu to com sono eu ñ dormi quase nada.  
Inu - A pelo menos vc dormiu e eu q ñ dormi nd. (Lembrando q o inu ficou velando o sono dela.)  
Kag - Então pronto vamos dormir.  
Inu - Mas eu ficaria mas um pouquinhu aqui.  
Kag - Nada disso, nois ainda temos q escolher quem vai pro paredão.  
Inu - ha! vc pode escolher, n estou a fim de pensar.  
Kag - NADA DISSO!!! Eu ñ quero ser responsavél sosinha por tirar alguém do jogo.  
Inu - Ta bom, ta bom. Vc venceu, mas so se a gente discutir isso bem juntinho. Fala ele com uma cara maliciosa  
Kag - Nada disso! Ñ podemos ter distração. Falava ela reprovando, mas louca pra concentir com ele.  
Inu - Como assim sem distração??? So de olhar pra vc ja é uma distração pra mim o.0 

Kagome somente ri e da um bjo nele. 

Kag - Ok. Vc ta certo, mas vamos dormir agora ta?  
Inu - Ta bom.

Os dois vão pro quarto e Kagome vai tomar bagnho. Inuyasha queria ir junto com ela, mas ela ñ deixou ele entrar com ele no chuveiro.  
Inuyasha ficou meio emburrado mas ñ podia fazer nada.  
Inuyasha deitou na cama e sentiu um tecido diferente. 

Inu - O q é isso??? 

Inu pega uma calcinha vermelha com o nome de Kikyou escrito. 

Kag - O q é isso o q inu???  
Inuyasha esconde a calcinha atra dele e bota dentro de sua calça. 

Inu - Nada ñ. Era so uma roupa q eu ñ sabia q tinha trazido '  
Kag - A ta.  
Inu - "Ah, se essa mulher foce homem eu mataria ela"  
Inu - Kagome vou sair rapidinho e ja volto ok?  
Kag - Ta bom, mas volta rapido em. Agora Kagome q diz com um tom de voz malicioso e super sexy.  
Inu - Vou num pé e volto no outro. Fala ele to00oodo aniamado.

Mas logo sua fisionomia muda, ele ve Kikyou. Primeiro deu uma vontade quase incontrolavél de pular no pescoço dela, mas ele se controlou e foi a procura de Sango.

Inu - Sango posso falar com vc?? 

Sango q estava mto ocupada batendo no Mirok por ter passado a mão nela olha pra ele e so responde com a cabeça q sim. 

Inu - Sabe Sango eu ñ sei o q fzer.  
Sang - Pq Inu? O q aconteceu?  
Inu - Kikyou entro no quarto do lider, e deixou uma calcinha dela embaixo do meu travisseiro. Devia ser com a intenção de fazer outra briga entre mim e a Kagome.  
Sang - Unft... Essa mulher ta começando a me dar nos nervos. Mas acho q ja sei como te ajudar... 

Sango explica seu plano para ele, e ele vai em direção ao quarto, mto triste. 

Inu - Kagome?!  
Kag - Estou aki. Estou terminando de me ageitar.  
Kagome sai com uma camisola linda, tão linda q Inuyasha fica babando por um boooom tempo. Kagome somente ri da situação.  
Ela chega perto dele e fecha a sua boca, ai ele volta pra realidade.  
Inu - Precisamos conversar.  
Kag - Tem q ser agora???  
Inu - Infelizmente sim  
Kag - Então ta, fala. 

Inuyasha começa a falar do pq saiu tão derrepente do quarto e do plano q Sango propos. 

Kag - Aaiiii!!! Como ela conseguiu q eu odiasse em tão pouco tempo?  
Inu - Sei la. Mas vc aceita o plano?  
Kag - Bom vai ser dificil, mas eu aceito.

Então Kagome lhe da um bjo e começa a gritar com ele.  
Kag - SEU IDIOTA!!!! COMO VC PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO??  
Inu - Mas... mas... eu ñ fiz nd  
Kag - COMO Ñ? E ESSA CALCINHA AKI?? VAI ME DIZER Q É DA SUA MÃE?  
Inu - Não, não é. Mas eu ñ sei como ela veio parar aki e...  
Kag - Mas nenhuma palavra. Eu ...eu te odeio. 

E sai do quarto chorando em direção a amiga.  
Inu - "Caramba essa menina poderia ganhar o oscar rsrsr"

Kikyou e Naraku so viam a cena e se divertiam com aquilo. 

Nark - Pelo visto deu certo  
Kiky - É.

Inuyasha sai do quarto com a cara mais triste q conseguiu fazer,  
e vai em direção de Mirok em busca de consolo. 

Inu - Mirok?  
Mir - Sim?  
Inu - Vc sabe do plano né?  
Mir - Sim a Sango ja me contou.  
Inu - Q bom, então coopera.  
Mir - Como???  
Inu - Finge q ta me consolando, me dando um consolo, sei la qualquer coisa.  
Mir - A ta. Abaixa a cabeça. 

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça com a maior cara de tristeza e Mirok começa a dar tapinhas em suas costas como se estivesse consolando um pobre coitado. Mas a converssa era bem diferente...  
Mir - Mais fala ai cara. Ta gamadinho né?  
Inu - Não é da sua conta.  
Mir - Ah! deixa de ser chato e conta po. 

Inuyasha ficou calado por um tempo mas resolveu falar. 

Inu - To sim, gamadinho, apaixonado, amando. Nunca senti isso por ninguém. Mas quero evitar essa converssa pq eu vou ficar feliz pensando nela, ai minha cara de triste ñ vai adiantar de nada.  
Mir - É tem razão.

Kiky - Naraku?  
Nar - Sim?  
Kiky - Será q ja esta na hora de eu me aproximar dele? 

Falava ela sem esconder sua anciedade. 

Nar - Ainda ñ. Espere até amanha pelo menos. p/ ver se realmente deu certo.  
Kiky - Tem razão. Mas temos q pensar em algo para aquela Sango. Odiei ela.  
Nar - Calma tudo ao seu tempo."Ai essa menina só me da trabalho. Acho q foi um erro recruta-la"

Kouga estava por perto e quase ouviu a conversa deles, mas Naraku conseguiu despistar mto bem. 

Kou - Ola.  
Nar - "Será agora a deixa para recruta-lo?? Ele ñ gosta do cachorrinho derrepente da certo." Ola.  
Kikyou somente o olha de cima a baixo se levantou e saiu.  
Nar - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Kou - Claro.  
Nar - Vc se juntaria a mim??  
Kou - Como assim? Na maior ingenuidade.  
Nar - Bom estamos em um jogo, queremos o dinheiro. Junte-se a mim e nos ajudaremos mutuamente.  
Kouga parou pra pensar. Mas acabou aceitando.  
Kou - Tudo bem. Mas quem esta aliado a vc?  
Nar - No momento somente vc e Kikyou. Mas quero trazer tbm o Jakotsu.  
Kou - aH! Tudo bem.  
Nar - "Q bobinho mais um q será usado por mim"

Jakotsu estava sentado no sojá observando Sesshumaru no piscina. 

Jak - "Ai q homem lindo"  
Rin - Sesshy vem tomar café!  
Sessh - Ja vou!  
Jak - "Sesshy? Mas q intimidade é essa? 

Jakotsu se levanta e leva uma toalha até Sesshumaru.  
Sesshumaru o olha de cima a baixo com aquele olhar q so ele sabe fazer (q é mto sexy) q pega a toalha.  
Sessh - Obrigado.  
Jak - Não á de q. E fica ali vendo ele saindo e fica suspirando. 

Rim olha a situação e ve Jakotsu suspirando por tras dele e uma certa raiva (ciumes) toma ela, quase q ela vai até Jakotsu empurra-lo na piscina, pra ver se aquele fogo apagava, mas uma voz forte e extremamente sexy a tira desses pensamentos e a faz se perder na voz. 

Sessh - Rin?! Cade o café?  
Rin saindo do transe...  
Rin - Ah?! A é, ta aki.  
Sessh - Obrigado. E sorri. 

Rim fica encantada com aquele sorriso, e se derrete toda por dentro, dando uma bandeira enorme q todos da casa ja sabiam q ela estava amando aquele Yokai.  
Jakotsu estava indo em direção de Sesshumaru, mas é impedido por... ele mesmo Houjo. 

Hou - Desiste.  
Jak - Que?  
Hou - Desite do Sesshumaru.  
Jak - Pq deveria?  
Hou - Ele ta afim da Rin, e vc pode morrer se chegar mto perto dele ou dela. 

Jakotsu fico observando aquelas palavras e disse. 

Jak - Vc esta se importando comigo?  
Hou - Ta maluco. Só ñ quero q o programa acabe em desastre e...  
Jak - Pode ficar calmo eu gosto de vc.

Houjo sente uma mão em sua bunda. Primeiro ele exita mas logo volta  
a si e tira a mão dele dali.  
Hou - EI!!! Olha a mão boba.  
Jak - Desculpe.  
Jak -"Hum... esse ai ja ta no papo.

San - Mais Kagome, pensa melhor.  
Kag - Não!! Não tenho mais nada p/ pençar. Ele é um idiota. Só irei dormir com ele hj pq ñ irei abrir mão do quarto, mas concerteza vai ser com mil coisas entre nois. Isso se eu ñ obriga-lo a dormir no chão.  
San - Ai amiga. Ainda acho q vc esta errada, mas é vc quem sabe.  
Kag - Isso mesmo. Não há nada q me convença ao contario. 

Então Kagome sai batendo o pé em direção do quarto. Mas antes de chegar ela passa por Kikyou e diz.  
Kag - Bom aproveito. Humpf!!! E vai em direção do quarto.

Inuyasha, q estava até então com Mirok, se levanta da boa noite ao amigo e vai para o quarto "tentar" converssar com Kagome.

Kiky - "É Inuzinho, vc será meu." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

**Olá. Desculpem a demora mas foi por falta de pc mesmo XD**

**Resposta a Reviews:**

**Srtª Higurashi: **_Já me disseram isso quando eu postei. Mas como eu disse na outra fic essa é a minha primeira fic e eu sou meio afobada D mas ela vai ficar maneira._

**Beijocas a todas e continuem mandando reviews rsrsrs**

**Peço desculpas novamente pelos erros de português mas é q não deu tempo de revisar, foi meio q correndo. Prometo q os próximos capítulos eu só postarei com revisão. Perdão mas uma vez**

**Fui...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Olaaaaaa!!!!**

**Olha eu de novo com mais um capitulo da fic**

**Espero q estejam gostando, agradeço as reviews**

**Bjks e boa leitura **

No quarto...

Inu - Menina, parabéns! Você realmente arrebentou!!! Poderia ganhar o Oscar com facilidade.

Kag - Obrigada, obrigada. Soltando beijos com a mão para todos os lados.

Inu - Agora vem aqui minha linda.

Inuyasha a pega pela cintura e da um beijo cinematográfico nela. Ela não estava preparada e perde o fôlego rápido.

Inu - Essa noite nos temos que aproveitar, já que amanha estaremos separados de novo. Falava com um tom muuuuito malicioso.

Kag - Com certeza. E lhe da outro beijo.

A noite passa e os dois acordam juntinhos.

Inu - Bom dia linda.

Kag - Bom dia.

BEIJOS

Inu - Vou sair primeiro ta?

Kag - Ta bom. Eu quero mais 5 minutinhos mesmo.

Inuyasha da outro beijo nela se veste e sai com aquela cara de triste.

Kiky - Ele não conseguiu nada.

Nar - Pelo que vejo funcionou mesmo.

Kiky - Pudera! Que mulher perdoaria isso? Primeiro um beijo que ela mesmo o vê retribuindo e depois uma calcinha da mesma na cama deles.

Nar - É realmente. Provavelmente nenhuma. Essa menina é muito bobinha também, assim

fica mais fácil.

Kiky - Ela não serve para o Inu.

Nar - Agora é a sua chance. Ele deve estar desarmado com tudo isso, será fácil você se

aproximar dele.

Kiky - Um... Boa, e vou começar agora.

Kikyou se levanta vai até a cozinha e faz um super café da manha pra ele.

Kiky - Toma Inuyasha, pra você.

Inu - "Ai que vontade de te matar." Obrigado.

Falava ele com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Uma carinha q daria dó em qualquer um.

Kiky - Ai Inu, melhora essa cara vamos. Come e vem malhar comigo.

Inu - " Você precisa muito mais do que malhar, precisa mudar de corpo" OK.

Inuyasha enrola com a comida, escova os dentes e vai malhar com ela.  
Eles estavam na esteira, quando Kagome sai do quarto e o vê com Kikyou. Kagome entra na casa furiosa.

Sang - O que foi???

Kag - Ele fala que me ama e tudo mais. Mas já ta com ela na esteira se divertindo.

San - Sério??? (cara de falsa ¬¬' rsrsrrs)

Kag - Sim.

Naraku que estava por perto ouve toda a conversa.

Nar - "É essa não tem mais volta."

O domingo finalmente tinha chagado e estavam todos na sala esperando que o Bial aparecer ali na tela.

Estavam sentado na seguinte ordem:

Sesshumaru, Rin, Sango, Kagome, Mirok, Inuyasha, Ayume (para a salvação de Inuyasha), Kikyou (com raiva de Ayume), Naraku, Kouga, Koagu, Kaede, Jakotsu e Houjo.

Bial - Salve, salve meus guerreiros.

TODOS - OI BIAL!!!!

Bial - Como estão passando os ânimos ai na casa em??

Sang - Vai bem Bial.

Bial - Que bom. Bom como vocês sabem hoje é dia de paredão e dois serão indicados para sair da casa. E infelizmente um terá que sair na próxima terça feira.

Todos ficaram apreensivo nas palavras dele.

Bial - Sem mais delongas, por favor anjo pra quem você dá a benção??

Nar - Bom eu vou dar para Kikyou, porque foi a pessoa que eu mais me aproximei nesses dias.

Bial - Muito bem. É meus lideres quem vocês indicam?

Inuyasha e Kagome se olham, mas é Kagome quem fala.

Kag - Bom Bial nos paramos conversamos e estamos indicando o Koagu, porque foi com quem a gente menos falou aqui dentro, ele esta meio distante mas não temos nada contra ele.  
(Gente quem ta acompanhando o BBB atualmente reparou que tem essa parada de veto, eu não o pus aqui porque eu achei uma palhaçada o veto, anula completamente o esforço que a pessoa faz pra ganhar o anjo, então aqui não haverá o veto ok)

Bial - Ok. Então nessa mesma ordem Sesshumaru, por favor, vá até o confessionário.

Assim um por um vai ao confessionário e da seus respectivos votos. Como esta muito no inicio ficou muito aleatório e foi com somente 3 votos que o próximo foi indicado.

Bial - Bom com 3 votos quem ira enfrentar o Koagu será você Rin.

Rin fica muito triste e Sesshumaru de calmo vai para desesperado, mas logo a abraça e a consola.  
Koagu que já estava triste ficou um pouco melhor quando Kaede o abraçou também.

Kae - Fica assim não, você pode voltar.

Koa - Obrigado.

E mas um dia havia se passado.

Segunda feira 6:30 da manha e já tava quase todo mundo de pé  
menos Kikyou (a insensível) e Jakotsu (o preguiçoso)

Sesshumaru se aproximava de uma Rin desolada, que não acreditava q terça o programa podia acabar pra ela, e ela não teve a chance de te-lo ao seu lado, não como amigo, mas como algo mais.

Sessh - Rin.

Rin - Sim?

Sessh - Por favor não fica assim.

Rin - ...

Sessh - Não consigo te ver assim sem sofrer por dentro. Não ver um sorriso no seu rosto me dói.

Rin olha pra ele agora com um olhar esperançoso

Rin -"Ele sente algo por mim?? Pelo menos ele se importa, e isso já me basta"

Sessh - Por favor, sorria, você pode voltar. Na verdade você deve voltar, sem você aqui com quem eu vou ficar??? Com quem eu vou conversar? Quem eu vou proteger? Jakotsu?? Acho que não prefiro sair do programa junto com você.

Rin solta um lindo sorriso. Não esperava aquelas palavras. Não vindo de Sesshumaru ou Sesshy para ela.

Rin - Sesshy.

Sessh - Sim??

Rin da um super pulo e o abraça fortemente.

Rin - Obrigada, você me fez bem melhor agora.

Sesshumaru ficou meio sem ação, mas logo sentiu seu coração acelerar de modo tal que nunca antes havia acontecido. Por um momento o grande yokai Sesshumaru se viu sem forças diante daquele abraço, totalmente impotente pra fazer mal a qualquer pessoa, até mesmo se alguém passase o xingando ele não ligaria, só o que importava naquele momento era aquele abraço que Rin o dera.  
A vontade de beija-la derrepente tomou seu pensamento, uma vontade enorme que ele tentava ao maximo repreende-la.

Sessh - "Que é isso Sesshumaru? Beijar uma Humana? Você ta louco??? Apesar que não é uma Humana qualquer é a Rin. Hei esquece é humana do mesmo jeito."

Ele ficou ali brigando com seus sentimentos, mas a acabou sendo vencido pelo coração.

Sesshumaru se separou do abraço (Nossa que abraço longo o.0) e olhou no fundo dos olhos daquela menina que o fazia sair de si.

Sessh - Rin.

Rin - O que foi Sessy?

Sesshumaru a pegou pela cintura e não pensou duas vezes, lhe deu um beijo que ele mesmo nunca dera em sua vida, já tivera outra namoradas, mas aquele beijo ele lembraria o resto de sua vida.  
Rin estava feliz, muito feliz, não esperava o beijo, mas não reclamou (Claro quem reclamaria de ser beijada por um deus desses??)Pelo contrario aprofundou ainda mais aquele beijo que ela estava esperando desde que entrara e vira aquele homem lindo a sua frente.

Quando eles se soltaram, respiraram e Sesshumaru foi logo falando.

Sessh - Desculpa, não me controlei.

Rin passa a mão no rosto dele, da um sorriso e diz.

Rin - Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Se você queria me ver feliz, você conseguiu. Agora até mesmo se eu sair eu estarei feliz.

Sesshumaru riu e lhe deu outro beijo.

Sessh - Se você sai, eu vou com você. Não sei como não te conheci antes. Agora não sei viver um minuto a mais sem você.

Sussurra ele ao ouvido dela com aquela voz que todos conhecem, fazendo a menina tremer na base. Não só na base mais no corpo inteiro.

Perto dali Jakotsu acordava e via a cena, seu coração ficou em vários pedacinho, mas logo é consolado por uma mão em seu ombro.

Hou - Eu falei que ele gostava dela, não falei?

Jak - É você falou, mas eu não quis acreditar mesmo sabendo que você tinha razão.

Jakotsu se vira pra Houjo e lhe da um abraço. Houjo exita, mas retribui o abraço, seus sentimentos estava maio confusos por aquele rapaz lindo, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer e quando Jakotsu desceu a mão ele já foi logo se pronunciando.

Hou - Hei! Não abusa da minha solidariedade em.

Jak - Desculpa.

Nar - "É acho que esse já esta pronto para recruta-lo"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kohagu estava meio pra baixo pensando no dia que estava por vir.

Kae – Kohagu.

Koh - Sim?

Kae - Vamos nadar?

Koh - AAAA não to muito afim não.

Kae - Você vai ficar pensando na morte da bezerra?

Koh - ????? o.0

Kae - Poxa terça ta vindo ai. Se você sair você não vai aproveitar nada. A casa é linda, varias coisas para se fazer, vamos nadar!!!

Kohagu ficou pensando. Abriu um lo0o0o0ongo sorriso e se levantou, pegou Kaede pela cintura e a beijou.

Terminado o beijo...

Koh - Realmente, tem muitas coisas para se fazer aqui. Se eu saísse daqui sem te beijar eu iria me arrepender para o resto da minha vida.

Kaede estava sem reação, não esperava aquele beijo, mas foi um beijo tão bom, que ela não pensou em sair correndo ou se quer em bater nele. Na verdade a vontade dela foi de beija-lo novamente, mas se controlou.

Kae - Tudo bem. Se você saísse eu também iria me arrepender.

Os dois sorriram e do nada da a louca em Kohagu que a pega no colo e da um pulo dentro da piscina.

Koh e Kae- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GERONIMOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Espalham água pra todo lado, mas eles estão pouco se lixando. Queriam mesmo era aproveitar o tempo que tinham.  
Porém Kouga quase os matam. Na hora que eles pularam Kouga esta indo em direção de Kagome, porem com a água, Kagome deu um berro e saiu correndo para se trocar, dando graças a Deus pelo pulo.

Kag - Graças a Deus se não ia ter que agüentar o Kouga no meu pé. Apesar que ele é tão bonzinho. Mas se ele chegasse muito perto o Inuyasha mataria ele e estragaria todo o plano.

E Kagome estava certa. Não muito longe dali Inuyasha observava a cena e se realmente Kouga chegasse muito perto de sua Kagome ele não poderia responder por seus atos.  
Inuyasha entrou no quarto e fez um pequeno sinal pra Kagome entrar também, um sinal que ele sabia que só ela entenderia, uma batida do lado esquerdo do coração e uma tosse (nossa que sinal ¬¬' mas sem muita imaginação hoje). Kagome logo entendera o recado. Disfarçou um pouco entrou na casa e depois saiu em direção do quarto.

Kag - O que foi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha em um movimento súbito a pega pela cintura e lhe da um longo e demorado beijo. Mas aquele beijo era mais de um desesperado do que de um apaixonado.

Inu - Kagome, por favor, eu estou começando a ficar desesperado.

Kag - Porque Inu?

Inu - Não estou mais conseguindo viver ao seu lado e não poder te tocar, e ainda por cima ter que te desprezar. Somente a noite não é o suficiente para mim.

Kag - Nossa Inu! Não sabia que você também estava assim.

Inu - o.0...

Kag - Pois é eu também não agüento mais. Te resistir é difícil menino.

Inuyasha com cara de convencido.

Inu - É eu sei. Isso é de familia. Meu pai também era assim e minha mãe também, o filho também tinha que sair assim né??

Kag - Ta, ta. Pode parando, Parece que a modéstia também é de familia né?

Inu - É. RSRSRS

Kag - Bom já que nem um e nem outro está agüentando mais vamos botar um ponto final nesse plano ok.

Inu - Ok. Mas vem aqui, esses momentos com você são raros.

Inuyasha então da outro beijo, mas esse agora era diferente, um beijo de alivio e de esperança, um beijo super apaixonado, um beijo que se demorasse mais um pouco ia se tornar mais do que só um beijo...

Toc, toc

??? - Posso entrar?

Inuyasha e Kagome quase tiveram um ataque do coração, mas logo se aliviaram quando reconheceram a voz.

Inu - Pode entrar Sango.

San - Desculpe, mas estou atrapalhando algo??

Kag - Não, fica a vontade. Agente tava mesmo querendo falar com você.

San - Então diga.

Inu - Nem eu e nem a Kagome estamos agüentando mais essa situação. Sabe como é difícil nos vermos e não poder nem falar um 'oi' direito?

San - É parece que eu estava adivinhando isso, eu vim aqui falar exatamente isso com vocês.

Kag - Falar o que?

San - Acho que já esta bom. Não sei por quanto tempo vocês irão continuar agüentando.

Inu - Com certeza não mais do que algumas horas.

San - No0o0ssa estão desesperado assim?? o.0

Inu - Você nem imagina quanto.

San - RSRSRS. Ta, mas antes da gente da o ponto final, Inuyasha você vai ter que fingir estar começando a gostar da Kikyou.

Inu - QUE?? Eu vou ter q beija-la?

Kag - Não!!! Isso eu também não quero.

San - Calma, a gente vai fazer o seguinte...

E Sango fica um bom tempo explicando o que eles deveriam fazer.

Kag - Nossa agora eu fiquei com pena dela.

San - Bom, você quem sabe se quer fazer.

Inu - Eu faria isso tranquilamente.

Kag - Eu não sei. Tenho que pensar um pouco.

San - Ok. Pensa e me diz.

Kag - Ta bom.

E Sango sai do quarto.

Inu - Você perdoa essa mulher??

Kag - Perdoar eu não perdôo. Mas acho que brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas é uma coisa muito séria, mesmo sendo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Inu - Bom você quem sabe meu amor.

Ele a beija docemente e sai do quarto com maior cara de emburrado.

Kag - "Será que devo fazer???"

Kag - Acho melhor eu não fazer isso. Está decidido, não farei.

Kagome estava saindo do quarto para comunicar seus amigos sua decisão, mas é surpreendida por uma mão...

??? - Onde pensa que vai?

Kag - Não é da sua conta Kikyou.

Kiky - A é sim. A partir do memento que você sai na direção do MEU Inuyasha, virá da minha conta.

Kag - E desde quando ele é teu??

Kiky - Desde que eu decidi que ele seria.

Kagome ficou pensando como uma pessoa pode ser tão mesquinha assim, não se importando nem com o sentimento da pessoa em questão?

Kag - Me de licença, pois quero falar com minha amiga.

Kiky - Acho bom mesmo. Você é muita pouca coisa pra estar perto dos pés do meu Inu. Então faça o favor de ficar bem longe dele.

Ouvindo essas palavras Kagome fica realmente irritada, e acaba de mudar de idéia sobre não fazer o plano.

Kag - Com licença.

Kiky - Hunf...

Kag - Ela não perde por esperar.

San - MIROKU EU JA PEDI MIL VEZES PARA PARAR COM ISSO!!!! (Bufando para todos os lados)

Mir - Desculpa Sangozinha, mas eu não resisto.

Toc, toc

Kag - Desculpa, espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

San - Pelo contrario ta é me salvando e salvando a pele dele também, mas um minuto e ele

estaria morto.

Kag - Bom, vim comunicar minha decisão.

Sango e Mirku param e escutaram com toda atenção do mundo o que Kagome dizia. Bom quase toda a atenção do mundo. Pois uma certa mão estava beeem distraída.

Pof

San - Para com isso. Da pra ficar sério pelo menos uma vez?? Isso é importante.

Mir - OK. Vou tentar.

Kag - Como eu ia dizendo, eu decidi aceitar o plano.

San - Que bom! \o/ Mas você pensou bem?

Kag - Sim. Eu tinha decidido não fazer, mas uma certa conversa que eu tive com ela agora a pouco me fez mudar de idéia. Ela não merece o mínimo de consideração.

San - Bom, já que você já pensou então eu vou comunicar ao Inuyasha.

Sango sai do quarto e vê Inuyasha com Kikyou. Então ela anda mais uns três metros e diz em voz normal, pois sabia que o haniou a escutaria.

San - Inuyasha! A Kagome aceitou o plano pode começar a executá-lo.

Inuyasha fez que sim com a cabeça para dizer que entendia...

Inuyasha olhava Kikyou com um olhar de "te quero", mas no seu interior dizia "quero te matar". Ele chegou perigosamente perto dela, fazendo com que suas pernas tremessem e que se entregaria a ele ali mesmo.

Inu - Kikyou...

Kiky - Inuyasha

Inuyasha entrelaça sua cintura e a puxa para si.

Kiky - Eu te amo.

Inu - Eu...

Inuyasha a puxa para mas perto da piscina e lhe da um selinho (com muito nojo).

Nesse momento Kagome chega e vê a cena.

Inu - Eu... Te odeio. Falava ele com a voz mais normal do mundo.

Kikyou abriu os olhos e pensou ter ouvido errado. Nesse momento o haniou já havia separado-se dela e indo em direção de Kagome que estava não muito longe dela, e viu ele dar um beijo super apaixonado nela. Kikyou não acredita no que vê, pensa estar em pesadelo e da um paço para trás. Inuyasha aprofunda ainda mais o beijo em Kagome fazendo Kikyou dar o segundo paço pra traz fazendo assim ela cair na piscina.

Inuyasha ouvindo o barulho para o beijo e começa a rir, Seguido de Sango e Miroku que estavam vendo tudo. Mas Kagome não conseguia rir daquela situação.

Kag - "Ta certo que ela não merece minha compaixão, mas ela esta arrasada"

Kagome solta a mão de Inuyasha, que não entende nada e olha serio para ela, e vai em direção da piscina. Quando chega na piscina ela se arrepende de ter ido, ela vê um projeto de mulher na piscina. Uma coisa que um dia foi uma mulher. Agora era somente um corpo sem vida, com um olhar confuso e desesperado ao mesmo tempo.

Kag - Ki... Kikyou?!

Kikyou a olha, e não vê um olhar de deboche ou de acusação, mas um olhar piedoso um olhar de pena e isso era o que lhe deixava ainda mais assustada.

Kiky - O que quer? Quer rir de mim? Quer me afogar? Pode vim essa é a hora.

Kagome a olha ainda mais docemente.

Kag - Não Kikyou. Quero te ajudar. Mas para isso tem que admitir que perdeu, ele não te ama não adianta continuar com isso.

Kikyou muda sua fisionomia e fica com um olhar de assassina.

Kiky - CLARO QUE NÃO!!! EU NUNCA PERDERIA PRA UMA FEDELHA QUE NEM VOCÊ. UMA MOSCA MORTA!!!

Kikyou já estava dando um pulo em cima de Kagome para lhe puxar para a piscina e talvez tentar a sorte e lhe afogar. Mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e puxou Kagome pelo braço.

Inu - Vem Kagome. Com essa não vale a pena argumentar.

Kagome faz uma cara de triste e derrotada, mas acompanhou Inuyasha para dentro da casa.

Sango olhou para Kikyou ainda dentro da piscina e também ficou com pena, mas logo sua fisionomia muda, pois sentia algo que não queria sentir.

POF

San - MIROKU TIRA ESSA MÃO DAÍ!!!!

Miroku alisando o rosto pela marca vermelha logo diz.

Mir - Calma Sangozinha. Você esta batendo cada vez mais forte.

San - E vou continuar batendo até você aprender. Sabia que eu estou malhando???

Mir - o.0 percebe-se. Alisando a bochecha ainda vermelha.

San - Hunf...

E sai em direção de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Mir - Espera ai minha deusa!!!

E sai correndo em direção de Sango.

Kiky - "Eles ainda me pagam,a se pagam"

??? - melhor você sair da piscina.

Kiky - O que é? Agora tenho que te obedecer é? Quando fiz isso me ferrei.

??? - Não sabia que o amor deles estava tão grande assim.

Kiky - Ele não ama ela Naraku!!!! Ele ama a mim. Somente a mim.

Nar - Calma Kikyou, agora saia da piscina e vá trocar de roupa ou quer ficar resfriada??

Kiky - Por mim eu pegava tuberculose e passava pra todo mundo aqui dentro.

Naraku ri das palavras dela.

Nar - Você realmente não presta Kikyou.

Kikyou e Naraku começam a rir freneticamente.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome havia entrado na casa ainda com muita pena de Kikyou.

Inu - Kagome! Porque fez isso?

Kag - Porque eu não agüento ver alguém sofrendo mesmo sendo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Sessh - Você acha que Kikyou esta sofrendo??

Todos olharam meio que espantado para Sesshumaru que apareceu do nada.

Kag - Sim, esta.

Sessh - Inuyasha, se concentre na voz de Kikyou e ouça o que ela ta falando agora.

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e se concentra. Fica meio abobalhado com o que houve logo fala.

Inu - Kagome. Ela ta rindo que nem uma maluca. E já esta preparando o próximo plano.

Kag - O QUE??!! Não acredito!!! Essa mulher é louca mesmo. Eu realmente achei que ela estava acabada na piscina, mas pelo visto é puro teatro.

San - Ai essa mulher me tira do sério.

Mir - Calma Sangozinha, já sabemos que ela não vai conseguir nada. É só a gente não acreditar em nada que vier daquela mulher.

Inu - Tem razão Miroku!!! Não temos o que temer.

Kag - Isso mesmo! Ela conseguiu me tirar do meu estado normal. Eu nunca ignorei uma pessoa na minha vida. Mas terei a abrir uma exceção agora ela não existe mais para mim.

Inu - Isso mesmo!!

E todos ficaram ali convencido que a Kikyou não presta (oooo que grande descoberta) e passaram o resto do dia juntos.

Bial – Salve, salve Brasil. Estamos em mais um BBB e hoje é dia de paredão, então não deixem de votar.  
Se vocês querem que Kohagu sai digitem FORA KOHAGU  
Se vocês querem que Rin sai digitem FORA RIN

E vamos falar com a nossa nave do BBB.

Bial - Boa noite.

Todos - Boa noite Bial!!!

Bial - Bom como sabem hoje é dia de um integrante a sair da casa.

Todos ficam tensos, principalmente Rin e Kohagu.

Bial - Ééé... Inuyasha, Kagome como vocês estão??

Kag - Muito bem Bial.

Inuyasha a abraçando

Inu - Muito bem graças a Deus.

Bial - Que bom né. Kikyou ta tudo bem também? sacarstico

Kiky - Tudo sim Bial.

Falava ela na maior cara de que nada aconteceu.

Bial - Então todos estão bem né. Daqui a pouco eu volto já com o resultado de quem foi eliminado. Beijo

Com essas palavras Rin quase congelou e Sesshumaru percebendo isso chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou.

Sessh - Não fica assim. Você tem que ser mais confiante.

Rin olha pra ele bem mais confortada, afinal, não tinha voz no mundo que a acalmasse mais do que a de Sesshumaru.

Rin - Obrigada.

O mesmo acontecia ao lado, Kohagu tentava se demonstrar forte, mas por dentro estava com muito medo de sair dali.

Kae - Sorria!

Koh - Humm...?!

Kae - Sorria, o mundo não é aqui dentro.

Dizendo isso Kaede o abraça, e este por sua vez a abraça também dando um leve beijo nela.

Koh - Muito, muito obrigado.

E abre um super sorriso deixando Kaede muito feliz.

Kag - Amor, vou ao banheiro ta.

Inuyasha a puxa quando ela fez menção de se levantar e a beija rapidamente.

Inu - Vai rápido se não morro de saudades.

Kag - Bobinho. Já volto.

Kagome se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro. Kouga que estava no mundo da lua, desde que o Bial entrou em cena, derrepente desperta e vê Kagome se levantando e vai atrás dela.

Quando Kagome sai do banheiro quase tem um treco.

Kag - AAi!!! Kouga não faz isso comigo.

Kouga estava atrás da porta esperando Kagome sair com um olhar super possessivo que dava medo nela.

Kou - Perdão, mas não consigo ficar nem mais um minuto sem fazer isso.

Kouga estava desnorteado, e não tinha prestado atenção quando Inuyasha falou q estava tudo bem entre os dois. Kouga ia agarrar Kagome ali mesmo, mas quando ia fazer isso...

Inu - Hei lobo fedido!!!! Tire as mãos da MINHA Kagome!!!

Kouga se vira pra ver quem falava tamanha insolência.

Kou - Desde quando ela é SUA Kagome?!

Inu - Desde sempre!!! Vem Kagome.

Kagome que até agora estava sem reação obedeceu o namorado e foi pra traz dele, deixando um Kouga meio confuso.

Kou - Mas Kagome. Vocês não tinham brigado???

Kag - Isso já passou. E já faz tempo. Só você não percebeu.

Inu - Feh... Vamos.

E os dois seguiram para a sala, deixando Kouga de boca aberta ainda.

Bial - Salve, salve meus guerreiros.

Todos- Oi Bial.

Bial- Bom como sabem hoje alguém terá que sair. Bem passamos dos 30 postes (huahuauha na verdade só temos 31) e bom vamos direto ao assunto e acabar com essa tortura né...

Todos olhavam para a tv de plasma apreensivos esperando o que ele ia dizer.

Bial - E com 30 postes ou 99,9 de rejeição (fiquei com pena do Kohagu)... Kohagu você é o primeiro a ser eliminado da casa.

Na hora Kohagu fecha a cara e Kaede começa a chorar. Rin começa a pular dentro da casa e da um super pulo em Sesshumaru, que quase cai pra traz, mas a segura firme e a beija. Depois do beijo Rin fica um pouco séria e vai abraçar Kohagu que estava muito triste.

Koh - Parabéns.

Rin - Obrigado. Boa sorte lá fora.

Koh - Valeu.

E Kohagu sai da casa super triste, mas antes da um super beijo em Kaede.

Kae - Me espera?

Koh - Até o fim.

E Kohagu sai da casa, e é super bem recebido aqui fora.

Dentro a casa tava meio bagunça. Uns estavam tristes por ele ter saído e outros felizes por ela ter ficado.

A terça feira passou bem rápido, pois não se tinha muito clima pra comemoração, já que uma pessoa feliz tinha saído da casa.

** Respostas:**

**Srª Higurashi: **_Eu já venho acompanhando a sua fic, ela se encontra nos meus favoritos. É voando sobre o gelo né??? Muito boa. E o afobamento continua. Não estou mudando muito do q eu já escrevi, somente revisando e revendo a coerência das frases na medida do possível. Bjks e obrigado por ler._

** MariIha:**_Que bom q gostou do 'consolamento' do Miroku, e o plano já foi desvendado né? Uahuha. Bjks e continue lendo plixx._

** Bom esta ai gente. Obrigado e até a próxima.**

**Bjks ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi genteeeeeee!!!!! Demorei muito????**

**Espero que não. Tomara que vocês se divirtam com mais esse capitulo. Bjks e boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence mas quem sabe ele não namora comigo?**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A terça feira passou bem rápido, pois ñ se tinha muito clima pra comemoração, já q uma pessoa feliz tinha saído da casa.

E na quarta...

Jack - Houjo...

Hou - hum...

Jack - Se eu saísse da casa você ficaria triste??

Houjo engole o seco. Não sabia o que responder.

Jack - Em??? Me responde. olhinhos brilhando

Hou - Bom... é... É melhor a gente ir se arrumar a festa já vai começar.

Se levanta quase que correndo e vai em direção do quarto.

Jack - É... com certeza sentiria rsrsrs. Vou comprovar isso hoje.

A festa do dia seria anos 60.

Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam usando saia rodada até um pouco abaixo do joelho uma blusa do tipo social por dentro da saia cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e lencinho no pescoço.

Rin - Estamos parecendo irmãs gêmeas. Estamos iguaizinhas!!! Só muda a cor da roupa.  
As três começam a rir.

Kag - Como será que os rapazes estão vestidos??

Rin - Pra mim não importa. Devem continuar lindos!!!!

Todas ficam curiosas para ver como seus respectivos namorados estão.

Kag - Rin?

Rin - O que?

San - Bendita seja a sua boca.

As três pararam boquiabertas com seus namorados. Estavam exageradamente lindoo0os.

San - Tem certeza que vocês nasceram na década certa???

Mir - Engraçadinha.

A puxa pela cintura e lhe da um selinho.

Os outros dois como se tivessem combinado fazem a mesma coisa logo em seguida pegando suas namoradas despreparadas que se rendem em questão de segundos aos beijos deles.

Terminado o beijo...

Kag - Vamos para a festa??

Todos concordam com ela e lá foram os seis para o lado de fora da casa.

No lado de fora da casa, eles encontram Kikyou com uma minúscula mini-saia e uma blusa amarrada em cima mostrando a barriga e um decote super cavado (essa Kikyvaca é muito vulgar aaaa odeio ela ¬¬', mas voltando...) e Ayume muito bonita também, com uma saia igualmente rodada e uma blusa rosa de manga curta rosa.

Ayu - Vocês estão lindas!!!

Rin - Você também!!

Então a musica começa a rolar e todas as meninas vão para a pista, claro exceto Kikyou e Kaede que não tinha muito animo para ficar na festa e foi dormir.

Kag - Nossa a Kaede ficou muito mal né?

San - Ficou sim.

Rin- To com pena dela.

Ayu - Vamos lá ver como ela esta?

Kag - Pow... To com medo.

San - Medo de que amiga?

Kag - De como ela vai me receber. Afinal foi eu que botei o Kohagu no paredão.

Rin - Ai amiga. A Kaede é compreensiva, ela sabe que isso é um jogo.

Ayu - É Kagome não fica assim.

Kag - Então faremos assim. Vocês vão primeiro e me dizem se ela esta com raiva de mim e me dizem. Se ela não estiver eu vou lá ok?

Ayu - Ok. Vamos lá meninas.

Todas - SIIIM!!!

E lá foi o mutirão no quarto de Kaede. Ela já estava dormindo quando foi acordada ao gritos pulos e a luz acesa no quarto.

Kae - AAAAAAA o que é isso??? Invasão? Alguma coisa ta pegando fogo? Alguém morreu?

Todas começaram a rir.

San - Nada disso. Viemos ver como você está.

Kae - Ufa... Quase morta. Vocês não pensam no meu coração????

Risadas

Rin - Agora sério Kaede. Como você está?

Kae - Estou bem. Um pouco triste, mas bem, afinal isso é um jogo.

Ayu - Você esta com raiva da Kagome?

Kae - Porque estaria? Só porque ela botou o Kohagu no paredão?

San - Sim.

Kae - Não poxa. Gosto muito dela. Sei que ela não fez por maldade e com certeza se a

Kikyou não estivesse imunizada sei que seria ela.

San - Com certeza.

Nesse momento Kagome entra no quarto (Rin tinha saído e a chamado) e olha pra Kaede meio que receosa.

Kag - Oi.

Kae - Vem aqui Kagome.

Kagome sentou do seu lado e foi surpreendida por um abraço.

Kag - Desculpa.

Kae - Não tem do que se desculpar. Isso é um jogo.

Todas - eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/

Kag - Vamos lá pra fora. Se anima menina.

Kae - Posso não estar chateada com você, mas estou sem animo para festa gostava muito dele.

Abraço coletivo.

San - Tudo bem a gente vai deixar você aqui. Mas amanha queremos um astral melhor.

Kae - Vou tentar, mas não posso prometer nada.

Kag - Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Ked - Boa noite.

As meninas saem do quarto e vão em direção da festa muito animadas ate que... (claro tinha que ter alguma coisa pra estragar)

Rin - SESSHUMARU!!!!!!!

Todas estavam espantadas com o que viam. Sesshumaru estava bêbado e Jackotsu estava praticamente em cima dele, quase o beijando. (que nojo ¬¬').

Sessh - Ri...Rin ich... (sonoplastia horrível eu sei)

Rin quase chorando vai em direção do namorado.

Rin - Posso saber o que se passa aqui? Diz ela acalmando a voz.

Jack - Nada minha lindinha, a gente só estava brincando né Sesshy?

Rin agora alterando e muito a voz.

Rin - Olha aqui eu não me importo que você seja gay. MAIS TIRA ESSAS PATAS DE CIMA DO MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!

Jack - Olha aqui sua fedelha...

Rin - Fedelha é a mãe, que nem deve ter culpa do filho que teve, mas tira as mão dele.

Jackotsu olha para ela com cara de deboche e depois volta seu olhar para Houjo, que por sua vez estava muito intrigado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Jack -"Bem, já consegui o que queria"

Jackotsu se levanta, mas antes da um beijinho na bochecha de Sesshumaru.

Jack - Tchau Sesshy.

Rin - E outra coisa. NÃO O CHAME DE SESSHY. Esse é um privilégio meu, da mãe dele e de mais ninguém.

Jack - Hunf...O chamo do que eu quiser.

Rin - Somente enquanto ele estiver bêbado.

Rin pega Sesshumaru pelo braço e o joga na piscina. Em um pulo ele acorda.

Sessh - Quem fez isso?

Rin - Fui eu.

E sai brava para o quarto.

Sessh - o.0 ??

Kag - Vem Sesshumaru sai da piscina que a gente te explica.

Sesshumaru ainda estava meio perdido com o que tinha acontecido.

Sessh - O QUE?? EU FIZ ISSO?? Aquele cara o que?? A eu mato ele.!!! A Rin deve querer me matar agora, to perdido o.0

Kagome estava meio que rindo da situação, mas estava tentando acalmar Sesshumaru.

Kag - Calma, calma. Ela ta com um pouco de raiva sim. Mas ela não quer te matar, mas quer matar o Jackotsu.

Sessh - Isso eu também quero. Ele não perde por esperar.

Em outro lado da festa...

Inu - O que a Kagome fala tanto com aquele metido?

Mir - Como se você não conseguisse ouvir.

Inu - Bem que eu já tentei, mas a musica ta muito alta pra eu conseguir me concentrar na voz dela.

Mir - Depois você pergunta. Fica calmo cara, tu sabe que ela te ama né?

Inu - Eu sei. Mas não me agrada vê-la conversando com ele.

Mir - Pow cara! Tu viu o que o Jackotsu fez enquanto ele tava bêbado, e tu viu o que a Rin fez. Ela deve ta contando pra ele o que ele fez.

Inu - Feh. Ele é um yokai completo, não deve perder a memória só por causa de uma bebida.

Mir – Cara de qualquer forma ele é "homem" e qualquer pessoa cai quando bebe de mais. E tu viu que ele bebeu e muito.

Inu – É mesmo nunca vi um cara beber tanto.

Mir – Pois é então fica quieto ai e curte a festa que esta ótima.

Então os dois começaram a dançar, porém Inuyasha não tirava seus olhos de Kagome.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Dentro da casa estava uma Rin meio traumatizada, confusa e sem saber o que fazer. Somente uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Não gostava de Jackotsu.

Rin - AAAAI EU VOU MATAR AQUELA BICHINHA!!!!!!!!

San - Calma Rin.

Rin - Como assim ficar calma???? Você viu o que ele fez no MEU Sesshumaru???

San - Eu vi. Mas o Sesshumaru estava bêbado. Pode ter toda a certeza desse mundo que se ele estivesse em sua consciência ele não deixaria o Jackotsu chegar a dez metros de distancia dele.

Rin - Eu sei, mas...

San - Se você sabe, então ta dando chilique por que minha filha???

Rin - ...

Nisso, Kagome conseguiu convencer Sesshumaru de ir falar com a Rin. Quando ele entrou no quarto todos ficaram meio tensos e Sango saiu.

San – Deixa ele falar ok?

Rin – Tudo bem.

Sango e Kagome saíram do quarto e foram encontrar seus namorados.

Rin – Comece.

Sessh – Eu só posso te pedir perdão. Eu errei, bebi demais, nem sei porque eu bebi tanto.

Rin – Como você pode ter feito isso comigo??

Sessh – Já falei. Não estava são. E nisso ele se aproveitou. Sinto-me envergonhado ao pensar que pode ter acontecido isso.

Sesshumaru abaixa a cabeça e fica com um olhar muito triste, o que derrete o coração de Rin que não resiste e o abraça.

Rin – Por favor, não beba mais.

Sessh - Nunca mais.

Nisso ele a envolve em um profundo beijo que só termina com Ayume entrando no quarto.

Ayu – Errrr... Atrapalho alguma coisa???

Sessh – Imagina '

Ayu – Perdão já to saindo.

Se vira e sai correndo na direção das meninas.

Ayu – MENINAS!!! SANGO, KAGOME!

Ao mesmo tempo – O QUE FOI????

Ayume chega a ela quase caindo de tão desesperada que ela veio.

Ayu - Eles voltaram. \o/.

Kag - Como você sabe??? olhinhos brilhando

Ayu – Entrei no quarto para pegar a presilha e quando vi eles estavam em um beijo super apaixonado.

San - AAAAA que lindo00o0o olhinhos brilhando mais ainda

Mir e Inu - ¬¬''' Essas garotas.

Nisso Jackotsu estava indo pegar um refrigerante...

Hou – Posso saber porque fez isso??

Jack - Isso o que? Cara de cínico

Hou - Você sabe. Sesshumaru e a ceninha que aconteceu agora a pouco.

Jackotsu olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

Jack – Porque se importa?

Hou – Por...por... nada.

Da as costas e sai correndo.

Jack- "É esse já é meu. Só mais um pouquinho e ele se rende."

Naraku só observava e via a cara de "safadinho" de Jackotsu.

Nar – " É acho que já posso agir."

Kou - O que esta pensando Naraku?

Nar – Você logo vai saber.

Kou - ... o.0

Kikyou estava , sosinha como sempre, também observando mais outra coisa.

Kiky – Ai como eu odeio esses dois.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam dançando e se beijando a todo o momento, estavam tão apaixonados que por um momento ela achou que não conseguiria separa-los, mas logo espantou isso de sua cabeça e começou a imaginar em o que fazer.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sango e Miroku estavam dançando muito animados, claro que com vários tapas, pois o Miroku não agüenta.

A festa invadiu a madrugada, mas logo eles foram para suas respectivas camas.

Kag – Inu vamos dormir? olhinhos pidões

Inu – Mais ta tão bom aqui.

Kag - Mais eu to com sono.

Inu – Só mais dez minutinhos. olhinhos de cachorro sem dono

Kag – Isso não vale. Esses olhos não deixam ninguém dizer não pra você.

Inu – rsrsrss, eu sei. Por isso que eu o utilizo.

Kag – Isso é trapaça.

Inu – Mais eu sei que você gosta.

Kag – E quem seria a louca de não gostar?

Os dois começam a rir, continuam mais um pouco.

Kag – Vamos agora?

Inu – AAAA mais ta tão bom.

Kag – Mais no quarto pode ser melhor. olhar safadinho

Inu – Isso que não vale, como vou resistir a essa proposta?

Kag – Não se deve resistir.

Inu – Então vamos.

Os dois se despedem de seus amigos e vão para o quarto, afinal eles ainda são lideres e ainda dormem juntos.

Kag – Fica ai que eu vou tomar banho.

Inu – Ok.

Kagome entra no banheiro, mesmo tendo que tomar banhos de biquíni ela achava muito intimo pra tomar com ele. Ela botou a cabeça de baixo da água e derrepente ela sente uma mão na sua cintura.

Kag – Inuyasha?!

Inu – Desculpa mais não consegui resistir.

Kag – Pode saindo daqui e...

Kagome se vê em um beijo, um super beijo, um beijo que ela sabia que ia acabar chegando a outra coisa, mas ela também sabia que não podia fazer isso lá dentro. A primeira vez dela ela queria que fosse mágico, não com o Brasil inteiro vendo.  
Inuyasha terminou o beijo e começou a passas sabonete nela.

Kag – Inu...yasha...

Inu – Fica tranqüila, sei me controlar. E sei te respeitar também.

Kagome ficou realmente muito feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Kag – Obrigada Inu. E lhe deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Terminaram o "banho" e foram para cama. Nela eles trocaram muitos beijos, abraços e muito amor e finalmente dormiram.

Sango também estava querendo dormir, mais o Miroku tinha um método bastante eficaz de manter a namorada acordada.

Sango sente uma mão em sua bunda no meio do salão, sem pensar duas vezes ela da um tapa em Miroku.

POF

San – Seu tarado.

Miroku estava com cara de sem entender nada.

Mir – Pode me dizer o que foi que eu fiz dessa fez??

San – Não se faça de cínico. Sei que passou a mão na minha bunda.

Ficou meio corada ao dizer isso.

Mir – Pêra ai. Acho que estamos tendo um equivoco aqui (esquilo0o0o essa é pra tu rsrs)

San – Pode me dizer porque?

Mir – Você sabe que eu faço isso, mais quando eu faço eu assumo. E dessa fez eu não fiz nada.

San – Se não foi você, foi quem?

Mir – Posso ser um monge, mas não sou adivinho. Faço nem idéia de quem possa ter feito isso. A gente esta no meio de uma pista de dança, certamente alguém passou sem querer.

San – Me desculpa Miroku?

Miroku fez uma de que está ofendido (palhaço ele não?) mais perde logo para a cara de Sango de muito arrependida fazendo beicinho e tudo.

Mir – Tem como te resistir?

San – Acho que não.

Ela sorri e lhe da um beijo.

Mir – Queria que isso nunca acabasse.

San – Mais quem disse que vai acabar? Como disse a Kaede: A vida não é aqui dentro, e sim lá fora. Aqui dentro somente serviu para eu conhecer o homem da minha vida, mas é lá fora que eu vou viver com ele.

Miroku estava meio abobalhado ao ouvir aquilo

Mir – "Isso seria um pedido de casamento ou estou ficando maluco?"

Mir – Sangozinha, eu te amo e muito.

San – Eu também te amo. Apesar de você ser assim, eu gosto muito de você.

Depois de altas declarações de amor, claro, rolou o beijo. Sango se despediu de seu namorado e foi dormir, muito contra a vontade dele, mais ela estava muito cansada. Aquela festa lhe trousse muitas emoções. Sango praticamente teve que bater no Miroku, pois ele insistia em dormir com ela. Sango o amava muito, mas também se respeitava, sabia que se dormisse com ele, ele abusaria da sorte e ela não estava afim de leva-lo para a enfermaria.

Ayume estava sentada sosinha numa cadeira, tava meio deprimida, pois todos estavam com um casal, até mesmo Jackotsu estava conseguindo um, e ela nada.

Ayu – Será que eu vou ficar sem ninguém aqui dentro??

Ela era uma yokai muito bonita, com uma carinha e criança e lindos olhos verdes. Possui uma linda cintura e pernas de dar inveja a muitas mulheres, porém ela por ser muito na dela, não chamava muita atenção, pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Começou a tocar uma musica lenta, e ela já estava se preparando para ir dormir, quando...

??? – Gostaria de dançar essa musica comigo?

Ayume ficou feliz ao ouvir isso, mas ficou mais feliz ainda quando viu quem era.

Ayu – Kouga?

Kou – Sim, ou você não quer?

Ayu – Claro que eu quero.

Então Kouga a pegou pela mão e botou as mãos dela em seus ombro e repousou as mãos dele em sua cintura, naquele momento Ayume pensou estar em um sonho, mais não, ela estava ali, abraçada com ele, dançando com ele, a centímetros de sua boca. Seus pensamentos estavam deixando-a louca. Desde o momento que ela entrara na casa e o vira ela se encantou, conhece-lo a fez se apaixonar, ver que ele gostava de outra, pensava em outra a fazia querer morrer (nossa estou me superando rsrsr), mas naquele momento ele não pensava na outra, estava ali com ela, ele era dela e ela dele.

A musica rolou sem muitas palavras e Kouga não estava entendendo o que estava se passando na cabeça dele. Ele gostava de Kagome, mais aquela menina na sua frente lhe chamava atenção, aquele rosto inocente fazia-o lembrar de alguém, alguém que ele gostava muito, alguém que era muito especial para ele e que foi retirado dele cruelmente. Sua mãe.

Estar próxima daquela menina o relaxava, fazia pensar em coisas que ele nunca imaginara fazer com outra mulher, a não ser Kagome.  
Do nada uma vontade incontrolável o tomou e ele teve que beijar aqueles lidos lábios, lábios tais que estavam ansiosos por aquele beijo, que quando chegou foi muito bem recebido.

Aquele beijo durou um bom tempo, tempo suficiente para ele enxergar que ele gostava era dela e não de Kagome, o que lhe deixara melhor, mas também deixava um Naraku preocupado.

Nar – "Se aquele imbecil se apaixonar por aquela loba ele vai desistir de estar comigo e vai desfazer a aliança. Isso não pode, tenho que pesar em algo correndo."

O beijo acabou e Ayume estava muito corada.

Kou – Desculpe-me eu não...

Ayume botou um dedo em sua boca, em sinal que ele deveria ficar quieto.

Ayu – Você não tem nada do que se desculpar. Eu gostei, mas você me roubou um beijo, quero ele de volta.

Então Ayume se pendurou no pescoço dele e lhe roubou um beijo. Kouga realmente não esperava isso, mas se divertiu com isso e lhe retribuiu o beijo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Hime Hine: **_Que bom que esta perfeita, vejo que estou atendendo a um gosto isso me deixa feliz. Espero que continue acompanhando os capítulos. Bjks ;_

**Srtª Higurash: **_Adoro quando você me enche o saco auhauhauhauhauhauh e que bom que adorou. Cheguei com mais um capitulo, demorei muito? E sim to amando sua fic e esperando ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo que até agora não chegou. Também morro de ciúmes delas rsrsrsr quem me dera ter um dos irmãos Taychos pra mim, minha vizinha me disse que eu vou casar com um cara parecido com o Inuyasha ¬¬' rsrsr. Bjks ;_

**Nina. Bia: **_Realmente, também fiquei com pena do Kohagu, mas fazer o que né? Elas que escolheram. O Jackotsu me diverte mesmo nessa fic morro de pena do Houjo rsrsrrss. _

_PS: Sua review foi massa mesmo hauhauhauhauh bjks ;_

**Menina adorei as reviews espero que mandem mais Muitos beijos e espero por mais que voces terão mais.**

**Fui...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saudades??? Hauahuhauhauh estamos ai de novo.**

**Espero que curtam esse capitulo. Bjs e boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha e seus amigos infelizmente não me pertencem, mas o Inu é meu namorado XD**

**_o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

A festa havia acabado todos foram para suas camas e a noite passou tranqüila.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a acordar a partir do momento que foi um dos primeiros a dormir, foi correndo na cozinha e prepara um café da manha delicioso para dois.

Kikyou acordou e viu a cena, e já foi jogando seu veneno.

Kiky – Bom dia Inuzinho, pelo visto a noite foi boa né?

Inuyasha a olha com a maior cara de desprezo, mas decide responder.

Inu – Você nem imagina quanto. Agora com licença.

Inuyasha se vira em direção ao quarto do líder com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e vai de encontro com sua amada.

Dentro do quarto Kagome ainda dormia.

Inu – Hei, bela adormecida! Acorda!

Ele da um leve beijo na boca de Kagome e ela desperta.

Inu – Bom dia linda!

Kag – Bom dia meu amor.

Inu – Toma pra você.

E lhe oferece uma bandeja de comida.

Kag – Nossa Inu!!! Isso tudo é pra mim?

Inu – Claro.

Kag – Obrigada amor. Cada dia te amo mais.

Inu – Acho que vou passar a fazer café da manha diariamente pra você, se todas às vezes

você me tratar assim.

Kag – Então pode fazer mesmo por que sempre irei te tratar assim.

BEIJOS

Inu – Vamos? A Sango e o Miroku já acordaram.

Kag – Já vou sim, só espera eu terminar de comer e tomar um banho ok?

Inu – Claro. Estarei lá fora te esperando ta?

Kag – Ta bom.

Inu – Mais não demora muito se não eu morro de saudades.

Kag – Pode deixar não quero virar viúva antes do tempo.

Kagome entra no banheiro e Inuyasha vai em direção dos amigos.

Inu – Bom dia Sango. lhe da um beijo na bochecha Bom dia Miroku! Ia lhe dar um beijo na bochecha também mais Miroku desvia.

Mir – O que aconteceu naquele quarto? Você esta muito feliz, ou melhor, estranhamente feliz.

Inu – Não aconteceu nada tarado, mais só pelo fato de eu estar dormindo com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, pra mim já é motivo suficiente.

San – Nossa Inuyasha, ta apaixonadinho em.

Inu – Apaixonado não, estou amando mesmo.

Mir – Meus parabéns. Vou te dizer uma novidade.

Inu – Qual?

Mir – Também estou amando. E para sua informação a mulher mais maravilhosa esta aqui do meu lado.

Sango fica realmente muito vermelha e Miroku lhe da um selinho.

Inu – Caramba!! Essa festa foi realmente muito boa. Parabéns pra vocês também, estou torcendo por vocês.

Mir - Muito obrigado.

San – É Inu, olha só quem vem vindo. Sua bela adormecida.

Kagome estava vindo na direção deles.

Kag – Bom dia amigos.

Mir e San – Bom dia Kagome.

Kag – Bom dia meu amor.

E lhe deu um beijo.

Inu – Bom dia.

Kaede chega do lado deles e também os cumprimenta.

Kae – Bom dia povo!!!

Todos – Bom dia.

Kae – Hoje é dia de prova do líder né?

Kag – Putz é mesmo, tinha me esquecido.

San – Acho que todos esqueceram.

Todos tomaram o café da manha reforçado e foram pra piscina.

Passaram um dia muito agradável, mas logo a noite chega e todos já estavam na sala esperando o rosto do Bial aparecer naquela tv de plasma o que não demora muito e acontece.

Bial – Boa noite.

TODOS – Boa noite!!!

Bial – Como vocês já sabem, hoje é dia de prova do líder. Mais antes me digam, gostaram da festa ontem?

San – Foi ótima Bial.

Kag – Realmente muito boa.

Bial – Que bom. Rin ta ai?

Rin – To sim Bial.

Bial – Nem parece, ta tão quietinha.

Rin – É né.

Bial – Já perdoou o Sesshumaru??

Rin – Já sim Bial, a gente já conversou e já esta tudo certo.

Bial – Que bom né Sesshumaru?

Sessh – Realmente, muito bom.

Bial – Bom acho que quem deve estar muito feliz também é você né Ayume?

Ayu – É né Bial, muito feliz.

Bial – Kouga também esta?

Kou – To sim Bial muito.

Bial – Bom, bom. Miroku!

Mir – Fala Bial!

Bial – Adorei o "estamos tendo um equivoco aqui"

Mir – Gostou né. Foi uma inspiração divina que veio na hora. (putz nada a ver)

Bial – Huhauauah, muito bom. Inuyasha feliz também?

Inu – Muito Bial, não imagina quanto.

Bial – E você Kaede, já esta melhor?

Kae – Sim Bial, to melhor.

Bial - Que bom. Gente quando eu voltar já será a prova. Kagome e Inuyasha organizem o povo em uma fila.

Kag – Ok Bial.

Bial – Tchau!

fim de transmissão

Bial – Bom gente a prova será de sorte. Como estamos perto da páscoa, existem vários ovos de páscoa lá fora escondidos. Aquele que pegar o ovo de numero 7 será o novo líder.

**_o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Kag – Ayume conta tudo. O que aconteceu quando eu fui dormir?

San – Isso mesmo menina, o que aconteceu?

Kae – Como você pode esconder isso da gente??

Rin – Magoou. [

Ayu – Calma gente eu não escondi nada de ninguém, vocês que não perguntaram nada.

Kag – Eu percebi você e o Kouga muito juntinhos hoje. Vocês estão namorando?

Ayu – Bom namorando ainda não. Mais ele me beijou ontem.

As quatro – AAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDOOOOO!!!!!! \o/

Na hora do grito os garotos quase tiveram um infarto.

Mir – O meninas! Da pra serem menos escandalosas?

Kag – Foi malz.

Ayu – E senhorita Sango pode falando também, que historia é essa do equivoco aqui?

Sango ficou vermelha, mais foi salva pelo Bial que já estava aparecendo no telão.

Bial – Ola meu guerreiros.

TODOS – Oi Bial.

Bial – Kagome e Inuyasha já ordenaram todo mundo?

Inu – Já sim Bial.

Bial – Então todos para fora da casa.

Todos saíram da casa e viram vários coelhinhos, as meninas falaram "ai que fofo" e os meninos "ai que gay", mas tiveram que agüentar.

Bial – A prova é bem fácil, um por um tem 30 segundos para encontrar um ovo de páscoa. Existem 13 ovos e vocês tem que achar. Boa sorte. Quem é o primeiro?

San – Sou eu Bial.

Bial – Vai lá então.

Sango começou a procurar o ovo e achou o de numero 3. Logo em seguida foi o Miroku que achou o de numero 6 e assim foi seguindo.

Bial – Todos já pegaram os ovos?

Kag – Sim Bial.

Bial – Quem pegou o ovo de numero 7?

??? – Fui eu Bial.

Bial – Parabéns você é a nova líder.

Rin começou a pular enlouquecidamente para todos os lados.

Bial – Parabéns Rin, e até domingo.

Rin pulou muito, as meninas a abraçaram e ela parou em Sesshumaru lhe dando um beijo.

Sessh – Parabéns linda.

Rin – Obrigado.

A semana passou bem rápido na opinião deles. Kouga pegou o anjo e o domingo já havia chegado.

Bial – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Bial – Não vamos demorar muito, então Kouga pra quem é a sua benção?

Kou – Bom Bial, eu pensei bem e o colar vai para a Kikiou de novo.

Todos – o.0

Bial – Muito bem. É Rin minha rainha, qual é o seu veredicto?

Rin – Bial eu pensei muito durante a semana, e decidi que quem vai será o Jackotsu.  
(alguma duvida?? Será ciúmes?? Imagina, uahhuhahu deixa eu parar de me intrometer e voltar a fic)

Bial – Muito bem, então Kagome vá ao confessionário.

Kag – Ok Bial.

E assim foi de um por um.

Bial – Bom Jackotsu quem ira com você no paredão será o Kouga.

Ayume começou a ficar desesperada e Kouga ficou calmo, sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Bial – É isso ai. Até terça-feira.

**_oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo_**

Bial – É isso ai, o segundo paredão esta formado, se vocês querem eliminar o Jackotsu escrevam FORA JACKOTSU.  
Se vocês querem que o Kouga saia escrevam FORA KOUGA.

Dêem mais uma espiadinha e não deixem de votar.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Dentro da casa Ayume estava desolada. Abraçava Kouga, não queria que ele saísse.

Kou - Calma Ayume, eu ainda estou aqui não estou?

Ayu – Eu sei, mas só de pensar que você pode sair já estou ficando desesperada.

Kou – Não adianta ficar assim, o que a gente pode fazer é aproveita ao maximo até terça

feira.

Ayu – Sim.

Segunda feira havia chegado. Ayume dormiu junto com Kouga, realmente ela o amava e ele estava digamos com todo aquele amor, mas naõ sabia se poderia retribuir.

Kou - Ayume.

Ayu - Sim?

Kou - Precisamos conversar.

Ayu - Fale.

Kouga respirou fundo e começou a falar.

Kou - Bom... Eu sei que você me ama. Mas tenho medo de não poder te corresponder a altura.

Ayume chega perto dele e lhe da um selinho.

Ayu - Não precisa.

Kouga fica meio impressionado com aquela resposta, realmente não esperava.

Koug - Como assim não precisa?

Ayu - Só de você me deixar tentar, eu já estou feliz. Só por você estar comigo, me deixa explodindo de felicidade. E principalmente... Só por você deixar eu te amar eu já posso morrer que eu já consegui tudo na minha vida.

Kouga estava realmente estático com aquelas palavras. Ele não esperava, e um sentimento desconhecido por ele começou a surgir, um sentimento forte, intenso e que com certeza ele não conseguiria controlar. Naquele momento ele descobrira...

Kou - "Essa é a mulher da minha vida"

E foi com esse pensamento que ele a puxou pra um longo e demorado abraço e claro com um doce e delicado beijo.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o_**

Hou - TIRA A MÃO DAI!!!!

Jac - Mais benzinho eu posso sair amanha, você não vai nem se divertir comigo?? fazendo beicinho

Hou - Cara se toca gosto muito de você, mas só como amigo. Quer se divertir bora pra piscina, mais tira essa mão de mim.

Jac - EEE vamos pra piscina então benzinho.

Hou - "Caramba esse cara não tem jeito mesmo."

E Jackotsu praticamente o arrasta pra a piscina

Na piscina Jackotsu queria brincar de passar por debaixo da perna.  
Houjo exitou um instante, mas Jackotsu lançou aquela desculpa que ele poderia sair amanha e bla bla bla.

Hou - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jac - O que foi? cara de cínico

Hou - Não brinco mais com você. cara de emburrado

Jac - Por quê?? E foi se aproximando carinhosamente cheio de dengo pra cima dele.

Hou - Porque... Porque...

E quando Jackotsu ia beijá-lo...

Kae - O que é isso??? o.0

Hou - "Graças a Deus" Não é nada não, ele só pediu pra ver se tinha um cisco no olho dele. (faaaalso)

Jac - "Ai que ódio, quero mata-la"

Kae - A ta.

Nisso Houjo a puxa para piscina, não queria ter o risco de ficar dentro da piscina sozinho com Jackotsu de novo.

**_oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0_**

****

POF,POF,POF

Mir - AAAAAAIIII!!!!

San - Seu... seu...seu tarado.

Mir - Mais Sangozinha foi sem querer minha deusa.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olhavam com gotas enormes na cabeça. Como o Miroku conseguia ser tão cínico as vezes???

Inu - Licença meu amor.

Kag - Vai lá.

beijo

Inu - Miroku vem aqui! E o puxa pela orelha.

Mir - AAAI! Já não basta meu rosto estar dolorido, minha orelha também tem que estar??

Inu - Seu idiota. Tu é muito burro mesmo né?

Mir - Pow, eu não consigo me controlar perto de mulheres bonitas. Ainda mais da Sango. Ela é perfeita.

Inu - Po cara, ela pode ser perfeita e tudo mais. Mais mulher nenhuma gosta de ser tratada

assim.

Mir - Eu sei cara. Mais isso é uma maldição de familia.

Inu - Então seja o primeiro a quebrar essa maldição. Respeita ela, se não você vai terminar sozinho.

Mir - Vou tentar ao maximo.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0_**

San - AAAAAAI que raiva!!!!!!

Kag - Calma Sango.

San - Não consigo ficar calma. Ele me tira do serio. Custa ele me respeitar só um pouquinho???

Kag - Eu sei que ele é meio pervertido...

San - Meio???

Kag - Ok. Ele é totalmente pervertido, mais você o ama não ama?

San - Amo.

Kag - Nessa situação você tem que tentar muda-lo, nem que pra isso você o faça sofrer um pouquinho.

San - Kagome Higurashi no que você esta pensando??

Kag - Nada, nada srsrsr.

San - Desabafa logo.

Kag - Ta bom. Pensei em nada de mais. Somente em dar um pequeno gelo nele.

San - Como assim.

Kag - Faça uma greve de beijo.

San - o.0, fiquei mais confusa ainda.

Kag - Fale pra ele que você só vai beija-lo novamente quando você perceber que ele realmente mudou.

San - Ta ai. Boa idéia. Ou ele muda a força ou ele muda a força.

Kag - auhahahuuha, ele não tem muita opção.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0_**

Kiky - Naraku, não agüento mais ve-los juntos. Faça alguma coisa.

Nar - Aaa cala a boca, você da muito trabalho sabia?? Se quiser separá-los então faça você

mesmo. (bem feito, levou na cara uhauhauha)

Kiky - Ora seu...

Nar - Saia da minha frente.

E ele se levanta e sai.

Nar -" Perdi uma aliada, mais não suporto mais essa mulher"

Kikyou ficou ali com a maior cara de tacho.

Kiky - "Você não devia ter feito isso comigo Naraku, não devia."

E vai em direção da academia, afinal de contas ela esta precisando.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Mir - Sango precisamos conversar.

Inu - Vem Kagome.

Kagome se levanta da um beijo em sua amiga e sai do quarto com Inuyasha.

San - Olha só, não é só porque estamos sozinhos que você pode fazer alguma coisa.

Mir - Como se eu fizesse alguma coisa longe deles...

San - Tem razão ¬¬'

Mir - Sango, venho aqui humildemente lhe pedir desculpas e lhe comunicar que a partir de hoje, eu serei outro homem, mais cavalheiro, simpático o homem no qual você não se envergonharia de chamar de meu marido.

Sango fica completamente vermelha. Ele acabara de deixar claro que queria se casar com ela.

Mir - Por favor Sango, você me perdoa???

Sango cega perto dele e lhe da um pequeno selinho.

San - Claro que perdôo. Mais até que eu veja que você realmente mudou eu farei greve.

Mir - Greve?? Que tipo de greve?

San - Greve de beijo.

Mir - ... o.0

San - Isso mesmo. Até eu ver que você mudou, eu não vou ter um beijinho se quer.

Mir - Mais Sangozinha...

San - Nada de mais. Ou é isso ou esta tudo acabado entre nós.

Miroku houve aquilo e engole o seco. Não imaginava que seus atos a afetavam tanto assim, não conseguia mais ver sua vida longe daquela mulher, por isso decide aceitar numa boa.

Mir - Ok. Tudo menos te perder.

San - Ótimo. Vamos pra piscina então??

Mir - Claro.

Miroku então envolve seu braço na cintura dela e vai em direção da aporta.

San - Hei tira essa mão dai.

Mir - Opa!!! Estamos tendo um equivoco aqui! Você falou que eu não podia te beijar, você não falou nada em te abraçar. (gente desculpa o "estamos tendo um equivoco aqui" é que eu peguei essa mania de um amigo meu, e não paro mais rsrsrs)

San - Ai ta bom vá. Mais olha só aonde você vai por essa mão.

Mir - Pode deixar Sangozinha. Eu disse que seria cavalheiro não disse? Saberei me portar.

San - Acho bom mesmo.

Segunda feira passou tranqüila e todos já estavam indo dormir. Rin foi pro quarto do líder juntamente com Sesshumaru, claro, Inuyasha e Kagome também foram dormir juntos, Sango resolveu testar seu namorado e foi dormir junto com ele, pra ver se teria uma surpresa, e não é que ela teve!!! o.0 A Mão dele não saiu da cintura dela a noite toda, e ela ficou muito feliz com isso.

O dia já havia chegado e Kouga estava muito ansioso, não mais que Ayume que estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Kou - Calma Ayume.

Auy - Não consigo ficar calma. Só de pensar que agora que eu consegui estar com você,

terei que ficar longe me desespera.

Kou - Ayume, se eu sair pode ter certeza que estarei lá fora te esperando.

Ayu - Eu sei. Mais só de pensar que terá milhares de mulheres atrás de você lá fora eu não suporto.

Kou - Você não confia em mim??

Ayu - Claro que eu confio. Mais eu não confio nelas. E você é homem, com tanta mulher bonita dando em cima de você, uma hora você cai.

Kou - Primeiro eu não sou homem, sou um yokai. Segundo do que adianta mulheres bonitas estarem dando em cima de mim, se a mais bonita de todas esta aqui dentro??

Ayume abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o beija intensamente.

Ayu - Te amo.

Kou - Também te amo.

Depois de todas essa declarações super kawais eles se separam para se arrumar, pois o dia passou voando e já estava quase na hora do Bial aparecer.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Resposta Reviews:**

**Srtª Higurash: **_É sempre bom te ter como enchedora de saco oficial rsrsrsrrs. Houjo... Ciúmes... Espere e veras huahuahuahuah. Inu Kawai sempreeeee e esta certa o lugar dela é nesse lugar mesmo. Pra ela vc ta perdoada da boca suja hauhaua. Bjks e to amaaando sua fic._

**Miko Nina Chan: **_Que bom que esta gostando, enquanto a sua idéia eu botei como obs no cap. 2 que isso já esta sendo feita em outra comu e como ela já esta bem mais adiantada na comu eu não posso me arriscar a fazer aqui tbm e vc tirarem outra pessoa ai eu teria q fazer a fic toda de novo teríamos 2 fics com o mesmo nome porém com personagens que saíram diferentes ai minha cabeça não agüenta. E não entendi nada do que tem pra add ¬¬' so meio lenta rsrsrsrsrsr. Bjks ;_

**Ta ai povão, mas um capitulo espero que tenham gostado. To postando rápido aqui pq quero deixar no mesmo com a comu, quando a inspiração chegar será no memso de lá. Bjks e mandem mais Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoooo!!!!**

**Como vai povo? Sentiram saudades???**

**Desculpe-me a demora é que meus pais viajaram e eu to na casa da minha tia, foi dificl ficar tempo suficiente pra poder revisar o capitulo, mas ele esta ai**

**Espero que gostem bjks e boa leitura.**

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0**

Bial - Boa noite meus guerreiros.

Todos - BOA NOITE BIAL!!!

Bial - Bom... Como vocês sabem hoje é noite de paredão, e logo, logo alguém terá que sair da casa.

#SILENCIO#

Bial - Antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, tem alguém ai com saudade da família??? Será que alguém veio Kouga?

Kou - Não sei.

Bial - Então vamos ver.

E mostra na tv, vários lobos e Kouga começa a gritar que nem um desesperado.

Kou - Mããããe, pai. Caraca!!! Irmão, o pessoal da academia, putz veio geral. (gente na fic o

Kouga trabalha numa academia).

Bial - Oi

Kou - Fala Bial. Caramba veio todo mundo.

Bial – Pra tu ver né. E você Jackotsu será que veio alguém?

Jack - Ai não sei Bial.

Bial - Então vamos ver.

E parece na tela a sociedade dos gays não anônimos a SGNA (putz eu ñ sei de onde eu tirei isso mais vamos lá).

Jac - Caramba a SGNA veio. Não acredito. Amigaaas \o/. Olha lá todo mundo. Putz meu tio também veio, que lindo0o #olhinhos brilhando#.

E ele começa a pular nem uma bicha louca histérica (tentem imaginar a cena)

Bial - Oi.

Jac - Oi Bial.

Bial - Bom quando eu voltar estarei com o resultado. Até

Todos - Tchau Bial.

Ayu - Aquele era seu pai??

Kou - Era sim. Meu pai, meu espelho, meu padrão de vida.

Ayu - Nossa você ama ele mesmo.

Kou - Ele é tudo para mim.

Ayu - Que lindo.

Passou uns 3 minutos e lá estava o Bial de volta.

Bial - Ola.

#SILENCIO#

Estavam todos tensos de mais pra falar alguma coisa.

Bial - Bom nós passamos dos 200 votos (postes) e a votação já se encerrou.

O silencio pairava na sala, ninguém ousava falar nada, se ouvia até a mosca que estava passando ali no momento.

Bial - Vamos direto ao assunto sem muitos rodeios.

Respirou fundo e disse.

Bial - E com... 69 contra 31 dos votos... Jackotsu é você quem sai da casa.

Ayume não se conteve, começou a pular dentro da casa e foi direto abraçar seu amor. Jackotsu estava contendo o choro, mais não conseguiu.

Houjo ficou realmente triste com aquela noticia, mas pensou que seria melhor assim. Jackotsu se despede de todos dentro da casa e quando vai se despedir de Houjo fala...

Jac - Estarei te esperando lá fora.

Houjo fica sem reação, deixa uma lagrima teimosa cair em seu rosto que é secada por Jakotsu.  
Jackotsu sai correndo em direção da porta, da um ultimo tchau e sai da casa. Do lado de fora ele é muito bem recebido. Varias palmas e assobios do pessoal da SGNA.

Bial - Se arrepende de alguma coisa?

Jac - Não. Tudo que eu queria fazer eu fiz. Nunca me arrependo de nada que eu faço, mais sim do que eu deixo de fazer.

Todos batem palmas pra ele e ele se joga no meio da torcida. (masculina claro).

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ayu - Estou tão feliz.

Kou - Eu também.

A terça passou com uma Ayume muito feliz por seu amor estar com ela e continuar com ela.

Ayu – Acho que não consigo me conter né?

Kou – É eu acho.

Ayu – Mais eu não consigo ser falsa, não consigo esconder minha felicidade. Estou realmente muito feliz.

Kou – Que bom, pois a sua felicidade é a minha felicidade.

Resumindo os dois estavam em um love só. Era beijinho pra cá, beijinho pra lá que só de escrever já da enjôo. Eles estavam pior que o Inu e a Kagome.

Inu – Que bom que aquele lobo fedido esta com a Ayume, assim ele não fica dando em cima de você.

Kag – A para com isso Inu. Bem que você gostava de ficar brigando com ele.

Inu – Feh.

Kag – Essa carinha de emburrado me deixa louca sabia?

Inu – Bom saber disso. #olhar malicioso#

Kag – Olha no que você esta pensando em, senhor Inuyasha.

Inu – Estou pensando em nada de mais.

Kag – Sei, sei.

Inu – Mais agora falando serio. Estou com pena da Ayume, ela é uma menina tão legal.

Kag – E desde quando você acha a Ayume uma menina tão legal?

Ela fala isso imitando a voz dele.

Inu – Desde sempre. Logo no inicio do programa ela que me salvava de ter que ficar sozinho com a Kikyou.

Kag – Esta perdoado então. Gostei ainda mais dela por saber que ela afastava você da Kikyou.

Inu – Sua ciumenta.

Kag – Olha só quem fala. O ciumento em pessoa.

Inu – A tudo bem você venceu. Mais também com uma mulher linda dessa eu tenho que ficar de olho né?

Kag – Ta, ta. Com isso você tem razão sou linda mesmo.

Inu – É sim, linda e convencida.

Kag – Tenho um bom professor.

Inu – Ta. Da pra gente parar de conversa e você me beijar logo?

Kag – Da sim, mais antes...

Eles estavam perto da piscina ai já deu pra adivinhar o que a Kagome fez né? Jogou o pobre coitado do Inu na piscina.

Inu – O sua doida, porque você fez isso?

Kag – Pra ver se abaixava um pouco o seu fogo. Srrsrs

Inu – A mais você vai ver uma coisa.

Inuyasha praticamente deu um super salto da piscina e parou na frente a Kagome.

Kag – Co...como você fez isso? O.0

Inu – Fácil. Esqueceu que eu sou um haniou?

Kag – A é, claro. Por um minuto eu tinha esquecido.

Sango e Miroku estavam por perto e ficaram de boca aberta com o salto que o Inu deu.

Mir – CARAMBA!!!!!

San – E bota caramba nisso.

Inuyasha e Kagome começaram a rir da cara que eles fizeram na hora.

Kag – É, acho que eu não fui a única a esquecer que você é um haniou.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Sango e Miroku ficaram com caras de bobos por um bom tempo e depois do "choque" que eles lembraram que o Inu era um haniou.

San e Mir – Aaaaééé ele é uma haniou!!!! '

Kagome e Inuyasha caíram na gargalhada pela leseira de seus amigos. Amigos tais que quando viram os amigos caírem na gargalhada olharam um para a cara do outro e foram em direção em direção dos amigos ameaçadoramente e quando eles chegaram perto empurram os dois na piscina. Kagome e Inuyasha já sabendo que os amigos iam fazer isso prontamente os puxam para piscina também. Imaginem a bagunça. Todo mundo rindo dentro da piscina, uma bagunça que só.

Kag – Ta, chega já estou cansada.

Inu – É mesmo. Já esta tarde e a gente aqui que nem um bando de retardado dentro da piscina, doidos pra pegar um resfriado.

San – É sim vamos.

Mir – Que pena estava tão bom ficar aqui com você Sangozinha.

San – Eu sei, eu sei, sou irresistível.

Inu – Juro que ainda descubro de onde essas duas estão aprendendo a ser convencidas desse jeito.

Mir – Também to querendo saber.

San – Serio que vocês ainda perguntam??

Todos começam a rir de novo e saem da piscina em direção do banheiro.

Sango e Kagome entram primeiro, mais são surpreendidas por seus namorados.

San – Quem foi que disse que vocês podiam entrar?

Inu – Não precisamos de permissão né Miroku?

Mir – É.

E os dois praticamente levantam suas namoradas e as puxam pra um beijo. Sango não reclamou do beijo, pelo contrario retribuiu e com mais intensidade.

#terminado o beijo#

Mir – Isso quer dizer que eu estou perdoado?

San – Sempre esteve meu amor.

Mir – Que bom, pois pretendo dar beijos iguais a este muitas vezes em você ao longo de sua vida.

Inuyasja e Kagome se olharam e viram que estavam sobrando ali.

Kag – Err... Com licença a gente ta saindo e...

Mir – Nada disso. Aqui esta todo mundo em família.

E os quatro começaram a pular e a rodar que nem uns malucos dentro do Box.

Depois eles saíram e foram dormir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sessh – Rin.

Rin – Hum...

Sessh – Essa lua não esta linda? (vocês conseguem imaginar o Sesshy falando isso?? Eu não. Pirei na batatinha legal agora, mais voltemos a fic)

Rin – Esta sim, muito linda.

Sessh – Pois é aqui debaixo dessa lua perfeita que eu prometo nunca te deixar, minha Rin.

Rin olhava pra Sesshumaru meio abobada com que ouvia, e não podia deixar de expressar sua felicidade com lindo e largo sorriso.

Sessh – Era isso que eu estava procurando. Esse sorriso que me alegra todos os dias.

Falando isso Sesshumaru a puxa pela cintura e lhe da um beijo super apaixonado.

Quarta-feira havia chagado, era dia de festa e todos estavam ansiosos para saber sobre o que era a festa.

Inu e Mir – BOM DIA DORMINHOCAS!!!!

Kagome e Sango acordaram meio assustadas com os sorrisos estampados nos rostos de seus namorados.

As duas – Bom dia.

E lhes é dada um beijo de seus namorados. Quando elas olham direito elas vêem praticamente um banquete para elas ao pé da cama. Sango fica surpresa mais Kagome já estava acostumada com isso.

Kag – Obrigado amor.

San – Ai que lindo00o0oo. Obrigado lindo.

Mir – Vlw Inu, se todo dia ela acordar assim por causa de um café eu já estarei feliz.

Kag – Parabéns Miroku. Aprendeu alguma coisa não pervertida com o Inuyasha.

Inu – Ei o que você quis dizer com isso mocinha???

Kag – Nada, nada. E deu um beijo nele pra ele esquecer o que ela disse.

Elas se levantaram, comeram e se trocaram. Depois passaram o dia fazendo nada.

Kae – Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayume!!! Nossa com tanto nome assim eu fico louca.

Todas começam a rir.

Kae – As roupas para a festa já chegaram, e vocês não vão acreditar na festa de hoje.

Kag – É sobre o que??

San – Falaaaa.

Rin e Ayu – DESEMBUXA!

Kae – Não vou falar. Vocês que terão que ver.

Todas saem correndo na despensa pra ver. E quando viram tiveram um treco.

Kag – Não acredito que eu vou ter que usar isso.

San – O Miroku vai pirar.

Rin – E o Sesshy então.

Ayu – Eu adorei.

Todas olharam meio espantadas para a cara da Ayume.

Ayu – Que foi?

Rin – Nossa! Eu não sabia desse teu lado Ayume.

Kag – Nem eu.

San – To de boca aberta agora.

Kae – Sem palavras.

Ayu – A gente, todo mundo tem um lado meio sadomasoquista.

É isso ai gente também não sei de onde eu tirei isso, mais a festa vai ser no estilo meio sadomasoquista. Imaginem as meninas com a roupa tipo tiazinha (se alguém lembrar dela) com chicotezinho na mão e tudo. E os meninos com calça tipo de couro colado na perna e mascaras. (Meu pai que tosco ¬¬' me ignorem)

A festa estava muito animada, as meninas praticamente mandando nos meninos.  
A Kagome decidiu botar uma coleira no Inu, aquelas bem toscas mesmo com tipo pregos ao redor delas.

Inu – Ei! Pra que isso?

Kag – Pra nada, só pra dar um charme, meu cachorrinho.

Inu – Ai que ridículo.

Mir – Eu que o diga. Olha pra mim.

Quando Inuyasha viu, não agüentou e teve que começar a rir do amigo, Miroku estava sem blusa e com uma calça que digamos meio indiscreta, tinha um buraco no lugar do bumbum.

Inu – Não acredito que a Sango te fez usar isto.

Mir – Pra tu ver o que o amor faz.

Kagome e Inuyasha caíram na gargalhada até eles ouvirem um chicote bater atrás deles (calma gente não foi acertando eles, mais no chão atrás deles)

San – Vocês estão rindo do que?

Sango estava vestida com uma roupa de general incrivelmente sex, tinha um apito pendurado e uma boina camuflada.

Inu – Nada não sargento Sango.

Inuyasha fala isso fazendo posição de sentido juntamente com Kagome.

San – Acho bom mesmo. Venha soldado.

Mir – Sim senhora.

Kag – Tchau Miroku e boa sorte.

Mir – Vlw vou precisar.

Kagome e Inuyasha caíram na gargalhada.

Kag – Bem que a Ayume disse, todo mundo tem seu lado sadomasoquista por dentro.

Inu – Se você tiver é bom eu sair correndo.

Kag – Calma. Esse meu lado esta adormecido, mas se você me irritar vai acabar acordando ele.

Inu – Então deixa ele adormecido ai ta, enquanto eu faço muito carinho na minha dona.

Nisso Inuyasha vai ate Kagome de quatro e começa a lamber sua pena.  
(ai que ridículo, serio podem me matar, realmente não sei de onde eu to tirando essas idéias absurdas).

A festa passou tranqüila, mais Inuyasha estava estranhando já que não viu Kouga e nem Sesshumaru pela festa.

Inu – Hei! Kagome!

Kag – Sim?

Inu – Viu o Kouga ou Sesshumaru por ai?

Kag – Na verdade não. Mas as meninas falaram que iam dar um "trato" neles.

Inu – Por favor me lembre. Já dei graças a Deus por eu não ter uma namorada maluca?

Kag – Acho que não.

Inu – GRAÇAS A DEUS!!!!

Kag – A Inu, deixa de ser palhaço, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso com você.

Inu – E se eu gostasse?

Kag – Ai seria outra coisa.

Kagome olha pra ele com um olhar de safadinha e Inuyasha se diverte com esse olhar pegando sua namorada no colo e levando-a para o meio da pista.

Kikyou estava com Naraku, mesmo depois da pequena discussão Kikyou não suportava o fato de ter que ficar sozinha.

Kiky – Naraku.

Nar - Sim?

Kiky – Me desculpe, não terei mais esses ataques.

Nar – Ta desculpada. Mas que isso realmente não se repita.

Kiky – Pode deixar não ira mais se repetir.

Nar – Acho bom mesmo.

Kiky – Vamos para aquele canto ali. Só pra que eu possa aprofundar as minhas desculpas.

Naraku olha pra mulher ao seu lado, estava realmente linda, mais ela era perigosa. Como não tinha nada melhor para se fazer resolveu aceitar.

E foram os dois para um cantinho da casa.

A festa tinha acabado e todos foram para seus respectivos quartos e camas.

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha acorda Kagome...

Inu – Bom dia princesa. Você precisa ver isso.

Kag – Bom dia. Ver o que?

Kagome se levanta e vai direto para a sala. No ambiente ela encontra:

Miroku em pé, já que não conseguia se sentar.  
Sango com algumas "marcas" em seu pescoço.  
Sesshumaru com idem marcas.  
Rin com um casaco de gola e com uma cara muito vermelha.

Resumindo, todos da casa tiveram uma noite muuuito boa.

Kagome e Inuyasha não estavam se agüentando e soltaram aquele risinho discreto com medo de serem mortos por dois yokais que olhavam para eles ameaçadoramente.

Kag – É melhor a gente sair daqui rapidinho.

Inu – É mesmo. Tenho a impressão de que a piscina será somente nossa hoje.

Os dois começaram a rir de novo. Mas logo saíram, pois os olharem mortais já havia aumentado.

Eles passaram a tarde na piscina, e como Inuyasha já havia dito, a piscina tinha ficado só pra eles mesmo.

A noite chegou e todos já estavam na sala esperando o Bial aparecer para a prova do líder.

Bial – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Bial – Como passaram a noite? Gostaram da festa?

Kag – Adorei Bial. #risos#

Inu – Muito boa mesmo #mais risos#

Kou – Foi proveitosa #olhar fatal#

Sessh – Idem #olhar mais fatal ainda#

Kag e Inu – Glup (onomatopéia do engolir o seco, tosco eu sei ¬¬')

Bial – Muito bom. Então vamos a prova?

Todos – Vamos.

Bial – Vão lá pra fora então.

Todos saíram e encontraram a piscina com varias bolas numeradas.

Bial – Já estão todos ai?

Rin – Sim.

Bial – Então vou explicar. Vocês estão vendo varias bolas na piscina certo? Cada bola tem uma inscrição dentro. Um por vez ira mergulhar e pegar uma bola. O ultimo que sobrar será o novo líder.

Ayu – Ai que bom. Acabei de fazer escova e vou molhar meu cabelo.

Kou – Não fica assim, você já é linda de qualquer jeito.

Ayume sorri com o elogio do namorado e fica motivada a começar logo a prova.

Rin – Como é que eu vou fazer se eu não sei nadar direito?

Sessh – Vai pela borda. A prova não é de tempo, e se você precisar eu te ajudo.

Rin – Obrigado. Sei que posso contar com você.

Bial – Muito bem. Quando voltar do comercial espero todos com suas roupas de banho aqui fora.

E o Bial sai do ar.

Kae – Vamos lá meninas, todas botando seus biquínis.

E sai um bando de meninas malucas em direção do quarto, deixando para trás um bando de meninos com gotas enormes na cabeça.

Mir – Alguém entende essas meninas?

Inu – Eu não.

Kou – Nem eu.

Sessh – Faço nem idéia.

Hou – Nunca nem tentei entender.

Então eles olham um para o outro e começam e rir. Todos vão para os quartos se trocar.

Em questão de três minutos todos já estavam prontos e o Bial já estava aparecendo de volta.

Bial – Ola. Já estão todos prontos?

Rin – Sim, já estamos.

Bial – Ótimo. Inuyasha pode começar sim.

Inu – Ok.

Inuyasha se joga na piscina pega a bola e lê.

Inu – "continue no jogo"

Bial – Kagome...

E Kagome se joga.

Kag – "saia do jogo"

Bial – Kagome você não pula mais, porém tem chance de voltar para o jogo. Sango

Sango pula.

San – "tire alguém do jogo"

Bial – Escolha alguém para sair.

San – Kikyou.

Bial – Kikyou saia do jogo. Kouga.

Kou – "Tire alguém do jogo" Houjo.

Bial – Houjo saia. Naraku.

Nar – "volte com alguém para o jogo" Kikyou.

Bial – Kikyou volte. Sesshumaru

Sessh – "Tire 3 pessoas do jogo" Kouga, Naraku e Inuyasha.

Bial – Os três saiam.

E assim foi...

Ayu – "saia do jogo"

Bial – Kikyou você é a nova líder.

Kikyou não pula, nem expressa algum sentimento. Somente agradece e vai para seu quarto.

Bial – Então é isso. Até domingo pessoal.

Kag – Pronto. Tudo acabado.

Inu - É mesmo, se não for tu pro paredão vai eu.

San – Calma gente. Se eu pegar o anjo eu dou pra um dos dois.

Inu – Da pra Kagome.

Kag – Não da pra ele.

Mir – É melhor você decidir isso na hora, se não esses dois vão ficar discutindo aqui.

San – É melhor mesmo.  
Ayu – Podem ficar tranqüilo mesmo, porque se eu pegar o anjo eu também dou pra um de vocês.

Kag e Inu – Obrigado Ayume.

Abraço coletivo.

Kiky – "A senhorita Kagome, você não perde por esperar. O Inu será meu, só meu."

Nar – No que esta pensando Kikyou?

Kiky – Se eu boto a Kagome ou o Inu no paredão.

Nar – Bota a Kagome hora.

Kiky – Tanto faz. Se eu botar ela, eles vão sofrer pela separação. Agora se eu botar ele além da separação ela pode perdê-lo. Ele é lindo, muitas mulheres estão lá fora querendo ele.

Nar – Pode ser. Mas ela também é muito linda.

Kiky – Não diga besteiras. Ela é a pessoa mais feia que eu já vi (despeitada)

Nar – Se ela é tão feia, como o Inuyasha confundiu você com ela?

Kiky – Er... Ta bom ela é bonita, mais e daí?

Nar – Você precisa de um psicólogo.

Kiky – Já fui a um. Depois ele que precisou de outro.

Nar e Kiky – hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauh.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Srtª Higurash: **_Que que a fic ta ficando cada vez melhor isso me motiva sempre a postar mais. O Kouga deu o anjo pra Kikyvaca pq ele ainda tinha uma divida com o Naraku, lembra que o Kouga havia aceitado a aliança com o Naraku??? Esta o Novo cap espero que tenha gostado desse tbm. Onegai não me mate pelo líder rsrsrs. Bjks _

**Juhdye xD:**_ Ainda to confusa, não sei como add ¬¬' sou meio lenta rsrsrsr. Bjks_

**Hime Hime: **_Você perdeu um dos capítulos??? (confusa) Obrigado pelo perfeita e continue lendo. Bjks._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ta ai gente, tomara que vcs tenham gostado de mais essa capitulo. Bjks e mandem mais reviews até a próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! (to parecendo a xuxa ¬¬')**

**É melhor Yo0o0oo0o!!!!**

**Estamos nos ai com mais um capitulo feliz XD**

**Muitas palhaçadas os esperam (pra variar) espero que curtam**

**Boa leitura XD**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam realmente preocupados.

Kag – E se ela conseguir me botar contra vc no paredão?

Inu – Calma Kagome! Ela não vai conseguir fazer isso. Ela só pode botar um no paredão, nos estamos protegidos por nossos amigos.

Kag – Na verdade é isso que não me deixa cair em pânico. Mas ainda estou preocupada, e se cai eu e a Sango? Ou vc e o Miroku? Não iria agüentar ficar sem um de vcs aqui dentro.

Inu – Eu sei Kagome, mais isso ainda é um jogo. Um dia um de nós ira sair e vc terá que superar até mesmo se for eu.

Kag – Não, tudo menos isso. Não agüentaria ficar aqui sem vc.

Inu – Eu também não. Mais vc tem que se conformar, afinal, isso aqui é um jogo.

Kag – É eu sei. Vc ira me esperar né?

Inu – Mais que pergunta idiota! Para toda a aminha vida eu irei te esperar e nunca duvide disso.

Kag – Ai Inu. Desculpa.

Inu – Só não fale mais besteiras viu. Melhor, vc para de falar e me da um beijo.

Nisso Inuyasha a pega para um beijo super apaixonado, um beijo que eles levariam para o resto de suas vidas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ayume estava na sala com Kouga e pede um copo de suco. Kouga se levanta e vai na direção da cozinha, nisso ele encontra Kagome tentando pegar uma lata na ultima prateleira.

Kou – Quer uma ajuda ai Kagome?

Kag – Precisa não, já estou quase alcançando e...

Kou – Se segura...

Bom não deu tempo e já viu né, Kagome se estabacou em cima do Kouga.

Inu – Kagome o que aconteceu?

Ayu – Kouga que barulho foi esse?

Inuyasha e Ayume pararam e ficaram com enormes gotas na cabeça. Imaginem a cena:

Kouga no chão com a cara cheia de farinha e Nescau e Kagome em cima dele com as pernas pro auto com o cabelo cheio de mel e farinha e claro a escada em cima dos dois.

Inuyasha e Ayume olharam um pra cara do outro e não conseguiram conter o riso.

Inu – HUAHUAHAUA mais...o que é... isso? ahuhuaauha

Ayu – Como vcs...uhuhauha...conseguiram... ficar nessa situação?

Kag – Vcs vão ficar rindo ai da gente e não vão nos ajudar não?

Inu – Perdão K, mais é que esta muito engraçado ver vcs dois nessa situação.

Kou – Eu sei que deve estar hilário cachorrinho, mais da pra ajudar a Kagome se levantar.

Inu – Quem é o cachorrinho aqui o lobo fedido?

Inu e Kou – Grrrrrr.

Sabe aqueles raios que saem dos olhos estava acontecendo com eles.

Kag e Ayu – Ai essas crianças.

Kag – Ou melhor esses filhotes.

Kagome e Ayume caíram na risada com esse comentário de Kagome.

Kou e Inu – Vcs estão rindo de que?

E olham ameaçadoramente para suas namoradas.

Ayu – Nada não. Agora da pros filhotinhos pararem de brigar? Inuyasha vem me ajudar aqui com a Kagome.

Inu – Feh.

Então Kagome e Kouga explicam toda a situação e todos caem na gargalhada, ate mesmo Miroku e Sango que não viram a situação, mais só de ouvirem morreram de rir.

San – Coitada de vc Kagome, mais é melhor vc ir tomar logo um banho se não esse mel no seu cabelo vai ficar duro e pra sair vai ser um sacrifício.

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tinha me esquecido do mel.

??? – Tomara que fique duro e vc tenha que cortar o cabelo e ficar careca.

San – Cala a boca sua bruxa. Seu cabelo que precisa de um tratamento de choque, pq ele ta tão feio e tão duro que vc não deve penteá-los a muito tempo já que não tem pente que agüente passar por ai.

??? – Ora sua...

??? – Vamos Kikyou, pare de ficar discutindo como criança.

Kiky – Mas Naraku ele não podem falar assim comigo e ...

Nar – Vem logo Kikyou e não discute.

Então Naraku a pega pelo braço e a leva para fora.

Kiky – O que vc pensa que esta fazendo?

Nar – Não vê que não vale a pena discutir com eles? Vc estará sempre em menor numero e eles sempre irão se ajudar. Vc deu muita sorte do Kouga ainda ter te imunizado, pois com certeza ele não fará mais isso.

Kiky – Realmente e eu já sei quem botar no paredão.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Kag – Ta depois disso tudo eu só enrolei e não fui tomar o bendito banho.

Inu – E melhor mesmo, pois eu não quero uma namorada careca.

Kag – A é né. Quer dizer que se eu ficar careca vc me troca pela Kikyou.

Inu – Não fale uma besteira desta nem em um sonho.

Ele fala num tom de voz muito serio fazendo todos ali presentes não serem capazes de pronunciar nem uma palavra, sentiam que se respirassem diferente podiam ser mortos por ele.

Inu – Até pq o cabelo ta tão duro que não passa nem um pente, não é mesmo Sango?

Nisso todo mundo da uma almofadada nele.

Mir – Como é que vc mata a gente do coração assim.

Ayu – Eu pensei que vc ia matar um só com o olhar.

San - Nunca, mais nunca mesmo repita isso senhor Inuyasha Taycho.

Inu – Calma gente, não sabia que vcs iam ficar assim desse jeito.

Kou – O que vcs acham de castigo um caldo na piscina no Inuyasha??

Todos – É ISSO AI!!!!

Inu – Calma lá, ninguém vai me dar um caldo e...

Já era tarde Kagome lhe deu um beijo e com a distração Kouga e Mirku já haviam o pegado e estavam levando pra fora.

Inu – Kagomeeeee me salva.

Kag – Tchauzinho meu amor.

Falava Kagome com a maior cara de riso, como se estivesse se divertindo pacas com aquilo.

San – E vc acha que também não vai? Vamos lá Ayume.

Ayu – Bora Sango.

Kag – Pêra ai, o que vcs pensam em fazer...

Sango e Ayume dão uma rasteira em Kagome fazendo ela cair no sofá e as duas pegaram ela e a levaram pra fora.

Na parte de fora estava Rin e Sesshumaru vendo a situação sem entender muito.

Rin – O que esta acontecendo?

San – Caldo no Inu e na Kagome.

Sessh – Caldo no Inu... Também quero dar.

Nesse momento todos param, tipo sem exceção até mesmo Rim parou.

Kou – Vc quer dar um...

Mir – Caldo no Inuyasha?

Sessh – Quero pq? Não posso?

Todo estavam se entreolhando, até Inuyasha esqueceu que estava sendo carregado por Kouga e Miroku e ficou olhando pra cara deles, Kagome não ficava atrás, ficou olhando pra cara das amigas sem entender direito. Afinal era difícil ver Sesshumaru interagindo com outras pessoas sem ser Rin, e de repente ele quer dar um caldo no Inuyasha? O.0 era de mais pra eles.

Sessh – Bom eu estava tentando mudar esse meu jeito serio de mais de ser, mas se vcs preferem do outro jeito eu volto.

Todos – NÃO!!!!!!

Kag – Por favor, Sesshumaru, fique desse jeito, e pode ar um caldo no Inuyasha.

Inu – Hei! É de mim que estão falando, ninguém vai me dar caldo coisa nenhuma e...

Inuyasha não teve tempo de pensar e nem reclamar, pois Sesshumaru já tinha vindo correndo e derrubado ele. Mais o que eles não esperavam foi o Inuyasha puxar o Sesshumaru e o Kouga que acabou puxando o Miroku, ai já viu né? Todo mundo na piscina.

San – É a nossa vez.

Kag – NÃOO0000oooo!!!!

#tchibum# (tentativa de onomatopéia de gente caindo na água )

Kagome fez a mesma coisa que o Inu, pegou a Sango e a Ayume pelo braço e puxou, Sango tinha conseguido ficar e começou a rir, mas tinha esquecido de Rin que chegou por trás dela e a empurrou, claro Sango foi rápida o suficiente para pega-la e cair junto com ela.  
Todos estavam se divertindo muito dentro da piscina ate a Kikynojo chegar.

Kiky – Eu sei que vcs devem estar amando essa brincadeirinha e é por isso que eu tenho o maior prazer de estragar. Esta na hora do anjo é pra todo mundo sair da água e ir se secar.

San – Como é que essa mulher consegue ser tão estraga prazeres?

Mir – Vai entender Sangozinha.

#PLAFT#

Mir – Ai!

San – Poxa Miroku, pensei que vc já tinha parado com isso.

Mir – Desculpa Sangozinha, mais juro que dessa vez foi involuntário.

Inu – Foi sim Sango, eu que empurrei ele sem querer.

San – AAAAAI, desculpa meu amor.

Mir – Só desculpo com um beijinho.

San – Um só não, vários beijinhos.

Todos – AAAAAA QUE LINDO!!!!

Eles começaram a rir e começou uma competição de quem dava mais caldos, até Kaede chegar e infelizmente ter que lembra-los da prova do anjo.Todos saíram da piscina e foram tomar banho.

Eles terminaram o banho e se reuniram na parte de fora no jardim.

Inu – Então essa prova vai ser de que?

Kag – Calma Inu.

Kou – E tem como esse cachorrinho ter calma.

Olhos com raios entre eles novamente até Miroku aparecer com um sorriso enorme de orelha a orelha com o dedo em V falando paz e amor, claro que ele levou um soco na cabeça dos dois o que fez suas namoradas se zangarem e pegar os dois pelas orelhas.  
(uhauhauhauha gente desculpa pela minha intromissão, mas eu não conseguir escrever essa cena sem imaginar ela e morrer de rir hauauauha, ta, ta me ignorem voltemos a fic)  
Kikyou chegou cheia de pose pra ler a prova pra eles.

Kiky – Bom a prova vai ser o seguinte, vcs terão que escalar essa parede e pegar o colar lá de cima, vcs irão de dois em dois o que fizer em menos tempo será o novo anjo.

Inu – A, ta no papo.

Kou – Não se eu chegar primeiro lá em cima.

Kag – Da pra parar de brigar vcs dois?

Rin – Puft (Let homenagem a vc) vcs realmente não se cansam de brigar.

Kou – Fazer o que? Ta no sangue.

Inu – Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o lobo fedido, é mas forte q a gente.

Kae – Vê se vcs crescem.

Acabada as discussões a prova do líder começa. Inuysha e Kouga só davam empate mais ai chegou o Sesshy pra botar ordem na bagunça e fazer mais rápido que os dois então o Sesshy virou o anjo da semana.

Inu – Ta vendo seu lobo fedi...

Kag – Vem Inuyasha Taysho, não quero outra briga.

Ayu – Isso mesmo vem vc também Kouga.

Então Kagome levou Inuyasha pra um lado e Ayume levou Kouga pra outro.

Ficou ali todos com gotas enormes na cabeça, a situação estava cômica de mais, mas ninguém se atrevia a rir ou falar alguma coisa diante a foz ameaçadora das meninas.

Rin – Sesshy vc já sabe pra quem dar esse anjo?

Sassh – Claro meu amor, pra vc.

Rin – Por favor, não de pra mim, da pro Inuyasha ou pra Kagome eu não corro risco de ir pro paredão como eles.

Sessh – Como vc quiser minha linda.

Rin – AAAA por isso que eu te amo a cada dia ue passa.

Sessh – Princesa (putz Sesshumaru falando assim só em fic mesmo, e claro só podia ser na minha)

Sesshumaru pega Rin no colo como se estivesse pegando uma pena e a joga na piscina de novo.

Sessh – Vamos recomeçar de onde paramos?

Rin – Claro.

Então Sesshumaru pula na piscina também e da um beijo molhado em Rin.

Eu quero tanto um beijo molhado  
Seus lábios de mel q me deixaram louca  
Eu vou te dar um beijo molhado  
Eu sei q vou trazer vc pra mim.

(pra quem lembra de Rouge, essa musica me veio na cabeça agora, ta ta eu sei tosca maaas...)

A musica beijo molhado começou a tocar na "radio" da casa e eles começaram a rir, e logo em seguida levam um banho pois Sango e Miroku estavam pulando na piscina encharcando tudo e a todos. E assim o dia deles passou.

**O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

O sábado deles passou bem rápido, não tinha muita coisa pra se fazer, eles basicamente ficaram na piscina e jogando vôlei (gente vcs lembram que tinha uma rede lá né?).

O tão temido domingo chegou, dia que Inuyasha ou Kagome iria para o paredão. Os dois se sentaram um do lado do outro e ficaram ali. Desde as 18:00 horas Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam prontos e esperando no sofá (nossa que exagero ¬¬').

San – Kagome vc não quer comer nada não?

Kag – Não precisa amiga estou sem fome.

San – Tem certeza? Vcs estão ai desde cedo.

Mir – É Inuyasha, vc pode não ter fome mais pow Kagome tu é humana precisa de comida.

Inu – Realmente Kagome vc precisa comer.

Kag – Mas eu não estou com fome.

San – Não interessa , vai ter que comer

Kag – Tenho escolha?

San – Não.

Kag – Então ta né.

Sango entregou a ela um pacote de biscoito e fez um achocolatado pra ela.

Kag – Obrigado amiga, estou me sentindo melhor.

San – De nada, não queria te ver assim, comer sempre ajuda.

Kag – Assim vc quer me ver obesa né?

San – uahuaau, que isso. Pra vc ficar obesa falta muito.

As amigas caem na gargalhada.

O tempo vai passando e Kikyou não saia do quarto nunca

Kag – O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Inu – Será que morreu?

Mir – Não, seria muita sorte.

San – É com certeza isso é o que a gente não tem, pois olha quem ta vindo ali.

Todos olham na direção que ela aponta. Então avistam Kikyou vindo com uma mini-saia minúscula que se ela levantasse mais um pouco a perna pra andar se via tudo, e um top que só tapava mesmo ½ dos seios dela.

Por um instante, ou melhor, por um breve instante Miroku babou pela cena, mais logo pensou que ela estava parecendo uma prostituta (quem passa pela quinta da boa vista a noite sabe do que eu to falando).

Kiky – Ola. Disse ela com a maior cara de vitoriosa. Ela estava convencida que Sesshumaru não daria o anjo pra nenhum dos dois e ela estava fazendo planos de fazer duni-duni-te na hora.

Kag – Ola. #Com um olhar de "vou te matar se vc chegar um milímetro a mais perto do meu Inu"# (Nossa com um olhar ela conseguiu falar tudo isso o.0)

Os amigos estavam conversando alegremente até tomarem um baita susto com o Bial aparecendo na tv.

Bial – Boa noite meus guerreiros!!!!!

San, Kag, Rin e Kae – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Todos os outros - ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''

Kag – Bial não mata a gente do coração assim.

San – Nossa já são dez horas?

Rin – Meu pai. Quase tive um treco aqui.

Kae – Puft, puft. Mais uma dessa e eu não passo de hj.

Inuyasha olha pra cara de Miroku que olha pra ele e logo olha pra Sesshumaru que olha pra ele e logo olha pra Kouga que olha pros três (nossa vcs entenderam né??) todos se olham e começam a rir.

Kag – Ta rindo do que Inuyasha??

Inu – aauha...desculpe...uauahua...não agüentei...rsrsrs...tive que rir.

Mir – rsrsrsrs... a cara de vcs...hauhaua...tinha que ver muito...uauaa...engraçada.

Kou – uahuhaua...pra vcs verem...rsrsrs...que foi tão engraçado...huaha que...

Sessh – hauhauha... até eu...rstsrss... to rindo...

Então suas namoradas olham pra eles com um olhar de uma R15 e eles logo recebem o recado e engolem o riso.

Bial – Já acabou a sessão?

Inu – Já Bial. Pode continuar.

Bial – Que bom. Caham... Como vcs já sabem hj é dia de paredão, mas nos temos uma surpresa pro Houjo.

Todos – Pro Houjo???? O.0

Hou – Pra mim???

Bial – Isso mesmo pro Houjo. Houjo olhe atentamente esse vídeo.

Nisso o Bial sai da tela e mostra um vídeo nada mais e nada a menos de quem???... dele mesmo do Jackotsu.

Jack – Lindo0o0o0!!!! Como vc vai gracinha??? Estava reparando esses dias que vc esta tão quietinho, sei que esta sentindo a minha falta, mais não desanime siga em frente e tente chagar a final.

O vídeo tava rolando e todos estavam com gotas enormes na cabeça, mas o Houjo estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

Jack – ... não desanime que aqui fora tem uma torcida pra vc.

Então a câmera abre e se pode ver a SNGA com uma faixa na mão escrito "SEGUE EM FRENTE HOUJO!!! ESTAMOS ESPERANDO POR VC!!!!"

Jack – E não se esqueça que eu estou te esperando aqui fora.

Então o Bial reaparece.

Bial – Gostou Houjo??

Hau – Amei e...

Houjo olha pra cara dos participantes e se da conta do que falou.

Hou – Achei muito legal sim.

Todos até o Bial, ficaram meio que assim ó o.0'

Bial – Cahan... Continuando... Vamos à votação??

Inu – É melhor mesmo.

Bial – Sesshumaru quem vc vai abençoar com o colar.

Sessh – Bom... eu ia da pra Rin, mas a pedido dela eu resolvi dar pro Inuyasha.

Todos se entreolharam com um olhar de interrogação.

Kag – Realmente ele ta mudando. Sussurrou ela ao pé do ouvido de Sango esquecendo que ele tem uma audição apurada.

Sessh – Se quiserem eu mudo.

Kag – NÃO PRECISA.

Então Sesshumaru entrega o colar pro Inuyasha. Kikyou nessa hora ficou meio perdida mais manteve a pose.

Bial – Kikyou de o seu decreto.

Kiky – Bom acho que todos já sabem né... Kagome.

Bial – Muito bem então... Kagome vá até o confecionario e de seu voto.

Kag – Sim Bial.

E assim foi de um por um.

Bial – Quem enfrentara a Kagome nesse paredão será... Vc Houjo.

Houjo olhou pra Kagome e eles se abraçaram, claro que não por muito tempo, pois um certo cachorrinho já estava sendo segurado por Miroku e Sesshumaru.

Bial – Então é isso. Terça a gente se vê de novo. Tchau.

Todos – Tchau Bial.

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

O domingo acabou com todos reunidos na sala. Kagome não estava surpresa por estar no paredão, mas não conseguia suportar a idéia de se separar de Inuyasha.

Kag – "E se eu sair? E se ele cair nos braços de Kikyou? Acho que não vou suportar."

Inu – Kagome... Passa a mão no rosto dela... Acorda.

Kag – Hum?

Inu – Vc estava viajando ai. Estava pensando em que?

Kagome acorda e olha pros olhos de Inuyasha e começa a chorar.

Inu – O que foi amor?

Kag – Nada não.

Então ela se levanta e sai correndo. Inuyasha ia correr atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Sango.

San – Deixa que eu vou Inu.

Inuysha abaixa a cabeça e consente. Sango se levanta e vai atrás da amiga.

San – Kagome, Kagome!!!

Kag – Por favor, me deixa sozinha.

San – Não posso, prometi pro Inuyasha que descobriria o que vc tem, e eu estou muito preocupada amiga.

Kag – Ai amiga.

Kagome se levanta e cai em choros nos braços da amiga. Sango espera sua amiga chorar e começa a falar.

San – Me diz amiga. Porque tanto choro? Vc estava tão feliz ate agora a pouco.

Kag – Ai amiga... Quando me passou na cabeça que eu poderia sair da casa... Imaginei-o

com Kikyou nos braços dela e com todo o Brasil vendo e rindo de mim e...

San – Para de falar besteira Kagome. Limpa essas lágrimas agora. O Inuyasha ficaria muito zangado se soubesse que é por isso que vc esta chorando. Como pode pensar isso dele?

Kag – Mais Sango...

San – Mais nada Kagome, ele te ama e nunca, me ouça bem, nunca te trocaria pela Kikyou. Mesmo q esse programa durasse três anos ele nunca beijaria outra mulher se vc saísse.

Kag – Como eu posso ser tão idiota?

San – Todo mundo tem seus momentos de fraqueza. Agora eu quero ver vc limpando essas lagrimas e sair correndo e dar um beijo de desentupidor de pia nele.

Kag – Sango!

San – Nada disso. É isso que eu quero ver.

Kagome sorri pra amiga lhe da um abraço e sai correndo na direção da sala.

Enquanto isso, na sala...

Inu – O que será que aconteceu com a Kagome?

Mir – Calma amigo. Logo ela volta ao normal e...

Miroku não conseguiu terminar, pois Kagome tinha chagado que nem uma desesperada sentando no colo de Inuyasha e lhe dando aquele beijo desentupidor de pia que Sango havia dito.

Mir – Ou, vai com calma ai.

San – Cala a boca Miroku.

Mir – Foi malz.

Quando o beijo terminou Inuyasha estava sem fôlego e quase tendo um treco, pois faltava ar no seu cérebro.

Inu – O que aconteceu?

Kag – Desculpa meu amor, por favor desculpa.

Inu – Mas te desculpar por que minha linda?

Kag – Por eu ser uma idiota, por eu duvidar de vc, por eu ser tão insegura.

Inu – Calma Kagome. Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar.

Kag – Eu também te amo muito, meu amor.

Nisso eles percebem que todos na sala estavam olhando pra cara deles, então eles coram na hora já que todos decidem falar juntos.  
"AAAAAAA QUE LINDO"

Então eles invadem madrugada a fora conversando e jurando entre eles nunca ficarem tristes um com o outro se um deles for para o paredão, já que eles estavam em um jogo. Eram amigos, mas ainda se encontravam em um jogo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A segunda-feira tinha chagado com os amigos ainda acordados, tinham decidido não dormir, e assim fizeram. Passaram a noite em claro conversando e não deixando que Kagome ficasse triste. Ate mesmo Sesshumaru estava fazendo piadas para Kagome sorrir, bom ele tentava fazendo, pois ele não era muito com isso o que fazia todos rirem ainda mais.

Kag – Ai gente eu to morrendo de fome, vamos comer?

Inu – Vamos sim. Eu também to morrendo de fome e poço comer um boi literalmente.

San – Ai Inuyasha que nojo.

Mir – Me fez perder a fome.

Rin – É mesmo, não é só pq tu é um haniou que tu pode sair falando isso.

Kou – E o que tem de mais em comer um boi?

Sessh – Realmente é muito saboroso.

As garotas e o Miroku – AAAAAI QUE NOJO.

Os yokais se olharam e começaram a rir.

Inu – Vcs realmente acharam que a gente poderia comer um boi assim?

Kou – Somos Yokais sim, mais temos paladar.

Sessh – Podemos até come um boi, mas com ele temperado e saboroso.

Eles se olharam aliviados.

Kag – Não me matem do coração, não quero saber de meu namorado comendo um boi por ai.

Ayu – Nem eu. Já pensou a noticia. "Bois começam a sumir, será que o chupa cabra esta de volta?"

Todos começam a rir do comentário de Ayume.

Kae – Serio, vc se superou com isso.

San – Putz, chupa cabra?

Mir – Quem se lembra disso?

Inu – Eu lembro. Já que eu era o chupa cabra.

Todos olham para ele com um olhar meio assustado.

Inu – Calma gente eu to brincando.

Kagome lhe deu um "pedala robinho" nele.

Kag – Para de falar besteira.

Inu – Calma amor, vc sabe que eu não faria nada com vc.

Inuyasha falava com um olhar malicioso.

Mir – Ta. Com tudo isso de Chupa cabra, boi e tudo mais eu to começando a perder a fome. (gente foi malz o chupa cabra, mas do nada ele me veio na cabeça e eu tive que botar, sabe como é né eu sou assim veio na cabeça e eu posto)

San – Eu também, vamos comer logo de uma vez.

Sessh – Então vamos todos fazer essa comida.

E lá foram todos pra cozinha, então imagina todos "fazendo"comida ou tentando.

Kag – Ei, Inuyasha presta atenção!

Inu – Foi sem querer.

Sessh – Vc quer morrer? Olha onde vc joga esse molho.

Kou – Quem vai me matar?

Ayu – Eu se vcs continuarem.

Rin – Ayume cuidadoo0o0o0.

Tarde de mais Ayume jogou um pedaço de carne na cabeça de Sango que deixou voar uma bacia de água com macarrão em cima de Miroku que pela graça de Deus e suas habilidades conseguiu pegar a panela sem deixar o macarrão cair, mais deixando a água em suas calças, o fazendo chorar e deixar o macarrão cair.

Kag – Já chega!!!!

Todos olharam espantados pra Kagome.

Kag – Se continuar assim não vai restar comida pra gente. Meninos vão pra sala e fiquem lá, garotas vamos nós fazer esse macarrão.

Todos concordaram, era realmente melhor. Uma hora havia se passado e a comida estava pronta. Mandaram chamar Kikyou e Naraku, mas eles não quiseram sair do quarto.

San – Deixe-os então.

Mir – Vamos nos deliciarmos com essa comida.

E todos se sentaram pra comer.

O dia passou tranqüilo e finalmente eles foram dormir, pois já estavam mais de 48 horas acordados, então todos se dirigiram para seus quartos.

A tão temida terça-feira havia chagado. Todos acordaram mais nenhuma palavra tinha sido pronunciado até Kikyou chagar pra estragar o silêncio.

Kiky – Então animados para hj?

Inu – A cala boca sua...

Kag – Calma Inu, não vale a pena.

Kiky – Fique tranqüila Kagome, quando vc sair eu cuidarei muito bem dele.

Kag – Veremos então. Posso sair daqui mais com certeza vc não terá nenhuma chance com ele. Vem Inu.

Kagome pega Inuyasha pelo braço e sai dali com ele. Inuyasha estava meio perplexo não esperava essa reação dela maaas...

Kag – Anda logo me beija.

Inu – Que?

Kag – Me beija logo.

Inuyasha não pensou mais e beijou logo sua namorada e percebeu que o beijo dela estava diferente, era meio desesperado e suplicante.

Inu – O que houve Kagome?

Kag – Me diz que se eu sair vc não terá nada com ela.

Inu – Claro minha Kagome.

Então ele lhe da outro beijo esse recebido com mais carinho e amor.

A noite chega e a tão esperada hora vem com ela.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bial – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Todos estavam muito tensos, somente Kikyou esbanjava um sorriso no rosto. Estava confiante de que Kagome iria sair, ainda mais depois do vídeo de Jackotsu.

Bial – É... Kagome.

Kag – Sim Bial.

Bial – Será que veio alguém de sua família para visita-la?

Kag – Espero que sim né Bial.

Bial – Então vamos ver.

Bial da espaço e a câmera pega a arquibancada da torcida de Kagome. Lá estava sua mãe (desculpa não sei o nome dela eu acho que é Sakura mais não lembro direito então se não for finge que é oks?) seu irmão Souta, alguns primos e tios e claro não podia faltar: Os figurantes.

Kag – MÃE!!!!!!! Souta, Tia May, Tio Ryu (gente desculpa sou péssima pra escolher nomes em japonês por isso estou plagiando algumas fic gomem se eu não puder)

Com já se esperava Kagome estava pulando que nem uma desesperada na sala, fazendo Inuyasha ficar feliz com sua alegria.

Bial – Oi.

Kag – Oi Bial.

Bial – E vc Houjo? Será que alguém veio?

Hou – Tomara né.

Então Bial abre a câmera e lá estava a torcida de Houjo, claro que não podia faltar a SNGA que falou que ia e foi. Claro que não podia faltar Jackotsu gritando que nem um histérico ou histérica como vcs preferirem ¬¬'.

Houjo não conseguiu esconder a felicidade de ver Jackotsu ali, torcendo por ele, a essa altura já não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa por ele, mais não sabia explicar o que era.

Bial – Oi.

Hou – Oi Bial.

Bial – Quando voltar estarei dando a noticia.

Todos ficaram apreensivos e nervosos.

#Bial sai do ar.#

Kiky – Então Kagome...Qual são as suas ultimas palavras antes de me entregar o Inuzinho?

Kagome olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Kikyou e diz calmamente.

Kag - Eu tenho o que vc deseja e nunca terá.

Ela olha pra Inuyasha e o beija.

Foram palavras simples e diretas que foram ao fundo do coração de Kikyou que a fez ficar com mais ódio ainda de Kagome.

Demorou uns três minutos e Bial volta.

Bial – Ola.

Todos – Fala Bial.

Kikyou só esbanjava sorrisos (como ela podia ter tanta certeza assim que Kagome sairia? Só nos sonhos dela rsrsr)

Bial – Bom... não demorarei muito.

Todos respiram fundo e prendem a respiração, Kagome, Inuyasha e Houjo fecham os olhos.

**Continua...**

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta Reviews:**

**Roting:** _Tudo ótimo, q emoção fui lisonjeada com sua primeira review XD que felizzzzz!!!! Obrigada por gostar das minha idéia e tomara que o que vc tenha lido agora tenha superado as suas expectativas do que vc pensou no colégio (nussa como eu falei difícil agora, qualquer coisa procura um dicionário pra entender o q eu falei pq eu mesmo quase não entendi ') bjks e continue lendo XD_

**Isa Higurashi:** _Tomara que já tenha lido e tenha gostado XD. Eu amo0o0 a sua fic é mto boa, só não add ela nos favoritos pq não sei '. BJks _

**MariInha estou decepcionada pq vc não terminou de ler e nem me mandou uma review :/ mas espero que leia agora rsrs.**

**Povo esta ai mais um capitulo, sejam pacientes pq muitas coisas estão por vir, essa fic é beeem grande no word ela tem 147 paginas com fonte pequena e ainda esta na metade já q tem 7 participantes dentro da casa ainda. Muita confusão, mistérios, segredos, passados serão revelados, surpresas irão acontecer e um traidor q na verdade não é tão traidor assim então não percam os próximos capitulos, espero mais reviews. BJKS A TODAS!!!! E Fui...**

**By Lory Higurashi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo0o0o0o00o **

**sentiram saudades???**

**Bom demorou um pouquinho, mas ta valendo. Esse capitulo ficou beeem grandão**

**Boa leitura a todos**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Kiky – Então Kagome...Qual são as suas ultimas palavras antes de me entregar o Inuzinho? 

Kagome olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Kikyou e diz calmamente. 

Kag - Eu tenho o que vc deseja e nunca terá.

Ela olha pra Inuyasha e o beija. 

Foram palavras simples e diretas que foram ao fundo do coração de Kikyou que a fez ficar com mais ódio ainda de Kagome.

Demorou uns três minutos e Bial volta.

Bial – Ola. 

Todos – Fala Bial. 

Kikyou só esbanjava sorrisos (como ela podia ter tanta certeza assim que Kagome sairia? Só nos sonhos dela rsrsr)

Bial – Bom... não demorarei muito.

Todos respiram fundo e prendem a respiração, Kagome, Inuyasha e Houjo fecham os olhos.

**Nesse capitulo...**

Bial – Com... 100 dos votos... Quem abandona a casa hoje... É vc Houjo.

Começa aquela gritaria do lado de fora, e do lado de dentro não foi diferente, Inuyasha abraça fortemente Kagome que começa a chorar. Sango vem logo e se joga em cima da amiga, juntamente com Miroku, Rin, Sesshumaru, Ayume, Kouga e Kaede. Eles estavam muito felizes.  
Logo após a sessão abraço, Kagome vai abraçar Houjo e todos a seguiram com esse gesto.

Kag – Me desculpe toda essa alegria, é que... 

Hou – Não tem nada que se desculpar mocinha! Vc tem mesmo é que curtir. Vc ficou parabéns! 

Kag – AAA Houjo, vou sentir a sua falta. 

Hou – Eu também Kagome. De todos aqui. 

Abraço coletivo.

Kikyou estava em um canto da casa meio perplexa, mais ela já esperava por isso. Sabia que com o Brasil todo vendo o que ela fazia, sabia que todos ficariam do lado de Kagome.

Hou – Tchau pra vcs!!! 

Todos – TCHAU HOUJO!!! 

Mir – E boa sorte com o Jckotsu. 

Hou – Vlw... Ops. 

Todos se olharam e começaram a rir. 

Kag – Vc não tem nada que se envergonhar. Vai fundo cara. 

Hou – Obrigado a todos vcs. 

Houjo sai da casa e é recebido por Bial.

Bial – Seja bem vindo Houjo! 

Hou – Vlw Bia... 

Jac – Meu lindo0o0o0o 

Bial - ¬¬ 

Hou – Aqui não. A gente tem que conversar. 

Jac – Como vc quiser.

Bial – Bom, vcs continuem comentando e espiando a fic mais comentada dessa comu. Beijos.

Dentro da casa...

San – Eu sabia que vc iria ficar K. 

Inu – Eu também.  
Kou – E o que a gente faz pra comemorar?? 

Rin – Caldo na piscinaaaaa!!!! 

Kag – NÃÃããão0o0o0o0!!!! 

Inu – SSSSIIIMMM!!! 

Ayu – Vamos nessa.

Bom não deu outra né, todos caíram na piscina e se divertiram até o sono vim.

quarta-feira...

Depois de todas as revelações do dia anterior, eles precisavam descansar de informações, se é que vcs me entendem.

Kag – Inu, vc desconfiava do Houjo? 

Inu – Sei lá, as vezes eu achava que sim, outras que não. Foi uma surpresa pra mim isso. 

Sessh – Pra mim não foi. 

Rin – Mas se tu sabia porque não falou pra ninguém? 

Sessh – Como se eu fosse sair espalhando a vida sexual do cara. E alem do mais eu era

muito na minha. 

Inu – A é, não podemos esquecer que o poderoso yokai Sesshumaru agora tem coração mole. 

Sessh – Mas volto a ter ele durinho se continuar me atormentando. 

Mir – Epa!! O que vai ficar durinho aqui Sesshumaru? 

Miroku acabava de acordar e entrar na conversa. 

San – Deixa de ser pervertido Miroku. 

Mir – Como se vc também não tivesse ouvido o que eu ouvi. 

Kag – Ela pode ter ouvido, mas ela não tirou conclusões precipitadas né senhor "eu só penso

na quilo" 

Mir – A Kagome, assim vc me ofende. 

Inu – Até parece Miroku.

Ayu – Bom dia povo. 

Todos – Bom dia. 

Kou – Já teve confusão e eu perdi? 

Rin – Nossa é assim que vc pensa da gente?

Fala ela com a maior cara fingida de q estava ofendida.

Kag – uauhah, nada de mas até agora. Só o pervertido do Miroku. 

Kou – Claro, tinha que ser ele. 

Mir – Obrigado, obrigado. # Fala ele dando tchauzinho pros lados e mandando beijinhos pro nada e piscadelas.# 

San – Pronto! Tenho um namorado maluco. 

Mir – Só se for maluco por vc, minha Sangozinha. 

Nisso Miroku a pega em um beijo de surpresa.

Kae – Bom dia. 

Kag – Bom dia Kaede. 

Kae – Nossa, só a K me da bom dia. 

San – AAAA, ta com ciúmes. O que a gente faz com os ciumentos gente? 

Rin – Super abraço coletivo!!! 

Todos – EEEEEE 

#Abraço coletivo#

Kae – Ta, muito obrigado. Mas de que será a festa de hj? 

Kag – Sei lá. Mas deve ser muito boa com certeza. 

Inu – Se vc estiver presente, qualquer festa é ótima a partir do momento que eu só consigo olhar pra vc. 

Todos – AAAAAAAA 

Inu – Eita povo fofoqueiro. 

Mir – Sangozinha, faço das palavras dele as minhas. 

Inu – Ei, vai arrumar frase pra vc cara. 

Mir – Poxa amigo, divide as frases com os amigos. 

Inu – Ta, dessa vez eu deixo. Mas cuidado Pra Sango não se apaixonar por mim. 

Mir – Que é isso meu amigo, que exagero. 

Inu – Exagero? Com quem vc aprendeu a preparar um café da manha pra ganhar beijinho?

Quem te da conselhos pra ser paciente e menos pervertido? E quem... 

Mir – Ta, ta. Já entendi. 

Sango e Kagome ficaram se olhando e vendo seus namorados discutindo besteiras. 

San – Kagome, posso? 

Kag – A vontade amiga. 

San – Pensando melhor é mesmo. Inu quando vc abandonar essa feiosa aqui vc pode me procurar ta. 

Inu – Pode deixar. 

Mir – Ei, estamos tendo um equivoco aqui. Como assim? 

San – Vc sabe que eu to de zoa né. 

Inu – Como se eu fosse abandonar a Kagome. 

Mir – Sei lá. Por uma deusa dessa aqui. 

San – Eu sei que sou linda. 

Inu – Mas a Kagome é mais linda. 

Kag – É, eu também sei disso. 

As amigas se olharam e começaram a rir. 

San – Agora nos dêem licença, que as lindas aqui vão tomar café da manha. 

Mir e Inu – E convencidas. 

Inu – Claro não podemos esquecer. 

Mir – Com certeza.

A as duas foram pra cozinha.

Os outro casais conversavam banalidades e também foram comer.

A noite chegou e com ela as roupas pra festa. 

Kag – Não acredito. 

Inu – Nem eu. 

Kae – O que é isso? 

San – FESTA AS ESCURAS?? 

Mir – Interessante. 

Rin – Sesshumaru, se vc beijar outra pessoa vc esta ferrado na minha mão. 

Sessh – Pronto to morto. 

Kou – Pra vc é fácil, é só ir pelo cheiro. 

Ayu – Acho muito bom vc utilizar do mesmo artifício. 

Kou – Glupt...

Kiky – "Essa festa promete"

A noite chega e eles já estavam prontos.

Kag – Ai que lindo. Olhinhos brilhando 

San – Muito lindo mesmo.

O jardim estava decorado com vários coraçõezinhos, estrelinha e luas. 

Rin – Vamos ficar ali naquela almofada Sesshy. Pra combinar com a lua na sua testa. 

Sessh – Vamos né. #Fazendo a maior cara de animado, se é que vcs me entendem.#

Sango foi pra pista dançar e Miroku só ficou olhando. Logo que Sango foi pra pista Kagome também foi e ficou as duas lá, dançando, musicas muito sensuais, afinal era uma festa as escuras. Inuyasha se sentou ao lado de Miroku que não tinha tirado os olhos de Sango, desde que ela foi dançar. 

Inu - Fecha a boca Miroku. 

Mir – E tem como? 

Inuyasha agora olhando para a pista fica com a mesma feição no rosto 

Inu – Realmente, vc tem razão. 

Mir – Me diz Inuyasha, como eu posso ter dado uma sorte tão grande dessa? 

Inu – Eu te faço a mesma pergunta. 

Mir – Mas fala serio. Eu, o maior pervertido que alguém já conheceu ou vai conhecer, consegui parar com uma só, e a mais bela que eu já tenha ficado. A mais bela, inteligente, sábia e com a mão mais forte. 

Inu – Eu já entendi, vc esta amando ela mesmo né? 

Mir – Pow, se to. 

Inu – Também não fico atrás não. Olha bem pra mim, nenhuma garota queria um Haniou, um ser imperfeito, que não é nem humano e nem yokai. 

Mir – É mó barra isso. 

Inu – Barra!!! Isso é a pior coisa que existe. Uma vez me apaixonei por uma garota, ela era linda sabe. O pior era que ela tinha falado que gostava de mim, e eu aqui o bobo acreditei. Começamos a namorar e tal, até que um dia eu a vi com um garoto da escola. 

Mir – Putz, e o que aconteceu? 

Inu – Eu soquei a cara dele e terminei com ela. Mas vc não sabe o que foi que ela disse quando eu tinha visto ela com o outro. 

Mir – Fala, fala. #Miroku já tava todo curiosidade#. 

Inu – Ela falou "oi" 

Mir – Que absurdo0o0 

Inu – Pra tu ver. Depois ela falou: "Fica triste não, eu vou continuar namorando com vc"

Mir – Não acredito. 

Inu – Cara a vontade era de bater nela, mas como eu sou cavalheiro eu não bati nela,porém descontei tudo no cara. 

Mir – Isso mesmo. Se fosse eu não deixava ele vivo. 

Inu – Quase que eu não deixei, mas a consciência pesou. Não sou assassino. 

Mir – Ta certo.

Então de uma forma suuuper misteriosa, fechou-se um teto em cima do jardim. E tudo ficou escuro, todas as luzes apagadas.

Kiky – "É agora" 

Inu – Kagomeeeee 

Kag – Inuyasha. 

Inu – Cadê vc? 

Kag – To aki. 

Inu – Que bom te achei. 

E ele lhe da um lo0o0ngo beijo.

Mir – Sangoo0o0o. 

San – Cadê vc meu amor? 

Mir – To aqui, linda, mas não vejo nada.

Então alguma coisa muito assustada pega Miroku no braço e o agarra. 

Mir – Calma amor, não é pra tanto. E lhe da um beijo.

Então pra surpresa de todos a luz se acende.

Inu – KIKYOU???? 

Kag – IUYAHSA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

San – Miroku? 

Mir – Ayume? 

Kou – Kagome? 

Kag – Kouga?

Bom já deu pra perceber né? Todo mundo acabou trocando de par. A festa as escuras acabou dando certo. 

Nar – "Que patético"

Somente Sesshumaru e Rin q não haviam se desgrudado não se trocaram e claro, Naraku e Kaede que são os sozinhos da casa mesmo.

Kag – O que esta acontecendo aqui? 

Kiky – Simples o Inu me beijou fogosamente. 

Kag – Vc beijou essa ai??? 

Inu – Beijei. Mas não foi nada fogoso. Logo que eu percebi o beijo diferente eu separei da

boca, ela beija muito friamente. 

Kiky – Ei!!! Ninguém nunca falou mal do meu beijo. 

Inu – Mas eu estou falando agora.

Kagome foi se aproximando de Kikyou e por muito pouco deu um tapa na cara dela, mais Inuyasha segurou a mão dela. 

Inu – Não faça isso. 

Kag – Por que? 

Inu – Porque se vc fizer isso, vc vai ter que sair do programa, e eu não quero vc longe de mim. 

Kag – Sua hora vai chegar Kikyou, farei de tudo pra pegar o próximo líder. 

Kiky – To morrendo de medo. 

Kag – Mas é bom ficar mesmo.

Kagome lhe lançou um olhar que deu medo até no Sesshumaru.

Sesshumau e Rin se olharam. 

Sessh – Nesse momento, nem eu enfrentaria a Kagome. 

Rin – E eu então, acho que não vou chegar perto dela nem um metro. 

Sessh – É bom mesmo, não quero ficar viúvo antes do tempo. 

Rin – Como se eu fosse dar esse mole de te deixar sozinho com todas essas mulheres ai.

San – Miroku o que vc estava fazendo?? 

Mir – Desculpa Sango, mas foi como o Inuyasha, juro que pensei que fosse vc. 

Ayu – Desculpa Sango, mas eu também pensei que fosse o Kouga, já que eles tem quase o mesmo tamanho. 

Kou – Vc beijou esse monge pervertido??? Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa a mais que o

beijo??

Fala Kouga com um olhar fuzilante a ele. 

Ayu – Não ele não tentou nada. 

Mir – Claro que não. Eu pensei que estava beijando a Sangozinha e ela sabe que eu parei com isso. 

San – Realmente ele parou. 

Mir – Sango, vc me perdoa? 

San – Claro que eu perdôo. Mas vc vai passar o resto dessa festa grudadinho comigo. 

Mir – Oba. 

San – Miroku! 

Mir – Foi malz. 

Kou – Venha Ayume, também quero vc debaixo do meu nariz. 

Ayu – Sim. 

Mir – Ayume!!! Me responde uma coisa antes? 

Ayu – Fala. 

Mir – Porque vc estava tremendo tanto? 

Ayume ficou muito séria. 

Ayu – Depois eu te falo. 

Mir – Olha que eu vou cobrar em. 

Ayu – Oks. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Kag – Olha aqui sua vadia, não quero vc se aproximando dele, olhando pra ele e nem se quer pensando nele, vc esta me entendendo ou vou ter que desenhar. 

Kiky – Eu faço o que eu quiser, e vc não pode fazer nada. 

Kag – É o que vc pensa. Aproxime-se dele e vc verá. 

Inu – #Glup#. To com medo. 

Kag – E é pra ficar, vem.

E a festa terminou bem tranqüila, com alguns apagões durante ela, mas eles já sabia que iria acontecer de novo e já estava preparados.

Na quinta feira...

Kag – Bom dia a todos!!! 

Todos – Bom dia Kagome. 

Kag – Bom dia meu amor. 

Inu – Bom dia linda. 

Kagome tinha se sentado no colo de Inuyasha e lhe dado um selinho. 

San – Nossa Kagome, vc bateu seu próprio recorde 15:00 da tarde o.0 

Kag – Eu fiquei realmente muito cansada, não estava conseguindo me levantar da cama. 

Ayu – A gente percebeu. 

Mir – Ayume por favor pode vir aqui. Precisamos conversar, claro que com sua permissão

Kouga. 

Kou – Ta tranqüilo, pode ir lá. 

Mir – Já a devolvo. 

Ayu – Já volto meu amor. #E lhe da um selinho.# 

Miroku e Ayume saem da sala e vão para a beira da piscina. 

San – O que será que o Miroku quer falar com ela? 

Kag – Ai Sango, deixa de ser curiosa. 

San – Como se vc também não estivesse. 

Kag – Ta, mas só um pouquinho. 

San – Inuyasha, vc pode ouvir a conversa deles? 

Inu – Posso, mas não vou fazer isso. 

San – Porque?? 

Inu – Que obvio né? Te parece que eu vou ficar escutando a privacidade dos outro, se ele a puxou pra lá é porque o assunto é serio e eles precisam conversar. 

San – aaaaa... Mas eu quero saber. Sesshumaru, plix 

Sessh – Claro que não, o Inuyasha esta certo, não vou ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

Na piscina...

Mir – Pode começar a falar mocinha. 

Ayume olha pra ele e começa a chorar. 

Mir – Nossa Ayume, o que foi? 

Ayu – É que... Pode ser meio ridículo. 

Mir – Fale! Pra vc chorar desse jeito tem que ser sério. 

Ayu – Quando eu tinha 7 anos, eu brincava de pique esconde com uns amigos, ou melhor, meus inimigos, eu achava que eles eram meus amigos. Eu tinha me escondido dentro de um latão, mas ele estava destampado, pois como qualquer criança de 7 anos, eu tinha medo do escuro. 

Mir – Sim, continue. 

Ayu – Então eles resolveram botar um tampa em cima da lata, e botaram uma pedra.

Mesmo eu sendo uma youkai loba eu ainda era muito criança, não consegui tirar o peso da lata. Então eu fiquei batendo na lata até minha mão começar a sangrar, então eu parei e fiquei chorando. No dia seguinte, um mendigo veio até a lata e destampou ela e me viu ali dormindo encolhida e me levou até um hospital, mas já era meio tarde eu entrei em coma. 

Mir – Nossa, sua historia é meio traumatizante. 

Ayu – Por isso que eu não suporto o escuro, já fui a vários psicólogos mas não deu certo (vou pega-la pra tratar também, ela ainda não veio a mim uahuhaha). 

Mir – Bom, agora vc não precisa ficar assim, vc tem o Kouga que não deixaria ninguém encostar em vc, e é capaz de quebrar a cara dessas pessoas que fizeram isso com vc. 

Ayu – Eu sei, por isso que dormir com a luz apagada, só com o Kouga do meu lado, me sinto muito segura com ele. 

Mir – Que bom. E pode contar comigo também pro que vc precisar viu, e com o Inuyasha também, pois ele também gostou mito de vc. 

Ayu – Obrigado.

Então eles se abraçam e voltam para a sala.

Kouga estava serio, mas nada disse, Sango estava só curiosidade e ficou enchendo o saco do Miroku até ele contar, ele claro, não falou nada, mas inventou uma historia pra Sango se acalmar.

Sesshumaru e Inuyasha estavam com a mesma expressão de Kouga no rosto, mas também nada falaram.

A hora da prova do líder estava se aproximando e Kagome estava se preparando.

Kag – Eu tenho que conseguir esse líder. 

Inu – Calma, se vc ficar nervosa não vai conseguir se concentrar. 

Kag – Vc ta certo, mas eu não posso perder essa liderança pra Kikyou. 

Inu – Se vc não pegar outro vai pegar, estamos todos do seu lado, e com certeza quem pegar vai botar a Kikyou. 

Kag – Eu sei. 

Inu – Então fica calma. 

Kag – Ta bom. Então me da um beijo. 

Inu – Só se for agora.

Então Inuyasha da um lindo beijo em Kagome.

A noite chega e Kagome fica muito ansiosa. Kikyou estava totalmente tranqüila, parecia que não tinha medo de nada.

Kiky – Se prepare Kagome. 

Kag – Faço das suas palavras as minhas. 

Inu – Por favor, não quero vcs brigando. Kagome guarde suas energias para a prova.

Bial – Boa noite meus guerreiros 

Todos – Boa noite Bial. 

Bial – Quero todo mundo indo pra fora no jardim.

Todos se levantaram e foram. Kagome ia na frente correndo puxando Inuyasha.

Inu – Calma Kagomeee!!! A prova não vai sair do jardim. 

Kag – Eu sei, mas quero chagar primeiro.

Quando eles chagam lá vêem um carro, muito lindo. Era um Eco sport ( Desculpa gente mas esse carro é o meu sonho de consumo \o/ um dia eu compro um) prata.

Kag - #olhinhos brilhando# Ai que lindo0o0 

Bial – A prova é bem simples. É de sorte. Ao lado do carro tem um baú com varias chaves. Aquele que conseguir ligar o carro fica com ele e com a liderança.

Kag – É MEU!!!! 

Kiky – Não se eu pegar primeiro. 

Kag – Eu quero ser a ultima a pegar a chave. 

Todos olharam para a cara de Kagome.

San – Vc ta bem Kagome? 

Mir – Eu acho... Não tenho certeza... Que ela precisa de um medico urgente. 

Inu – Linda vc esta bem? 

Kag – Iiiii gente, que problema tem isso? Só porque eu quero ser a última? 

Rin – Claro!! Vc tava que nem uma maluca eufórica querendo ser a primeira em tudo, e agora quer ser a ultima? 

Kag – Eu quero deixar realmente a sorte me ajudar. 

Kiky – Eu quero ser a antepenúltima. 

Inu – Ai essas mulheres. 

Sessh – Deixa pra lá. Eu serei o primeiro

Sesshumaru pega a chave e vai em direção do carro. Ele liga e não é ele.  
Rin vai logo atrás dele, e também não é ela. E assim seguiu até chegar em Kikyou.

Mir – Caramba a liderança realmente vai estar com uma das duas. 

San – Vai k, to torcendo por vc. 

Kae – Isso ai K, arrasa ela. 

Rin – Kago0o0o0meeee, Kago0o0o0omeee \\\o/// 

Estava alta a torcia organizada de Kagome, mas Kikyou ainda era a primeira.

Kiky – Não gritem a vitória antes da hora. 

Kikyou entra no carro, enfia a chave e fecha os olhos. 

Bial – Kagome já sabe, se não for ela vc será a nova líder. 

Kagome já estava a muito tempo ajoelhada na grama com os olhos fechados. 

Kag – "Vamos lá meu Deus, me ajuda" 

Kiky – "Vamos lá coisa ruim, me ajuda"

Uns instantes se passaram e nenhum barulho se ouvia. Até que...

Tchug... tchug... tchug... fiuuuuuuu...

Eles se entreolharam e Kagome começou a gritar e Kikyou a bater no carro.

Bial – Parabéns Kagome, vc é a nova líder.

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAA EU GANHEI!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Inu – Parabéns Kagome.

Kagome se jogou em Inuyasha e lhe deu um beijo super apaixonado.

San – Parabéns K. 

Kae – Isso ai Kagome. 

Rin – Ta vendo, vc deve essa liderança a minha torcida. #Falava Rin com bico#. 

Kag – Devo a todos vcs. Obrigado0o0o0!!!!

Kagome não dormiu a noite, e nem deixou ninguém dormir. Ela ficou tão feliz com a possibilidade de tirar Kikyou do jogo que esqueceu do anjo.

Na sexta-feira todos estavam cansados, já que Kagome não parou e ficou atormentando a vida de todos.

San – Inuyasha é melhor vc fazer essa mulher para, se não vc vai ficar viúvo antes do casamento. 

Inu – Que isso Sango, quanta violência. 

Rin – AAAAAAAaaaaa!!!! 

Kag – iahahauhauha 

Rin – Kagome sua maluca, para com isso. 

Kag – Desculpa Rin, mas te ver perto da piscina me deu uma vontade incontrolável de te empurrar. 

Rin – Inuyasha faz alguma coisaaaa. 

Inu – Ai caramba, to ferrado. 

Mir – Kagome devolve minha sunga. 

Kag – Lero, lero... vem buscar vem. 

Inu – KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!

Inuyasha deu um grito ensurdecedor.

Kag – Ai Inu. O que foi?? 

Inu – O que foi??? 

Kagome fez a maior cara de inocente. 

Inu – Vc cherou alguma coisa hoje garota? Tu não para nem um minuto. 

Kag – A Inu... 

Kagome foi chegando perto dele com o olhar mais sedutor que conseguiu fazer. 

Kag – Vc sabe que eu to feliz. 

Inu – Ta, eu sei. Mas pensa um pouco meu amor. Se vc não deixar ninguém dormir ou descansar como a gente vai conseguir fazer a prova do anjo e vencer para não imunizar a Kikyou??? 

Kag – hum... 

Inu – Porque se vc não reparou, somente ela e Naraku conseguiram dormir essa noite, ou seja, eles estarão bem dispostos para a prova. 

Kag – Putz... Eu não tinha pensado nisso. 

Kou – Boa cachorrinho. 

Kag – Vc querem alguma coisa?? Um lanchinho? Café? 

Ayu – A gente só quer que vc pare Kagome. 

Sessh – É. Vc ta andando tanto pra lá e pra cá que ta me deixando nervoso também. 

Kag – Foi malz gente. 

Inu –Vem aqui meu amor, senta aqui no meu colo e dorme. 

Kagome o olha e faz carinha de criancinha. 

Kag – Ta bom papai. Ela fala isso com tom de bebe, todos caem na gargalhada.

A tarde chega e com ela a prova do anjo.

Kag – Muito bom, a prova é o seguinte...

Kagome começou a explicar a prova, seria uma prova dos 5 sentidos, eles teriam que comer e identificar o que era, sentir o cheiro e saber o que é, ouvir e etc...

San – Assim não dá. 

Kae – A gente vai ficar em desvantagem. 

Rin – Somos meros humanos competindo contra 3 youkais e 1 haniou. 

Kou – Que bom que vcs reconhecem isso. 

Ayu – Kouga... 

Sessh – Deixa pra lá.

Então começa a prova. Claro que Sesshumaru, Kouga, Ayume e Inuyasha estavam se saindo melhores por serem youkais mas Naraku também não ficava atrás. 

Inu – Vc é bom Naraku, como aprendeu a controlar seus sentidos tão bem? 

Nar – Fui criado por youkais, eles me ensinaram tudo. 

Sess – Ta explicado então.

San – AAAAAaaa... Que treco nojento é esse???

Estava na vez de Sango (não jura??? Nem deu pra perceber ¬¬') e ela tinha que sentir com os pés uma lula.

Mir – Calma Sangozinha, seja forte e se concentre.

San – Tudo bem, mas esse bicho não vai me morder não né? 

Kag – Imagina, só vai te comer viva. 

San – AAAAaaa, tira isso de mim.

Sango da um salto da cadeira e tira a venda. 

San – Nunca mais eu meto meu pé em lugar nenhum sem ates ver.

Kagome tava que não se agüentava mais.

San – Sua má, só fica rindo da desgraça alheia. 

Kag – Fala sério Sango, não tem como olhar pra sua cara e não rir nesse momento. 

Mir – Vem aqui minha linda que eu te acalmo, senta aqui no colinho. 

San – Nada disso, do jeito que tu é, não vou sentar ai de jeito nenhum. 

Miroku fez beicinho pra ela.

Inu – A Sango, vc magoou os sentimentos dele. 

Mir – Vc me deve flores mocinha (pra quem já viu "um maluco no pedaço" vai se lembrar desse episodio) e virou a cara. 

Kag – A para de cena Miroku, tu sabe que tu só pensa besteira.

Do nada Miroku vira pra elas com a maior cara de pederasta (pederasta??? O.0 culpa do meu primo que vive falando essa palavra ¬¬')

San – Mi...Mi...Miroku? que cara é essa? 

Miroku agora se fingindo de desentendido diz: 

Mir – Que cara meu amorzinho???

Sessh – Ei vcs não estão esquecendo de nada não??? 

Kag – É mesmo a prova. 

Inu – Ta vendo com toda essa confusão da Sango eu me esqueci completamente. 

San – Foi malz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

A prova foi se passando e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. Um a um estava sendo eliminado até que só havia sobrado Naraku, Sesshumaru Kouga e Inuyahsa.

Kag – Vamos lá Inu, vc tem que vencer!!! \o/ 

Rin – Nada disso quem tem que vencer é o Sesshy. Vai Sesshyyyy!!! \o\ 

Ayu – Sai pra lá vcs duas quem vai vencer vai ser o Kouga. Vai meu lobinho0o0/o/

Kaede só ria da situação.

Inu – É lobinho, desiste logo. Quando chegar no olfato vc não terá chance. 

Kou – Vc que pensa cachorrinho. 

Sessh – Da pra calar a boca vcs dois, ou quem vai vencer vai ser o Naraku.

Naraku estava indo maravilhosamente bem, realmente ele não parecia humano.

Kiky – "Vai Naraku, eu sei que vc consegue."

Kouga havia sido eliminado realmente na prova do olfato.

Kou – Realmente não da pra competir olfato com dois cachorros. 

Sessh – Quem é cachorro aqui Kouga? 

Sesshumaru lançou um olhar tão fatal que ele nem ousou falar nada de novo.

A prova seguinte seria de paladar.

Sesshumaru foi eliminado.

Sessh – Como é que eu ia saber que aquilo era lula ao invés de polvo? Pensei que era tudo a mesma coisa. O.0 (desculpa pelo Lula de novo, mas é que eu estou com o presidente na cabeça hoje ¬¬')

Inu – Isso é desculpa. 

Rin – E como é que vc sabia Inuyasha? 

Inu – Pra informação de vcs eu sou Chefe de cozinha. 

Todos – o.0, como? 

Inu – Isso mesmo. Eu só não exerço a profissão. Meus pais eram donos de restaurante e como o restaurante seria o patrimônio da família eu tive que aprender para poder dar palpite nas comidas e me informar do andamento dos negócios da família. 

Kag – Nossa Inu, com essa vc me surpreendeu. Eu tenho um namorado prendado e não sabia. 

San – Se deu bem em K. não vai precisar ir pra cozinha. 

Inu – Se depender de mim, não vai precisar mesmo. 

Nar – Da pra parar de lero lero, tomos uma prova pra completar ainda Inuyasha. 

Inu – Desculpe-me Naraku. Vc é um oponente que eu devo muito respeito. Um humano conseguiu chagar até aqui enfrentando três youkai não é um humano qualquer. 

Nar – Muito obrigado pelo elogio, mas voltemos para a prova. 

Inu – Claro.

O próximo seria tato.

Nar – ÉÉÉÉ... 

Todos – ÉÉÉÉÉ??? 

Nar – NÃO ME DEIXEM NERVOSO. 

Kag – Foi malz. 

Nar – É um caderno? 

Kag – Não. É um livro. 

San – EEEEEE \O/ 

Kag – Não cante vitória ainda Sango, Inuyasha tem que acertar para vencer. 

San – AAAAAAaaaaa / 

Rim – uahuhauha. 

Kag – Está em suas mão amor, literalmente. 

Inu – Pode deixar minha linda. (Nossa que drama de novela mexicana)

Inuyasha foi vendado e nas mãos dele botaram uma coisa bem inusitada.

Inu – AAAAA... Isso é muito fácil. Camisinha. 

San – Agora sim EEEEEEEEEEE \o/ 

Kag – Muito bom amor, mas teremos uma conversinho sobre "isso é muito fácil" 

Mir – É meu amiguinho se ferrou. 

Inu – É me estrepei agora. 

Rin – Se isso viesse do Miroku não me surpreenderia, mas de vc Inuyasha. 

Mir – Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim. 

San – Também né, vc queria o que seu safado. 

Mir – Deixa eu ser safado sozinho Inuyasha. 

San – O que????? 

Mir – A amor, sou safado, mas te amo. 

San – Disso eu na duvido. 

Kag – Ai que lindo0o0. 

Inu – Meu amor vc me desculpa? 

Kag – Conversaremos. 

Inu – Ai '

Kou – Ta, deixa de papo que eu to com fome. 

Inu – Pra comemorar eu vou fazer a comida. 

Todos – EEEEEE \o/.

E lá foram todos tomar banho e se arrumarem e Inuyasha foi logo pra cozinha pra começar a fazer a comida.

Kag – Hummmm... Que cheiro bom Inu. 

Kagome chega dando um abraço por traz em Inuyasha fazendo ele tremer todinho. 

Inu – Que bom que ta gostando, espero que fique bom mesmo. To tendo que me virar aqui já que não tem todos os ingredientes aqui. 

Kag – Espero que vc realmente saiba o que vc esta fazendo. 

Inu – Eu sei muito bem meu amor, mas agora preciso que vc saia se não essa cozinha vai incendiar. 

Kag – Desculpe lindo. 

Kagome da um selinho nele e sai. 

Kag – AA esqueci, vai estar pronto em quanto tempo? 

Inu – No maximo em 30 minutos. 

Kag – Ok.

Na sala...

San – Eu to com fomeee. 

Mir – Eu também, essa comida vai sair nunca não? 

Kag – Calma gente, já falei com o nosso chef e ele falou q a comida sai em no maximo 30

minutos. 

Rin – TRINTA MINUTOS????? Acho que vou desmaiar. 

Sessh – Calma Rim deixa de ser exagerada. 

Kou – Eu vou matar esse cachorro. 

Kag – Ninguém vai matar aqui meu namorado não. 

Kiky – Eu só espero que essa comida valha muito a pena.

Inuyasha chegando...

Inu – E ira valher. A comida já esta pronta.

Rin – Aleluia. Rango0o0.

Sessh - ¬¬' 

San – Sesshumaru controla essa esfomeada ai. 

Rin – Ninguém me segura. 

Sessh – Calma Rin.

Todos foram pra mesa já posta por Inuyasha.

Kag – Nossa mas que lindo. #olhinhos brilhando# 

San – Ta mesmo. 

Kiky – Tomara que a comida esteja tão boa quanto a beleza. 

Inu – Estará.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Kou – Odeio admitir. Essa comida ta muito boa cachorrinho. 

Inu – Obrigado. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

A comida era frango assado com molho especial (inventado pelo Inu), de acompanhamento tinha, batata, alfaces, tomates e umas frutas.  
Para beber ele arranjou um vinho tinto (não se sabe de onde ', a fic é minha e eu invento o que eu quero hauhah).

Sessh – Ta muito bom mesmo. 

Rin – Ta...chomp...mara...chomp...vilhoso. 

Rin não parava de comer, todos olhavam pra ela espantados. 

Inu – É Sesshumaru, acho que vc também terá que aprender a cozinhar. 

Sessh – É o que eu to vendo.

Kiky – "Essa comida esta realmente boa, mas claro, feita pelo Inuzinho". 

Inu – Esse foi o prato principal. Já que não tem como fazer milhares do comidas ¬¬', mas

tem a sobremesa vcs querem? 

Kou – Não é melhor vc perguntar se macaco quer banana?? 

Inu – o.0' dexa pra lá.

Inuyasha se retira e vai em busca da sobremesa.

Kag – O que será q ele fez de sobremesa?? 

Rin – Quem se importa? Ele cozinha muito já deu pra perceber. 

San – Realmente o Inuyasha se superou nas surpresas. 

Mir – Por isso que ele me ensinou a fazer café da manha. Só agora eu entendi como ele

sabia todos os segredos de onde botar o que, o que acompanha o que. Isso só tinha deixado minha cabeça mas confusa. 

Ayu – Calma Miroku, isso já foi muita informação pra vc. Não pensa muito não se não vai explodir. 

San – Tem razão, já esta até saindo fumaça. 

Mir – Que Absurdo0o0o0!!! 

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada com esses comentários, claro, menos Kikyou e Naraku.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Inu – Olha a sobremesa!!!!

Rin – EEEEEE 

Todos - ¬¬'

De sobremesa Inuyasha tinha preparado torta de maça com sorvete de pistache (Ricardinho essa foi pra vc uahuh) e cobertura de morango. (Gente nem sei se isso é bom, mas se não for finge que é).

Todos ficaram muito maravilhados com a comida, Rin comeu tanto que não conseguia nem andar mais, Sesshumaru teve que carrega-la para o quarto, melhor dizendo, pro quarto, pra sala e principalmente para a academia.

Kag – Nossa Inu, vc caprichou mesmo na comida, coitado do Sesshumaru vai ter que ficar carregando a Rin o dia inteiro. 

Inu – Nem eu sabia que aquela pequenina comia tanto. 

Mir – Ela conseguiu te superar né Inuyasha? 

Inu – Abafa Miroku, abafa. 

Kag – Como assim abafa?? O que o senhores andaram aprontando? 

San – Miroku desembucha. 

Mir – Nem sobre tortura, sou fiel ao meu amigo. 

Inu – Isso ai Miroku.

Kagome e Sango se olharam e com somente aquele olhar elas já se comunicaram e atacaram na mesma hora.

San – AAA Mi, eu sei que vc vai me contar. 

Kag – Inuzinho meu amor, me conta sim. 

Mir – Assim não vale... 

Inu – Isso é golpe baixo.

Sango e Kagome se olharam de novo e mudaram suas fisionomias de sedutoras para zangadas.

San – Senhores Miroku e Inuyasha... 

Kag – Se vcs não falarem. 

As duas – Faremos greve de beijo. 

Os dois se olharam assustados, mais Inuyasha decidiu desafiar. 

Inu – Duvido. 

Mir – Que??? O.0 

Inu – Isso mesmo, duvido. 

Kag – Duvida é? 

Inu – Sim. 

San – Então já é.

As duas se viraram e saíram.

Mir – Você ta maluco? Porque vc duvidou? 

Inu – Se elas amam tanto a gente como elas falam que amam, elas não resistirão por muito tempo. 

Mir – Vc só esta esquecendo de uma coisa. 

Inu – O que? 

Mir – Elas são mulheres!!! 

Inu – E o que que tem? 

Mir – Seu idiota. Mulheres se controlam mais que os homens e elas fazem pior. 

Inu – Pior como? 

Mir – Elas brincam com a sedução. 

Inu – Putz. 

Mir – E nem tinha nada de mas na confissão. 

Inu – É.

Os dois abaixam a cabeça derrotados e suspiram desconsoladamente.

San – Amiga, será que a gente consegue? 

Kag – Não sei, mais vamos tentar e vamos brincar com eles. 

San – Brincar como? 

Kag – Aquelas brincadeirinhas que só nos fazemos. 

San – Nossa como vc é má Kagome. 

Kag – Só um pouquinho. 

Ayu – O que vcs estão tramando ai meninas? 

Kae – Vc esta com uma cara muito do mal K. 

San – Um simples plano contra nossos namorados. 

Kag – AAAAHAHAHAHAUAHAHAUAHA (é pra ser uma risada diabólica ta gente') 

Kae – E o que eles fizeram para merecer? 

San – Nada de mais. 

Kag – Só estamos afim de mexer com a cabeça deles. 

San – E saber o quanto somos poderosas. 

Kag – E como eles são nada sem a gente. 

Ayu – Ta ai, gostei. 

Kag – Junte-se a nos também. 

Ayu – Vou sim, só tenho que esperar o Kouga dar uma deslizadinha só. 

Kae – Como eu não tenho ninguém posso fazer nada, mas porque vcs não chamam a Rin

também? 

San – Quando ela desocupar o Sesshumaru a gente chama ela. 

E as meninas começam a rir que nem um bando de malucas pensando no que fazer com seus namorados. Kouga estava passando por perto e viu as risadas maléficas delas.

Kou – Ei cachorrinho! 

Inu – O que foi lobo fedido? 

Kou – O que as meninas estão tramando? 

Mir – Porque? 

Kou – Elas estão agindo muito suspeitas ali na sala. 

Mir – Ai caramba, já começou. 

Kou – Começou o que? 

Inu – Quem estava lá? 

Kou – Todas as meninas menos a Rin. 

Inu – A Ayume também? 

Kou – Sim. 

Mir – É amigo, vai sobrar pra vc também. 

Kou – Sobrar o que? 

Inu – Lembra das nossas reuniõezinhas durante... 

E foi relembrado o segredo. 

Kou – Lembro sim, o que que tem? 

Mir – Elas estão querendo descobrir isso. 

Inu – Mais nos resolvemos não falar 

Mir – E elas estão fazendo greve de beijo. 

Kou – O que???? a Ayume também esta nesse meio? 

Inu – Pelo visto sim. 

Kou – NADA DISSO. Vou falar pra elas agora e... 

Inu – Não faça isso Kouga. 

Mir – Se elas querem brincar... 

Inu – Nois também brincaremos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Isa Higurashi: **_Com certeza. Todos adorariam matar aquela vaca. Mas ta valendo. Bjks e continue sua fic XD_

**Caroline: **_Amigaaaaaaaaaa. Que feliz vc lendoo00o. Bom já chegou esse capitulo satisfeita??? Bjks ;_

**Roting:**_ Já continuei linda. Espero que tenha gostado._

**MariInha: **_Que bom que chegou. Atrasada mas ta valendo. Bjks amiga._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Esta ai lindas bjks e continuem comentando. ;**

**Fui...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi gente!!!!!!!!**

**Demorei de novo né? Gomem, mas época de provas e fogo 4,5 em álgebra é pior ainda e olimpíadas em seguida me deixou totalmente ocupada, mas esta ai pra vcs curtirem mais um capitulo. Bjks e boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, mas já te-lo como meu marido já é o suficiente XD**

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o**

Domingo havia chagado e Kagome estava muito nervosa. 

Kag – Ai Inu, tomara que eu consiga tirar essa mulher daqui. 

Inuyasha só olhou pra ela, mais nada disse. Naquele momento Kagome percebeu e abriu um sorriso. 

Kag – "Foi declarada a guerra."

Kagome saiu e foi em direção de suas amigas.

Kag – Reunião urgente. 

San – O que foi? 

Kag – Foi declarada a guerra, vcs não perceberam? 

Ayu – Percebi que o Kouga esta mais frio. 

San – O Miroku também. 

Kag – Então criaturas, essa é a guerra. Eles resolveram entrar no jogo. 

San – Isso ta ficando cada vez mais legal. 

Kae – Alguém conseguiu falar com a Rin? 

San – Eu tentei, mas ela não quis. O Inuyasha usou um golpe baixo falando que se ela se unisse a nos ele não cozinharia mais pra ela. 

Ayu – Ele pegou pesado. 

Kag – Eles irão pegar pesado. Vamos tentar fazer da Rin a nossa espiã. 

Kae – Nós a convenceremos. 

Kag – Vamos nos unir meninas. 

San – Um por todos... 

As meninas - Todas por um.  
(sem imaginação pra um melhor ')

A noite havia chagado e a hora do paredão também.

Estava sentadas meninas de um lado e meninos de outro, um não olhava para o outro e assim permaneceram até a "entrada" do Bial.

Bial – Boa Noite. #com a maior voz de galã de novela mexicana# 

Todos – Boa noite Bial. 

Bial – Estão prontos para mais um paredão? Minha rainha? 

Kag – Sim Bial. Todos prontos. 

Bial – Que bom. Então após o comercial a gente começa sim? 

Todos – Sim.

Bial sai da tela e vai pro comercial.

Kag – Sango, vc não acha que aqui esta muito calor amiga? 

San – Eu acho. 

Kag – Pode pegar um copo de água pra mim? 

San – Claro.

Sango se levanta e vai para a cozinha, enquanto isso Kagome abre um botão da camiseta deixando uma parte de seus fartos seios aparecerem, fazendo Inuyasha babar por uns instantes, mas depois de um cutucão de Miroku ele se recompôs. 

San – Toma amiga. 

Kag – Obrigado.

Kagome pega o copo e sutilmente deixa um pouco de água cair em seus seios.

Kag – Ai que desastrada. 

San – Pelo menos isso te alivia um pouco do calor. 

Kag – Realmente, pra todo mal tem um lado o bom.

Kagome passa mão aonde o gole de água "caiu" e seca gentilmente. Nessa Inuyasha não conseguiu não olhar, nem com vários cutucões de Miroku.

Mir – Inuyasha, para de olhar. 

Inu – Não consigo. To hipnotizado. 

Mir – To vendo, e ela também.

Kouga lhe da um super pedala Robinho o fazendo desviar o olhar e lhe mandar um olhar fuzilante. 

Inu – Porque vc fez isso? 

Kou – Pra vc para de babar que tal? 

Mir – Não tem como, ele é um cachorro né. 

Inu – Do que vc me chamou Miroku? 

Mir – Nada não. 

Inu – Acho muito bom mesmo.

Bial – Ola. 

Todos – Ola Bial. 

Bial – Todos bem e inteiros? 

San – Sim. 

Inu – Por enquanto. #sussurrando só pro Miroku ouvir#

Bial – Sem mais delongas (no0ossa essa palavra ainda existe? O.0) Inuyasha pra quem é a sua benção? 

Inu – Pensei bastante e a benção vai pro meu amigo aqui Miroku. 

Mir – Valeu amigo #lagrima de zuera# não esperava. 

Inu – Menos Miroku. 

Bial – Muito bem. Minha rainha, qual é o seu decreto? 

Kag – Bom acho que não é surpresa pra ninguém. Kikyou. 

Bial – Muito bem, Kikyou esta no paredão, e é a primeira a ir ao confessionário.

Kikyou se levanta e vai. E assim foi de um por um.

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bial – Quem enfrentara Kikyou na terça-feira será... 

Todos estavam no maior suspense. 

Bial – Deu empate. 

Kag – Putz 

Bial – Como vc já sabe Kagome, vc que dará o veredicto. 

Kag – Eu sei. Quem foi? 

Bial – Foi entre o Inuyasha e o Sesshumaru. 

Kagome na hora olha pra Rin, e ela abaixa a cabeça e da o consentimento a Kagome. Elas poderias estar "brigadas" com eles, mas não o botaria no paredão. 

Kag – Sesshumaru Bial. 

Bial – Ok. Kikyou e Sesshumaru no paredão. Então até terça.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Kag – Me desculpe Sesshumaru, eu não... 

Sess – Tudo bem Kagome, eu não esperava que vc votasse no Inuyasha pra ir pro paredão. 

Kag – Obrigado. 

Rin – Mas e se ele sair?? 

San – Até parece que o Sesshumaru vai sair, a mulherada gosta é de homem bonito, não de

mulher chata. 

Mir – Isso mesmo e... Péra ai. 

Ayu – Esse cara ta meio lento hoje. 

Mir – Quem é homem bonito aqui senhorita Sango?? 

San – A vá Miroku. Não sou cega, o Sesshumaru é um dos homens mais lindos que eu já vi. 

Sessh - ¬¬' 

Rin – Ele é lindo sim, mas é meu. 

San – Isso é indiscutível Rin. O Sesshumaru pode ser lindo, mais quem eu amo é esse cara aqui.

Falando isso Sango se joga pra cima de Miroku e lhe da um grande beijo.

Mir – Disso eu gostei. 

Todos começam a rir do casal que só da bobeira.

Rin e Sesshumaru não se desgrudaram a noite toda (putz eles nunca se desgrudam ¬¬') já Kikyou se trancou no quarto alegando que precisava pensar no que fazer.

Kiky – Eu não posso sair daqui sem separa esses dois. Aquela menina também, a Sango, ela precisa de uma lição também.

Kikyou passou o domingo pensando no que tramar para a segunda-feira.

Kag – Gente vamos animar. 

Kou – Animar como criatura? 

Kae – Mó clima de paredão. 

Kag – Fala serio, vcs realmente querem que o Sesshumaru passe os últimos dias parado???

Mesmo sabendo que quem vai sair será a Kikyou?

Rin – A K ta certa, vamos fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? 

Kag – Deixa eu pensar. 

Inu – Pensa muito não, se não pega fogo. 

Kag – Sem graça vc. #Dando a língua pra ele# 

San – Ta deixa pra lá e vamos pensar.

Ficaram ali por alguns instantes e decidiram brincar de verdade e conseqüência.

Todos foram pra mesa da cozinha.

Rin – Vamos começar

Todos se sentaram na mesa da cozinha e Kaede pegou uma garrafa de vidro (não sei de onde ela tirou, maaas...)

Kae – Vou rodar.

Kaede botou a garrafa no meio e rodou.

Kae – Kouga pergunta pro Inuyasha. 

Kou – Verdade ou conseqüência? 

Inu – Verdade.

Kouga pensou por alguns instantes e perguntou...

Kou – É verdade que vc tem fatos no passado que não gosta de lembrar? Se sim, o que?  
Inuyasha parou subitamente, não sabia se respondia essa pergunta.

Inu – Preciso responder? 

Kae – Sim, não tem graça entrar na brincadeira e não responder as perguntas. 

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar...

Inu – Quando eu tinha 3 anos... eu vi a morte de meu pai e meu irmão sendo separado de mim.

Todos olharam pra cara de Inuyasha meio surpresos. Sesshumaru era o que olhava com mais interesse.

Sessh – Vc tinha um irmão? 

Inu – Tinha não. Tenho. Mas não lembro do rosto dele, de como ele era e nem de quantos anos mas velho ele era. 

Kag – Nossa Inu, vc tem um irmão e nunca nos contou. 

Inu – Como o Kouga disse. "fato que eu não gosto de lembrar." 

Sessh – Quantos anos vc falou que tinha mesmo? 

Inu – 3, porque? 

Rin – Eu não sei se vcs perceberam, mais o Inuyasha e o Sesshumaru são muito parecidos. 

San – É mesmo. Já pensou na possibilidade dele ser teu irmão? 

Inuyasha olhou pra Sesshumaru e nada disse, só ficou pensando nessa possibilidade.

Sessh – Tenho quase certeza disso.

Todos olharam meio espantados para Sesshumaru.

Sessh – Eu sou adotado. Lembro que meus "pais" falaram que me deixaram na porta da casa deles quando eu tinha 6 anos. (digamos que o Sesshy seja apenas 3 anos mais velho que o Inu) Mas eu nunca tive a curiosidade de encontrar a minha família, eles já me davam carinho o suficiente.

Dessa vez Inuyasha não pode se conter. Não sabia se o que sentia era alivio, alegria ou ódio.

Inu – "Putz, encontrei meu irmão" 

Kag – Rin, será que seremos parentes?? 

Rin – Sei lá, mas tomara que sim.

Kae – Odeio ser a estraga prazeres, mas gostaria de continuar a brincar. Depois vcs fazem um exame de DNA e descobrem se são irmão sim ou não.

Kag – Tudo bem deixa eu rodar agora.

E a brincadeira rolou durante toda a noite, sem nenhum beijo, já que teve a greve do beijo. Mas teve danças sensuais e muita pagação de mico.

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Terça-feira...

Kikyou finalmente saira do quarto e foi pra cozinha comer.

Nar – Bom dia minha rosa. 

Kiky – Humpf... 

Nar – Sempre cheia de espinhos.

Kikyou olhou pra ela com um olhar fulminante que fez Naraku rir.

Kiky – Ta rindo do que? 

Nar – De vc. Como vc consegue ficar tão desesperada. 

Kiy – Só pelo fato que daqui a algumas horas eu irei sair. 

Nar – E vc ira se render tão facilmente? 

Kiky – Não posso fazer mais nada. 

Nar – Pensei que vc fosse mais forte. 

Kiky – O que vc quer que eu faça. 

Nar – Que se aproveite dessa guerra do beijo. 

Kiky – Como assim?? 

Nar – Deixe eu te explicar.

E Naraku começa a explicar seu plano.

Inuyasha estava malhado os tríceps e bíceps (não sei se é assim que se escreve) e Kagome apenas o admirava.

San – Kagome, para de olhar. Vc vai cair na tentação.

Nisso Miroku aparece junto a Inuyasha e começa a malhar e Sango a olhar.

Kag – Agora é vc na tentação né?

As amigas riram.

Kag – É Sango... 

San – É guerra.

Sango e Kagome entraram nos quartos e saíram com os biquínis mais lindo e provocantes que acharam.

Ayu – Onde vcs duas estão indo assim?? 

Kag – Pra onde vc acha? 

Ayume olha pro lado de fora e vê seus "inimigos". 

Ayu – A tá, entendi. Daqui a pouco eu me junto a vcs. 

San – Te esperaremos lá.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0**

Inu - Como será que estão as garotas? 

Mir – Devem estar...

Nesse exato momento Sango e Kagome saem da casa, rebolativas que só.

Mir – Vc esta vendo o mesmo que eu? 

Inu – Acho que sim.

Inuyasha se levanta e vai em direção de Kagome. Miroku faz o mesmo.

Inu – Oi sereia. 

Kag – Oi. 

Kagome lança um super olhar sedutor pra ele, e ele vai atrás dela como um cachorrinho. 

Inu – Vem aqui menina. 

Kag – Já estou aqui. 

Inuyasha então corre atrás dela e lhe pega possessivamente pela cintura, mas quando vai buscar seu beijo Kagome desvia a boca.

Kag – "Putz, como é difícil resistir a ele, mas tenho que conseguir" 

Inu – Me da um beijinho, só um. 

Kag – Nananinanão, Greve até vc me contar. 

Inu – Não vou contar. 

Kag – Então eu não vou dar.

#TAP#

Kagome e Inuyasha olhar pra Miroku e encontra ele caído na grama. 

San – Desculpa, mas ele já estava me machucando. 

Mir – Minha Deusa, minha sereia, meu conto de fadas...

Miroku estava caído na grama falando nada com nada. 

Kag e Inu - ¬¬' 

Kag – Acho que seu amigo vai cair primeiro. 

Inu – Eu acho que não.

Então Kagome e Sango saíram correndo e caíram na piscina.

Inu – Se é isso que vcs querem... 

Mir – É isso que vcs terão. (Desculpa botar toda hora um completando a frase um do outro,

mas é só pra mostrar que eles estão pensando na mesma coisa)

Miroku e Inuyasha foram pro ofuro (sabem aquela piscina de hidromassagem é isso ai) e começaram a conversar. 

Mir – Não sei por quanto tempo vou resistir a Sangozinha, vc viu como ela tava linda. 

Inu – Eu sei, a Kagome também estava linda. 

Mir – Vai ser difícil.

De repente Kikyou entra no recinto e vê Inuyasha e Miroku ali.

Kiky – Ola. 

Inu – Oi. 

Mir – Oi. 

Kiky – Nossa quanta magoa na voz de vcs. 

Inu – E o que vc esperava? 

Kiky – Tudo bem eu mereço. Vim aqui exatamente pedir desculpas pra vcs, por tudo o que eu fiz. 

Mir – Por mim... 

Inu – Vai ser difícil eu te perdoar. 

Kiky – Mais vc pode tentar? 

Inu – Eu posso pensar em tentar. 

Kiky – Já é um começo. Vou me retirar, com licença.

Nessa hora Kagome e Sango olhavam pra porta onde Miroku e Inuyasha entraram e que logo em seguida Kikyou também. 

Kikyou estava saindo meio que se recompondo e secando a boca, como se tivesse levado aquele beijo. 

Kagome olhou pra cara de Sango assustada não querendo acreditar no que pensara, mas parece que sua amiga pensara na mesma coisa.

Kagome saiu da piscina e foi até Kikyou.

Kiky – Ola Kagome. 

Kag – Oi. 

San – O que vc estava fazendo lá dentro? 

Kiky – Calma Sangozinha, estávamos apenas conversando. 

Kag – Sei o seu tipo de conversa. 

Kiky – O que é isso que vejo? Ciúmes? Pensei que confiava nele. 

Kag – E confio, mas não confio em vc. 

Kiky – E tem razão de não confiar, pois a boca dele é muito bonita, se é que vc me entende. 

Kikyou fala isso passando a língua na lábio inferior e saindo da presença de Kagome e Sango.

Kiky – "Como eu adoro botar confusão na cabeça delas"

Kagome entrou na sala do ofuro e viu Miroku e Inuyasa rindo de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Kag – INUYASHA! 

San – COMO VCS PUDERAM FAZER ISSO??? 

Inuyasha e Miroku se olharam e não entenderam muito bem do que suas namoradas estavam falando.

Mir – Vcs estão malucas? 

Inu – Do que vcs estão falando?

Kagome chagou perto de Inuyasha e Sango de Miroku e elas deram um super tapa na cara deles.

Kag – Não chegue perto de mim. 

San – Faço das palavras dela as minhas.

E as duas saíram do quarto deixando dois rapazes totalmente sem entender nada.

Inu – O que foi que aconteceu aqui? 

Mir – Apanhamos sem saber do porque. 

Inu – Obrigado, pensei que estava vendo coisas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Miroku e Inuyasha saíram do quarto e foram na direção de suas namoradas, mais essas quando perceberam a chagada deles foram pro quarto e se trancaram lá.

Inu – Abre Kagome! 

Kag - Sai daqui Inuyasha!! 

Mir – Sangozinha minha linda, o que houve? Vamos conversar. Abre a porta meu amor. 

San – Não me chame de Sangozinha, e suma daqui seu pervertido. 

Inu – Não sairemos daqui sem uma explicação decente desse aborrecimento todo. 

Kag e San – E VCS AINDA PERGUNTAM!!!!

Inuyasha fecha o ouvido, elas gritaram tão alto que feriu as orelinhas dele.

Mir – O que foi que a gente fez? 

Inu – Faço nem idéia. Vamos pedir pra Rin perguntar.

Inuyasha vai em direção de Rin...

Inu – Rin, posso falar com vc? 

Rin – Claro. 

Mir – Nos faz um grande favor? 

Rin – Vcs estão me assustando. 

Mir – É que estamos desesperados. 

Rin – Nossa, fala logo. 

Inu – A Sango e a Kagome brigaram com a gente... 

Mir – E a gente não sabe porque. 

Rin – Como assim? 

Inu – A gente não entendeu também. 

Mir – Elas entraram no quarto e bateram na gente do nada. 

Rin – Do nada não pode ser, vcs devem ter feito alguma coisa. 

Inu – É o que a gente ta querendo descobrir. 

Rin – E o que é que vcs querem que eu faça? 

Mir – Que vc tente entrar no quarto e que descubra pra gente. 

Rin – Ta vou ajudar. Mas se for um motivo forte eu vou bater em vcs ok? 

Inu – Tudo bem, vc pode até matar a gente, mas conte pra gente antes de nos matar. 

Mir – É pra gente saber do porque a gente ta morrendo. 

Rin – Tudo bem. 

Rin vai em direção do quarto e bate a porta, as meninas dentro do quarto perguntam quem é e com a identificação abrem a porta.

Kag – O Inuyasha ou o Miroku estão por perto? 

Rin – Não eles estão na sala. 

Kag – Ta bom, então eu vou abrir.

Rin entra no quarto e vê Sango em uma cama chorando que nem um bebe e Kagome com os olhos totalmente inchados.

Rin – Nossa! O que foi que aconteceu meninas?

Rin se senta ao lado de Sango abraçando-a.

Kag – Eles são uns idiotas. 

San – Idiotas é pouco. Como foi ueq eu deixei me enganar com o Miroku? 

Rin – Mais o que foi que aconteceu afinal? 

Kag – Vc sabe que a gente tinha declarado guerra de beijo... 

Rin – Sim eu sei, e sabia que isso ia dar em briga. 

San – Pois é, eles não agüentam ficar muito tempo sem beijo e... 

Kag – Se aproveitaram disso pra beijarem a Kikyou...

Rin olhava pras duas meio espantadas e não acreditando que os meninos poderiam ter feito isso.

Rin – Vcs realmente tem certeza disso?? Vcs viram eles beijando ela? 

San – Não, não vimos. 

Kag – Mas vimos ela saindo do ofuro se ajeitando e limpando a boca... 

San – E quando entramos no quarto eles estavam todo felizes e limpando a boca também. 

Rin – Mais vcs chegaram a perguntar o que aconteceu? Deixaram eles falarem? 

Kag – Não. 

Rin – Isso que da. Sem conversa não dá. 

San – Não estou preparada pra ouvir eles agora. 

Kag – Nem eu. Quem me garante que eles não estarão mentindo? 

Rin – Ta, mas dêem uma chance deles falarem. 

San – Vou tentar. 

Rin – Agora tenho que ir. Melhora pra vcs duas. 

Kag – Estamos doentes? 

Rin – Não sei, parece que sim. E se serve de consolo pra vcs duas, essa nojenta sai hoje. 

San – Se Deus quiser. 

Kag – E com certeza ele vai querer.

Rin sai do quarto meio apreensiva e vai falar com os meninos.

Rin – Inuyasha e Miroku venham aqui agora.

Inuyasha olhou para Miroku meio que com medo e foi em direção de Rin se escondendo atrás de Miroku.

Mir – Ei, o Haniou aqui é vc. 

Inu – Feh. 

Mir – Então Rin o que foi que elas disseram? 

Rin – Que vcs dois ficaram com a Kikyou. 

Inu e Mir – O QUEEEEEEEEEE??????? 

Inu – De onde essas duas tiraram um absurdo desses? 

Mir – Serinho quero matar um. 

Rin – Calma, vou explicar de onde elas tiraram isso.

Então Rin começa a explicar o que as meninas falaram, da Kikyou saindo do que elas pensaram e tudo mais.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Miroku e Inuyasha ficam meio abobados com tudo o que ouviram e sentiram uma vontade estrema de matar Kikyou, mas se contentaram em lembrar que a hora da saída já ia chegar.

E essa hora não demorou muito, Kagome e Sango saíram do quarto arrumadas para receber o Bial na sala.

Inu – Kagome por favor eu... 

Kag – Inuyasha por favor não dirija a palavra a mim por enquanto sim, não estou preparada

pra ouvir nada que venha de vc. 

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça meio contrariado, mais sabia que qualquer coisa que ele falasse poderia ser usado contra ele depois. (Nossa virou tribunal rsrs ')

Bial – Salve meus guerreiros. 

Todos – Oi Bial. 

Bial – Como todos sabem hoje é dia de paredão, e mais um de vcs irá sair hoje. Mas antes Sesshumaru será que veio alguém?

Sessh – Não sei Bial. 

Bial – Então vamos ver.

O Bial abre a câmera e lá esta a grande torcida de Sesshumaru, muitas mulheres e parentes, fora aqueles que são pagos pra isso. Sesshumaru se manteve sério, mas deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

Bial – Muito bem. E vc Kikyou, será que alguém veio? 

Kikyou nada fala. Bial abre a câmera e para a surpresa de todos tinha umas 10 ou 15 pessoas no Maximo e muito contrariadas. 

Kagome prende uma gargalhada.

Bial – Bom... er... #sem graça# vamos ao que interessa. 

Todos olharam apreensivos para o Bial.

Bial – A votação foi muito acerrada, muito competitiva. Nesse paredão batemos o recorde de votos. Foram 786 votos e muito bem dividos. Depois de temos contando e fazendo a porcentagem...

#TENSÃO#

Bial – Com 58 dos votos... Quem sai é vc Kikyou.

Todos dentro da casa começam a pular pelo Sesshumaru ter ficado e Kikyou ter saído.

Kag – Finalmente teremos paz. 

San – Isso mesmo amiga.

Kikyou sai da casa com a cabeça erguida e vai diretamente falar com o Bial. 

Bial – Se arrepende de algo? 

Kiky – Não sou mulher de me arrepender. 

Então ela é vaiada, literalmente, e é levada por vários seguranças.

Na casa...

Bial – Temos uma surpresa pra vcs (e pra vcs leitores também, meu papi me deu a idéia e esqueci de botar antes então a primeira será minha escolha, depois vcs escolhem oks??)  
Todos olharam com atenção pro Bial. 

Kag – Que surpresa Bial? 

Bial – Nas edições anteriores vcs devem ter visto o Big Boss sim? 

Inu – Não acredito... 

Kou – Terá isso nessa edição tbm? 

Bial – Sim. E vcs terão que dar 3 cambalhotas ao ouvirem a bozina. 

Rin – Err... Bial. 

Bial – Sim Rin? 

Rin – Não sei dar cambalhota. #muito envergonhada# 

Bial - ' 

San – Eu te ajudo Rin. 

Bial – Resolvido o problema então? 

Rin – Sim. 

Bial – Então uma ótima noite pra vcs. E Sesshumaru parabéns. 

Sessh – Vlw Bial.

#Fim de transmissão# (adorei isso p)

Kag – Glup... 

Ayu – Tamo... 

San – Frit...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kag – Droga.

Imaginem todos na casa dando altas cambalhotas, um trombando no outro já que não tinha espaço suficiente.

Depois da seção cambalhota...

Inu – K vamos conversar... 

Kag – Agora não Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e sai feito um cachorro sem dono (aaaaai to com pena do Inu /)

Inu – Como foi Miroku? 

Mir – Nada. E vc? 

Inu – Sem resultados também.

Os dois ficaram em um canto do jardim calados, sem se mover, sem comer sem nada estavam realmente muito tristes.  
Naraku estava ao longe e somente observava. 

Nar – "Tenho que fazer alguma coisa" 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta ás Reviews:**

**Isa Higurashi: **_Também adoro o que eu faço com a Kikyou, odeio ela e isso já esta beeeeem claro XD, pra tu ver que nem o Naraku agüenta essa mulé hauhauhahua, e estou esperando vc postar a segunda temporada. Bjks _

**Roting: **_Desculpa ter demorada um pouquinho senhor curiosidade XD, mas é que estava em semana de provas e em seguida veio as olimpíadas ai nem deu pra vim aqui postar, mas já esta ai. Bjks_

**Srtª Higurashi: **_Que bom que no meio da madrugada vc se lembrou de mim XD, e espero ter me superado um pouco mais ainda, não esta tão grande como o anterior mais ta valendo né??? Bjks._


	11. Chapter 11

**Yoo0o0o0o0o0o!!!!!**

**Como vão?**

**Gomem não me matem plix**

**Mas foi muita coisa acontecendo que não deu pra revisar o capitulo, mas agora esta ai revisado e prontinho pra vcs XD**

**Mil beijos e boa leitura.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Depois da seção cambalhota...

Inu – K vamos conversar... 

Kag – Agora não Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e sai feito um cachorro sem dono (aaaaai to com pena do Inu /)

Inu – Como foi Miroku?  
Mir – Nada, e vc?  
Inu – Sem resultados também.

Os dois ficaram em um canto do jardim calados, sem se mover, sem comer sem nada estavam realmente muito tristes.  
Naraku estava ao longe e somente observava.

Nar – "Tenho que fazer alguma coisa" 

**Nesse capitulo...**

Naraku foi andando até a sala, na direção das garotas.

Nar – Sango, Kagome! Venham! Preciso falar com as duas.

Sango e Kagome se olharam e nada fizeram, somente seguiram Naraku.

Kag – E então Naraku, o q quer? 

Nar – Somente dizer a verdade. 

San – Como assim a verdade? 

Nar – A verdade. 

Kag – Comece a falar logo, estou ficando nervosa e curiosa. 

San – E eu indem. 

Nar – É simples. Vim falar sobre, Kikyou, Inuyasha e Miroku.

As amigas não entenderam muito bem, Naraku era um homem misterioso ali dentro, não falava com ninguém, não se misturava. O q será q ele saberia sobre essa briga deles?

Nar – No dia q vocês viram aquela situação, digamos q embaraçosa Kikyou havia dito...

#FLASH BACK#

Kiky – Eu tenho q fazer alguma coisa, não posso ver eles felizes assim. 

Nar – Mas vc vai fazer o que Kikyou? 

Kiky – Mais uma briguinha entre eles. 

Nar – Como assim? 

Kiky – Olhe e verá...

Kikyou sai da sala e vai em direção do ofuro. Acontece toda a cena e Kikyou volta sorrindo.

Nar – O q vc fez Kikyou? 

Kiky – Nada de mais. Mas elas são muito bobinhas, caem em qualquer coisa. 

Nar – Não estou entendendo. 

Kiky – Simplesmente com a minha maravilhosa atuação fiz com q elas pensassem q eu estava fazendo "besteirinha" com eles lá dentro. 

Nar – Como vc conseguiu ficar tanto tempo lá dentro sem eles gritarem com vc? 

Kiky – Eu somente pedi desculpas, fiz minha melhor cara de arrependida e eles acreditaram. 

Nak – Vc pensou em tudo não? 

Kiky – Sempre penso.

#Fim do Flash Back# 

Nar – E foi isso q ela fez.

Kagome e Sango estavam abobalhadas com a revelação.

Kag – Como pude desconfiar do meu Inuzinho? 

San – E eu do meu pervertido?

Naraku e Kagome olharam pra cara de Sango.

San – Iiii gente. O q foi? 

Kag – Nada não. 

Nar - ¬¬' 

Kag – Será q eles vão nos perdoar? 

San – Não sei. Não estamos merecendo. 

Kag – Realmente.

E as duas abaixam a cabeça.

Nar – Ei! Da pra acordar vocês duas? 

Kag – O q foi? 

Nar – Aco0o0ordaaa. Eles dois amam vocês duas. 

San – Como tem tanta certeza? 

Nar – Vocês são cegas, surdas ou mudas?? (tudo bem nada a ver esse muda, relevem) 

Kag – Pow, é q... 

Nar – É q nada. Olha só o estado deles dois. Tão mais caídos do q se alguém estivesse morrido.

Elas olham pra eles, eles olham pra elas e elas saem correndo em direção deles com rios de lagrimas nos olhos (olha a metáfora hauhauha adoro essa palavra ¬¬' me ignorem).

Kag e San – ME DESCULPEEEEEEEE!!!!

As meninas se jogam nos braços de seus namorados e ps beijam com a maior força do mundo, como se dependessem daquele beijo q elas não sentiam a algum tempo.

Inu – Calma...puf...puf... Assim vc me deixa sem ar. 

Kag – Essa é a intenção. 

Inu – Safadinha 

Kag – Só um pouquinhu #corada# 

Mas o casal ao lado parece q esqueceram q precisam de ar, porque não tinham se soltado nem um minutinho se quer.

Depois de 30 longo minutos...

San – Arf... arf... 

Mir – Volta aqui. 

San – Pêra ai mininu preciso de ar.

Kagome e Inuyasha se olhavam não acreditando. Do nada começam a bater palmas. 

Kag – Isso ai... 

Inu – Parabéns!!! 

Miroku e Sango olham pros seus amigos, lembrando q eles estavam ali.

Mir – Parabéns pelo q? 

Kag – Recorde de tempo beijando no BBB e...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E lá vai eles pro chão dar cambalhota. Sango se levanta totalmente vermelha, um pouco por causa do sangue q foi pra cabeça, porém mais pelo q Kagome dissera.

Inu – Isso merece um brinde, vamos brindar. 

Kag – Antes de brindar eu gostaria de saber de uma coisa. Só pra minha consciência ficar totalmente tranqüila. 

Inu – Fala meu amor. 

Kag – Naquele instante q eu e a Sango entramos bufando no ofuro e vimos os dois mordendo o lábio inferior... 

Inu – Sim?... 

Kag – Porque estavam fazendo aquilo. 

Inu – Simples...

#FLASH BACK#

Mir – Como será q vamos nos dar com essa situação? 

Inu – Vc diz a das meninas? 

Mir – Claro, não consigo pensar em outra coisa. 

Inu – Calma. A gente vai conseguir. Vamos ocupar nossas mentes com outra coisa. 

Mir – Do tipo...? 

Inu – Comida. Ora eu sou chef de cozinha não? 

Mir – Po cara. Falar de comida é coisa de mulherzinha. 

Inu – Mas q preconceituoso. Pois saiba q existem muitos chefes por ai. 

Mir – Eu sei. 

Inu – Ta cara cala a boca, fecha os olhos, escute e imagine. 

Mir – Ok. 

Inu – Imagine agora a gente em um churrasco com uma picanha beem grande, saladas de todos os tipos e ...

Kikyou entra...

Faz toda aquela ceninha q vocês já sabem e saem.

Mir – Vc acreditou nela? 

Inu – Nem um pouco, mas não to afim de brigar. Vamos voltar as comidas.

#Fim do Flash Back#

Inu – Então eu continuei a falar de comidas gostosas e estávamos imaginando elas. 

Kag – Só isso? 

Inu – Só. 

Kag - ¬¬' "Q coisa ridícula" 

Inu – Ta pensando no q? 

Kag – Nada não. Me beija, me abraça e diz q me ama. 

Inuyasha faz tudo isso.

Kag – Obrigado. E desculpa pela milésima vez. 

Inu – Eu sempre vou te perdoar meu amor. Sempre.

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!

Adivinhem??? Mais uma seção cambalhota!! Eeeeee \o/

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00**

O resto da noite passou tranqüila, com dois casais muito apaixonados se beijando e se abraçando (matando as saudades se é q vocês me entendem srsrs).

A quarta começa com muita animação, pois as duas meninas estavam extremamente elétricas e felizes.

Ayu – Nossa, parece q vocês mudaram de humor do nada em. 

Kag – Somos felizes né amiga? 

San – Se somos, temos os namorados mais perfeitos do mundo. 

Rin – Tem nada, quem tem sou eu. 

Ayu – Na na ni na não, quem tem sou eu. 

Kae – Bom dessa conversa acho q vou ficar de fora.

Todas olharam pra cara de Kaede, mas não um olhar qualquer, um olhar super divertido, o q vai aprontar com alguém, aaaaaa vocês me entenderam.

Kae – O o o q vocês estão pensando? 

As meninas se entreolharam e falaram em uníssono.

Todas – CALDOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Kae – So...so...socorro0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!!!!

Kaede sai q nem uma maluca por dentro da casa esbarrando em tudo. Todos os meninos q viam a cena estavam exatamente assim ¬¬''''

Inu – Essas meninas. O q a gente faz com elas? 

Mir – Que tal afogar elas também na piscina? 

Kou – Ótima idéia. 

Sessh – Já to indo.

Então os meninos q saem correndo atrás das meninas.

Kag – Te pegamos. 

Kae – Piedade por favor. 

San – Nada disso. 

??? – Vocês q irão pedir clemência. 

As meninas olham pra traz e vêem (imaginem agora a formação do x-men, aquela q fica o xavier na frente e eles formão um "v" atrás deles) Sesshumaru à frente com Inuyasha de um lado Miroku do outro, Kouga de um lado e Naraku do outro.

Inu – "O q o Naraku faz aqui?"

Kag – O q vocês...

Não deu tempo, Sesshumaru já estava pegando Rin e tacando ela na piscina e assim foi todos com seus respectivos namorados.

Kae – Se ferraram, não tenho namorado aqui. 

Nar – Pode não ter namorado aqui, mas tem eu.

Naraku pega Kaede no colo e pula com ela na piscina também. 

San – Se ferro. 

Kag – Isso ai Naraku!

Passaram a tarde toda brincando na piscina. Saíram um pouco antes da festa começar. Pra tomar banho foi à mesma coisa todo mundo no chuveiro.

#TAP#

San – Hentai. 

Mir – Não fui eu. 

Kou – Fui eu, sem querer Sango.

#TAP#

Ayu – Hentai. 

San – Agora esta perdoado Kouga. Obrigada Ayume. 

Ayu – De nada, disponha.

A festa já estava pra começar.

Kag – Ual. 

San – Que é isso? 

Rin – Acho q é... 

Inu – Hippie?? O.0 

Ayu – Que louco, sempre tive um fundo Paz e amor #fazendo um "v" com a mão.# 

Kou – Eu em...

Foram todos se divertir na festa, um com uma roupa mais louca que a do outro, uma verdadeira maluquice. Dançavam adoidadamente, pow ninguém sabia como é q hippie dançava. (Isso é porque eu não sei ')

Inu – Kagome posso falar com vc? 

Kag – Claro meu amor. 

Inu – Uma coisa não sai da minha mente, e isso ta me perturbando. 

Kag – O q te perturba meu lindo? 

Inu – Como é q do nada vocês duas perdoaram a gente? 

Kag – O Naraku contou pra gente a verdade. 

Inu – Naraku? O.0 

Kag – É. Ele falou o q a Kikyou tinha planejado. 

Inu – Porque ele faria isso? 

Kag – Sei lá, só sei q ele não me parece ser do lado negro da força. 

Inuyasha pra ele ainda meio q desconfiado mais deixa esse assunto pra lá 

Kag – Vamos dançar meu cachorrinho. 

Inu – Meu o q???? 

Kag – Que lindo, fica com raivinha não heim. 

Inu – Feh! #orelinhas agitando# 

Kag – Que KAWAIIIIIII!!!! (Lindo, fofo pra quem não sabe) 

E sai pulando em cima dele e apertando as orelinhas. 

Inu – Para com isso Kagome. 

Kag – Posso saber porque deveria? 

Inu - Porque senão parar posso não responder por meus atos. #olhar de safado# 

Kag – o.0' Inu... InuyahsAAAAaAaAaaaaaa!!!!

E ela sai correndo, sendo perseguida por ele, mas ele logo a pega e lhe da um caliente beijo.

Todos os ouros q assistiam a cena – Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh #palmas# 

Mir – Isso ai Inuyasha! 

San – Pega ela mesmo. 

Rin – Só solta quando o ar acabar.

E assim eles ficam por 5, 10, 15,30, 50 MINUTOS o.0

San – Ta, ta, já chega. 

Rin – Bendita seja a hora q eu falei só quando o ar acabar. 

Sessh – A brincadeira acabou #separando os dois# 

Inu – Hei!!!! A Rin disse "só quando o ar acabar" e ele ainda não acabou. 

Ayu – Putz q fôlego em. 

Inu – Vocês ainda não viram nada. #olhar mais safado ao ainda# 

Mir – Cara vc ta me assustando, esse olhar é pior q o meu. 

Inu – Que olhar? #voltando ao normal# Esse? #voltando ao olhar safado# 

Kag – É esse mesmo. 

Kae – Espero q só a Kagome conheça o "vocês ainda não viram nada" 

Inu – Com certeza só ela vai conhecer. 

Kag – Pode se acalmando, só quando a gente sair daqui e vc conversar com a minha mãe. 

Inu – Claro, sou um cachorrinho responsável #super sorriso colgate# (propagandaaaaaa)

Todos começaram a rir. 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo**

A festa estava muito animada. Todos dançando e se divertindo.

Kagome tinha ido ao banheiro e quando voltou foi falar com o Kouga sobre não deixar as cuecas penduradas no lugar onde pendura toalha, Inuyasha só via a situação. 

??? – Legal a amizade deles né? 

Inu – Hun? O q Naraku? 

Nar – Legal a amizade deles. 

Inu – É sim muito legal. 

Nar – Eles não brigam, não discutem. Vivem em paz. E olha lá!!! Huahauhahua ela levou um caldo auhuhauhuaa o Kouga a pegou e jogou uhauhauhua. 

Inuyasha só observava, com uma pontinha de ciúmes começando a brotar. 

Nar – Mas é legal mesmo a amizade dos dois, sem malicia nenhuma. 

Inuyasha começou a lembrar q no inicio do programa Kouga gosta de Kagome. 

Inu – Com licença.

Ele começa a andar em direção da piscina. 

Inu – Kagome vem aqui por favor. 

Kag – A Inu. Ta tão divertido aqui. PARA KOUGA!!! HUhhHUAHUAHUHhauh. 

Inu – Por favor Kagome venha aqui, preciso falar com vc. #voz e olhar frio# 

Kag – Nossa isso ta me assustando. Com licença povo daqui a pouco eu volto. 

Kou – Ok. Vai lá.

Kagome sai da piscina e vai conversar com Inuyasha

Kag – O q foi meu amor? 

Inu – O q vc sente pelo Kouga? 

Kag – Nani? (o q? pra quem não sabe) 

Inu – Vc me entendeu. O q vc sente pelo Kouga? 

Kag – Pra q desse ciúme agora Inuyasha? 

Inu – Só me responda. 

Kag – Só sinto carinho e amizade. Considero ele como se fosse meu irmão. 

Inu – Só isso? 

Kag – Sabia q vc me ofende quando me pergunta isso? Eu só amo vc, meu coração só pertence a vc e a mais ninguém. Quando vc fala isso parece até q eu fiz algum crime. 

Inuyasha olha pra ela e percebe q ela ta quase chorando, então ele a abraça.

Inu – Me desculpa amor. Não sei o q deu em mim. Não farei isso de novo. 

Kag – Por favor, não desconfiem de mim. 

Inu – Não desconfiarei mais.

E eles voltam pra festa juntinhos e abraçados.

Mir – O q houve com vocês dois? 

Inu – Nada pq? 

San – Vocês saíram do nada. 

Kag - Não podemos mais ter privacidade não? 

Mir – Seus safadinhos #olhar malicioso#

#TAP#

Inu – Não é nada disso seu pervertido. 

Mir – Se não é isso é o q? 

Kag – Não te interessa. 

Mir - #beicinho# Ai, essa doeu. 

San – Aaa, vem aqui meu bebe. 

Mir – Quelo colo. #falando quem nem criancinha de 5 anos# (escrevi errado propositalmente srrs) 

Inu e Kag - ¬¬'

Ayu – Ei! Vocês estão muito parados, vamos dançar.

E lá foram os amigo dançarem.  
A festa terminou muito tarde, Ayume foi a ultima a ir dormir com Kouga enchendo a paciência dela.

Na quinta-feira...

Inu – Gente cadê o pão? 

Kag – Não sei. Cadê meu iogurt? 

Rin – AAAAAAAAhhhh

Todos saem correndo em direção de Rin.

Sess – O q foi meu amor? 

Rin – Quem foi q comeu meus biscoitinhos de chocolate com coco?? 

Todos - ¬¬' 

Kou – A comida ta sumindo ou é impressão minha?

Bial – Bom dia meus guerreiros. 

Mir – Essa voz é do Bial ou eu to ouvindo coisas? 

Bial – Não ta ouvindo coisas não Miroku. Por favor venham até a sala. 

E todos sentam no sofá.

Kag – O q esta acontecendo Bial? Por que nossa comida sumiu? 

Rin – Juro q vou matar um. olhar ameaçador 

Bial – Calma Rin. A comida foi retirada por um motivo bem simples. 

Ayu – Estou curiosa pra saber qual é. 

Bial – Essa será a prova do líder de vcs. 

Inu – Não entendi. 

Bial – A comida foi escondida pela casa, e vocês terão q procurar. Aquele q achar a maior parcela de comida será o novo líder. 

San – Não vale Bial, assim os yokais terão mais chances contra nós. 

Bial – Pensando nisso q botamos as comidas em recipientes transparentes mais sem qualquer possibilidade de cheiro. 

San – A ta assim ficou mais justo. 

Rin – Vocês estão esperando o q? Vamos a caçada. 

Sess - ¬¬' "q comilona" 

Bial – A Rin tem razão, lá fora tem sacolas com o nome de vocês é só pegar e começar a caçada, a comida esta espalhada por toda a casa. 

Kag – Vamos lá.

Não preciso dizer q Rin saiu q nem um cão farejador atrás de comida né? Ela parecia um bicho atrás da presa, tava de dar medo ela, só por causa do biscoitinho dela.

Kag – Achei o pão. 

Inu – Achei a manteiga. 

Ayu – Achei o arroz

E assim foi... até q...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Kag - E agora? É pra dar cambalhota? 

Bial – Não é pra dizer q vocês já acharam tudo. 

Rin – Acheeei meu biscoitinho. 

Todos - ¬¬''''''' 

Bial – Muito bem vamos começar a contar os itens.

E ficou assim...

Kagome 12 itens  
Inuyasha 16 itens  
Miroku 7 itens  
Naraku 17 itens  
Sesshumaru 20 itens  
Kaede 3 itens  
Sango 10 itens  
Kouga 14 itens  
Ayume 13 itens  
Rin - ...

Bial – o.0' 64 itens 

Kag – Eu não tinha duvida q seria ela. 

Inu – Acho q ninguém tinha. 

Bial – Parabéns Rin, vc é a nova líder.

Nesse instante Rin estava abraçando os biscoitinhos dela como se fossem ursinhos de pelúcia

Todos – RIN!! 

Rin – O q foi? #acordando dos sonhos em q vários biscoitinhos caiam do céu#

Sess – Vc é a nova líder meu amor. 

Rin – SERIO??? 

Sess – Sim. 

Rin – Que legaaaaaaal.

Finalmente ela se da conta e sai pulando q nem uma doida. 

Bial – Então esta ai, boa tarde pra vcs. 

Todos – Tchau Bial! 

Rin – Só um aviso antes Bial. 

Bial – Fala Rin. 

Rin – Nunca mais me de um susto desse. 

Bial - ' Pode deixar. 

Rin – Obrigado. 

#Fim de transmissão?#

Kag – Que tudo Rin!!! 

Rin – Caramba, meu segundo mandato. 

Sessh – Virei rei de novo. 

Inu – Fica se gabando não, porque ela é a rainha e vc é o plebeu. 

Sessh – Quem é plebeu aqui?? 

Kag – Calma meninos. 

Rin – Não precisam brigar. 

San – Pensem. Vocês podem ser irmãos. 

Inu – Ta ai mais um motivo pra gente brigar... 

Sessh – Vc já viu dois irmãos q se preze não brigar? 

Kag e Rin – Aff. 

Inu e Sessh - #sorriso brilhando e com os dedos polegares pra cima, um abraçado no outro# 

Mir - ¬¬' Esses dois devem ser irmãos mesmo.

Mal Miroku fala isso e entra na casa varias pessoas vestindo jalecos brancos parecendo ser médicos.

Pessoa 1 – Ola. 

Kag – Ola. 

Pessoa 2 – Nós somos médicos do hospital Memorial (propaganda do meu hospital ) e viemos aqui para recolher matéria genético dos senhores Inuyasha e Sesshumaru.

Todos olharam para o Inu e pro Sesshy.

Inu – Somos nós 

Sessh – Pra q vocês querem nosso material genético? (dããããã) 

Pessoa 1 – A emissora pediu q viesse-mos. 

Pessoa 2 – Falaram q vocês estão especulando q são irmãos. 

Pessoa 1 – E perguntam se vocês gostariam de saber se são realmente irmãos.

Inuyasha e Sesshumaru se olham (ai q lindo, esses olhos me derretem toda) e com somente aquele olhar os dois consentiram e com o mesmo sentimento fecharam a mão com força fazendo com q suas garras machucassem suas mão e sangrasse um pouco. 

Os médicos logo entenderam o recado e pegaram suas coisas para colherem o material.

Inu – Em quanto tempo isso fica pronto? 

Pessoa 1 – Realmente não sei. 

Pessoa 2 – Por vocês serem youkais, não sabemos como poderia ser a resistência ou a complexidade do DNA de vocês (nossa falei difícil agora). 

Sessh – No máximo quanto tempo? 

Pessoa 1 – No maximo 1 semana. 

Inu – Nós esperamos.

O clima estava meio tenso, ninguém ali presente se atrevia falar nem um "ai". Todos estavam quietos e concentrados na situação.

Logo os médicos foram em bora, então Kagome foi até Inuyasha e Rin até Sesshumaru.

Kag – Tudo bem lindo? 

Inu – Tudo ótimo, finalmente poderei encontrar alguém de minha família. Minha mãe ficara muito feliz. 

Kag – Que bom meu amor.

Pra uma quinta-feira de manha foi muito agitada, muitas emoções então todos decidiram ficar na piscina ou irem voltar a dormir. 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Isa Higurashi:**_ Que bom que vc ta gostando do que eu fiz com a Kikyvaca auhauhuah XD melhorou o Inu? E não ela sai mais as confusões continuam, muitas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer, essa fic ta com 155 paginas no meu word e não esta terminada, esse capitulo q parou agora o 11 termina na pagina 97 então tem muita coisa ainda. XD e claro que eu to lendo a segunda temporada da sua fic né. E ta muuito bom. Bjks e continue la e mande mais reviews por esse capitulo XD_

**Roting: **_Foi mau pelo senhor XD foi sem quere nem reparei q tinha escrito assim só depois que vc falou q eu li, mas teu nome tbm não ajuda muito, de onde tu tirou esse roting? Se amarrou no pé né?? Hauhaua tbm gostei XD. Bjks e continue lendo._

**Caroline: **_Que legal amiga vc ainda ta lendoo0o0o \o/ mesmo com todas as dificuldades do tipo sem pc, mas vc continua lendo XD. Bjks amigaaaaaaa_

**Esta ai minha gente, mais um capitulo de Inuyasha no BBB, espero que vcs ainda lembrem de mim XD. Quero muitas reviews heim. Bjks.**

**Lory Higurashi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo!**

**Estamos ai com mais um capitulo de Inuyasha no BBB, conseguimos uma nova leitora que feliz XD hauhauhah seja bem vinda a fic. **

**Inuyasha e a turma não me pertencem, mas agora sim é oficial, EU TENHO UM NAMORADO INUYASHAAAA!!!! **

**Abafa o entusiasmo e boa leitura pra vcs XD**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Inuyasha e Sesshumaru se olham (ai q lindo, esses olhos me derretem toda) e com somente aquele olhar os dois consentiram e com o mesmo sentimento fecharam a mão com força fazendo com q suas garras machucassem suas mão e sangrasse um pouco.  
Os médicos logo entenderam o recado e pegaram suas coisas para colherem o material.

Inu – Em quanto tempo isso fica pronto? 

Pessoa 1 – Realmente não sei. 

Pessoa 2 – Por vocês serem youkais, não sabemos como poderia ser a resistência ou a complexidade do DNA de vocês (nossa falei difícil agora). 

Sessh – No máximo quanto tempo? 

Pessoa 1 – No maximo 1 semana. 

Inu – Nós esperamos.

O clima estava meio tenso, ninguém ali presente se atrevia falar nem um "ai". Todos estavam quietos e concentrados na situação.

Logo os médicos foram em bora, então Kagome foi até Inuyasha e Rin até Sesshumaru.

Kag – Tudo bem lindo? 

Inu – Tudo ótimo, finalmente poderei encontrar alguém de minha família. Minha mãe ficara muito feliz. 

Kag – Que bom meu amor.

Pra uma quinta-feira de manha foi muito agitada, muitas emoções então todos decidiram ficar na piscina ou irem voltar a dormir.

**Nesse capitulo...**

Sango fazia um lanche pra ela e para Miroku, quando Naraku apareceu. Ele havia ganhado muito de sua confiança depois do incidente da semana passada.

Sango fazia um lanche pra ela e para Miroku, quando Naraku apareceu. Ele havia ganhado muito de sua confiança depois do incidente da semana passada.

San – Ola. 

Nar – Ola. O que vc ta fazendo ai? 

San – To fazendo um lanche pro Miroku, ele deve ta cheio de fome. 

Nar – Deve ta mesmo, depois de ter passado o dia todo na piscina com a Ayume. 

San – Ele ficou na piscina? 

Nar – Ficou vc não viu? 

San – Não eu fiquei no quarto com a K e com a Rin. 

Nar – Não sabia. 

San – Ele ficou fazendo o q na piscina? 

Nar – Nada de mais, só estava brincando com ela. 

San – E onde estava o Kouga? 

Nar – Acho q estava com o Sesshumaru e o Inuyasha

Sango fica um tempo parada, confiava em seu namorado, mais já havia pego ele beijando Ayume mesmo tendo sido sem querer ainda era uma beijo.

San – "Será q ele gostou do beijo e quer outro?"

Sango logo afasta esses pensamentos negativos e volta a se concentrar no lanche.

San – Quer algo pra comer Naraku? 

Nar – Se for feito por vc adoraria.

Sango somente deu um singelo sorriso e começou a fazer um lanche pra Naraku esquecendo assim do lanche de seu querido e esfomeado namorado.

Mir – SANGOOOOO!!!

Sango olha pra traz com cara indiferente e ele logo percebe.

San – Ah?... A é vc Miroku. 

Mir – Não é o Papai Noel budista. (putz de onde eu tirei isso??? O.0) Claro q sou eu, esqueceu de mim é? 

San – Não. Porque diz isso? 

Mir – Só pelo simples fato de eu estar quase UMA hora esperando meu lanche q vc falou q ia trazer pra mim e até agora nada. 

San – Me desculpe meu amor, mais é q o Naraku chegou aqui e nós começamos a conversar e eu esqueci completamente.

Naraku que até esse momento estava de costa pra Miroku se vira mostrando o enorme pedaço de pão em sua boca.

Nar – Foi mal ai Miroku, a culpa foi minha. 

Miroku meio q ignorando o q Naraku acaba de falar vai até Sango e diz:

Mir – Quer dizer q vc para pra conversar com ele, faz o lanche q supostamente seria meu e da pra ele e esquece de mim completamente???

San – Errrr... Sim.

Miroku fica meio espantado com a frieza da namorada, mais não diz nada, abaixa a cabeça e se retira.  
Sango continua conversando com Naraku e Miroku vai pra cadeira de plástico a beira da piscina e fica ali pensando por um longo tempo.

Mir – "O q será q aconteceu? Porque ela esta agindo assim comigo? Não entendo. Será q eu fiz alguma coisa q não devia?"

E ele fica por horas e horas pensando no q fizera q não acha nada de errado então fica um pouco tranqüilo e dorme ali mesmo debaixo do sol.

Três horas depois...

??? – Ei Miroku! Acorda cara. 

Mir – Que? Mamãe? Sango? 

??? – Que mané mamãe o q, e muito menos Sango. Acorda cara sou o Inuyasha. 

Mir – A cara vai encher outro, tava tão bom o soninho. 

Inu – Depois não diga q eu não te avisei... camarão 

Mir – Ta, ta sai daqui.

Inuyasha se retirou e Miroku ficou pensando...

Mir – "Esse Inuyasha é um chato mesmo, porque ele não me deixa dormir? Camarão? Não entendi"

Com esse pensamento final Miroku passa mão por cima de sua barriga e sente ela arder, MUITO.

Mir – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu – Ganhei. 

Sessh – Droga. 

Kou – Não acredito q vocês apostaram isso. 

Inu – Eu sabia q ele acordaria em 10 segundos.

Então o haniou e os youkais começam a rir adoidadamente enquanto um monge pulava da cadeira pra piscina e boiando nela pra ver se a ardência passava.

San – O q aconteceu??? Eu ouvi um grito e...

Sango se depara com a cena de seu namorado com a frente toda vermelha e as costas brancas.

San – Mais o q... 

Inu – A criatura inteligente ali, dormiu a tarde toda virado pro sol e deu nisso. 

San – Miroku!!! O q vc tem na cabeça meu filho??? (Nisso eu me inspirei em Jája e Juju do

Zorra total ) 

Miroku levanta a cabeça e vê sua namorada, mais nem liga pra ela estava muito chateado com ela pelo acontecimento de mais cedo. 

Mir – Inuyasha poderia pegar uma toalha e um creme pra mim por favor.

Inuyasha ainda sem entender muito bem a reação do amigo com a namorada vai pegar a toalha e o creme (nem sei de onde eles tiraram o creme, mais digamos q o Mirou é metrossexual e leva consigo vários creminhos e coisa e tal).

Inu – To. 

Mir – Valeu cara. 

Inu – Pode me dizer o q esta acontecendo entre vc e a Sango? 

Mir – Pow cara, tu nem vai acreditar. To chateado até agora, tudo bem não foi um crime nacional mais eu fiquei chateado. 

Inu – Fala cara, pode desabafar.

Então Miroku começa a falar sobre o q aconteceu a tarde, do esquecimento dela e etc...

Inu – Eu não to falando, esse cara não esta me convencendo de q se arrependeu de ter se juntado com a Kikyou. 

Mir – Também to achando. 

Inu – O pior é q a gente ta devendo uma à ele. 

Mir – Devendo o que?? 

Inu – Foi ele q limpou a nossa barra com as meninas né?

Mir – Pior q é mesmo. 

Inu – Vamos arrumar um jeito de retribuir e vamos pensar em algo... 

Mir – Ou pelo menos investigar né? De repente o cara ta sendo sincero e a gente não sabe. 

Inu – É... pode ser.

Então eles passaram o restinho da tarde pensando nisso e logo foram pra prova do anjo.

Na hora da prova Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram juntinhos mirabolando varias coisas pra vencer e não deixar Naraku botar a mão no anjo.

Rin – A prova será... 

Inu – Será???... 

Rin – Putz nunca vi uma prova dessa antes. 

Kag – É de q Rin? 

Rin – É de dança... 

Mir – Dança? 

Kae – Como assim? 

Rin – Lembra daqueles tapetes de setinhas? 

Kae – Sim.

Então Rin da passagem e amostra uma daquelas maquinas q tem no shopping com uma tela gigante e com varias setinhas ao chão.

Inu – A gente vai ter q dançar? 

Rin – Isso ai, quem fizer mais pontos na maquina ganha o anjo.

Inuyasha puxa Miroku pra um canto meio preocupado.

Inu – Tu sabe dançar cara? 

Mir – Nem, mais tenho bons reflexos. 

Inu – Isso eu também tenho mais o q tem isso haver? 

Mir – Isso é uma maquina q aparece setinhas rápidas e vc só tem q ter reflexo pra pisar na

hora certa.

Inu – Entendi. Mais pow, a gente pode deixar Naraku ganhar essa prova e vai ser como se já tivéssemos "pagado" a ele. 

Mir – Bem pensado.

Então com esse pensamento Rin liga a maquina e chama Kagome pra dançar.

Kag – Ai caramba, eu adoro dança, mas sou péssima com essa maquina. 

Rin – Então boa sorte. 

Kag – Vou precisar. 

Rin – A maquina começa em um ritimo lento e depois começa a acelerar. 

Kag – Ok. 

Kagome pisa em cima da maquina, ela acende e da uma lista de musicas. Kagome escolhe uma musica qualquer, já q ela não conhecia nenhuma, todas não tinham letra só era ritmo, era musica eletrônica.  
Kagome começou a dançar, até muito bem fazendo Inuyasha ir a loucura se é q vocês me entendem. Miroku começou a babar também fazendo Inuyasha dar um pontapé nele.

Inu – Tira o olho q ela é minha. 

Mir – Qual é cara, ela é como se fosse homem pra mim. 

Inu – Sei, sei.

Kagome conseguiu 3432 pontos e saiu toda feliz.

Inu – Parabéns linda. 

Kag – Obrigada. #beijos#

Logo em seguida foi Sango.

Kag – Vai lá Sango. 

San – Valeu amiga, nessa maquina eu sou boa

Então Sango começa a dançar freneticamente e consegue 5342 pontos e um Miroku babando mais sem dar muita bola pra ela. Sango então fica meio triste.

San – "Não fica triste mulher, foi ele q errou com vc."

Bom de todos os q foram só Sesshumaru q ficou com 1200 pontos, porque se recusava a dançar.

Rin – Então é isso, Sango é o novo anjo. 

Kae – Isso ai amiga. 

Kag – Sango na "maquininha" é imbatível. (gente eu chamo assim porque eu e minhas

amigas chamamos assim, ninguém lembra o nome real dela ') 

San – Obrigado, obrigado. #dando beijinhos com as mãos e acenando pro nada#

Inu – Que ótimo, a Sango pegou o anjo. 

Mir – Cara a gente já esta crucificando o cara, a gente nem tem certeza de nada. 

Inu – Cara, meu sentido de cachorro diz q ele tem culpa no cartório. 

Mir – Mais isso a gente só vai saber se investigar. 

Inu – Acho q só vai ser perda de tempo. 

Kagome vem na direção do namorado e o puxa pra cair na piscina.

Kag – Vem lindo. 

Inu – Já vou. Miroku vai ficar tudo bem ai com vc? 

Mir – Vai logo mamãe. 

Inu – Fica ai bonitinho filinho. 

Mir – Éééé, vai logo. 

Inu – uahauhahuuhahua.

Então ele se joga na piscina a busca da namorada.

Inu – Vem aqui minha deusa. 

Kag – Bobo. 

Sango sai da casa e vai até Miroku, esse por sua vez, vendo a namorada vindo em sua direção se levanta e vai para a academia.

Kag – O que aconteceu entre a Sango e o Miroku? 

Inu – O Miroku esta meio chateado com ela. 

Kag – Por que?

Então foi a vez de Inuyasha contar os fatos a ela, tudo o q aconteceu de manha. 

Kag – Entendi. Mais acho q é muito drama. 

Inu – Também acho, mais a Sango também faz muito drama se é com ela. 

Kag – Faz nada. 

Inu – Claro q faz. 

Kag – Ta vamos parar, se não a gente q vai brigar pra proteger nossos amigos. 

Inu – Também acho. 

Kag – E o q a gente vai fazer a respeito? 

Inu – A gente não pode fazer muita coisa, a não ser botar esses dois pra conversar. 

Kag – Realmente. 

Inu – Mais isso a gente faz amanha, hj a gente só conversa com eles e amanha a gente resolve o assunto. 

Kag – Acho q isso é o melhor a fazer mesmo.

Kou – GERONIMOOOOOOO!!!!

Com esse grito Kouga cai q nem um louco na piscina esbanjando água pra todo lado.

Inu – Seu lobo fedido!!! Nem com toda a água do mundo vc vai tirar esse cheiro de vc. 

Kou – Cala boca cara de cachorro. 

Kag e Ayu – PAREM OS DOIS!!!! #olhar mortal# 

Inu e Kou – Sim #olhar de medo#

Com essa situação Rin, Sesshumaru e Kaede caem na gargalhada.

Sess – Ninguém merece esses dois, com medo das namoradas. 

Rin – E vc não tem Sesshumaru? 

Sess – Eu não e...

Rin da as costas e sai.

Sess – O q eu fiz? 

Kae – Vc é muito burro. 

Sess – Mais o q? 

Kae – Tapado. #Da um pedala Robinho nele# 

O resto da noite passa com todos os casais brigando, um menos q o outro, mais brigando.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O domingo chega correndo e o dia começa meio agitado.

Sess – Rin! Fale comigo. 

Rin – Não quero Sesshumaru, vc magoou meus sentimentos. 

Kag – O q deu nesses dois? 

Kae – Uma longa historia. 

Ayu – Será q existe um casal nessa casa q não brigue? 

Kag – Por enquanto vc e o Kouga não brigaram nenhuma vez. 

Ayu – É mesmo né. Isso me deu uma vontade de abraçar ele. 

Kag – Então vai abraçar ué. 

Ayu – Vou mesmo, licença. Lobinho cadê vc? 

Kag e Kae - ¬¬'''

Entre mais alguns berros e pequenas discussões, eles tem uma supresa...

Os médicos da semana passada haviam chegado, mais dessa vez só tinha 2. (Também né, não precisa de um batalhão de gente pra entregar um exame ¬¬")

Rin – Inuyasha Sesshumaru!!!! Venham aqui correndo.

Nesse momento os dois saem correndo, a voz de Rin não parecia ser de brincadeira.

Inu – O q foi Rin? 

Sessh – O porque desse escândalo?

Rin nada disse somente apontou na direção dos médicos q estavam parados na porta da casa com um envelope branco na mão.

Inuyasha e Sesshumaru engoliram o seco, se olharam e Sesshumaru foi o primeiro a andar. Inuyasha fez menção de segui-lo, deu um passo mais parou deixou Sesshumaru ir pegar o envelope.

Inu – "E se ele for mesmo o meu irmão? Qual será a sua reação ou a minha?"

Varias perguntas se passavam na cabeça do haniou, porém todas se dissiparam com a vinda de Sesshumaru em sua direção.

Sessh – Vamos abrir na sala.

Inuyasha só assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu. Na sala se encontrava Kouga sendo agarrado por Ayume, Kagome conversando com Sango, Miroku em um canto isolado do sofá e Naraku deitado num puf.

Rin – Gente! Silencio agora sim. 

Kag – O q aconteceu? 

Rin – O teste de DNA deles chegou.

Todos analisaram bem as palavras de Rin e logo ficaram quietos.

Sesshumaru olhou pra Inuyasha e começou a abrir o envelope cuidadosamente, Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Sesshumaru e começou a ler o papel q ele tirava com tanta delicadeza q parecia q ia rasgar o papel.

Passaram alguns minutos e os dois terminaram de ler o papel q agora Sesshumaru segurava de qualquer jeito. Os dois se levantaram e uma lagrima correu nos olhos de Inuyasha e um sorriso nos lábios de Sesshumaru, os dois se abraçaram fortemente fazendo com q nenhuma palavra precisasse ser dita para q todos na sala compreendessem o resultado do exame.

Inu – Meu irmão #sussurrando ao ouvido de Sesshumaru, mas a um tom q todos ali presentes puderam escutar# 

Sessh – Meu irmão.

Com toda aquela cena Kagome começou a chorar de felicidade e foi abraçar os dois também, sendo seguida de Rin.  
Os dois olharam suas namoradas e abraçaram elas também. Estavam em família.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo**

Em toda a parte da tarde deixaram Inuyasha e Sesshumaru sosinhos, eles tinham muito o q conversar, e foi o q eles fizeram toda a tarde.

Kag – "Espero q não aconteça nada de pior entre a Sango e o Miroku"

Realmente depois de tudo o q aconteceu Inuyasha tinha esquecido q precisava ajudar Kagome pra ajudar seus amigos a se reconciliarem.

A noite chegou bem calma e os "novos" irmão finalmente se separaram pra se arrumar para a noite q logo atormentaria a vida de mais dois ali dentro da casa.

Kag – Como vc esta meu amor? 

Inu – Feliz.

Inuyasha abriu aquele sorriso q Kagome se sentiu realizada. Um sorriso q ela nunca vira no rosto de Inuyasha desde q entraram no programa e ela retribui o sorriso com um abraço.

Inu – Vamos?

Kag – Vamos.

Se dirigiram pra sala e viram q todos já estavam ali presentes.

Não demorou muito e Bial apareceu na tv de plasma (meu sonho é ter uma p)

Bial – Salve meu guerreiros. 

Todos – Oi Bial. 

Bial – E como vão os irmão da casa? 

Inu – Muito bem Bial. 

Bial – Que bom. Os médicos falaram q por vocês serem youkai/haniou seria um pouco mais difícil de "decifrar" o DNA de vocês, por isso q demorou um pouco mais eles conseguiram e vocês estão ai felizes da vida.

Inuyasha e Sesshumaru se olharam e trocaram sorrisos, como se estivessem trocando confidencias.

Bial – Bom... Sem mais conversas vamos logo ao q interessa.

A tenção tomou o lugar novamente.

Bial – Sango. Quem vc ira abençoar com a imunidade? 

San – Eu pensei um pouco durante a semana e decidi dar o colar pro Naraku Bial.

Miroku a olhou espantada mais voltou a sua feição de antes com um rosto inexpressível.

Bial – Muito bem. Minha rainha quem vc ira mandar pro paredão? 

Rin – Bom Bial, foi muito difícil escolher alguém, me vejo quase sem alternativas, mais eu

decidi q será a Kaede.

Rin olhou pra Kaede esperando um olhar de magoa, mas só recebeu um de compreensão.

Bial – Ok. Então já sabem, nem Naraku e nem Kaede podem ser votados. Kagome ao confessionário por favor.

Kagome se levantou e foi. E assim um por um foi até Bial aparecer de novo no telão.

Bial – Bom... quem enfrentara Kaede no paredão será...

Ninguém desgrudava o olho da tv.

Bial – Miroku.

Sango abriu os olhos mais ainda e olhou o namorado q agora a olhava com um pouco de rancor nos olhos e ela logo se sentiu culpada por ele estar no paredão.

San – "O q eu fiz?" 

Bial – Por hoje é só. O Big boss será dado na terça feira pra vocês

Bial saiu da tv e Sango ficou arrasada no chão da sala. Miroku havia se levantado e ido pra beira da piscina. O clima entre os dois havia piorado e todos na casa se deram conta disso.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bial – Muito bem. Mais um paredão formado. Quem quiser q Kaede saia vote FORA KAEDE. Quem quiser q Miroku saia vote FORA MIROKU.

#Mudança de câmera#

Bial – O big boss vc escolheram se eles terão q cuidar de um abacaxi ou ficar penteando uma Barbie. Quando vocês forem votar para um dos dois saírem deixem abaixo um voto pro Big Boss. Votem BARBIE ou votem OVO. Até terça pessoal.

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A noite passou silenciosa. Sango queria falar com Miroku, mas ele se afastava dela toda vez q ela se aproximava dele, então Sango decide ir dormir, não adiantaria nada tentar algo a força agora. Estava decidida amanha falaria com Kagome pra saber o q fazer, nessas horas uma amiga fazia muita diferença.

Na segunda-feira...

Kag – Inuyasha vem aqui. 

Inu – O q vc quer minha linda. 

#beijos#

Kag – Ontem vc quis ficar conversando com Sesshumaru e esqueceu q tinha prometido me ajudar com o Miroku e com a Sango. 

Inu – É mesmo, tinha esquecido. 

Kag – Pois é. Então hoje vc vai falar com ele e descobrir do porque ele estar assim com ela q eu vou falar com ela. 

Inu – Ok depois a gente se encontra. 

Kag – Isso mesmo.

Quando Kagome vai em busca de Sango é surpreendida sendo encontrada pela mesma (Vocês entenderam né? Kagome foi procurar Sango, mas Sango q acabou achando Kagome)

San – Kagome me ajuda 

Kag – O q foi amiga? 

San – O Miroku esta se afastando de mim, e eu nem sei por que. Eu q devia estar sendo a vitima aqui. 

Kag – Essa eu não entendi. Você q deveria ser a vitima? 

San – É. 

Kag – Gostaria de saber do por que vc é a vitima aqui? 

San – Vc esta do lado dele agora? 

Kag – Sempre estarei do seu lado amiga, mas é q agora eu não vi ele fazendo nada de errado pra merecer o q vc fez. 

San – Mais o q eu fiz? 

Kag – Vc acha pouco dar o lanche dele pra outro? E depois ainda dar o anjo pro mesmo? E q acabou fazendo ele ir pro paredão? 

San – Obrigado vc me deixou bem melhor. 

Kag – Amigas são pra essas coisas. 

San – Fala serio Kagome. Eu fiquei com ciúmes dele. 

Kag – Ciúmes de que mulher? 

San – Naraku disse q ele passou a tarde toda na piscina com a Ayume. 

Kag – E? 

San – E eles já deram um beijo aqui dentro lembra? 

Kag – E isso é motivo pra brigar com ele? Vc sabe q ele te ama. 

San – Eu sei, mas fiquei com ciúmes então decidi provoca-lo dando o lanche dele pro

Naraku.

Kag – Mais parece q seu tiro saiu pela culatra. 

San – Pois é. E os acontecimentos a seguir não ajudaram em nada. 

Kag – Amiga vc precisa pedir desculpas pra ele. 

San – Eu sei, mas não tenho coragem. 

Kag – Você não quer é ferir seu orgulho isso sim. 

San – O que? 

Kag – Sango... Desde q entramos aqui eu nunca vi vc pedindo desculpas.

Sango abaixou a cabeça, ela tinha esse defeito mais não gostava de admiti-lo, então ela abraçou Kagome e começou a chorar.

Kag – Calma amiga. 

San – Não Kagome. Eu sou terrível, não consigo pedir desculpas pra ninguém. 

Kag – Como assim? 

San – Fui acostumada assim desde pequena, nunca vi meu pai pedindo desculpas pra minha mãe, ou pra mim quando ele estava errado e até hoje acho q esse é o certo mesmo sabendo q não é.

Kagome ficou meio chocada com a confissão da amiga, mas logo voltou ao normal e abraçando-a falou em seu ouvido.

Kag – Nada é impossível Sango, e pra tudo existe uma primeira vez.

Sango só fez q sim com a cabeça e retribui o abraço da amiga. Estava decidida, pediria desculpas para Miroku nem q tivesse q prende-lo no quarto para ter a atenção dele.

Enquanto isso em outro canto da casa...

Inu – Cara vc ta tratando a Sango muito mau. 

Mir – Mau é o q ela fez ao meu coração. 

Inu – Poxa ela te ama... 

Mir – Não parece. Ela deu o anjo pra ele e não pra mim, agora eu estou no paredão. 

Inu – Calma. Agora vc já esta fora de si. 

Mir – Eu fiquei fora de mim a muito tempo.

Abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, a dor q sentia por dentro era muito grande.

Inu – Você esta sendo dramático e cabeça dura.

Miroku levantou a cabeça e olhou pro amigo.

Mir – Vc diz isso por que não foi vc. 

Inu – Vc esta enganado. 

Mir – Como assim? 

Inu – Naraku já soltou seu veneno pra cima de mim, só q não funcionou. 

Mir – Continuo sem entender. 

Inu – Uns dias atrás ele aproveitou q Kagome estava brincando com Kouga e começou a

falar "amigavelmente" em duplo sentido q eu logo percebi, mas eu fui falar com a Kagome ao invés de ficar pelos cantos. 

Mir – Mais isso era pra Sango fazer não eu. 

Inu – E VC DEU A CHANCE SEU TAPADO? 

Mir – Fala baixo cara. 

Inu – Vc é um idiota mesmo. A garota passou a noite toda de ontem te procurando,

querendo falar com vc e vc ficava fugindo dela.

Então Miroku começou a refletir e lembrar da noite anterior, viu as cenas de Sango vindo e ele fugindo, se sentiu uma criança de birra com o melhor amigo, mais no caso o melhor amigo é sua namorada a mulher q ele ama.

Mir – Sou um burro. 

Inu – Vc só percebeu isso agora?

Miroku olha pro amigo e da um sorriso.

Mir – Obrigado cara. 

Inu – Pra que servem os amigos?

Então eles se abraçam e Miroku abre um sorriso colgate e vai pra sala esperando Sango terminar de falar com Kagome.

Kagome olha pra sala e vê Miroku ansioso olhando pra elas.

Kag – Acho q tem um certo alguém olhando pra gente. 

San – Vou lá falar com ele.

Ela fala enquanto olhava pra traz vendo o namorado na sala. 

Kag – Boa sorte amiga. 

San – Obrigado, vou precisar.

Sango da um ultima olhada pra amiga e segue em direção de seu amado. Quando ela chega perto dele ele da trás tapinhas pra ela se sentar ao lado dele e ela obedece.

#Silencio#

San e Mir – Err... 

San e Mir – Fala vc primeiro... não pode começar vc...ta bom deixa q eu começo.

Os dois se olham e começam a rir.

San – Deixa q eu começo. 

Mir – Ok.

Mau sabia eles q havia uma "platéia" assistindo a conversa deles. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshumaru, Rin, Ayume, Kouga, Kaede e Naraku estavam atrás da porta do quarto q deva acesso pra sala e todos viam a cena prendendo o riso.

Mir – Sango. 

San – Sim. 

Mir – Só me diz o motivo pra vc ter esquecido de mim. 

San – Ciúmes. 

Miroku abriu os olhos meio espantado.

Mir – Ciúmes de q? Ou de quem? 

San – De vc e da Ayume.

Nessa hora Ayume e Kouga se olharam, Kouga lhe lançou um olhar significativo do tipo "se isso não me esclarecer ali teremos uma conversa" (putz tudo isso em um olhar )

Mir – Por que da Ayume? 

San – Porque vocês passaram a tarde todinha juntos na piscina, pensei logo q vc estava com

saudades do beijo dela. 

Mir – Sango o beijo dela não é nada perto do teu, não porque ela beije mal, mais porque não é ela q eu amo. Qualquer outro beijo q não seja o seu pra mim será sem gosto. 

San – Des... desculpa.

Miroku arregalou os olhos. Ela estava realmente pedindo desculpas?

San – Desculpa meu amor. Eu sou uma burra mesmo. Eu sei q vc me ama e eu só penso nessas besteiras. 

Mir – Que isso minha linda. Eu também dei motivos, meu passado me condena, é difícil apagar a minha fama, mas eu conseguirei.

Os dois se abraçaram e Miroku deu um beijo terno e doce nela. Nessa hora todos saem de traz da porta batendo palmas, Kagome e Kaede estavam em lagrimas gritando "q lindo, q fofo" e outras coisas parecidas.

Sango ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão e Miroku somente sorriu e abraçou a namorada.

Mir – Esta tudo bem agora #sussurrando em seu ouvido#

Ao ouvir essas palavras Sango o abraçou mais forte e fez sim com a cabeça.

Houve alegria geral todo mundo se abraçando e Sesshumaru e Inuyasha se olhando com cara de q estão fazendo arte. Quando eles se dão conta já estão do lado de fora na...

San – BEIRA DA PISCINAAAAAaaaaa!!!!

Pronto Sesshumaru e Inuyasha empurra todo mundo e todo mundo cai, mas antes de cai Kagome e Naraku pegam a mão dos dois e puxam. A festa estava feita. Sango queria matar os irmãos esses foram salvos por Miroku q segurava a namorada rindo pacas da cara de medo q os dois faziam.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo**

A noite de segunda passou tranqüila, os casais estavam namorando, e Kaede e Naraku conversando, mas nada aconteceu então todos decidiram ir dormir.

Na terça-feira...

Kag – ACORDA, ACORDA.

San – O q foi? Ta pegando fogo?

Mir – Gostaria de saber o motivo da senhorita me acordar a essa hora da madrugada?

Kag – Só pelo simples fato q não é madrugada e sim noite.

Mir – Como assim?

San – Também não entendi.

Kag – Cara, a gente dormiu de mais. Já são oito horas da noite.

Mir e San – O QUE????

Kag – Pra vocês verem.

Nesse momento Inuyasha entra.

Mir – Amigo me diz q a Kagome esta de brincadeira.

Inu – Eu também pensei até olhar no relógio.

San – Que absurdo.

Kag – Vamos logo tomar banho.

Mir – E eu não aproveitei nada do dia, hoje pode ser o meu último dia na casa e eu não

aproveitei em nada. #fazendo beicinho#

San – Não fala isso.

Mir – Temos q ser realistas, hoje pode ser realmente o meu ultimo dia aqui.

San – É, pode ser o ultimo, mas vc deve pensar q pode ser o ultimo aqui porém o primeiro

de nossas vidas. Mesmo eu achando q vc não vai sair.

Mir – Pensando assim até q é bom.

Então os dois se levantam e vão para a fila tomar banho.

Kae – Todos dormiram até tarde?

Kou – Pelo q estou vendo sim.

Ayu – E como a gente pode ter dormido tanto assim?

Sess – Também estou tentando entender.

Rin – Nem levantar pra comer eu levantei.

Nar – E a gente nem fez nada de mais ontem pra dormir tudo isso.

Inu – Uma incógnita no ar.

Kag – Depôs a gente pensa nisso.

Todos tomaram seus respectivos banhos e se arrumaram, pois o Bial apareceria a qualquer momento na tv.

Alguns minutos mais tarde...

Bial – Ola meus guerreiros.

Todos – Ola Bial!

Bial – Como vocês já sabem hoje é dia de paredão, e mais um de vocês sairá da casa hoje.

Todos na casa estavam bem tristes ou pareciam estar, como era o caso de Naraku, nenhuma palavra era proferida quando se tratava de mais um ter q sair.

Bial – Kaede será q veio alguém?

Kae – Tomara né.

Bial – Vamos ver então.

Bial deu espaço pra câmera filmar a torcida de Kaede. Estavam todos lá seu pai sua mãe seus irmãos e tios, amigos mais chegados e os contratados da globo ( ¬¬').

Kae – Mãe, pai. Te amo! Maninhos lindos.

Todos estavam lá menos um, o q fazia toda a diferença. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em seu peito por não tê-lo visto ali, mas logo pos o sorriso no rosto de novo e voltou a se sentar.

Bial – E vc Miroku será q veio alguém?

Mir – Acho q sim.

Bial – Vamos ver então.

Novamente Bial da espaço pra câmera e lá esta a família de Miroku, a mãe dele já havia falecido a muito tempo então ali só estava seu pai, avô e alguns tios. Claro q muitas mulheres também estavam ali. Quando a câmera abriu pra família pegou bem na hora em q o pai de Miroku passava a mão em partes indevidas de uma contratada da globo e levando um tapa na cara por isso.

Inu – Agora esta tudo explicado.

Sess – É de família.

Mir - ¬¬'

O pessoal na casa começou a rir e Bial voltou.

Bial – Quando eu voltar, já será pra anunciar quem terá q sair do programa. Ate logo.

Bial sai da tela e todos começam a rir adoidadamente.

San – Miroku eu te perdôo por tudo o q vc fez aqui na casa.

Inu – Com um pai desses já sabemos de onde tu tirou isso.

Mir – Claro eu tinha q ter um mestre vc não acham?

Risada geral.

Kaede se levantou e foi até o banheiro, uma lagrima teimosa caiu e logo foi percebida pelo nariz de 4 youkais na casa.

Inu – Gente a Kaede esta chorando.

Ayu – Também senti.

Kag – Sentiram o q?

Sess – O cheiro da lagrima dela.

Rin – Vocês me assustam sabia.

Kou – O q vc queria? Somos youkais nada passa despercebido pela gente.

Kag – Ta gente eu vou lá falar com ela, acho q já sei porque ela esta assim.

Kagome se levanta e vai em direção da amiga. Essa saia do banheiro e estava se olhando no espelho pra ver se tinha alguma pista q denunciasse q ela estava chorando. Surpreendentemente não havia nada e quando ela se vira encontra Kagome encostada na parede.

Kag – Amiga, não precisa chorar.

Kae – Qu... quem disse quue eu estava chorando? Eu não estava chorando.

Kag – Amiga, vc esta dentro de uma casa com 4 youkais qualquer lagrima q cai aqui os 4 sentem o cheiro.

Kaede se encontrou em um beco sem saída e desabou em lagrimas.

Kae – Todos na sala já sabem q eu estou chorando?

Kag – Todos.

Kagome abraçou Kaede em um abraço de conforto e consolo.

Kag – Kaede não precisa ficar assim, se ele não apareceu deve ter tido um motivo forte.

Kae – Eles também podem ler mentes?

Kag – Quem?

Kae – Os 4 lá fora. Já sabiam q eu estava chorando eles também sabem do porque?

Kag – Provavelmente só a Ayume deve saber, homem ainda é tudo igual, provavelmente não se ligaram do porque.

Kae – Mais porque ele não apareceu? Quando o Houjo saiu o Jackotsu estava lá, porque ele

não esta la?

Kag – Muitas coisas podem ter acontecido linda, não se precipite em chorar sem saber do porque.

Kaede fez q sim com a cabeça.

Kag – Agora seque essas lagrimas e vamos pra la q o Bial já vai aparecer ok?

Kae – Ta bom.

Kaede limpou as lagrimas e molhou o rosto e foram as duas alegres e saltitantes pra sala. Todos combinaram de não perguntar porque ela estava chorando.

Inu – Esta tudo bem agora? #sussurrando#

Kag – Sim esta.

Inu – Vc é de mais sabia.

Kag – Obrigada.

Logo Bial aparece na tv.

Bial – Salve, salve meus guerreiros.

Todos – Oi Bial.

Bial – O resultado do Big Boss dessa semana já saiu.

Kag – E vai ser o q Bial.

Bial – O publico escolheu q vocês terão q pentear a boneca Barbie por essa semana.

Sess – O que?

Rin – Que fofo.

Ayu – Quanto tempo q eu não brinco de Barbie.

Kou – Isso é muito mico.

Inu – Brincar de Barbie e sacanagem.

Sessh – Quem diria o grande Sesshumaru penteando uma boneca.

Kag – A cala a boca Sesshumaru. É muito fofo isso, vai ser engraçado ver vocês penteando o cabelo delas.

Rin – Se é q eles sabem pentear cabelo de boneca.

Nar – Com um cabelo desse tamanho vc tem q saber pentear o cabelo da boneca.

Kag – Naraku tem razão, é vc q penteia o seu cabelo Sesshumaru?

Sess – Sou eu sim.

Kag – Então pronto, teu cabelo é lindo e bem tratado vc tem q saber pentear cabelo de

boneca.

Sess – É vocês q estão falando q eu não sei, claro q eu sei pentear cabelo a parada é o mico.

Inu – Realmente é muito mico.

Bial – Mais o Big Boss tem essa finalidade: Mico.

Kag – Vocês estão esquecendo desse pequeno detalhe né?

Kou – Realmente tinha esquecido disso.

Bial – Bom, sem mais demoras direi quem ira sair o jogo q vocês estão só me enrolando.

Miroku e Kaede se levantaram e se abraçaram.

Bial – Kaede... com seu jeitinho meigo cativou muitos dentro e fora da casa... Miroku com esse jeito meio pervertido de ser ganhou uma namorada e varias admiradoras aqui fora. (lembrei agora q o Bial vivia fazendo isso antes de anunciar quem ia sair p) e quem sai hoje da casa é ...

**Continua...**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Pah-Chan: **_Que bom que vc começou a acompanhar a fic, até me emociono XD, todo mundo logo desconfia do jeito "Bonzinho" Naraku de ser né? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que continue acompanhando. Bkjs_

**Isa Higurashi: **_Gosotu né XD Todo mundo amou essa fase do Naraku hauhauhhau e linda sempre que vc posta, lá estou eu lendo a sua fic XD Bjks_

**Roting:**_ Eu tenho mania do 'sorriso colgate' ahauhau acho q é de tando fazer essa carinha XD rsrsrsr. Um dia eu gostaria de saber essa historia Cherry, Eri ou Rothing Bjks._

**Caroline: **_Obrigada amigaaaaa, que bom que esta gostando XD Ai esta o capitulo 12, nem demorei mto né?? Bjks linda_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yoo!!!**

**Desculpem-me toda essa demora, mas tava totalmente sem tempo e a preguiça de corrigir tbm não estava me ajudando XD**

**Então como presente de Natal a todos estou postando hj e prometo tentar não demorar mto.**

**Bjks e boa leitura.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bial – Bom, sem mais demoras direi quem ira sair o jogo q vocês estão só me enrolando.

Miroku e Kaede se levantaram e se abraçaram.

Bial – Kaede... com seu jeitinho meigo cativou muitos dentro e fora da casa... Miroku com esse jeito meio pervertido de ser ganhou uma namorada e varias admiradoras aqui fora. (lembrei agora q o Bial vivia fazendo isso antes de anunciar quem ia sair p) e quem sai hoje da casa...é vc Kaede. (hoje não haverá porcentagem pq não deu pra ver e contar já q meu pc quebrou e quem esta postando é a minha amiga mais na próxima haverá.)

A torcida de Miroku gritava e a torcida de Kaede batia palmas.

Miroku e Kaede se abraçaram e logo em seguida todos da casa abraçaram os dois. Inuyasha pegou a mochila de Kaede e levou até o lado de fora.

Kae – Obrigada pela a amizade de vocês. Vocês sempre estarão em meu coração.

Kaede abraçou Inuyasha q foi o ultimo e esse entregou sua mochila.

Inu – Boa sorte lá fora.

Kae – Obrigado.

Kaede foi andando até a porta.

Todos – KAEDE, KAEDE, KAEDE, KAEDE.

E ficaram repetindo o nome dela até ela sair.

Do lado de fora...

Bial – Seja bem vinda Kaede.

Kaede jogou a mochila no chão e saiu correndo até seus pais. Abraçou a todos e foi falar com Bial.

Bial – Kaede, calma q vc terá muito tempo pra falar com eles.

Kae – Estou muito feliz Bial.

Bial – Estou vendo, mais acho q sua alegria vai aumentar agora.

Kae – Não entendi.

Bial – Então olha pra lá. Achou q ele não vinha né?

Quando Kaede olhou quase teve um treco, lá estava Koagu de terno e com um buquê de flores nas mãos.

Koa – Você realmente achou q eu não estaria aqui quando você saísse?

Kae – Tive medo q não viesse. Quando olhei na câmera e não te vi fiquei muito triste.

Koa – Pois fique tranqüila porque estarei ao seu lado pra sempre.

Kaede o olhou meio abobada.

Kae – "Seria isso um pedido de casamento?"

Não deu outra, Koagu tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta e se ajoelhou.

Koa – Kaede quer se casar comigo e deixar eu estar com você por quanto Deus permitir?

Kaede estava sem palavras, a emoção era de mais pra sua cabeça e nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca então resolveu agir ao invés de falar, deu aquele beijo nele e todos bateram palmas.

Kae – Claro que sim, sempre, sempre quero estar ao seu lado.

A festa foi geral, tinham ligado a tv dentro da casa só pra eles poderem ver essa cena.

San – É isso ai Kaede.

Kag – Vai fundo amiga.

Ayu – Nem acredito nisso.

Rin – Que lindo0o0o00.

Kag – Não disse que não era pra vc se preocupar.

Inu – Não entendi.

Kag – Porque você acha que ela estava chorando?

Inu – Não sei.

Ayu – Homem é tudo burro mesmo né?

Kou – Eu não sou burro. Eu sei por que ela estava chorando.

Ayu – Sabe é? Então foi porque?

Kou – Não sou tão insensível assim, eu reparei que o Koagu não estava lá e vi q ela estava meio ansiosa querendo vê-lo.

#Palmas#

Ayu – Por isso eu me corrijo e digo que os homens ainda têm salvação.

Rin – Parabéns Kouga pelo menos você pra salvar.

Inu – Féh. #E virou a cara.#

Kag – Não fica assim Inu, isso é coisa de homem mesmo, vocês não nasceram pra saber lidar com pequenas coisas do coração.

Inu – Mas o fedido soube.

Kag – É porque ele tem um romantismo oculto dentro dele.

Inu – Como você sabe?

Kag – Sou mulher, a gente repara nesses tipos de coisa, do mesmo jeito q eu sabia do motivo da Kaede estar chorando eu sei q o Kouga tem um romance dentro dele q ele quer esconder o maximo q puder.

Inu – Sei.

Kag – Deixa de ser ciumento e me da um beijo.

Inu – Vou penar no seu caso.

Kag – Ah! Cala a boca Inuyasha.

Então Kagome q toma a iniciativa e da aquele beijo nele.

San – Hei pombinhos da pra vocês pararem??? Vocês estão em lugar publico.

Kagome se desgruda na hora e se lembra q estava na sala ficando super vermelha.

Inu – Féh. Eu beijo onde eu quiser.

Kag – Inuyasha!

Inu – O que foi? #cara de desentendido e santinho ao mesmo tempo#

Kag – Afe! Deixa pra lá.

San – Não disse q você iria continuar aqui?

Mir – É, mas eu tive medo.

San – Isso todos temos. É só relaxar e deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente.

Mir – Tem razão.

Logo eles já haviam se acalmado e Naraku havia sido chamado na sala do confessionário.

Inu – Porque será q aquele cara foi chamado na sala?

Kag – Sei lá.

Mir – Esse cara não me inspira segurança.

San – A Miroku, você só esta um pé atrás com ele por causa do q aconteceu, mais a culpa nem foi dele.

Mir – Será q não foi?

Kag – Não foi, parem de ficar acusando ele.

San – Isso mesmo, é graças a ele q a gente voltou a se falar, ou vocês dois já esqueceram?

Inu – Não a gente não esqueceu, mas ainda assim tem alguma coisa nele q eu não gosto.

Kou – Ta vamos mudar de assunto.

Ayu – Isso, tem uma coisa muito importante q parece q todo mundo esqueceu mais não sai da minha cabeça.

Rin – O q Ayume?

Ayu – Do porque a gente dormiu tanto.

Inu – Bem lembrado Ayume.

Sess – Isso também não saiu da minha cabeça.

Kou – Realmente como a gente pode ter dormido tanto?

Kag – Acho q essas são perguntas q não poderemos responder. Eu não faço nem idéia.

Enquanto isso no confessionário...

Bial – Naraku, você sabe q pode ser desclassificado se acontecer alguma coisa com eles não sabe?

Nar – Claro q eu sei.

Bial – Então comece a se explicar.

Nar – Não tem nada de mais no q eu dei pra eles, somente ervas soníferas q eu descobri sem querer aqui.

Bial – Espero q seja somente isso mesmo, para o seu bem e para o bem deles.

Nar – Eu não sou maluco de matar alguém em rede nacional.

Bial – Tudo bem, mas por via das duvidas q isso não se repita ou vc será expulso do programa.

Nar – Tudo bem, isso não ira se repetir.

Bial – Estamos conversados então pode voltar.

Naraku sai da sala e vai em direção do quarto, preferiu ir dormir do q ter q explicar alguma coisa pra eles.

Kag – O q será q o Naraku tem?

San – Sei lá, ele me parecia triste indo pro quarto.

Rin – Realmente.

San – Vamos até lá?

Kag – Melhor não, de repente ele recebeu algum tipo de noticia triste e prefere ficar sosinho.

Rin – Amanha a gente fala com ele.

Ayu – Vamos ficar fazendo o q?

Kou – Eu não sei, só sei q dormir eu não vou.

Sess – Nem eu. E se eu dormir de mais de novo?

Rin – E eu ficar sem comer durante a noite, nem pensar, de novo não.

Com a cara q Rin fez e com esse pequeno comentário ela arrancou risada geral e o grupo continuou conversando o resto da noite, tentando descobrir o q será q aconteceu com Naraku.

No dia seguinte Naraku não quis tomar café da manha com o resto do grupo, despertando a curiosidade das meninas da casa.

Kag – Eu não agüento mais eu tenho q ir lá saber o q aconteceu.

San – Eu vou com você Kagome.

E lá vai todas as meninas em direção do quarto de Naraku.

#TOC TOC#

San – Naraku, sou eu a Sango e as meninas podemos entrar?

Nar – Podem.

Kag – Licença.

Rin – O q aconteceu Naraku?

Ayu – Porque vc não foi tomar café com a gente?

Naraku abaixou a cabeça e fez a maior cara de triste.

Kag – É algo relacionado com vc ter sido chamado no confessionário não foi?

Nar – Foi.

San – Quer contar pra gente?

Ele ficou alguns segundos de cabeça baixa e resolveu falar.

Nar – O Bial disse q um dos youkais q me criou morreu, e me perguntou se eu queria sair do programa.

Kag – Que triste Naraku.

San – Você vai sair?

Nar – Não sei, o q morreu queria muito q eu entrasse no programa. Foi até ele q me inscreveu.

Rin – Então fica por ele, fica ate onde vc conseguir ficar.

Ayu – Isso mesmo, fique por ele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez fazendo aquela cara de triste (nossa como ele consegue ser falso o.0) e "forçou" um sorriso.

Nar – Isso mesmo, eu ficarei por ele.

As meninas – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O/.

Kag – Agora desfaz essa cara e vamos comer q vc esta precisando.

San – Isso mesmo.

Nar – Ok.

Então as meninas o abraçaram e o carregaram pra fora, Kagome em um braço, Sango em outro e Rin e Ayume abraçadas uma a Kagome e outra a Sango.

Kou – Esse cara ta conseguindo me tirar do serio.

Sess – A mim também.

Inu – Vocês estão com raiva dele agora, pior a gente né Miroku?

Mir – Se é, ele vem atacando as nossas namoradas em particular.

Kou – Temos q tomar alguma medida.

Mir – Nem dá.

Inu – Nossas namoradas não deixam.

Kou – Como assim?

Inu – Por ele ter nos ajudado a nos reconciliarmos elas agem como se tivessem devendo algo a ele.

Mir – E se a gente pensa em fazer algo elas logo brigam com a gente.

Sess – Agora eu me perdi. Quando ele ajudou a vcs?

Mir – Lembra da greve do beijo?

Sess – Lembro.

Inu – Lembra do rolo q deu com a Kikyou?

Kou – Lembro.

Mir – Pois é, ele q resolveu o caso e contou tudo pras garotas.

Inu – Livrando a nossa pele.

Kou – É. Acho q estamos em uma enrascada.

Sess – Bom, eu acho q não.

Kou – Porque?

Sess – Porque as namoradas q não deixam são as deles e não as nossas.

Kou – Entendi, vocês não podem fazer nada, mas a gente pode.

Inu – Caramba como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Sess – O irmão mais velho aqui sou eu, eu tenho q pensar nessas coisas.

Inu – Nem vem Sesshumaru.

Mir – Os irmãozinhos já acabaram de brigar?

Kou – Temos algo mais importante a pensar.

Mir – Enquanto brigam, Naraku toma café da manha com nossas namoradas.

Os meninos vêem a sena pensando no q fazer, mas a mente deles não são do mal e eles ficam pensando por tempos e não conseguem achar nada.

Mir – Se pelo menos a Sango estivesse do nosso lado...

Kou – Porque a Sango?

Mir – Porque foi ela q pensou aquele plano do mal pra se vingar da Kikyou, lembra Inuyasha?

Inu – É mesmo, plano do mal mesmo.

Sess – Aquele q ela caiu na piscina?

Inu – Esse mesmo.

Kou – Cara esquece, a parada é não desgrudar das garotas.

Inu – Eu já sou possessivo, se eu não desgrudar dela é capaz dela me matar.

Sess – Faço dele as minhas palavras.

Mir – De nos aqui o menos possessivo sou eu.

Kou – Pior q vocês tem razão. Mas a gente vai só ficar olhando?

Inu – Quando alguém tiver uma idéia a gente se comunica.

Mir – Ta ótimo, agora vamos descobrir se as meninas sabem do porque o Naraku foi chamado no confessionário ontem.

E lá foi o quarteto fantástico em direção a cozinha.

Inu – Kagome posso falar com vc?

Kag – Claro meu amor. Com licença meninas.

Eles se afastam um pouco e Inuyasha já vai logo perguntando.

Inu – Porque aquele cara foi chamado no confessionário?

Kag – Aquele cara tem nome, e se chama Naraku. E ele foi chamado no confessionário pra receber uma noticia péssima.

Inu – Tem q ser muito ruim mesmo pra todas as garotas ficarem paparicando ele.

Kag – Pois é. Um dos caras q criou ele morreu, quer noticia pior?

Inuyasha se sentiu um crápula e engoliu o seco.

Inu – Desculpa.

Kag – Esta desculpado, agora posso voltar lá?

Inu – Vai lá.

Kagome dá um selinho nele e volta pra cozinha. Inuyasha se sentindo péssimo vai até os amigos.

Kou – E ai cara, porque ele foi chamado?

Inu – Pra receber a noticia q um dos caras q criou ele foi morto.

Mir – Caramba.

Kou – Que barra em.

Sess – Mas pra mim parece mentira (Da-lhe Sesshy)

Mir – Porque ele mentiria?

Sess – Porque eu não sei, mais a cara dele não é de quem perdeu um ente querido.

E todos os meninos olham em direção a Naraku e confirmam o q Sesshumaru acaba de dizer, realmente ele não estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de perder um parente. Então os meninos ficaram com mais raiva ainda.

Sess – Agora nem eu e nem o Kouga vamos poder fazer algo contra ele.

Kou – É as meninas também não vão deixar.

Mir – Mais será possível q esse cara pensa em tudo?

Inu – Pior, a gente ainda não sabe do porque ele foi chamado no confessionário.

E a noite chega e com ela a festa, afinal já era quarta-feira e eles haviam se esquecido da festa.

A festa seria caipira (como esta todo mundo em clima de festa junina porque eles também não estariam?)

Kag – Iupi!!

San – Cadê meu cabra macho?

Inu – Cadê minha muié?

Kag – To aqui Tonhão.

Inu – Rossinha, onde estava?

Kag – Estava com minha amiga né meninas?

San – Isso mesmo Tonhão.

Mir – Vamos menina bonita dançar quadrilha?

San – Vamos menino bonito.

E foram os casais para o meio do jardim em volta da fogueira (surgiu uma fogueira de algum lugar)

Naraku só ficou observando com cara de triste até ser puxado pra dançar com Ayume, deixando Kouga com muito ciúme.

E a festa foi bem animada, passaram a noite toda dançando em volta da fogueira até cansarem e irem tentar dormir.

Kag – Vc conseguiu dormir amor?

Inu – Nem um pouco.

San – Nem eu, o medo de não acordar mais me deixou sem pregar os olhos a noite toda.

Rin – Nem me fale. Não sobreviveria se ficasse mais uma noite sem meu lanchinho da madrugada.

Mir – Fala serio Rin. Pra onde vai toda essa comida?

Rin – Segredo.

Ayu – Qual é Rin, preciso saber a formula de comer e não engordar.

Rin – Não posso, é segredo de família.

Kag – Conta só pra gente.

Rin – Alooou, estamos em rede nacional, se eu contar pra vocês o Brasil inteiro vai saber.

San – I é

Kag – As vezes eu esqueço disso.

Ayu – Eu também.

Inu – Essas meninas. ¬¬

Mir – Deixa elas.

Kou – Ei, Inuyasha! Miroku. Vem aqui.

Inu – Pra q?

Kou – Conversa de homem.

Inuyasha e Miroku entendendo o recado vão atá seus amigos.

Mir – E ai...

Inu – Alguém teve alguma idéia?

Sessh – Refleti, refleti e cheguei a conclusão q a única coisa q podemos fazer contra ele, é por ele no paredão.

Kou – Você esta sugerindo combinação de voto?

Sessh – Só estou me expressando, afinal em quem vc iria votar?

Kou – Er... nele.

Sessh – Então pronto.

Inu – Sesshumaru tem razão. Não poderemos fazer nada contra ele aqui dentro da casa sem que nossas namoradas briguem com a gente.

Mir – Pra isso a gente tem q se esforçar ao maximo pra pegar o líder.

Inu – Realmente, porque se as meninas pegarem não vão botar ele no paredão.

Kou – Elas seriam capazes de botar um de nos?

Sessh – Provavelmente.

Mir – Tamo lascado.

A noite estava chegando e o nervosismo dos garotos estava transparente. Bial apareceria a qualquer momento e eles não tinham nem idéia de como seria a prova.

Logo Bial aparece na TV.

Bial – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite Bial.

Bial – Preparados pra mais uma prova do líder?

Inu – Claro.

Mir – Só mandar.

Bial – Pois bem. A prova será depois do comercial, enquanto isso, Rin minha rainha faça uma ordem como desejar.

Rin – Uma fila?

Bial – Isso.

Rin – Ok.

Bial desaparece e a conversa volta. Os meninos estavam realmente com muitos ciúmes, todas as meninas da casa estavam reunidas em volta de Naraku.

Inu – Isso esta me tirando do nervos.

Mir – Calma Inuyasha, você sabe que não pode fazer muito coisa, não sabe.

Inu – Eu sei, mas ainda estou com muita raiva.

Sess – Calma mesmo. Isso também esta me tirando do serio, mas tento me controlar não tento?

Kou – Estamos todos no mesmo barco.

Conversa vai, conversa bem e Bial volta.

Bial – Então minha rainha já decidiu a ordem?

Rin – Já sim Bial.

Bial – Então passe pra mim pra que eu possa anotar.

Rin – Primeiro Sesshumaru, depois Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayume e eu.

Bial – Muito bem. Todos podem ir do lado de fora sim.

E assim obedeceram ao Bial. Quando saíram tiveram uma pequena surpresa.

Kag – O que é isso?

Bial – Essa é uma "pista" de treinamento do exercito.

Inu – E isso será a prova...

O jardim estava parecendo m campo de batalha, tinha arames pelo chão, lama, cordas para atravessar uma poça enorme de lama, tinha tiro ao alvo, q no caso eram patinhos q andavam de um lado a outro. Também tinha escada escorregadias simulando terrenos inclinados após a chuva.

Ayu – Não acredito.

San – Vou sujar a minha roupa toda? O.0

Bial – Se vocês quiserem, tem cinco minutos pra trocarem de roupa, enquanto eu chamo outro comercial.

Kag – Por favor Bial.

Rin – Ninguém merece sujar a roupa bonitinha.

Bial – Tudo bem então.

Bial fecha a "conexão" com a casa e vai para outro comercial. As meninas saem correndo pros quartos pra pegarem as roupas mais surradas q elas tiverem trazido.

Inu – Essas garotas são muito frescas.

Sessh – Também acho.

As meninas voltaram q nem um bando de mendigos. (nem acredito q elas levaram roupa de mendigo pro programa)

Inu – o.0 De onde vocês tiraram essas roupas??

Kag – São roupas pra limpar casa.

Mir – Nussa, ta sinistra essas roupas.

San – Você também estão lindo Miroku.

Depois dos "elogios" trocados pelos namorados Bial reaparece.

Bial – Todos prontos?

Kag – Sim Bial.

Bial – Então vamos começar a prova. Ela é bem simples, será cronometrada, o q terminar todas as etapas em menor tempo será o novo líder.

As meninas se entreolharam com cara de nojo, e os meninos olhavam pra pista decididos.

Inu – Vai lá Sesshumaru, é com você.

Sess – Vamos tentar.

Bial – Pronto Sesshumaru?

Sess – Pronto.

Bial – 3, 2, 1. VAI.

Sesshumaru saiu correndo desembestado ate o primeiro obstáculo. Seria passar por baixo do arame farpado ele se jogou no chão e rasgou a camisa, deixando uma pequena parte de suas costas (lindas e maravilhosas) a mostra. Depois teria q dar uma de Tarzan e pular com a corda pra passar no meio do rio. Depois os pneus. Depois ele foi acertar os pobres dos patinhos, precisava de três pra passar pra próxima fase, demorou um pouco mais conseguiu.

Quando ele chegou na ladeira escorregadia, foi lama pra todo lado, aquele corpo perfeito, aquele cabelo lindo, totalmente sujo de lama.

Bial – Muito bem Sesshumaru, vc conseguiu fazer em 3 minutos 23 segundos e 03 milésimos.

Mir – Isso ai cara.

Inu – Muito bom.

Kou – Tempo ótimo, mas vamos tentar superar ok.

Inu – Ok.

Logo após seria Naraku, q se saiu super bem. E teve uma marca de 5 milésimos a menos q Sesshumaru.

Sess – Ele me superou Inuyasha, agora é com vc.

Inu – ode deixar maninho.

Todos estranharam esse maninho, mas Inuyasha nem ligou.

Inuyasha conseguiu a marca igual de Naraku e se fossem eles teriam q desempatar.

Depois foi Kagome, q com muito nojo fez tudo em 6 minutos (nussa ela é lenta em o.0)

Depois Miroku q conseguiu em 3 minutos e 30. Sango foi a q surpreendeu geral com um marca de 3 minutos e 25 segundos.

Mir – Nossa Sango, não sabia desse teu lado.

San – Sempre quis servir, mas meu pai não deixou.

Mir – To ferrado.

Logo após veio Kouga q conseguiu em 3 minutos e 27 segundos, Ayume (com o mesmo nojo de Kagome) em 5 minutos e 34 segundos e por ultimo Rin com 8 minutos (o.0).

Bial – Tivemos um empate. Inuyasha e Naraku terão q refazer a prova.

Inuyasha e Naraku se entreolharam (visualizem aquele olhar de bang-bang quando vai ter um duelo) e Naraku foi primeiro.

Ele fez todo o percurso sem muitos problemas, mas quando chegou na ladeira ele caiu quando estava quase no topo, fazendo o haniou vibrar.

Bial – Naraku teve a marca de 3 minutos e 19 segundos.

Kag – Vai lá meu amor.

Inu – Me deseje boa sorte.

Kag – Boa sorte. #estalinho#

Inuyasha foi em direção da linha largada (corrida? O.0) e quando Bial deu a largada, Inuyasha foi tão rápido q foi difícil acompanhar com a câmera. Porem quando chegou nos patinhos demorou e tensão tomou os meninos.

Bial – Bom... Inuyasha conseguiu 3 minutos...

Todos olhavam sem piscar.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Não me matem ok???**

**Esperem o próximo capitulo XDDD**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Caroline: **_Esta ai amiga quem saiu, gostou da saída dela??? Bom mais deixei outro suspense no ar XD e agora quem será o novo líder??? Continue comentando amiga. Bjks._

**Isa Higurashi:**_ Gostou mesmo/?? Que tudo XDDD, espero que tenha gostado deste tbm. Bjks._

**Izayoi-chan: **_Eu já vi esse filme, e é realmente muito bom, engraçado pacas, que legal vc ter lembrado do filme lendo minha fic, sei q minha fic ta chegando as expectativas XD. Sim a Kaede que saiu, mas foi uma saída feliz né?? Esta ai a continuação. Bjks e espero q goste._

**Roting: **_Desculpe-me eu pela demora, mas esta ai. Ok não irei me preocupar XD. Que legal ter gostado da briga deles XD. Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Bjks_


	14. Chapter 14

**Yooo #me escondendo#**

**Plis não me matem. É q eu estou viciada em Naruto e fiquei com preguiça de revisar essa fic XD. Mas aqui esta um capitulo novinho pra vcs.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem.**

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Inuyasha foi em direção da linha largada (corrida? O.0) e quando Bial deu a largada, Inuyasha foi tão rápido q foi difícil acompanhar com a câmera. Porem quando chegou nos patinhos demorou e tensão tomou os meninos.

Bial – Bom... Inuyasha conseguiu 3 minutos...

Todos olhavam sem piscar.

**Nesse capitulo...**

Bial – E 20 segundos.

A decepção invadiu seu rosto, q foi amenizado quando Kagome veio consolá-lo.

Bial – Naraku , vc é o novo líder.

Naraku somente sorriu, recebeu o colar de Rin e foi para seu quarto.

O resto da noite passou tranqüila pra uns, tensos pra outros e mirabolantes para Naraku.

Nar – Vocês não perdem por esperar.

Sexta-feira havia chagado e Inuyasha só sabia pensar na prova do anjo. Se um dos garotos não pegar o anjo eles estariam ferrados.

Nar – Todos poderiam se reunir aqui, a prova do anjo vai começar.

Todos rumaram ao jardim.

Nar – A prova será o seguinte. Vocês terão q andar por esse caminho q esta marcado, com uma colher com um ovo na boca. Quem conseguir botar mais ovos na sexta do outro lado em 2 minutos é o anjo.

Kagome foi a primeira. Desajeitada q só ela conseguiu atravessas com 5 ovos. Logo após foi Sango, q com mais habilidade conseguiu 10. E assim foi até chegar no ultimo q era Kouga, até o momento Sango ganhava.

Inu – Vamos lá fedido!

Kag – Inuyasha?! Você esta torcendo pro Kouga?

Inu – To sim, algum problema?

Kag – Não, não.

Kagome ainda não acreditava, mas resolveu não perguntar mais.

Kouga com muito esforço e com o tempo mais apertado conseguiu levar o ultimo.

Sess – Isso ai cara.

Kou – Pow isso é difícil.

Kouga havia ganhado com 11 ovos, Sango passa o colar de anjo pra ele.

Sessh – Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga preciso falar com vocês.

Os três foram em direção de Sesshumaru.

Kag – Meninas vocês não acha q esses meninos estão muito estranhos?

San – Eu acho.

Rin – Venho reparado isso também.

Ayu – Por que será q eles estão assim?

Kag – Acho q é ciúmes.

Rin – De q?

Kag – Do Naraku.

San – Pode ser.

Ayu – É melhor a gente descobrir.

As meninas se olham e fazem uma afirmação com a cabeça juntas.

Enquanto isso...

Sess – Tenho um plano pra desmascarar o Naraku.

Inu – Serio?

Kou – Fala.

Mir – Também estou louco pra saber.

Sess – Bom... a gente pode fazer o seguinte...

Então Sesshumaru começa a contar o plano pros garotos, e eles vão achando o plano muito bom, davam palpites quando achavam falhas e concordavam com tudo. Trabalhavam como uma verdadeira equipe.

Inu – E quando poremos em pratica esse plano?

Sess – Amanha eu acho um bom dia.

Kou – Também me parece.

Mir – Por mim eu fazia agora mesmo. Mas vocês decidem.

Kou – Pow amanha é melhor mesmo. Hoje ele pode desconfiar.

Sess – O Kouga tem razão. Amanha é o melhor dia.

A noite passou com Miroku com os nervos a flor da pele, ele estava atacado.

Sábado chegou e os meninos estavam com todo o animo pra desmascararem ele.

Inu – E então? Mãos a obra?

Sess – Sim. Todos já sabem o q fazer né?

Mir – Pronto e operante. Missão: Distrair as garotas.

Kou – Miroku não viaja, não estamos num filme.

Mir – Quer me deixar viajar?

Inu – TA,TA. Vamos logo acabar com isso.

Miroku foi em direção das meninas e ficou fazendo altas gaiatices pra distrai-las. Sesshumaru foi ate Naraku e começou a puxar papo com ele. (Imaginem Sesshumaru tentando puxar papo com alguém? . impossível, só na minha fic ) Inuyasha e Kouga foram ate o quarto de Naraku procurar um certo objeto.

Passaram alguns minutos e Inuyasha e Kouga saem do quarto. Miroku e Sesshumaru se despedem e vão à direção dos dois.

Mir – E ai conseguiram?

Inu – Ta na mão.

Inuyasha segurava uma espécie de gravador preto nas mãos.

Mir – Tem certeza do q ouviu né Sesshumaru?

Sess – Claro q tenho, meu ouvido é muito bom.

Então todos os garotos foram ate onde as meninas estavam e chamaram suas atenções.

Inu – Caham.

As meninas que estavam rindo até o momento das palhaçadas de Miroku pararam e olharam pros rapazes a suas frentes.

Inu – Gostaria de um pouco de atenção de vossa senhoria.

Sess – Gostaríamos q ouvissem certa fita.

Então Kouga aperta o botão e alguém começa a falar umas coisas.

_Sábado, não faço idéia de que dia. Estava na cadeira quando vi uma borboleta, fiquei a admirá-la até q vi uma bela mulher..._

Kag – Essa voz é do Naraku?

Inu – Ele mesmo, somente escute.

_...A mulher me olhava e me deu um sorriso, não posso negar q era linda, mas se eu encostasse nela era capaz de um certo haniou me matar..._

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Kag – "Ele estava falando de mim??"

Ficaram ali por varias horas ate a fita acabar. Os meninos estavam meio decepcionados e se retiraram.

Kag – O q foi q aconteceu aqui?

San – Sei lá. Mas esses meninos estão ficando cada vez mais confusos.

Nar – Então vocês ouviram...

Kag – O que era aquilo Naraku.

Nar – Meu psiquiatra me aconselhou a gravar tudo o q eu faço durante o dia, tudo o q penso

e etc.

As meninas o olhavam com mais intensidade, existia alguma coisa nele q as prendia a atenção.

Inu – Pow Sesshumaru, tu não disse q ouviu?

Sess – E ouvi.

Mir – E o q aconteceu afinal de contas?

Sess – Só consigo pensar em uma coisa.

Kou – No que?

Sess – Que há um traidor entre nós.

Com isso todos os demais arregalam os olhos e se entreolham.

Kou – É mais fácil pensar q vc ouviu errado.

Sess – Com certeza não, eu ouvi atentamente e na fita dizia tudo o que ele fez.

Inu – Pronto, agora não confio em mais ninguém.

Mir – Se eu pego quem fez isso eu encho de porrada.

Os meninos somente se olham mais uma vez e saem.

Domingo chegou com todos os meninos sem se falarem.

Kag – O q aconteceu Inuyasha?

Inu – Porque?

Kag – Você não esta falando com o Miroku.

Inu – Longa historia, quando a gente sair daqui juro q te conto.

Kag – Estarei esperando.

A tarde passou sem muitas novidades e a noite logo chega. Todos estavam na sala a espera do Bial, esse por sua vez chega logo.

Bial – Salve, salve guerreiros.

Todos – Fala Bial.

Bial – Sem mais delongas vamos logo pra esse paredão.

Todos se olham meio espantados com a pressa de Bial.

Bial – Kouga pra quem é a sua benção?

Kou – Pensei bastante e dou pra Ayume.

Os meninos se olham, mas uma vez, mas nada falam.

Bial – Muito bem. Naraku, quem vai pro paredão?

Nar – Pensei bastante também e vai o Inuyasha.

Kagome olha meio desesperada pra Inuyasha e esse já esperava essa indicação.

Bial – Ayume pro confessionário pro favor.

E assim um por um foi então Bial reaparece.

Bial – Teremos um paredão entre Inuyasha e...

Todos os olhos bem atentos pra tela...

Bial - ...Rin.

Sesshumaru quase teve um treco abraçou Rin tão fortemente q não deu espaço pra ela chorar.

Bial – Bom é isso. tchau.

Estava claro o clima de tristeza dentro da casa, ninguém conseguia falar, só se ouvia na casa o choro de Rin e de Kagome.

Kag – O q eu faço agora? Não quero q vc saia, mas também não quero q a Rin saia.

Inu – Esse paredão realmente é muito chato.

Mir – Com certeza, dois amigos.

Ninguém quis ficar acordado. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin e Sesshumaru foram dormir juntos.

San – Amor estou preocupada com a K.

Mir – E eu com o Inu.

San – A k ficaria q nem um zumbi aqui dentro se ele saísse.

Mir – Nem me diga. Vamos dormir? Não estou com animo de ficar acordado.

San – Também não estou, vamos sim.

Então Miroku e Sango também vão se deitar.

Segunda-feira, 20:45...

Kag – INU ACOOOORDAAA!!!

Inu – O q aconteceu?

Kag – Dormimos de mais de novo.

Rin – Como isso é possível?

Sess – Não sei, mas isso tem q acabar.

Os quatro se levantaram e convocaram uma reunião de emergência.

Inu – Isso não pode continuar.

Mir – Com certeza.

Kag – Como podemos dormir por tanto tempo??

San – Dessa vez batemos o recorde anterior.

Mir – Isso já esta me enchendo, to dormindo pacas, não sei quem é o traidor...

Nesse momento três olhares assassinos pousaram sobre Miroku, q calou a boca instintivamente.

San – Que traidor?

Kag – Boiei agora.

Rin – Podem começar a se explicar.

Sess – Claro q não.

Disse Sesshumaru com uma voz tão fria e segura q fez até Rin o olhar diferente.

Inu – Realmente Sesshumaru tem razão.

Kag – E porque ele tem razão?

Kou – Porque é uma coisa q vocês não acreditariam.

Mir – E nos repreenderiam.

Inu – Então é melhor não falar nada pra evitarmos conflitos maiores aqui dentro.

As meninas aceitaram a decisão dos meninos depois de alguns protestos, mas nada puderam fazer.

Depois de algum tempo discutindo, viram q não adiantava falar eles não encontrariam a razão de estarem dormindo desse jeito.

Rin – Não é possível, como vou ficar sem comer tanto tempo?

Ayu – Com tudo o q vc come seu corpo nem sentiu falta de comida.

Rin – Engraçadinha. Estou em fase de crescimento.

Todos – o.0'

Kag – Fase de crescimento???

Inu – Vc tem quanto anos Rin?

Rin – 18

Todos – DEZOITO!!!

Mir – Sesshumaru seu pedófilo.

Sess – Pedófilo o caramba, só se ela fosse menor.

Inu – Rin eu nunca te daria 18 anos.

Sess – Porque nunca me disse q só tinha isso?

Rin – Ora. Vocês nunca perguntaram.

O resto da noite passaram em claro, obviamente ninguém queria dormir de novo.

Terça-feira 6:15 da manha...

Kag – ...Não posso viver assim...

Inu – _Nem eu meu amor..._

Kag – _Sem vc meu céu não é azul..._

Inu – _Sem vc meu mundo é sem cor..._

Inu – _Sem vc não tenho motivos pra existir..._

Então eles se olham e se beijam. (By Lory :) )

San – HUHUUUU #Palmas#

Mir – Bis, bis. #palmas#

Rin – Que lindo #palmas e choro#

Ayu – Estou emocionada #palmas e rios de lagrimas#

Kou – Deixa de ser fresca mulé.

Ayu – A para Kouga, foi lindo.

Kou – Puft.

San – Parem, parem. Quem será o próximo a representar?

Kag – Ta na sua vez e do Miroku.

Então Sango pega a sacola e tira um papelzinho.

San – Deixa ver...

Mir – O q é Sangozinha?

Sango ficou totalmente vermelha e olhou fuzilantemente (essa palavra existe??) para o Miroku.

San – Aposto como foi vc q deu essa idéia?

Mir – Que idéia?

Miroku leu o papelzinho e se assustou, nele dizia

" _Uma cena safadinha"_

Mir – Juro por tudo q é mais sagrado q esse não foi o papel q eu escrevi.

San – Então quem foi?

Kag – O q esta escrito?

San – Leia.

Kagome pegou o papel e ela e Inuyasha leram juntos.

Kag – Tem certeza q não foi vc Miroku?

Inu – Gente não foi ele, foi eu.

Kag – Inuyasha!

Inu – Que foi?

San – Como vc pode ter escrito algo assim??

Inu – É q na hora q eu ia escrever o papel, eu olhei pras pernas da K e comecei a pensar

besteira, ai pus isso.

Kag – INUYASHA!!!

Kagome estava totalmente corada.

Inu – O q foi? Não posso expressar os meus sentimentos pela minha namorada?

Kag – Afê Inu deixa pra lá.

Ayu – Vocês estão só enrolando, tem q fazer.

San – Fazer uma cena dessas com o Miroku?

Mir – O q é q tem Sango? Ainda não te provei q eu mudei?

San – Não é isso, é q... tudo bem, vamos fazer a cena.

Todos – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Então Sango se deitou no sofá e Miroku veio.

Mir – A moça esta sozinha?

Kag - #sussurrando# Essa é mais velha do q minha tataravô.

Inu – Hunhum.

San – Sim.

Mir – Posso te fazer companhia?

San – Claro.

Miroku e sentou ao lado de Sango e começou a olha-la.

San – O q tanto olha?

Mir – Desculpe-me, mas uma moça tão linda assim não tem como não contemplar essa

beleza.

Sango finge estar com vergonha.

Mir – Posso passar o resto de minha vida contemplando sua beleza?

Sango exita, mas fala.

San – Claro.

Então Miroku a pega para um beijo caliente e sensual, pela primeira vez ele podia passar a mão q ela não poderia reclamar, mas também não quis abusar de mais da sorte.

Inu – É melhor vocês pararem.

Rin – Porque Inu?

Inu – A situação aqui ta ficando sinistra.

Todos começam a rir e Sango e Miroku param.

Logo a tarde de terça-feira estava chegando e uma duvida não saía da cabeça de Rin...

Rin – Gente por favor venham aqui.

Todos se reuniram perto de Rin

Kag – Fala Rin.

Rin – Me diz, porque vocês ficaram tão espantados com a minha idade??? Afinal não acho vocês tão mais velhos assim q eu.

Kag – Bom eu tenho 20 anos

Rin – Tudo isso??? Também te dava 18

Inu – Feh, eu tenho 52

Todos os humanos – o.0 CINQUENTA E DOIS???

Kou – Porque o espanto gente?? Ele é um Hanyou.

Kag – E o q tem isso a ver?

Sess – Humanos e Youkais tem o envelhecimento diferente.

Rin – Bom se o Inu tem 52 o Sesshy tem 55?

Sess – Isso.

Mir – Agora eu dou maior ênfase ao PEDÓFILO.

Sess – A cala a boca Miroku.

Kag – E vc tem quanto Sango?

San – Eu tenho 21.

Mir – Caramba minha Sangozinha é mais velha do q eu.

San – QUE??

Mir – É eu tenho 20 assim como a Kagome.

Rin – Ta vendo sua papa anjo.

Kag –Tão novo e tão tarado.

Mir – Que isso k.

Inu – Como se fosse mentira.

Ayu – Bom eu tenho 47.

San – Menina espero chegar a sua idade com esse corpinho.

Risada geral

Kou – Eu tenho 50

Nar – E eu tenho 25

Rin – Ninguém aqui parece ter a idade q tem.

Kag – Isso é meio estranho.

Inu – K vamos pra piscina?

Kag – Vamos sim lindo.

A tarde e a noite passaram bem rápido e todos já estavam prontos e esperando o Bial aparecer.

San – Quem será q sai?

Mir – Realmente eu não sei.

Ayu – Poxa a casa vai ser muito sem graça sem qualquer um dos dois.

Mir – Também acho.

Logo o Bial aparece na sala.

Bial – Boa noite.

Todos – Boa noite.

Bial – Estamos começando mais uma noite de paredão. Paredão triste pra muitos tanto

dentro como fora da casa.

Todos se entreolharam tristes, Kagome estava desolada abraçada com Inuyasha, e Rin estava na mesma condição.

Bial – Rin.

Rin – Sim Bial?

Bial – Será q apareceu alguém da sua família?

Rin – Tomara né Bial.

Bial – Então vamos ver.

Como de costume Rin começa a pular q nem uma maluca histérica.

Rin – MAAAAE, PAAAI, TIO FABIOOO!!!

Bial reaparece.

Bial – E vc Inuyasha? Será q veio alguém?

Inu – Espero q sim.

Então é a vez de Inuyasha começar a gritar, não o nome de tios e amigos, mas de sua mãe, a pessoal mais preciosa pra ele.

Inu – Mãe, te amooo!!!

E o Bial reaparece.

Bial – Ola.

Inu – Oi.

E se senta

Bial – Quando eu voltar será pra anunciar quem irá sair...

#Bial encerra a conecção#

Bial – Esta encerrada a votação, dentro de mais alguns minutos estarei anunciando o 6° participante a sair da casa. Enquanto isso continuem espiando.

#volta pra casa#

Inuyasha e Rin estavam sentados um ao lado do outro.

Inu – Espero q vc cuide da K

Rin – E vc do Sessh

O tempo passou e o Bial reaparece.

Bial – Bom, sem mais demoras.

Todos tensos.

Bial – Com... 848 contra 849 votos (perdão não deu pra fazer a porcentagem)

Bial - ...

Todos - #de olhos fechados só ouvindo#

Bial – Rin vc esta fora do BBB.

Inuyasha e Rin se abraçam e pela primeira fez Sesshumaru deixa cair uma lagrima.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Coitadinho do Sesshy "/ como será q ele vai sobreviver sem Rin dentro da casa??? Só lendo pra saber. E o traidor quem será??? Rsrsrsr espero que tenham gostado**

**E agradeço a Jacky pela Review.**

**Bjks a todos e mandem Reviews**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo!!!!! #se escondendo#**

**Não me matem. XD mas por motivos de castigo e falta de tempo eu não consegui postar... mas prometo q esse mês ou mês q vem eu termino de postar essa fic aqui... **

**Espero q curtam mas esse capitulo... boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem...**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Ninguém ali demonstrava alegria, Kagome se sentia apenas aliviada, mas a tristeza q sentia por ver aquela menina feliz e saltitante do primeiro dia sair da casa, a deixava cada vez mais triste.

Sesshumaru não se continha, lagrimas silenciosas caiam teimosamente dos seus olhos. Ele apenas olhava Rin se despedindo dos outros, seu corpo estava imóvel, só conseguia mexer a cabeça em direção de onde ela ia.

Sess – "Como ela consegue? Mesmo em meio a tristeza ela consegue sorrir"

E ele tinha razão, mesmo ela se sentindo triste em ter q sair dali, o seu sorriso marcante ficou em seu rosto. Um sorriso q faria todos lembrarem dela, um sorriso q não deixava ninguém ficar triste.

Finalmente Rin se vira pro seu namorado. Palavras não eram ditas, olhares eram trocados, e nesses olhares ela via as suplicas dele para q não lhe deixasse e nesses olhares ele via nos olhos dela de que tinha q sair. Então finalmente eles se abraçam.

Sess – Fica.

Rin – Não posso.

Sess – Me espera?

Rin – Sempre.

Apenas quatro frases foram trocadas, mas somente isso era preciso. Finalmente o beijo acontece.

O beijo q dizia todo o amor q eles sentiam um pelo outro, aquele beijo q nunca imaginaram dar em alguma pessoa, aquele beijo q sempre sonharam e finalmente obtiveram.

Todos na casa apenas observavam, a torcida no lado de fora se mantinha calada.

O beijo termina e eles trocam mais um olhar, dessa vez o olhar expressava alegria em poder ter um ao outro, então ela solta devagar a sua mão da dele, mas guarde em sua cabeça aquela cena, pega a sua mala e da mais uma olhada pros seus amigos e finalmente sai.

**Do lado de fora...**

Bial – Seja bem vinda Rin

Então as duas torcidas gritaram tudo o q não tinham gritado.

Torcidas – RIN! RIN! RIN!

Bial – Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa?

Rin – Obrigado pra quem deixou eu entrar nesse programa, essa pessoa me proporcionou achar o homem da minha vida e amigos verdadeiros q nunca irei esquecer.

Rin sai correndo e abraça a sua mãe e sua família.

Bial – Rin se vc quiser depois eu lhe apresento a essa pessoa.

Rin – Adoraria.

Bial – Então mais um paredão esta acabado, não saia daí, de mais uma espiadinha.

#fora de conecção#

**Dentro da casa...**

O silencio pairava no ar. Sesshumaru se isolou em um canto, ficava admirando o céu, agora sem Rin. Ficou se lembrando quando ela lhe ensinou a admirar as estrelas e mas uma lagrima caíra em seu rosto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

San – O Sesshumaru ta mal.

Mir – Se ta. Eu até o entendo, se fosse comigo acho q estaria pior.

San – Comigo também.

Kagome e Inuyasha se abraçavam insessavelmente.

Kag – Que medo eu tive de te perder.

Inu – E eu.

Kag – Ficaremos até quando der.

Inu – E mais unidos do q nunca.

Kag – Mais no momento é melhor vc falar com seu irmão.

Inu – Amanha eu falo com ele, agora ele deve querer ficar sosinho.

Kag – Tem razão.

Então mas uma noite se passa dentro da casal.

Pode-se imaginar q a quarta-feira não foi muito agitada, com a falta de Rin a casa ficava mais triste.

Sesshumaru continuava no mesmo canto da casa sem nada a dizer.

Kag – Inu é melhor vc falar com seu irmão agora.

Inuyasha olha pra Sesshumaru e vai. Ele chaga devagar e para antes de chegar nele, esperava q Sesshumaru dissesse alguma coisa.

Sess – Pode vim não mordo.

Inuyasha se aproxima e se senta ao lado.

Inu – Sei que não passei tempo suficiente ao seu lado pra lhe dar um conselho como irmão, mas te ver assim me deixa intrigado.

Sess – Intrigado porque?

Inu – Ta certo q vc não era o cara mais animado do mundo, mas se isolar assim faz mal cara.

Sess – Não tenho motivo de ficar perto de todos.

Inu – Claro q tem cara. Poxa ela saiu, mas daqui a pouco o programa acaba e vc vai reencontrá-la.

Sess – Eu sei mais...

Inu – Mais nada. Se teve uma coisa sabia que o Koagu disse foi "A vida não é aqui dentro e sim lá fora" então desperta. Sei q deve ser difícil, pra nos também esta sendo afinal era ela q alegrava essa casa, mas o jogo continua.

Sesshumaru olhou pro olhos do irmão e o abraçou. Inuyasha ficou sem reação por um tempo, mas correspondeu o abraço.

Kagome e Sango viam a cena emocionadas.

Kag – Que lindo. #secando uma lagrima#

San – Podes crê, eles não podiam ser assim sempre?

Inu e Sess – Eu ouvi isso heim.

Os quatro começam a rir.

Inu – Bem vindo de volta irmão.

Sess – É bom estar de volta.

Então os dois se abraçam e vão à direção dos amigos.

San – Ola Sesshumaru recuperado?

Sess – Sim e pronto pra outra.

San – Que bom.

Inu – Sesshumaru posso falar com vc particularmente?

Sess – Sim. Com licença meninas.

Kag – Toda, mas volte logo com meu namorado em senhor Taycho.

Sess – Bom, ele vai voltar inteiro.

Kag – Bobo.

Então eles se afastam.

Sess – Fala.

Inu – Bom... eu tenho certeza q vc não é o traidor e sei q o Miroku também não é...

Sess – Então vc acha q é o Kouga?

Inu – Sim.

Sess – Mas não temos certeza.

Inu – Mais pensa, no inicio do programa ele tava no lado do Naraku e até tinha dado o anjo pra Kikyou.

Sess – Vc falando agora. #mão no queixo pra pensar# Realmente eu tinha me esquecido disso.

Inu – Então pronto só pode ser ele.

Nisso Ayume chama a todos pra tomar suco.

Ayu – Ei! Inuyasha e Sesshumaru! Venham aqui tomar um suquinho.

Inu – Já vou.

Sess – Vamos ficar de olhos abertos e ouvidos atentos.

Inu – Sim.

Então os dois vão até a cozinha pegar seus sucos, mas Inuyasha acabou não tomando e deu pro Miroku.

A noite chegou e a festa vinha com ela, seria festa de halloween.

Kag – Que roupa maneira.

San – Também amei a minha.

Kagome estava vestida de vampira e Sango de Bruxinha. Ayume estava vestida de Cleópatra. Inuyasha estava vestido de Conde Dracula, Miroku de Múmia, Sesshumaru de Rei Nabucodonosor, Kouga de Esqueleto e Naraku de Fantasma.

O jardim estava decorado com varias abóboras e esqueletinhos. Também tinha morceguinhos presos no alto e caixões espalhados.

Mir – Nossa isso ta bem mórbido.

San – Se ta.

Então foram todos se divertirem na pista de dança, ou tentar já q o clima ainda não permitia.

Sesshumaru ainda ficava em um canto.

Kag – Licença amor, mas hoje eu vou tirar o seu irmão pra dançar.

Inu - Vai lá, ele esta precisando mesmo.

#selinho#

Sesshumaru estava num canto sosinho e vê Kagome se aproximando toda dançante.

Sess – Não.

Kag – Sim

Sess – Não, não.

Kag – Sim, sim e ponto final.

Kagome joga um puá em volta de seu pescoço e o levanta.

Kag – Vc precisa dançar um pouco.

Sess – Não sou muito bom nisso. Só a Rin aturava minha pisadas no pé dela.

Kag – Fala serio Sesshumaru! Sou sua cunhada não sou? E nos não vamos dançar coladinhos, vamos agitar.

Com isso Kagome o traz de vez pro meio da pista e começa a dançar com ele. No inicio ele estava meio tímido, mas logo foi se soltando já q Kagome não o deixava parado.

Mir – A Kagome é de mais né?

Inu – Se é.

Inuyasha olhava abobadamente para sua namorada, a contemplando e vendo como ela é linda.

De repente da um sono em Kagome q ela se despede de Sesshumaru e vai em direção do namorado.

Kag – Amor to com muito sono, vamos dormir?

Inu – Mais ta cedo K.

Kag –Mais eu não estou agüentando o sono.

Mir – Também to cheio de sono.

Então chega Sango bocejando.

San – Mi... Uaaaaaa... Miroku vamos dormir?

Mir – Vamos sim linda.

Inu – Bom já q todos querem dormir então eu também vou.

Os amigos se levantam e vão para suas camas. Em questão de minutos os outros participantes também vão para suas respectivas camas.

Inu – "Por que será q todo mundo foi dormir?"

Inuyasha ficou pensando e chegou a conclusão de que iria acontecer de novo.

Inu – "Todos vão dormir de novo. Mais porque será q eu não vou?"

Pensou mais um pouco e nada.

Inu – "Desisto"

Então ele começa a ouvir passos.

Inu – "Ué, não era pra todos estarem dormindo? Isso ta me cheirando muito mal."

Inuyasha se levanta e vai em direção da luz, já q era tarde e tudo estava escuro, somente a cozinha tinha luz.

**Na cozinha...  
**  
??? – Naraku tem certeza q eles vão ficar bem né? Já é a terceira vez. 

Nar – Claro q tenho. O Bial havia me alertado de q se eu fizesse de novo eu poderia sair do programa, e foi por isso q eu fui chamado ao confessionário outro dia. 

??? – Mais se ele falou porque vc não saiu? 

Nar – Quer me ver longe é? 

??? – Imagina #Tom sarcástico# 

Nar – É porque eu dei uma amostra da planta e eles fizeram um teste e comprovaram q não fazia mal, então me liberaram. 

??? – Entendi. Mais o q esta pretendendo? 

Nar – Isso eu já não posso dizer.

Inu – "Mais o q? Que planta é essa?"

Inuyasha só ouvia, não conseguia ver o traidor ainda, e por mais q seus ouvidos fossem bons ele acreditava estar enganado com a voz.

Inu – "Não pode ser..."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ele se levanta mais um pouco pra ver se consegue ver a pessoa, ainda não queria ser visto.

Inu – "Mais o q eu to pensando? É de Youkai q eu estou falando. Se ele quisesse já poderia ter me relatado. Porque será q ainda não me revelou?"

Inuyasha ficou ouvindo por mais um tempo até q ouviu o q ele esperava ouvir.

??? – Mais porque vc esta m obrigando a fazer isso? 

Nar – Pelo simples fato q vc me deve uma. 

??? – O q eu te devo? 

Nar – Não se esqueça q eu livrei o seu namoradinho do paredão algumas vezes e posso bota-lo quando eu quiser.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram, era uma youkai mais ainda era muito frágil, não sabia se defender e acreditava em tudo que os outros diziam.

Nar – Isso mesmo Ayume, se não me ajudar vai ficar sem o seu lobinho e ainda faço a cabeça dele contra vc. 

Inu – "Desgraçado"

Ayue abaixou a cabeça e apenas concordou com ela.

Inuyasha então se enfeza e ao invés de se pronuncia ele pega álcool e vai acordar o irmão.

Inu - #pegando o pano com álcool e botando no nariz de Sesshumaru# Hei acorda.

Sesshumaru num susto se levantou, mais ainda estava com muito sono.

Sess – O q foi? 

Inu – Fala baixo. 

Sess – Porque? #sussurrando# 

Inu – Porque vc esta drogado e vai dormir de mais de novo, e eu descobri quem é o traidor, ou melhor, traidora. 

Sess – Como? 

Inu – Adivinha quem esta acordado. 

Sess – Naraku? 

Inu – O próprio. E vc não vai adivinhar quem esta com ele. 

Sess – Chega de suspense e fala logo. 

Inu – A Ayume. 

Sess – Nani? 

Inu – Pois é, mas ela não chega a ser traidora pelo q entendi. 

Sess – Me explica isso então.

Então Inuyasha começa a explica o q ele ouviu e Sesshumaru acabou concordando com ele.

Sess – E o q a gente vai fazer então? 

Inu – Bom eu acho q ela esta querendo se livrar dele, já q ela não me revelou podendo fazer isso tão facilmente. 

Sess – Então vamos esperar até amanha e falaremos com ela. 

Inu – Acho q isso é o melhor a se fazer. 

Sess – Estou com sono. 

**Uaaaaa** (tentativa de onomatopéia de bocejo) 

Inu – Pudera. Dorme amanha de noite a gente fala com ela. 

Sess – Tudo bem.

Deita pra dormir. Alguns segundos depois...

Sess – Eei, espera ai. Porque amanha de noite? 

Inu – Aloou #bate na cabeça dele# Que parte do VC ESTA DROGADO, vc não entendeu? Tu vai dormir até a noite cara. 

Sess – E como tu conseguiu me acordar? 

Inu – Puft, tu ta mal mesmo. Nem sentir o cheiro do álcool vc sentiu. 

Sess – A é.

E do nada cai pra traz e dorme.

Inu - ¬¬' Eu heim.

Então cobre o irmão. (AAAAI Q FOFO!!!)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha ainda pensando no q iria fazer no dia seguinte acaba indo pra cama e dormindo.

Quinta-feira chega e Inuyasha já esta acordado. Obviamente ele já esperava q todos continuassem dormindo, então, pra não levantar suspeitas ele resolve continuar na cama.

Inu – "Mais um tempinho na cama com o meu amor não me faz mal"

Inuyasha então ficava disfarçando quando Naraku entrava no quarto e quando ele saía ficava admirando a beleza de sua namorada.

Perto das sete da noite Kagome da sinal de que vai acordar.

Inu – Kagome acorda. 

Kag – A Inu deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho. 

Inu – Vamos K. Já são sete horas da noite. 

Kag – Ta cedo. Sete horas da manha. 

Inu – Não minha linda. Da noite.

Num levanto sabitu Kagome levanta ficando com dor de cabeça.

Kag – Ai. #Botando a mão na cabeça# 

Inu – Calma linda. Sua pressão baixou. 

Kag – De novo isso? 

Inu – De novo.

Nesse momento Sesshumaru abre a porta do quarto e chama Inuyasha.

Inu – Já vou ta linda. Vou falar com o Sesshumaru e já volto. 

Kag – Tudo bem.

#Selinho#

Inuyasha se levanta e segue o irmão, q já havia chamado Miroku.

Mir – Já estou ficando indignado com isso. Não consigo mais curtir minha Sangozinha. 

Sess – Calma Miroku. 

Inu – Hoje isso se resolve. 

Mir – Como?

Então Inuyasha começa a falar pra ele tudo o q tinha visto no dia anterior, fazendo Miroku ficar com muita, muita raiva de Naraku.

Mir – Se antes eu não gostava desse cara, agora eu o odeio. Como ele pode ter feito isso? 

Inu – Eu estou preocupado mesmo é com a Ayume. 

Sess – Puxa ela pra conversar Inuyasha. Desde o inicio do programa vcs se dão muito bem. 

Inu – É isso q eu vou fazer e agora.

Inuyasha procura Ayume e vê q ela esta com Kouga.

Inu – Não vai dá pra conversar com ela. 

Mir – Você acha q o Kouga não vai deixar? 

Inu – Com certeza ele não vai gostar do assunto, e pode piorar pra parte dela. 

Sess – Tem razão. Miroku, nos temos q distrair o Kouga. 

Mir – Como? 

Sess – Sei lá a gente inventa. 

Mir – Oba! Inventar é comigo mesmo. 

Inu e Sess - ¬¬'

Miroku e Sesshumaru chamam Kouga e Inuyasha vai em direção de Ayume.

Ayu – Inu... 

Inu – Calma Ayume, não estou aqui pra te acusar. Só quero entender o q esta acontecendo.

Ayume então começa a falar, disse q sabia q ele não havia tomado o suco, disse das ameaças q Naraku faz pra te-la por perto e pede ajuda desesperadamente.

Inu – Calma. Nós vamos te ajudar, mas vc tem se esforçar. O Naraku não pode fazer nada contra o Kouga agora. 

Ayu – Vcs vão mesmo me ajudar? 

Inu – Claro. Estou aqui pra isso. Agora precisamos arrebentar na prova do líder hoje. 

Ayu – Tudo bem.

Ayume abre um sorriso muito bonito e Inuyasha a abraça.

Inu – Tudo vai ficar bem.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A prova do líder era de sorte, todos foram pra um canto do jardim. Eles escolhiam q canto, e quem pegasse o canto certo e a bolinha certa seria o novo líder.

#Bial em Of.#

Bial – Irá ganhar quem estiver no canto 7 e pegar a bolinha 2. vamos começar então.

#Bial em on#

Estava cada um em um canto, e o Bial só fazia pergunta nada a ver.

Bial – Vamos deixar de lero-lero e vamos ao q interessa. 

Sess – Até q enfim. 

Bial – Quem esta no canto 7? 

Kag – Eu. 

Bial – Pegue uma bolinha.

Kagome pegou a bolinha e leu.

Kag – Vá para o canto 3. 

Ayu – Sou eu. 

Bia – Vá pra lá então.

Ayume foi.

Bial – Quem esta no 4? 

Nar – Eu. 

Bial – Escolha a bolinha. 

Nar – Passe a vez para o numero 5. 

Inu – Sou eu. #pegando a bolinha# Vá para o 2.

E assim se transcorreu a prova. Até q...

Bial – Escolha a bolinha nº 7 

??? – Você é o NOVO LIDER. 

Inu – Não acredito. 

Kag – De novo?  
Sess – Esse cara já esta me tirando do serio. 

Bial – Boa noite pra vcs. Naraku parabéns. 

Nar – Obrigado #olhar frio super sexy# depois #olhar frio e intrigante para a Ayume#

Ayume treme de medo e Inuyasha percebe.

O dia transcorreu normalmente. Apesar de toda vez que Inuyasha via Naraku ele tivesse vontade de matá-lo, tinha sempre alguém do lado dele para segurá-lo. Todos dormiram tranquilamente naquele dia, pois todos ajudaram na janta, mas os meninos (exeto o Kouga), que sabiam de toda a história não deixaram Naraku fazer nada, pois alegavam ele ainda era o líder e não precisava fazer nada.

Sexta feira começou com surpresa.

Kag – Caramba q legal! 

San – Que legal mesmo.

O jardim estava enfeitado com varias fotos deles com suas famílias. Tinha uma faixa pendurada escrita "Bem vindos a sessão fotos!"

Os olhos das meninas brilharam, todas amam tirar fotos. Já os garotos...

Inu – Nem morto. 

Kou – Ta com medo de queimar o filme com a sua feiúra? 

Inu – Quem ta com medo aqui o lobo fedido? 

Sess – Podem parar já os dois 

Kou/Inu – Feh!

Então as meninas saem correndo e puxam seus namorados para uma cabine.

Inu – NÃO! 

Kag – Sim! #Flash# 

Inu – To cego. 

Kag – Deixa de ser dramático.

**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Ayu – Vem logo! 

Kou – Não. 

Ayu – É uma ordem. Puxando

#FLASH#

Kou – Até q é legal.

As fotos saiam na hora. Havia alguns fotógrafos e maquiadores para uma produção melhor. Alem de cabines tinha também painéis com situações engraçadas onde só botava o rosto e tirava a foto.

Sesshumaru por algum motivo se lembrou de Rin e imaginou q ela iria querer ir em um.

Depois de ver q todos já tinham escolhido um lugar, ele foi para o centro onde tinha um painel branco.

Pess – Gostaria de se arrumar? 

Sess – É... Porque não?

A menina sorriu e o vestiu com uma roupa linda, (grande sacrifício deixa-lo lindo ¬¬) uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa preta de manga e gola alta. Deixou três botões da camisa abertos para dar um charme.

Sesshumaru fazia só pose de galã de novela e depois descontraiu fazendo umas caretas.

Kag – AAAA!!! Que lindo! . 

San – Nunca consegui imaginar o Sesshumaru tão descontraído assim. 

Mir – É mesmo. Logo ele que entrou aqui sem falar com ninguém. 

Inu – Até chegar o furacão Rin e quebrar com a barreira de gelo que existia. 

Sess – EU OUVI ISSO! 

Inu – To mentindo? 

Kag – Amor! Eu também quero ir nesse. Vamos? 

Inu – Tenho escolha? 

Kag – Não. 

Inu – Sabia. 

San/Mir - ¬¬' 

Mir – Sango vamos na cabine? 

San – Vamos.

Na cabine eles fizeram poses legais. Uma se beijando, outra com o Miroku fingindo passar a mão na bunda de Sango, outra com a Sango NÃO fingindo dando um tapa na cara do Miroku, outra ele se explicando e a ultima com um beijo de desculpa. (Gente eles estavam naquelas cabines q tiram varias fotos seguidas).

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kouga e Ayume ficaram com os painéis.

Ayu – Vamos naquele.

Eles seguiram para uma painel em que tinha um corpo de mulher de biquíni e um homem babando.

Ayu – Vamos inverter. Eu sou o homem e vc a mulher. 

Kou – Eu não. 

Ayu – Ah Vamos! É engraçado. #fazendo beicinho# 

Kou – Ta bom. 

Ayu – EEEEEE!!!!!!!!

E lá foram os dois pro painel. Fizeram altas caretas e mudavam de lugar a todo momento.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naraku somente observou e entrou. Ele achava uma palhaçada tudo aquilo.

Nar – "Deixe-me pensar no próximo plano"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inu – EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO! 

Kag – Por favor amor. É só brincadeira. 

Inu – Não!

Kagome queria q Inuyasha vestisse uma roupa de bailarina e ela de soldadinho de chumbo.

Inu – Céus porque eu não tenho uma namorada normal? 

Kag – Porque assim não teria graça. Agora faça logo a pose de bailarina.

Kagome conseguiu convencer Inuyasha de botar a roupa, mas na hora da foto...

Fot – Digam "x"

#Flash#

Kag – Deixa ver, deixa ver, deixa ver!!!

Kagome foi q nem uma criança ver a foto. Então começou a rir. Inuyasha quando chegou perto começou a rir também.

A foto estava assim: Antes de tirar a foto kagome estava com cara de mau e Inuyasha estava na ponta do pé e com as mão para o alto (imaginam essa cena? Porque eu não uahuaha), quando bateu eles mudaram rapidamente e a foto saiu com Inuyasha de perna aberta amostrando os músculos e fazendo cara de mau e Kagome levantando a perna e botando as mãos no rosto com os olhinhos brilhando.

San – Do que vcs tanto riem?

Kagome passa a foto para ela e Sango também cai na gargalhada também. Logo todos na casa já estavam rindo com a foto.

Fot – Bom. Infelizmente acabou a sessão fotos. 

Todos – AAAHHH!!! 

Fot – Triste mesmo. Mas vocês tem uma prova pra fazer daqui a pouco. 

Mir – Caraça. Tinha esquecido. 

San – Eu também. 

Kag – Que pena, tava tão bom. Foi m prazer tirar fotos com vcs. 

Fot – Foi um prazer também. Nos adoramos. Agora temos que ir, tchau. 

Todos – Tchau. 

Inu – Vamos comer? 

Todos – VAMOS!!

Quando entraram na casa tiveram uma surpresa. Naraku havia feito toda a comida. Os garotos se olharam.

Inu – E agora? #Sussurrando para somente Sesshumaru ouvir# 

Sess – Não comemos. #Mesmo tom# 

Inu – Mas eu to com fome. #mesmo tom# 

Sess – Aquenta.

Todos se sentaram na mesa pra comer, exeto Inuyasha, Sesshumaru e Miroku que alegaram não sentir fome no momento e saíram pra malhar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inu – E agora? 

Sess – Esse cara é esperto. 

Mir – Ficou cozinhando enquanto nós tirávamos fotos. 

Inu – Mas o q será q esse cara quer fazendo todos dormirem desse jeito? 

Sess – Isso é o que mais me intriga. 

Mir – Afinal, ele não pode fazer nada enquanto dormimos... Ou pode?

Ficaram pensando e não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão o que os deixavam ainda mais irritados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nar – Todos pro jardim por favor. A prova vai começar.

Todos se dirigiram ao jardim. A prova seria de equilíbrio.

Nar – Quem conseguir rodar 15 vezes com a cabeça nesse bastão e andar em linha reta até o final vence.

Todos acharam muito fácil, até a prova começar. Pareciam um bando de bêbados tentando andar em linha reta. Até que...

Kou – CONSEGUI!!!  
Ayu – Que bom meu amor.

Kouga ganhou o anjo e Ayume ficou preocupada.

Ayu – "Agora ele pode ir pro paredão"

Ela lançou um olhar desesperado pra Inuyasha, que entende e abaixou a cabeça.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Novamente a maior parte da casa dormiu de mais novamente, exeto Inuyasha, Sesshumaru e Miroku q não haviam comido.

Mir – O q vamos fazer nesse sábado enquanto eles dormem? 

Inu – Que tal um banquete? 

Sess – Tem nada melhor mesmo. 

Mor – Hei! Eu não sei cozinha. 

Sess – E nem eu.  
Inu – Mas sabem ouvir e isso já basta. Eles vão acordar com muita fome, então vamos caprichar.

Então os chefes de cozinha começaram a cozinhar. Inuyasha , claro, passava as ordens enquanto os outros obedeciam.  
Eles ficaram a tarde toda fazendo comida, até que...

Inu – Até que enfim... #sentando no sofá# 

Mir – Tudo pronto... #sentando-se ai lado do Inu# 

Sess – Pensei que não daria tempo #sentando-se ao lado de Miroku# 

Inu – Vamos tomar banho e espera q esse povo acorde? 

Mir – Bora.

E os três foram tomar banho (calma gente, um de cada vez ) ).

Depois dos banhos tomados decidiram-se eles mesmos acordarem o resto.

Inu – Bagunça? #Olhar de que vai fazer arte#  
Sess/Mir – Bagunça! #mesmo olhar#

Cada um pega uma panela e uma colher e foram para os quartos.

Inu – 3 

Mir – 2 

Sess – 1 

Os três – AGORA!!!!

BLAM! BLAM! PLAM! PLAFT! (onomatopéia de vcs já sabem o q)

Os três – ACORDEEEEEM!!!!!!

Kag – Que? Onde? 

San – Quem morreu? 

Kou – Onde é o incêndio? 

Ayu – Ta pegando fogo? 

Nar – Que bagunça é essa? 

Inu – "O que o Naraku ta fazendo aqui? Ele devia estar no quarto do líder, nem vi ele vindo pra ca". 

Mir – Acordem seus preguiçosos. 

Sess – Já é noite. 

Kag/San/Ayu – O QUE? 

Inu – Vocês dormiram de mais de novo. 

Kag – Mais como? 

San – E vocês? Não dormiram de mais porque? 

Sess – Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. 

Kag – Pó que eu tenho a impressão de que vocês estão escondendo algo? 

Mir – Pow k, assim você nos ofende. 

Kag – Desculpe Miroku. 

Inu – Levantem-se logo e se troquem. 

Sess – Temos uma surpresinha pra vocês. 

Ayu – EBA! Surpresa. #Pulando que nem criança# 

Kou – Se acalme mulé (meu pai chama minha mamy assim de vez em quando ahuauhaua)

Então todos se arrumaram e foram pra cozinha.

Kag – Ual! 

San – Que lindo! 

Ayu – Vocês prepararam tudo isso? 

Inu/Mir/Sess – Sim XD 

Mir – Na verdade eu e o Sesshumaru seguimos as ordens do Inuyasha. 

Inu – Mais só porque vocês não sabem cozinha. Vocês fizeram tudo certinho. 

Sess – Mais então. Todos com fome? 

Todos – Sim!

Todos se sentaram. A mesa estava linda. Tinha frutos do mar, lagostas, carnes e verduras. Inuyasha preparava os pratos e decorava a mesa, tudo claro, com a ajuda de Miroku e Sesshumaru.

Kag – Amor você se supera a cada jantar. 

Inu – Obrigado. #selinho# 

San – Ta ótimo mesmo. 

Mir – Ei, ei, ei. Eu também ajudei, quero beijinho também.

Miroku pulava na cadeira ao lado de Sango com os olhinhos brilhando feito criança.

San – Mais é claro meu lindo. Você também merece. 

Mir – EEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 

Inu/Kag - ¬¬'

E Sango lhe dá um selinho também. Miroku ficou com cara de bobo na mesa fazendo os outros rirem.

Sesshumaru também sorriu, mas foi um sorriso triste. Pensava que se Rin estivesse ali, ela também lhe daria um selinho.  
Kagome olhou pra Sesshumaru e como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos logo entendeu. Olhou pra Inuyasha que logo entendeu também. Logo todos na mesa haviam percebido e olharam pra ele, não com um olhar de pena, mas sim de que vão fazer besteira.

Sess – Q-Que olhares são esses? 

Kag – Gente acho que o cachorrinho ta precisando de carinho. 

Sess – QUE? Eu não estou precisando de... 

San – ATACAR!

Todos foram na direção de Sesshumaru e o abraçaram.

Inu – Fica assim não maninho. #cafuné# 

San – Logo ela estará ao seu lado. #abraçando o braço direito# 

Kag – Ela nunca deixou de estar com você. #abraçando o braço esquerdo# 

Ayu – E quando isso acabar vocês irão se casar e ter filhinhos #agarrando o pescoço#

Kou – E por isso não tem motivos de você ficar assim. Desamarra essa cara. #pedala Robinho# 

Sess – Pow valeu gente. Mas eu não estou triste, só com ciúmes. Queria só estar fazendo a mesma coisa que vocês. Mas deixa de papo e vamos comer.

Todos se sentaram de novo e comeram até dizer chega. Os que dormiram até tarde ficaram acordados até virar o domingo e os que não dormiram foram dormir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**No domingo...**

Todos se encontravam na sala já arrumados e esperando o Bial aparecer. Conversavam animadamente. Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshumaru trocavam olhares a todo momento. Estavam preocupados com Ayume, mas nada podiam fazer dessa vez. Lançavam olhares mortais para Naraku q parecia não ligar.

Bial – Ola. 

Todos – Oi. 

Bial – Estão preparados para mais um dia de paredão? 

Inu – Nunca estivemos. 

Bial – Entendo. Sesshumaru, a gente tava com peninha de você. 

Sess – Por quê? 

Bial – Você suspirando a todo o momento com saudades de Rin. 

Sess – É inevitável. Infelizmente eu moro no único lugar do mundo em que a palavra

Saudade existe e ela não sai da minha cabeça. 

Bial – Profundo isso. 

Ayu – Como assim? 

Bial – A palavra 'saudade' só existe na língua portuguesa Ayume. 

Ayu – Sério? 

Sess – Sim. 

Bial – E pra você matar a saudade, fizemos um vídeo pra você Sesshumaru, quer ver? 

Sess – Claro.

Então Bial some e na tela aparece varias fotos do Sesshy com a Rin e no final um depoimento dela.

Rin – Meu amor aquente firme. Também estou morrendo de saudades aqui fora e morrendo de ciúmes ao mesmo tempo. O quanto tem de mulher que eu ouço falando que você é lindo e tudo mais não ta no gibi, Mas meu lindo estou aqui fora te esperando ok? Beijos e te amo.

Na casa o silencio reinava. Sesshumaru estava com os olhos marejados, mas a lagrima não desceu.

Bial – Sesshumaru gostou?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Bial – Depois do comercial eu volto. Tchau. 

Todos – Tchau.

#Fora de conexão#

Sesshumaru se retirou e foi até o jardim, no lugarzinho que ele e Rin se beijaram pela primeira vez e então teimosamente a lagrima cai.

Sess – Que saudades minha pequena.

Uns minutos se passaram até ele se recuperar e entrar. Tempo suficiente para Bial chegar.

Bial – Ola. Vamos ao que interessa. Kouga pra quem vai o anjo? 

Kou – Vai pra Ayume Bial. #Passando o colar pra ela# 

Bial – Muito bem. Naraku quem você ira indicar? 

Nar – Pensei e decidi mandar o Kouga.

Ayume como já era de se esperar se desespera.

Bial – Ok. Kagome pode ir ao confessionário?

Kagome se levanta e vai.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de todos terem ido...

Bial – Bom... Deu empate. Naraku dara o voto de minerva. 

Nar – Ok. 

Bial – É entre Sango e Sesshumaru.

Naraku fingiu pensar, mas ele já tinha se decidido. Deu uma pausa e disse.

Nar – Sesshumaru. 

Bial – Bom... Mais um paredão formado. Kouga e Sesshumaru. Até terça então.

#Fora de conexão#

Bial – Mais um paredão formado. Kouga e Sesshumaru, agora é só votar. Se quiserem que o Kouga saia votem na enquête FORA KOUGA se querem q o Sesshumaru saia votem FORA SESSHUMARU. É isso, até a próxima. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshumaru se recolheu e foi dormir. Ayume grudou em Kouga e só sabia chorar.

Alguns na casa foram dormir e outros comer. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mais um capitulo cheio de emoções, surpresas e revelações XD... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e novamente pesso desculpas por ter demorado tanto XD. Mil bjos e respostas a reviews...**

**Isa Higurashi:** _Menina pra contar esse paredão la na comu foi o caos... foram muitos votos e eu não tenho certeza até hj se foi a Rin memso q saiu, mas o q foi feito esta feito XD. Espero que tenha curtido essa capitulo tbm. Bjks_

**Dark Maidie:** _Menina eu adoraria q vc fizesse isso por mim... não sabe preguiça q da revisar 15 paginas me add mesmo no msn q eu te passo o proximo capitulo (kagome__**(ponto)**__sama__**(arroba)**__hotmail__**(ponto)**__com) entendeu ne?? Bjks e continue lendo._

**S2-MiHzinHa-s2: **_Muito obrigada pelo elogio XD q bom que esta gostando isso me deixa feliz. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm XD bjks e continue acompanhando._

**Miroku-Kun:** _Aguuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muito bom te ver por aqui XD. Obrigada pelo elogio amigo XD. Bjks e adoro._

**Izayoi-chan:** _ahuahauh é q eu demorei tanto pra postar q eu decidi não deixar vcs esperando tanto XD. Gostou da observação né XD huahauh a Rin me mata se souber uahauhua. Olha muito obrigada por ter mandado essa review foi ela q me fez tomar coragem de revisar esse capitulo XD. Continue acompanhando sim XD bjks_


	16. Chapter 16

No capitulo anterior

**Minhas lindas aqui estou eu mais uma vez XD**

**Sentiram muitas saudades de mais um capitulo??**

**Em mais uns 3 ou 4 capitulos essa fic acaba e a 2 já esta em andamento XD.**

**EEEEE O RAFINHA GANHOU!!**

**Esse capitulo em particular eu gostei bastante, achei bem engraçado, então chega de papo e vamos a fic.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, eles são de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Sesshumaru se recolheu e foi dormir. Ayume grudou em Kouga e só sabia chorar.

Alguns na casa foram dormir e outros comer.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

**Nesse capitulo...**

Segunda-feira...

O clima na casa estava o mesmo de todas as segundas-feiras, triste e silenciosa. Mas uma certa menina não vi deixar isso assim.

Kag – Gente pelo amor de Deus, vamos animar. 

San – Sem clima K. 

Kag – Puxa eu também to triste, mas temos é que nos divertir não acham? 

Mir – E o que a senhorita propõe? 

Kag – Sei lá, um campeonato talvez. 

Inu – Campeonato de que? 

Kag – Poderíamos fazer uma gincana, só para descontrair.

Ayume e Kouga entraram na sala. Ayume tinha ouvido.

Ayu – Eu concordo. Ficar parada não dá. 

Kag – É isso ai Ayume. Ajuda-me a organizar? 

Ayu – Sim. 

San – Também quero ajudar. 

Kag – Então vem.

As meninas começaram a armar pratos, rede de vôlei, placares e times.

Mir – Elas trabalham rápido né? 

Inu – Ô!

Em questão de alguns minutos tudo estava organizado.

Kou – Quem vai chamar o Sesshumaru? 

Kag – Eu vou. Inu vem comigo.

Toc, toc (já sabem né?)

Kag – Posso entrar? 

Sess – Pode. 

Inu – Com licença.

Os dois entraram e se sentam na cama ao lado dele. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e se abraçaram.

Sess – Obrigado. Estava precisando. 

Kag – De nada. 

Inu – Se acostuma não heim. 

Sess - #taca travesseiro nele# O que vocês querem? 

Kag – Primeiro saber como você esta e segundo te chamar pra participar de uma gincana com a gente. 

Sess – Ah K! To sem animo. 

Inu – Por isso q a gente veio te chamar. Ta geral triste, então resolvemos animar. 

Kag – Por favor, Sesshy. Precisamos de você lá. 

Sess – Nussa! Precisam tanto da minha presença assim? fingindo estar emocionado 

Inu – Na verdade a gente tava precisando de mais um pra completar oito.

Sess – Idiota. 

Kag – Por favor, Sesshy! #olhinhos pidões# 

Sess – Ta bom. 

Kag – EEEE!! #Se joga e o abraça# Valeu cunhadinho.

Quando os 3 saíram foram recebidos por aplausos. Sesshumaru sorriu, Kagome ficou vermelha e Inuyasha ficou jogando beijos ao vento e dando piscadela.

Mir – Inuyasha você é tosco.

Inu – Eu sei que sou de mais. 

Mir – Puft! 

Kou – Então, vamos começar logo com isso? 

Kag – Vamos. 

San – Os times são eu, a K, a Ayume e o Naraku contra vocês. 

Inu – Porque ele e na e? Eu quero ficar com a Kagome. 

Kag – Porque ia ser meninas contra meninos, mas como falta uma menina e vocês estão cheios de frescura não sei porque ainda com o Naraku, nos ficamos com ele. 

Kou – Mas... 

Ayu – Nada de mais, vamos logo.

Passaram a tarde jogando. Competiam pra ver quem comia mais, quem nadava mais rápido, jogaram vôlei, gol a gol e até peteca. A tarde foi bem agradável e a noite logo chegou.

Kag – GANHAMOS!! 

Inu – Feh! Só porque você fazia charme quando eu ia sacar e acabava isolando a bola. 

Kag – É o poder feminino. #Pulando em cima dele e lhe dando um beijo# 

Inu – Eu quero mais desse poder feminino.

E lhe deu outro beijo.

San – Meninas. 

Kag/Ayu – Sim? 

San – Hoje eu queria uma noite só nossa. 

Kag – Tipo festa do pijama? 

San – Sim. Sem homens. 

Inu – Ei! Vou dormir sem a minha K? 

San – Sim. 

Ayu – E eu vou dormir sem o Kouga? 

San – Sim. Prometo que amanha vocês ficam sozinhos, mas hoje a noite é nossa. 

Kag – Por mim tudo bem. 

Ayu – Eu não sei. 

Kou – Se quiser pode ir. 

Ayu – A gente não poderia deixar pra outro dia não? 

San – Ah Ayume... 

Kag – Podemos sim. Entende ela Sango. 

San – Ta bem. Faremos quando então? 

Ayu – Na quinta é perfeito. 

Kag – Concordo. 

San – Ok. Quinta é a noite das meninas. 

Mir – E hoje é a noite do abraço. Vamos pra cama?

Miroku falou com uma voz tão sexy ao pé do ouvido de Sango que essa não resistiu. Deu um boa noite a todos e seguiu para o quarto com ele.

Inu – Vamos seguir o exemplo deles? 

Kag – Vamos sim. Boa noite gente. 

Sess – Acho que também vou. Boa noite.

Restou somente Ayume e Kouga. O casal se sentou no sofá do lado de fora da casa e passaram boa parte da noite conversando, namorando e relembrando tudo o que aconteceu. A um certo posto da conversa Ayume recomeça a chorar e Kouga só a conforta. Ele também estava triste, mas se fazia de forte para passar segurança a namorada.

Então Ayume dorme nos braços de Kouga, que a pega no colo e a leva pra cama e então se junta a ela no sono.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

A terça-feira chega fria, parece que até a natureza estava triste com esse paredão.

Kag – Bom dia. 

San – Bom dia. 

Mir – Cadê o Kouga e a Ayume? 

Inu – Eles estão dormindo ainda. 

Kag – Então deixe-os. 

Os casais tomaram café e logo Sesshumaru também aparece pra tomar café.

Perto das cinco da tarde Ayume e Kouga saem do quarto e vão ver os amigos. Conversam durante o resto da tarde e logo se preparam pra mais um dia de eliminação.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

Todos já se encontravam na sala. A tristeza era clara, ninguém escondia isso, mas o clima de compreensão e descontração era maior e silencio não existia no momento, somente palavras e brincadeiras.

Logo Bial aparece.

Bial – Ola. #tristeza# 

Todos – Oi Bial. 

Bial – Estão todos bem? 

Mir – Na medida do possível. 

Bial – Entendo. Sesshumaru como vai? 

Sess – Vivendo. 

Bial – Kouga? 

Kou – Aproveitando. #abraça Ayume e lhe da um selinho# 

Bial – Bom. Não vou demorar mais nessa tortura. 

Todos - ...

Bial começou com aquele olhar triste e falou.

Bial – Sesshumaru... Um cara sério, frio que entrou na casa e ninguém se aproximava de você. Até conhecer, como todos dizem, o furacão Rin e te tirar desse mundo só. 

Sess – É. 

Bial – Kouga... Um lobo que adora criar confusão, se apaixona por uma, mas encontra o amor verdadeiro em outra. 

Kou – Sim.

Olha pra Ayume, sorri e lhe da um beijo.

Bial – Bom... Hoje, mas um terá que sair da casa... E com 76 dos votos. Kouga você é o próximo eliminado.

Do lado de fora gritaria. Do lado de dentro choro. Ayume se agarra em Kouga e não o solta. Kagome vai até a amiga e a separa de Kouga com delicadeza.

Kouga vai abraçando a todos, mas quando chega em Miroku ele fala.

Kou – Cuide da Ayume por mim sim. Não a deixe no escuro sozinha.

Miroku arregala os olhos.

Mir – Mas como...

Kouga somente aponta pros ouvidos e Miroku logo entende.

Kou – Promete? 

Mir – Prometo. Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. 

Kou – Obrigado.

Kouga da um ultimo beijo em Ayume e sai.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

Bial – Seja bem vindo.

A torcida foi a loucura. Kouga era muito mais lindo pessoalmente as meninas falavam. A torcida gritava muito, principalmente o pessoal da academia que trabalha com ele.

Kouga se pos a correr e a pular em cima deles. Logo vai abraçar seus parentes.

Bial – E ai Kouga, como se sente? 

Kou – Muito bem e muito mal. To bem, pois sei que não fiz muita coisa de ruim e mal por deixar o meu amor sozinha lá dentro. 

Platéia – OOOOooooo!! 

Bial – Muito bem. Vai curtir com sua familia.

Kouga sai que nem um desesperado e pula na torcida de novo.

Bial – É isso. Beijos e até a próxima.

**#fim de trasmissão#**

**Dentro da casa...**

Ayume estava inconsolável e as meninas foram consolá-la, mas ela pediu pra ficar sozinha. Foi pra um canto da casa e ficou.

Kag – Eu to com pena da Ayume. 

San – Eu não sei mais o que fazer. 

Mir – Vou falar com ela. 

Kag – Ela pediu pra ficar sozinha. 

Mir – Mas sei que ela ira me ouvir.

Miroku foi até Ayume.

Mir – Ayume posso falar com você?

Nada se ouvia, mas a porta foi aberta. Miroku entra com cuidado e encontra Ayume em um canto, não chorando, mas totalmente inexpressiva. Como se a vida que existisse naquela menina tivesse acabado.

Mir – Ay...Ayume?!

Ayume direciona o seu olhar ao amigo e faz sinal pra que ele se sente ao seu lado. Ele obedece.

Olhares são trocados...

Palavras não existem...

A amizade falava...

E a compreensão era tudo...

Então como se o pensamento fosse sincronizado os dois se abraçam e mais lagrimas rolam nos olhos da menina. Aquela garota forte e decidida não existe mais, somente uma garota que se sente desprotegida.

Mir – Eu to aqui. 

Ayu – Eu sei. E agradeço por isso. 

Mir – Antes de sair, o Kouga me fez um pedido. 

Ayu – Qual? 

Mir – Cuidar de você. E é isso que eu farei. 

Ayu – Obrigado. 

Mir – Gostaria que ficasse conosco lá fora. Sei que esta mal. Sinto isso, mas não quero lhe

ver sozinha. 

Ayu – Daqui a pouco eu vou. 

Mir – Estarei te esperando. 

Ayu – Ok.

Miroku sai e Ayume seca as lagrimas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

San – E ai? 

Mir – Ela já vem. 

Inu – Que bom.

Ayume sai e se junta aos seus amigos.

Kag – Esta bem? 

Ayu – Sim. Obrigado.

Então a terça termina com todos os amigos conversando.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

A quarta começa com o tempo ainda triste com a saída de Kouga, mas as pessoas dentro da casa estavam melhores. Tentavam a todo custo reanimar Ayume e sempre conseguiam arrancar um sorriso dela, principalmente Miroku que prometeu cuidar dela, e pode-se dizer que ele esta desempenhando muito bem esse papel.

A noite chegava e com ela a festa. Ninguém fazia idéia do que seria, na verdade ninguém nunca sabe, só na hora que pegam as roupas.

Kag – Que roupa maneira.

Inu – Também gostei.

San – Eu amei

Mir – Faz o meu estilo.

Inu – Desde quando monge?

Mir – Desde sempre. Sempre fui um homem de classe.

San – Isso não posso negar.

As roupas eram de época (Homenagem a Lety, ela amaaaaa esses tipos de roupa). Mulheres com vestidos e homens de fraque (Não sei se é assim que se escreve). Inuyasha trajava um lindo terno preto e com os cabelos presos em um leve rabo de cavalo. Kagome um vestido vinho com vários babados nas pontas. Miroku usava o mesmo terno que Inuyasha sendo que da cor branca. Sango um vestido azul claro lindo tanto quanto o de Kagome, Ayume também vestia um vestido maravilhoso de cor rosa. Sesshumaru e Naraku vestiam lindíssimos ternos.

No jardim havia uma mesa enorme e linda com tudo do bom e do melhor. A louça em que eles comeriam era de porcelana, coisa fina e cara.

Mir – Nussa.

Kag – Que lindo.

San – E que caro.

Inu – E emissora ta rica hein.

Sess – E vc tem duvidas?

Do nada aparecia Sesshoumaru com aquele ar de superioridade de sempre.

Kag – Avisa quando chegar pow.

San – o.0 puft...puft... Quer me matar?

Sess – Que exagero.

Mir – O que deu em você pra voltar com essa cara fria?

Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar mortal que fez Miroku se esconder rapidinho atrás de Sango arrancando risada geral.

Sess – Não é nada. Só que esse tipo de festa exige um tom mais sério.

Kag – Ta né, mas não me mata do coração aparecendo do nada assim.

Sess – Desculpa cunhadinha.

Inu – Não vamos comer não?

Ayu – Antes vamos dançar essas musicas de época?

Ao som se tocava aquelas musicas antigas que todo mundo dançava igual.

Inu – E você sabe dançar esse tipo de musica?

Ayu – Não, mas ali ensina.

Ela apontava pra um telão que tinha pessoas dançando a mesma musica que tocava.

Inu – Eu não quero dançar.

Kag – Mais eu quero dançar.

?? – Dança comigo?

Kag – Claro #sorriso#

Inu – Grrr.

San – Bem feito, não quis dançar com ela Naraku se aproveitou.

Ayu – Sesshumaru dança comigo?

Sess – Você sabe que não sei dançar.

Ayu – Por favor?

Ela pedia com os olhos tão tristes que ele não teve como recusar.

San – Vamos também Miroku

Mir – Aah!

Sango falava já puxando o pobre coitado pra pista. Detalhe ela o puxava pela gravata quase o matando sufocado.

Inuyasha somente olhava pra pista com muito ódio nos olhos. Detestava ver sua Kagome com outro homem, porém principalmente com Naraku.

Inu – "Porque será que esse cara sempre se safa?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia, a comida estava muito requintada, os trajes bem a caráter, porém Kagome, Sango e Ayume estavam super cansadas pois as roupas da época são muito pesadas e muito cheias, coisa que elas não estão acostumadas.

Após a dança as meninas se sentaram.

Kag – Puft.

San – Nunca imaginei que isso pesasse tanto.

Ayu – Até pra mim que sou uma youkai não estou agüentando.

Cada roupa feminina tinha anáguas com tipo um bambole nas pontas pra deixar o vestido beeem armado. Por isso as cadeiras eram enormes.

San – Me sentar nessa cadeira me faz sentir-me gorda.

Kag – Vc iria conseguir sentar em uma cadeira normal??

As três ficaram pensando e em uníssono falam.

As 3 – NÃÃÃÃÃO!!

Kag – Como essas mulheres sobreviviam?

San – Elas deviam ter as pernas mais bem definidas do mundo.

Ayu – Pra andar com um treco desse só podia ter mesmo.

Do nada Inuyasha aparece com aquela cara de mal gritando.

Inu – Podemos comer agora??

San – Que stress.

Ayu – Só porque a K-chan dançou com o Naraku.

Kag – Deixa de ser ciumento que eu sou só sua.

Inu – Feh!

Mir – Vamos comer mesmo que eu to morrendo de fome.

Sentaram-se a mesa que tinha pelo menos uns 5 metros. Só tinha comida que eles nunca ouviram falar, exceto é claro, Inuyasha que é chefe de cozinha.

Inu – Cara sempre quis comer isso... e isso e isso então

Os olhos de Inuyasha brilhavam com cada comida que ele pegava. Obviamente todos estavam com gotas enormes na cabeça sem entender nada.

Kag – Amor vc esta bem? 

Inu – Hum?... #com um pedaço enorme de carne na boca# To. 

San – Deixa o "rato" da culinária saborear e vamos comer também. 

Todos chegam na mesa e não reconhecem nada do que estava ali.

Ayu – Quem tem coragem... 

Mir – De comer algo que nunca ouviu falar? 

Sess – Do jeito que o Inuyasha come deve ser bom.

Todos olham Inuyasha e decidem arriscar. Miroku é o primeiro a se arriscar.

Kag – Vai com cuidado.

Um silêncio impera. Todos estavam atentos aos movimentos do monge. Miroku finalmente pega algo que parecia um ovo e põe na boca.

Todos - ...

Miroku mastiga e seu rosto vai mudando de forma até os olhos brilharem e ele pegar outro.

Mir – Isso é ótimo. 

San – Atacar!

Cada um se senta em uma cadeira e pega algo pra comer. Em menos de 2 horas, toda a comida que existia ali foi devorada por todos. Até mesmo Naraku saiu de sua forma séria e galanteadora e comeu que nem um esfomeado também.

Inu – Caraça essa comida tava muito boa. 

Kag – Apoiado. 

San – Mas agora me deu um soninho. 

Mir – Também com o tanto que nós comemos.

Os amigos vão para seus quartos, tiram as roupas e dormem.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

**No dia seguinte...  
**  
Inu – Caraca comi de mais. 

Kag – Pudera, você comeu mais do que todo mundo junto em um mês. 

San – Também não exagera k. 

Kag – Ta mais foi bem perto disso. 

Inu – To me sentindo obeso. 

Mir – Então vai malhar. 

Inu - To com preguiça. 

San – Cadê o Sesshumaru? 

Kag – Nem ele, nem a Ayume e nem o Naraku acordaram até agora. 

Inu – Eles também comeram pra caramba. 

Kag – Realmente. Mais nada te supera. 

Inu - Vou malhar.

Inuyasha se dirige a academia e começa na esteira. Logo Miroku também se junta a ele. Kagome e Sango se sentam no sofá do lado de fora da casa e ficam admirando seus namorados.

Kag – Como temos sorte né amiga? 

San – Se temos. Namorados lindo, atenciosos, brincalhões, resmungões e que nos amam. 

Kag – Entrar aqui foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida. 

San – Pra mim também. 

#Presente para a Tety#

Na cabeça de Kagome vem a imagem de seu namorado em um quarto tirando a roupa.

Kag – "TIRANDO A ROUPA!"

Só com esse pensamento a menina já cora, mas quem disse que a mente dela queria para ali? A menina viu ela se aproximando e o beijando, detalhe ela também estava sem suas roupas. Viu a mão do haniou descer até suas pernas e subindo até suas nádegas (essa palavra corta todo o clima '). Então ela começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga e...

San – Aloou, Terra chamando Marte. #Passando a mão na frente do rosto de Kagome# 

Kag – Ah? Que? Que foi Sango? #cara emburrada# 

San – Hum... Ficou estressadinha né? Tava pensando no que senhorita Kagome #cara

maliciosa# 

Kag – Nada sua hentai #vermelha# Ta sendo muito influenciada pelo Miroku em.

No momento Sango cora e se levanta.

San – Vamos malhar também? 

Kag – HAAI!

Kagome se levanta e segue cm Sango até a academia.

Inu – Decidiram se juntar a nós? 

Kag – Sim. 

San - Percebemos que comemos tanto quanto vocês. 

Mir – É vocês estão precisando mesmo. Tão meio gordinhas. 

Kag/San – O QUEEEE!! 

Inu – Ta maluco cara? Agora tu vai apanhar. 

Não deu outra, Miroku sai correndo e duas malucas e histéricas saem correndo atrás dele pra bater nele. Inuyasha somente assistia rindo da cara do amigo.

Ayume que acabava de acordar quase foi atropelada por Miroku que passava correndo em sua frente.

Mir – SOCORRO!! 

Kag – Volte aqui... 

San – E apanhe como homem. 

Mir – Eu sou gay. 

Ayume começa a rir e vai ao lado do haniou que também morria de rir.

Ayu – O que aconteceu? 

Inu – Ele as chamou de gordas. 

Ayu – A ta. Entendi.

Finalmente Kagome e Sango conseguem parar Miroku. Sango deu-lhe uma rasteira e kagome subiu em cima dele, e ele saiu dali com vários hematomas.

Inu – auhauhauhuha 

Mir – Você ri né. 

Inu – Da tua burrice, onde já se viu chamar duas garotas de gorda? 

Mir – Não sabia q ela iriam ficar tão bravas e eu tava só brincando. 

Ayu – Isso é totalmente contra a lei. Agora vai relaxar que depois eu boto uns gelos nos teus hematomas. 

Mir – Valeu.

A tarde se passou com as meninas malhando que nem duas condenadas Inuyasha ainda rindo com a situação e Ayume tratando dos hematomas de Miroku. Então a noite chega e com ela a prova do líder.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

Bial – Boa noite! 

Todos – Boa noite Bial. 

Bial – Preparados pra mais uma prova? 

Todos – Sim! 

Bial – Então todos pro lado de fora sim. 

Todos se retiraram e se concentraram no jardim. Nele havia 7 pedestais com o nome de cada um, e em cima de cada um botão.

Bial – A prova será de resistência. 

Kag/San – O QUE? 

Inu – Se ferraram. Malharam a tarde toda.

#POF#

Kag – Cala a boca Inuyasha. 

Bial - Voltando a prova. Vocês ficaram em pé ao lado do pedestal e apertando o botão,

aquele que, mesmo sem querer, soltar o botão estará eliminado. Entenderam? 

Todos – Sim. 

Bial – Então podem se posicionar. E valendo.

Todos apertam os botões.

Bial – Boa prova pra vocês.

**#Fora de conexão#**

San – Miroku eu vou te matar. 

Kag – Isso foi um complô né? 

Mir – Como é que eu saberia que a prova seria de resistência? 

Ayu – Gente acalme os ânimos. 

#PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ#

Ayu – Eu disse.

Voz – Sango desqualificada por desapertar o botão 

San – Droga. Miroku você não perde por esperar.

Inu – Perdoa ele Sango, ele falou de brincadeira. 

San – Puft. 

Kag – Você também me acha gorda Inu? 

Inu – Claro que não. Como já disse ele disse de brincadeira. Vocês estão perfeitas. 

Kag – AAA MEU LINDO!!

Kagome sai correndo e abraça Inuyasha.

#PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ#

Voz – Kagome desclassificada. 

Kag – Esqueci.

E assim a noite passa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

9 horas da manhã e ainda restavam Inuyasha, Naraku e Sesshumaru.

Kag - Amor você quer água?

Inu – E pode?

Kag – Sei lá.

Sess – Para de enrolar e pega logo água pra ele, e se não for muito incomodo pega pra mim

também!

Kag – Pode deixar que eu pego cunhadinho.

Nar – Poderia pegar pra mim também, senhorita kagome!

Kag – Claro!

Kagome se retira e Inuyasha rosna.

Sess – Calma irmãozinho.

Inu – Não chegue perto dela seu canalha!

Nar – Está com medo de perdê-la haniou?

Inu – Perder?! Nunca! Ela é minha e não há nada q possa quebrar nosso amor.

Sess – Por que você o chama de haniou com tanto desprezo? Pensa que eu não percebi que

você também é um!

Nar – Muito bem. Palmas para o grande Sesshumaru.

Nesse momento Inuyasha arregala os olhos.

Inu – "Um haniou?" Como não percebi antes?

Kag – Não percebeu o que Inu?

Kagome acabara de chegar com Sango com os copos de água.

Nar – Ele acaba de perceber que eu não sou esse monstro que ele acha que eu sou.

Inuyasha olha pra Sesshumaru e solta o botão.

#PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ#

Voz – Inuyasha desclassificado por desapertar o botão.

Inu – Eu desisto!

Kagome não entendeu nada, sabia que seu namorado resistiria por mais tempo, e do nada resolve desistir. Algo estava errado, mas ela não sabia o que era.

Inuyasha olha pra Sesshumaru com um olhar significativo, e Sesshumaru logo entende.

Sess – Pode deixar irmãozinho, eu serei o novo líder custe o que custar!

Naraku ouvindo essas palavras suspira e solta o botão.

# PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ #

Voz – Naraku desclassificado por desapertar o botão. E Sesshumaru é o novo líder da semana! (Homenagem pra Carol que sempre sonhou em falar isso ¬¬')

San – Porque desistiu Naraku?

Nar – Ele é um Youkai, não posso competir resistência com ele.

Sess - #olhar de superioridade# Ainda bem que você sabe.

Sesshumaru lhe lança um olhar frio e se retira. Kagome e Sango ainda com os copos na mão se olham sem entender nada.

Kag – O q foi q aconteceu aqui?

San – Não faço nem idéia, mas pretendo descobrir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

Inu – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!!

Mir – Calma cara. Vamos pensar e agir corretamente. Pelo menos o Sesshumaru pegou o líder.

Sess – O Miroku tem razão Inuyasha.

Inu – Feh. Eu sei, mas to cansado de não fazer nada.

Sess – Então vamos fazer algo.

Mir – Tipo o que?

Sess – Vocês esqueceram do gravador dele??

Inu – Mais a gente não conseguiu achar.

Sess – Porque a Ayume ajudou, agora sei que ela não ira ajudar vamos conseguir.

Inu/Mir – HAI.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

San – Precisamos descobrir urgente.

Kag – Isso já esta me tirando a paciência já.

Ayu – O que vocês estão falando meninas?

Ayume acaba de entrar e Kagome e Sango levam um susto.

San – Você deve saber de algo.

Kag – É mesmo, vive com os meninos.

Ayu – O que foi gente?

San – Por que eles não gostam do Naraku?

Kag – O que o Naraku fez pra eles ficarem assim?

Ayume arregalou os olhos, não sabia se contava sim ou não. Por fim decidiu se calar.

Ayu – Vocês terão que confiar nos namorados que tem. Se eles estão assim com ele é porque eles têm motivos. Não poderei dizer mais nada alem disso.

Ayume da as costas e sai, Kagome e Sango ainda sem entender sentam no sofá da sala e tentam pensar em algo para descobrirem.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

**E ai gente... gostaram não gostaram?? Comentem do mesmo jeito.**

**Vcs acham q Kagome e Sango vão descobrir algo? Irão confiar em seus namorados? Descubram no próximo capitulo de Inuyasha no BBB.**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**S2-MiHzinha-s2: **_Que bom q gostou do capitulo e muito obrigada por acompanhar sempre XD. Espero q tenha gostado desse tbm. Bjks_

**Caroool-chan: **_É o Kouga saiu__XD, a Ayame ta tristinha, mas ela supera XD. Continue acompanhando. Bjks._

**Xev-Kidah: **_Nussa mais uma portuguesinha por aqui XD seja bem vinda. Poxa muito legal vc gostar da minha fic, fico lisonjeada XD. E vc leu bem rápido__os 15 postes, muito corajosa vc XD, espero q tenha curtido esse tbm. Bjks._

**Isa Higurashi: **_Minina q bom q vc gostou de mais esse capitulo, mas devo esclarecer q essa fic já esta terminada, ou seja quem esta lendo ela aqui não pode mais votar infelizmente. Porém Inuyasha no BBB 2 esta sendo postada na mesma comunidade e quando estiver terminada será postada aqui tbm. A comunidade é FICS DE INU-YASHA se quiser votar na segunda edição esteja a vontade, lá é por enquête. Continue comentado, Bjks._

**Izayoi-chan: hauhauhauha **_é mesmo, sem as costas do Sesshy não vivemos auhahua por isso ele ficou XD. É sim eu tava desanimando de postar e ai veio sua fic, fiquei emocionada e postei XD. Sempre q der da uma passada aqui nessa fic pra dar umas risadas já é? Bjks._

**Princesinha Patty: **_O Kouga saiu e o Deus grego permaneceu. Ta feliz?? Ahuahauhauh, continue acompanhando a fic XD. BJks_

**Mandem reviwes gente e esperem o próximo capitulo XD**

**Já ne. Lory Higurashi.**


	17. Chapter 17

Yo

**Yo! Como vão gente?**

**Sentiram falta da fic??**

**Esta ai o penúltimo capitulo dessa fic q eu demorei 8 meses pra terminar de escrever 0.0.**

**Muitas coisas irão acontecer... mascaras irão cair e uma pessoa quase morre, isso mesmo não é exagero QUASE morre, mas a força do amor é mais alto. (Nossa que resumo legal do capitulo XD). Vamos parar de falar e vamos a fic... Boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, eles são de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Ayu – Vocês terão que confiar nos namorados que tem. Se eles estão assim com ele é porque eles tem motivos. Não poderei dizer mais nada além disso.

Ayume da às costas e sai, Kagome e Sango ainda sem entender sentam no sofá da sala e tentam pensar em algo para descobrirem.

**Nesse capitulo...**

Mir – Tudo pronto?

Sess – Sim.

Inu – Sim.

Miroku sai em disparada e corre até as meninas fazendo o maior escarcéu.

San – Que foi menino?

Mir – Nada não, só vontade de perturbar.

Kag – Puft. ¬¬'

Mir – "Porque será que eu sempre fico com a parte de palhaço?" (vc ainda pergunta uahauh)

Miroku se inspirou não se sabe em que e começou a fazer tanta bobagem que Naraku saiu de seu aposento para averiguar a bagunça, e por incrível que pareça ele também morreu de rir com Miroku.

Mir – "Agora é com vocês, eu to fazendo minha parte"

Sesshumaru e Inuyasha entram no quaro de Naraku em busca do gravador.

Inu – Merda. Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar.

Sess – Fica calmo e procura direito.

Eles praticamente revisaram milímetro por milímetro do quarto e a coisa mais estranha que acharam foi um livro.

Sess – 'Como manipular a mente dormindo?'

Inu – Que isso Sesshumaru?

Sess – Um livro bem promissor e que pode me ajudar a desvendar um mistério.

Inu – O Miroku acabou.

Sess – É melhor sairmos daqui.

Sessumaru e Inuyasha saem do quarto que nem uma bala. Inuyasha desapontado por não ter achado e Sesshumaru com um ar de mistério como se tivesse descoberto a Sétima maravilha do mundo (Sesshy é o Cherlok Holmes é assim que se escreve??)

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Logo a tarde chega e com ela a prova do anjo... (lembrando que eles estão na sexta feira)

Sess – Todos poderiam se reunir aqui.

Logo todos já se encontravam no jardim.

Sess – A prova será de sorte. Aqui tem um baú com varias bolinhas quem tirar três bolinhas azuis será o novo anjo.

Inuyasha tirou a primeira e foi vermelho.

Kagome tirou azul

Sango azul

Ayume verde

Miroku preto

Naraku cinza

E assim foi logo Kagome e Sango Tiraram duas azuis e estava na vez de Sango.

Ela foi com o maior cuidado e...

San – AZUUULLL!!

Kag – Parabéns amiga!

Mir – É isso ai amor.

Sango era o anjo a semana. Naraku da um sorriso discreto e se retira.

Inu – "É agora que vc se ferra."

Inuyasha se retirou e foi ter com o irmão. Ele nem percebeu mais sucos de laranja se encontravam sobre a mesa e sem saber quem fez tomou.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sábado à noite...**

Inu – Humm... que fome.

Sess – Até que enfim acordou.

Inu – Porque?

Mir – Já é sábado à noite.

Inu – Como?

Sess – Você bebeu o suco de laranja.

Inu – Droga.

Sess – Fique calmo. Acho que descobri do porque ele faz isso, mas só terei confirmação das

minhas suspeitas amanha, por isso não irei revelar nada.

Inu – Ta bom.

Inuyasha e os outros não dormem nada durante a noite, somente Miroku e Sesshumaru tem uma noite de sono tranqüila.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Domingo chega e todos já estavam acordados e esperando na sala.

Kag – Quando será que o Bial vai apare...

Bial – Boa noite.

Kag - ...cer.

Inu – Pergunta respondida?

Kag – Sim.

Bial – Como vocês passaram a semana?

Mir – Bem Bial. E você?

Bial – Muito bem também. Vamos ao que interessa?

#SILENCIO#

Bial – Sango minha anja, pra quem é a sua benção?

San – Bom Bial o colar vai para...

Sango parou, balançou a cabeça por uns milésimos de segundo e olhou pro Bial com os olhos totalmente sem vida e fala:

San – Pro Naraku.

E então se levanta e da o anjo pra ele. Todos na sala estavam surpresos, principalmente Miroku que se sentia traído no momento. Somente Sesshumaru parecia não se espantar com o ato de Sango.

Bial – Muito bem. Sesshumaru quem vc indica?

Sesshumaru peça por alguns segundos e finalmente resolve falar.

Sess – Será a Sango Bial.

Sango que no momento parece acordar de seus pensamentos olha pra Sesshumaru sem entender direito.

San – "Afinal se eles odeiam tanto o Naraku porque não indicaram ele pro paredão?"

Sango não entende muito bem, então finalmente notou no pescoço de Naraku o colar do anjo e seus olhos arregalaram na hora.

Bial – Muito bem, Inuyasha poderia ir pro confessionário por favor?

Inuyasha se levanta e a votação começa. Alguns minutos depois Bial reaparece com o resultado.

Bial – Muito bem. Quem enfrentara Sango no paredão será a Ayume.

Ayume arregalou os olhos, mas não se desesperou. Ela já esperava isso.

Bial – Então até terça.

#Fim de conexão#

Bial – Então é isso. Quem quiser que a Ayume saia vote FORA AYUME, quem quiser q a Sango saia vote FORA SANGO. Dêem mais uma espiadinha e votem. Tchau.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naraku fora o primeiro a se levantar e se retirou. Miroku olhava ainda confuso pra Sango e também se retira, ela olhava a sua volta e via que todos estavam meio duvidosos dela, exceto Sesshumaru que parecia ser o único q à compreendia de certa forma, mas no momento nem ela estava se entendendo. Deu o anjo pro Naraku sem se lembrar.

San – "Quando foi que eu fiz isso?"

Sess – Não se preocupe tanto Sango, eu sei o que todos estão pensado, mas acho que você não acreditaria no que aconteceu de verdade.

San – Por favor, me explique.

Sango o olhava com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas, não estava entendendo e não estava agüentando muito isso.

Sesshumaru calmamente sentou ao seu lado e começou a explicar a ela. A cada palavra que ele proferia era um susto pra menina, não acreditava que tais fatos eram possíveis até que ele disse...

Sess - ... Sim tudo isso é possível, porque alem desse livro ele é um haniou.

San – O que?? Um haniou?

Sess – Sim, por algum motivo não havia percebido isso antes, mas outro dia tive essa confirmação.

San – Mais tudo o que ele faz é permitido?

Sess – Pelo visto sim. Mas já sabe que não deve tomar mais nada que ele ofereça ou faça.

San – Sim.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mir – Cara o que aconteceu ali dentro? Não entendi. Porque ela deu o colar pra ele?

Inuyasha e Miroku se encontravam sozinhos na academia, Kagome já havia se retirado e Inuyasha falou que iria conversar um pouco mais com o amigo.

Inu – Calma cara. Pelo que vi no rosto de Sesshumaru ele deve saber de algo.

Mir – Não consigo me manter calmo. Se não entender logo, vou acabar explodindo.

Logo Sango e Sesshumaru saem da casa e vão de encontro aos dois. Miroku fez mansão de sair, mas foi impedido por Inuyasha.

Inu – Fica.

Os dois se aproximam e Sango não consegue olhar no rosto do namorado.

Sess – Gostaria de comunicar minhas descobertas.

Mirku instantaneamente para e encara Sesshumaru.

Mir – Diga.

Sess – O que acabou de acontecer, no que se refere ao anjo, não foi culpa da Sango.

Mir – Você foi ameaçada?

San - Não.

Mir – Intimidada?

San – Não.

Mir – Então não tem desculpa.

Sess – Ela pode não ter sido nada disso, mas foi influenciada sem saber.

Pronto nó na cabeça dos dois. Nem Inuyasha e muito menos Miroku haviam entendido o que Sesshumaru quis dizer, e o mesmo vendo a cara de palerma dos amigos resolve se pronunciar.

Sess – Descobri o mistério do sono.

Ai sim que quase deu 'tilti' na cabeça dos dois. Um olhava pra cara do outro quase tendo um treco por não entenderem nada. Sesshumaru revirou os olhos e explicou.

Sess – Lembra quando invadimos o quarto e reviramos as coisas de Naraku Inuyasha?

Inu – Sim.

#FLASH BACK#

Eles praticamente revisaram milímetro por milímetro do quarto e a coisa mais estranha que acharam foi um livro.

Sess – 'Como manipular a mente dormindo?"'

Inu – Que isso Sesshumaru?

Sess – Um livro bem promissor e que pode me ajudar a desvendar um mistério.

Inu – O Miroku acabou.

Sess – É melhor sairmos daqui.

Sessumaru e Inuyasha saem do quarto que nem uma bala. Inuyasha desapontado por não ter achado e Sesshumaru com um ar de mistério como se tivesse descoberto a Sétima maravilha do mundo.

#FIM DO FLASH BACK#

Mir – Mas o que tem haver isso com a Sango ter dado o anjo pra ele?

Sess – Quando reviramos o quarto eu achei um livro bastante interessante nas coisas dele.

Inu – Que seria??

Sess – 'Como manipular a mente dormindo'

Inuyasha e Miroku demoraram um instante e logo juntaram as pontas.

Mir – Maldito.

Inu – Mas como vc sabe que ele tava fazendo isso?

Sess – Lembra naquele dia que somente nos três ficamos acordados?

Inu – Lembro, o que a gente fez a comida pra eles.

#FLASH BACK#

Inu – 3

Mir – 2

Sess – 1

Os três – AGORA!!

BLAM! BLAM! PLAM! PLAFT! (onomatopéia de vocês já sabem de que)

Os três – ACORDEEEEEM!!

Kag – Que? Onde?

San – Quem morreu?

Kou – Onde é o incêndio?

Ayu – Ta pegando fogo?

Nar – Que bagunça é essa?

Inu – "O que o Naraku ta fazendo aqui? Ele devia estar no quarto do líder, nem vi ele vindo pra ca".

Mir – Acordem seus preguiçosos.

Sess – Já é noite.

Kag/San/Ayu – O QUE?

Inu – Vocês dormiram de mais de novo.

Kag – Mais como?

San – E vocês? Não dormiram de mais porque?

Sess – Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei.

Kag – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que vocês estão escondendo algo?

Mir – Pow k, assim você nos ofende.

Kag – Desculpe Miroku.

Inu – Levantem-se logo e se troquem.

Sess – Temos uma surpresinha pra vocês.

Ayu – EBA! Surpresa. #Pulando que nem criança#

Kou – Se acalme mulé.

Então todos se arrumaram e foram pra cozinha.

#FIM DO FLASH BACK#

Mir – É mesmo.

Inu – Ele estava no quarto e a gente nem tinha visto como ele tinha entrado.

Sess – Pois é, assim que eu li o nome do livro eu me lembrei desse dia.

Inu – Ah desgraçado. Se ele botou minhoca na cabeça da Kagome eu não sei o que faço.

Mir – Fique calmo.

Todos olharam pra Miroku que permanecia inexpressivo.

Mir – A Kagome não será afetada.

San – Posso saber porque?

Mir – Porque ele é uma sacerdotiza, mas parece que nem ela sabe disso.

Inu – Co-como assim?

Sess – Realmente senti algo diferente nela, mas não consegui decifrar o que era.

Mir – Ela emana grande quantidade de energia purificadora, mas pelo que vejo ela não tem nem idéia como usar, nem mesmo deve saber que tem esse grande poder.

San – Mas como sabe disso?

Mir – Apesar de pervertido sou um monge, tive meu treinamento e posso identificar mikos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nesse momento Naraku entrava sorrateiramente no quarto e sentava ao lado de Kagome.

Nar – Linda Kagome, junte-se a mim e me dê seus poderes.

Então os olhos de Kagome abrem, sem brilho, sem vida e Kagome se senta...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sess – Mas então pode ser pior.

San – Porque?

Sess – Não pude sentir o cheiro de Naraku por que senti muitos cheiros vindo deles. Agora parei pra perceber que esse cheiros são de Youkais que estão...-Sesshumaru faz uma leve pausa e diz- dentro dele.

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e sai correndo na direção do quarto de Kagome...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inu – KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Inuyasha sai pela casa desesperado pensando no pior.

Inu – "Calma Inuyasha, ele não vai mata-la em rede nacional"

Era somente o que o tranqüilizava um pouco, mas esse pensamento não o fazia diminuir o ritimo da corrida. Todos estavam atrás dele, não acreditavam também que Naraku faria algo com ela em rede nacional, mas um sentimento ruim estava invadindo o coração deles.

San – Esteja bem k-chan

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nar – Muito bom minha menina, uma-se a mim.

Uma espécie de fumaça que estava começando a sair da boca de Kagome, logo a fumaça chega a boca de Naraku e o mesmo não agüentando aproxima a sua boca da dela e quando esta prestes a tocar ele ouve Inuyasha.

Inu – Fica longe dela seu idiota!

Nar – Então vc apareceu Inuyasha, pensei que demoraria um pouco mais, porem isso não ira fazer diferença, ela é minha.

Inu – Só se for em seus sonhos.

Nar – Kagome ataque!

Kagome se levanta e Inuyasha pode ver seus olhos, viu que não era seu amor, sua Kagome e sim um boneco sendo manipulado por um crápula.

San – O que você fez com ela seu idiota?

Nar – Nada que te interesse.

Sess – Monge pode fazer algo?

Mir – Talvez, é que aqui não tem as ervas pra ela poder se concentrar.

San – Tenta Miroku ela se concentra na voz do Inuyasha.

Inu –Isso mesmo, faça algo Miroku.

Kagome começou a atacar seu amor, ainda que em sua consciência algo falava pra ela não fazer ela não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo.

Miroku se sentou e começou a se concentrar então começou a recitar um mantra e uma luz branca começa a surgir de sua mão.

Mir – Inuyasha comece a falar com ela.

Inu – Kagome minha vida, me escute. Tente se livrar voccê é forte. Concentre-se na minha voz.

Então foi a vez de Naraku começar a recitar um mantra e Kagome começou a atacar mais forte, lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, não queria fazer isso, mas não conseguia parar mesmo.

Inu – Se concentre meu amor.

Kag – Inu...Inuyasha você esta fugindo, não consigo chegar a você.

Inu – Meu amor eu estou aqui e sempre estarei.

Mesmo assim Kagome não parava certa hora ela conseguiu desviar um ataque de Inuyasha que seria fatal. Inuyasha cai no chão e uma musica lhe vem à cabeça.

Inu – "Vamos tentar"

Ele olha pra Kagome e começa a cantar.

**(Alicia Keys – If I Ain't Got You) **

**Some people live for the fortune**

**(**Algumas pessoas vivem pela fortuna**)**

**Some people live just for the fame**

**(**Algumas pessoas vivem pela fama**)**

**Some people live for the power yeah**

**(**Algumas pessoas vivem pelo poder**)**

**Some people live just to play the game**

**(**Algumas pessoas vivem só para jogar o jogo**)**

**Some people think that the physical things**

**(**Algumas pessoas pensam que as coisas materiais**)**

**Define what's within**

**(**Define o que elas são por dentro**)**

**I've been there before**

**(**Eu já me senti assim antes**)**

**But that life's a bore**

**(**Mas a vida é morga**)**

**So full of the superficial**

**(**Tão cheia de coisas superficiais**)**

**Some people want it all**

**(**Algumas pessoas querem tudo**)**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**(**Mas eu não quero nada**)**

**If it ain't you baby**

**(**Se não for vc querido**)**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**(**Se não tiver vc querido**)**

**Some people want diamond rings**

**(**Algumas pessoas querem anéis de diamante**)**

**Some just want everything**

**(**Algumas pessoas apenas querem tudo**)**

**But everything means nothing**

**(**Mas tudo significa nada**)**

**If I ain't got you**

**(**Se eu não tiver vc**)**

...

Inu – Por favor volta pra mim.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha sabia que essa era a musica que Kagome mais amava, adorava a voz da mulher que cantava, não que ele cantasse igual, mas era uma tentativa desesperada e que deu certo. Uma grande explosão aconteceu de dentro de Kagome e ela cai no chão desmaiada.

Inu – Kagomee!!

Mir – Não chegue perto dela ainda Inuyasha.

Sesshumaru segurou o irmão e ele para. Miroku se levanta, ainda que muito cansado, pois suar energias foram usadas ao maximo, e se dirige até Kagome. Junta as suas mão e fala algumas coisas incompreensíveis e passa mão por cima do corpo da menina sem encosta-la.

Inu – O que você esta fazendo Miroku? Ela esta bem? Me diz algo.

San – Calma Inuyasha. Deixe-o terminar o que esta fazendo.

Miroku se levanta ainda cambaleando e Sango o ajuda.

Mir – Vá até ela. Ela esta bem, só desmaiada pelos poderes terem sido "ativados" dessa maneira. Eu ali estava ajudando a canalizar a energia dela pra não se expandir de novo e formar outra explosão.

Inuyasha começa a andar na direção de Kagome e Naraku começa a correr na direção dela também.

Nar – Não será assim tão fácil.

Dessa vez Naraku que vinha atacar Inuyasha, porém Sesshumaru interveio.

Sess – Como se eu fosse deixar vc encostar no meu irmão. (Ai que lindo0o0o0 eu tinha que por isso na minha fic né?? Nem tem como imaginar o Sesshy falando isso, mas na minha fic pode tudo XD)

Sesshumaru o segura e o arremessa na piscina. Inuyasha parecia nem ter escutado nada, pra ele só existia ele e Kagome a sua frente. Chegou ao seu lado e a pegou no colo, então depositou um singelo beijo em seus lábios, aos poucos Kagome voltava com sua conciência e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, a policia chegou no local e levou Naraku e deixou todos os outros lá dentro, já que tudo tinha se passado na tv tinham o país inteiro como prova, porem no meio do caminho Naraku explodiu o carro e saiu voando dali, porém os policias que eram youkais foram atrás dele com uma sacerdotisa junto pra dar uma ajuda (Nussa imaginem, sacerdotisas e monges no Rio de Janeiro?? A gente viaja né?)

O domingo passou com ninguém dormindo, somente Kagome na cama porque ainda estava muito fraca.

**Segunda-feira...**

San – Não sei como isso pode acontecer.

Mir – Nem eu.

Sess – Como alguém pode ter acabado com o chocolate tão rápido?

Inu - ¬¬'

Kag – Foi mau gente. É que eu preciso repor as energias XD

San – Faça isso com comida e não somente com chocolate.

Kagome quando acordou acabou com todo o estoque de chocolate em um tempo de 30 minutos deixando algumas pessoas meio furiosas.

San – Como irei tomar meu lanchinho matinal?

Inu – Vamos ter que nos virar.

Sess – Tive que segurar a Rin quando ela dava esses ataques, Inuyasha é sua vez de

segurar a Kagome.

Kag – Hei! Eu já parei.

Sess – Sei... A qualquer momento vc da uma recaída.

Kag – Humf!

E vira o rosto saindo do local. A Paz reinava no lugar, acabou que na semana não houve paredão devido aos acontecimentos, mas logo a semana seguinte veio e mais um paredão chegou e outra semana também e outra pessoa saiu e assim restavam somente 3 participantes dentro da casa.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Respostas das Reviwes:**

**Xev-Kidah:** _Que bom que gostou XD... nessa parte eu tambem morri de rir com o Miroku e todos da comu em que postei também adoraram XD... esta ai o capitulo tomara que tenha gostado desse tbm XD bjks e continue lendo ;_

**Belle-Kagome-chan:** _Obrigada por estar lendo... infelizmente a fic já esta em reta final e como já disse essa fic já esta completa não posso modificar liderança nem nada se não eu teria que mudar tudo , mas espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também e logo chegara a grande final XD bjks e contiue lendo XD ;_

**Princesinha Paty Patricinha:** _Que bom q ficou feliz XD, pois é as meninas estavam sendo injustas, mas agora tudo foi resolvido né. Por mais que a K-chan quase tenha morrido tudo acabou bem XD... espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo tbm XD bjks e continue lendo ;_

**Isa Higurashi:** _Que bom que achou perfeito XD não sabe como me alegro com essas palavras XD. É ta acabando, mas a Inuyasha no BBB 2 já esta chegando, daqui a pouco ela será postada aqui tbm XD. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo linda XD. Bjks e continue lendo ;_

**Bom gente esse é o penúltimo capitulo, logo a fica acaba e vcs ficaram sabendo quem foi o (a) grande vencedor (ra) dessa edição. Mil beijos no kokoro e não percam o ultimo episodio de INUYASHA NO BBB!!**

**Já ne**

**Lory Higurashi.**


	18. Chapter 18

Yo0o0o0o0o

**Yo0o0o0o0o!!**

**É gente capitulo final... depois de muuiito0o0o tempo a fic finalmente acaba e deixa um tristeza no ar com gostinho de quero mais XD e terá mais logo teremos Inuyasha no BBB 2, ao final do capitulo boto o Inicio da fic pra deixar vcs na curiosidade XD**

**Bjks gente e boa leitura XD**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem eles são de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**No capitulo anterior...**

E vira o rosto saindo do local. A Paz reinava no lugar, acabou q na semana não houve paredão devido aos acontecimentos, mas logo a semana seguinte veio e mais um paredão chegou e outra semana também e outra pessoa saiu e assim restavam somente 3 participantes dentro da casa.

**Nesse capitulo...**

_A historia que segue de agora em diante será baseada a maior parte do tempo em flash back._

?? – Vocês podem acreditar no que já vivemos dentro dessa casa?

?? – Nem dá pra acreditar, foram muitas loucuras.

?? – Pode crer. Intrigas, confusões, mas principalmente amor.

?? – Miroku quer sentar direito, vai acabar quebrando o co...

#CHARS#

Mir – Foi mau Sesshumaru.

Sess – Bem que eu tentei avisar. Só ficou criança aqui comigo, que Deus mantenha a minha sanidade.

?? – Feh! Como se você fosse muito adulto.

Sess – Respeite seu irmão mais velho.

Inu – Humpf.

Mir – Vamos tentar não brigar e lembrar das bagunças que a gente fez.

Inu – Por mim.

Mir – Até hoje eu nunca esqueci uma prova do líder que tinha que procurar comida.

Sess – Essa eu também lembro muito bem.

Inu – A Rin saiu pela casa toda que nem uma maluca por causa de uns biscoitos de chocolate dela...

**#FLASH BACK#**

Na quinta-feira...

Inu – Gente cadê o pão?

Kag – Não sei. Cadê meu iogurte?

Rin – AAAAAAAAhhhh

Todos saem correndo em direção de Rin.

Sess – O que foi meu amor?

Rin – Quem foi que comeu meus biscoitinhos de chocolate com coco??

Todos - ¬¬'

Kou – A comida esta sumindo ou é impressão minha?

Bial – Bom dia meus guerreiros.

Mir – Essa voz é do Bial ou eu estou ouvindo coisas?

Bial – Não esta ouvindo coisas não Miroku. Por favor, venham até a sala.

E todos sentam no sofá.

Kag – O que esta acontecendo Bial? Por que nossa comida sumiu?

Rin – Juro que vou matar um. #olhar ameaçador#

Bial – Calma Rin. A comida foi retirada por um motivo bem simples.

Ayu – Estou curiosa pra saber qual é.

Bial – Essa será a prova do líder de vocês.

Inu – Não entendi.

Bial – A comida foi escondida pela casa, e vocês terão que procurar. Aquele que achar a maior parcela de comida será o novo líder.

San – Não vale Bial, assim os yokais terão mais chances contra nós.

Bial – Pensando nisso que botamos as comidas em recipientes transparentes, mas sem qualquer possibilidade de cheiro.

San – A ta assim ficou mais justo.

Rin – Vocês estão esperando o que? Vamos à caçada.

Sess - ¬¬' "que comilona"

Bial – A Rin tem razão, lá fora tem sacolas com o nome de vocês é só pegar e começar a caçada, a comida esta espalhada por toda a casa.

Kag – Vamos lá.

Não preciso dizer que Rin saiu que nem um cão farejador atrás de comida né? Ela parecia um bicho atrás da presa, tava de dar medo, só por causa do biscoitinho dela.

Kag – Achei o pão.

Inu – Achei a manteiga.

Ayu – Achei o arroz

E assim foi... até que...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Kag - E agora? É pra dar cambalhota?

Bial – Não é pra dizer que vocês já acharam tudo.

Rin – Acheeei meu biscoitinho.

Todos - ¬¬'''''''

Bial – Muito bem vamos começar a contar os itens.

E ficou assim...

Kagome 12 itens

Inuyasha 16 itens

Miroku 7 itens

Naraku 17 itens

Sesshumaru 20 itens

Kaede 3 itens

Sango 10 itens

Kouga 14 itens

Ayume 13 itens

Rin - ...

Bial – o.0' 64 itens

Kag – Eu não tinha duvida que seria ela.

Inu – Acho que ninguém tinha.

Bial – Parabéns Rin, vc é a nova líder.

Nesse instante Rin estava abraçando os biscoitinhos dela como se fossem ursinhos de pelúcia

Todos – RIN!!

Rin – O q foi? #acordando dos sonhos em onde vários biscoitinhos caiam do céu#

Sess – Vc é a nova líder meu amor.

Rin – SERIO??

Sess – Sim.

Rin – Que legaaaaaaal.

**#FIM DO FLASH BACK#**

Inu – Foi muito engraçado

Sess – Depois que ela se tocou que ganhou ela acabou com os biscoitinhos em questão de segundos.

Mir – Como um garotinha tão pequena pode comer tanto?

Inu – Quem sabe? Lembra do dia que a Kagome caiu em cima do Kouga e deu a maior lambança?

Mir – Se lembro deu até confusão com a Kikyou.

Sess – Essa mulher eu não precisava ter conhecido, seria menos uma pessoa irritante pra na minha vida.

**#FLASH BACK#**

Ayume estava na sala com Kouga e pede um copo de suco. Kouga se levanta e vai na direção da cozinha, nisso ele encontra Kagome tentando pegar uma lata na ultima prateleira.

Kou – Quer uma ajuda ai Kagome?

Kag – Precisa não, já estou quase alcançando e...

Kou – Se segura...

Bom não deu tempo e já viu né, Kagome se estabacou em cima do Kouga.

Inu – Kagome o que aconteceu?

Ayu – Kouga que barulho foi esse?

Inuyasha e Ayume pararam e ficaram com enormes gotas na cabeça. Imaginem a cena:

Kouga no chão com a cara cheia de farinha e Nescau e Kagome em cima dele com as pernas pro auto com o cabelo cheio de mel e farinha e claro a escada em cima dos dois.

Inuyasha e Ayume olharam um pra cara do outro e não conseguiram conter o riso.

Inu – HUAHUAHAUA mais...o que é... isso? ahuhuaauha

Ayu – Como vocês...uhuhauha...conseguiram... ficar nessa situação?

Kag – Vocês vão ficar rindo ai da gente e não vão nos ajudar não?

Inu – Perdão K, mas é que esta muito engraçado ver vocês dois nessa situação.

Kou – Eu sei que deve estar hilário cachorrinho, mais da pra ajudar a Kagome se levantar.

Inu – Quem é o cachorrinho aqui o lobo fedido?

Inu e Kou – Grrrrrr.

Sabe aqueles raios que saem dos olhos estava acontecendo com eles.

Kag e Ayu – Ai essas crianças.

Kag – Ou melhor esses filhotes.

Kagome e Ayume caíram na risada com esse comentário de Kagome.

Kou e Inu – Vocês estão rindo de que?

E olham ameaçadoramente para suas namoradas.

Ayu – Nada não. Agora da pros filhotinhos pararem de brigar? Inuyasha vem me ajudar aqui com a Kagome.

Inu – Feh.

Então Kagome e Kouga explicam toda a situação e todos caem na gargalhada, ate mesmo Miroku e Sango que não viram a situação, mais só de ouvirem morreram de rir.

San – Coitada de você Kagome, mais é melhor você ir tomar logo um banho se não esse mel no seu cabelo vai ficar duro e pra sair vai ser um sacrifício.

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Eu tinha me esquecido do mel.

?? – Tomara que fique duro e você tenha que cortar o cabelo e ficar careca.

San – Cala a boca sua bruxa. Seu cabelo que precisa de um tratamento de choque, porque ele ta tão feio e tão duro que você não deve penteá-los a muito tempo já que não tem pente que agüente passar por ai.

?? – Ora sua...

?? – Vamos Kikyou, pare de ficar discutindo como criança.

**#FIM DO FLAS BACK#**

Mir – Se não fosse o Naraku acho que ia rolar o maior barraco ali.

Inu – Também acho.

Sess – E o dia da sessão de fotos.

Mir – A foto do Inuyasha com a Kagome foi hilária.

**#FLASH BACK#**

Inu – EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO!

Kag – Por favor amor. É só brincadeira.

Inu – Não!

Kagome queria que Inuyasha vestisse uma roupa de bailarina e ela de soldadinho de chumbo.

Inu – Céus porque eu não tenho uma namorada normal?

Kag – Porque assim não teria graça. Agora faça logo a pose de bailarina.

Kagome conseguiu convencer Inuyasha de botar a roupa, mas na hora da foto...

Fot – Digam "x"

#Flash#

Kag – Deixa ver, deixa ver, deixa ver!!

Kagome foi que nem uma criança ver a foto. Então começou a rir. Inuyasha quando chegou perto começou a rir também.

A foto estava assim: Antes de tirar a foto kagome estava com cara de mau e Inuyasha estava na ponta do pé e com as mão para o alto (imaginaram essa cena? Porque eu não uahuaha), quando bateu eles mudaram rapidamente e a foto saiu com Inuyasha de perna aberta amostrando os músculos e fazendo cara de mau e Kagome levantando a perna e botando as mãos no rosto com os olhinhos brilhando.

San – Do que vocês tanto riem?

Kagome passa a foto para ela e Sango também cai na gargalhada também. Logo todos na casa já estavam rindo com a foto.

**#FIM DO FLASH BACK#**

Mir – Foi muito engraçado esse dia.

Inu – Lembra o dia da brincadeira do papelzinho?

Sess – O que o Miroku tirou o papelzinho "sena safadinha"?

Mir – Caraca foi a melhor brincadeira que fizeram aqui dentro. Já te agradeci pelo papel amigão?

Inu – Não.

Mir – Muito obrigado.

Sess – Realmente, foi o dia que vc passou a mão na Sango sem apanhar.

Mir – É aquela foi a ultima vez que eu fiz isso /

**#FLASH BACK#**

terça-feira 6:15 da manha...

Kag – ...Não posso viver assim...

Inu – Nem eu meu amor...

Kag – Sem vc meu céu não é azul...

Inu – Sem vc meu mundo é sem cor...

Inu – Sem vc não tenho motivos pra existir...

Então eles se olham e se beijam. (By Lory )

San – HUHUUUU #palmas#

Mir – Bis, bis. #palmas#

Rin – Que lindo #palmas e choro#

Ayu – Estou emocionada #palmas e rios de lagrimas#

Kou – Deixa de ser fresca mulé.

Ayu – A para Kouga, foi lindo.

Kou – Puft.

San – Parem, parem. Quem será o próximo a representar?

Kag – Ta na sua vez e do Miroku.

Então Sango pega a sacola e tira um papelzinho.

San – Deixa ver...

Mir – O que é Sangozinha?

Sango ficou totalmente vermelha e olhou fuzilantemente (essa palavra existe??) para o Miroku.

San – Aposto como foi você que deu essa idéia?

Mir – Que idéia?

Miroku leu o papelzinho e se assustou, nele dizia

"_Uma cena safadinha"_

Mir – Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que esse não foi o papel que eu escrevi.

San – Então quem foi?

Kag – O que esta escrito?

San – Leia.

Kagome pegou o papel e ela e Inuyasha leram juntos.

Kag – Tem certeza que não foi você Miroku?

Inu – Gente não foi ele, foi eu.

Kag – Inuyasha!

Inu – Que foi?

San – Como você pode ter escrito algo assim??

Inu – É que na hora que eu ia escrever o papel, eu olhei pras pernas da K e comecei a pensar besteira, ai pus isso.

Kag – INUYASHA!!

Kagome estava totalmente corada.

Inu – O que foi? Não posso expressar os meus sentimentos pela minha namorada?

Kag – Afê Inu, deixa pra lá.

Ayu – Vocês estão só enrolando, tem que fazer.

San – Fazer uma cena desta com o Miroku?

Mir – O que é que tem Sango? Ainda não te provei que eu mudei?

San – Não é isso, é que... tudo bem, vamos fazer a cena.

Todos – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Então Sango se deitou no sofá e Miroku veio.

Mir – A moça esta sosinha?

Kag - #sussurrando# Essa é mas velha do que minha tataravô.

Inu – Hunhum.

San – Sim.

Mir – Posso te fazer companhia?

San – Claro.

Miroku e sentou ao lado de Sango e começou a olha-la.

San – O que tanto olha?

Mir – Desculpe-me, mas uma moça tão linda assim não tem como não contemplar essa beleza.

Sango finge estar com vergonha.

Mir – Posso passar o resto de minha vida contemplando sua beleza?

Sango exita, mas fala.

San – Claro.

Então Miroku a pega para um beijo 'caliente' e sensual, pela primeira vez ele podia passar a mão que ela não poderia reclamar, mas também não quis abusar de mais da sorte.

Inu – É melhor vocês pararem.

Rin – Porque Inu?

Inu – A situação aqui ta ficando sinistra.

Todos começam a rir e Sango e Miroku param.

**#FIM DO FLAS BACK#**

Mir – É meu amigo, tinha esquecido da situação constrangedora que tinha ficado.

Inu – Feh! Foi real de mais.

Sess – Fala sério Inuyasha. A cantada que ele deu era mais antiga que não sei o que.

Inu – Deixa pra lá.

Sess – Mas também não podemos esquecer dos mistérios.

Inu – Como o do sono né? Caraca quebramos a cabeça pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Sess – Mas graças a Deus tudo terminou bem.

Inu – Me lembro quando a Sango e depois a K-chan saíram da casa...

**#FLASH BACK#**

Bial – E com 52 quem sai é...

Todos olhavam já com lagrimas nos olhos, quem saísse iria deixar um vazio muito grande, afinal era Sango x Inuyasha.

Bial – Você Sango!!

Do lado de fora palmas corriam e assobios também, do lado de dentro tristeza e lagrimas nos olhos, todos se abraçando e jurando que quando saíssem se reencontrariam com certeza, e marcariam uma pizzaria e curtiriam muito juntos.

Miroku da um beijo simples em sua namorada, alegando que quando se reencontrassem esse beijo seria muito melhor e ela simplesmente saiu.

Do lado de fora...

Torcida – SANGO!SANGO!SANGO!

Sango saia da casa com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e corria até sua mãe e seu avo. Abraçou também a mãe de Inuyasha e foi falar com o Bial.

Bial – E ai Sango. Viu como é querida aqui fora?

San – To vendo Bial, e isso me alegra muito. Fico feliz em saber que tinha tanta gente

torcendo por mim.

Bial – Pois é, já que vc saiu com apenas 52 a diferença foi pouca.

San – Realmente.

Bial – Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa?

San – Miroku eu te amo e estou te esperando aqui fora meu lindo!

Dentro da casa Miroku chorava que nem um bebe tendo Inuyasha, Kagome e Sesshumaru para consola-lo.

**#FIM DO FLAS BACK#**

Mir – Nunca chorei tanto na minha vida.

Inu – Você parecia um bebe.

Sess – Como se você tivesse ficado atrás quando a Kagome saiu.

Inu – Nem me lembre...

**#FLAH BACK#**

Bial – Mais um paredão e a reta final esta chegando...

Kag – Angustia e felicidade. 

Inu – Faço dela as minhas palavras.

Inuyasha já não se continha, lagrimas já rolavam em seu rosto, era o paredão mas temido por eles. Kagome x Sesshumaru, era seu irmão ou sua namorada.

Bial – Sesshumaru algo a dizer? 

Sess – Não. Somente saudades da minha pequena. 

Bial – Sem mais demoras. Com 51 dos votos. Devo dizer o paredão mais disputado. Quem sai hoje. É você Kaome.

Não prestou, se possível o rio de lagrimas que tinha nos olhos de Inuyasha se multiplicaram por 100. Ele chorava que nem um cachorrinho manco sem dono (manco?? ¬¬').

Kagome se despedia de todos mas Inuyasha não queria se despedir dela, parecia uma criança mimada.

Kag – Inuyasha Taicho venha aqui agora! 

Inu – Feh!

Mas foi até ela.

Kag – Deixa de ser bobo homem, isso não é um tchau, mas sim um oi. Agora sim, quando tudo terminar nossas vidas vão começar.

Inuyasha olhava pra ela, ainda com os olhos marejados. O que ela dizia era a mais pura verdade. Então lhe puxou e lhe deu um beijo exigente, para que ele possa tentar agüentar ficar sem ela até o programa acabar.

Inu – Então... #selinho# Até logo.

Kag – Até logo meu amor.

Kagome sai da casa sendo muito aplaudida. Sua mãe e seu irmão saíram correndo e a abraçou.

Kag – Mamãe... Que saudade.

Sak – Também morri de saudades minha filha.

Kag – Souta.

Sou – Maninha.

E eles se abraçaram. Logo uma senhora muito bonita chegou perto dos dois.

?? – Ola Kagome. Eu sou a mãe de Inuyasha.

Kag – Senhora Izayoi?

Iza – Sim.

O abraço foi inevitável, lagrimas e sorrisos eram misturados em perfeita harmonia, pois com certeza a felicidade imperava.

Dentro da casa...

Mir – Cara, aquela é a tua mãe?

Inuyasha que até agora se encontrava no jardim, saiu correndo pra tv.

Inu – Mamãe...

Disse isso num sussurro de voz, somente Sesshumaru ouviu.

Sess – Ela seria a minha mãe?

Inu – Sim.

Sesshumaru começou a olhar mais atentamente a humana que estava na tv e sorriu.

Sess – Acho que eu iria gostar dela.

Fora da casa...

Bial – Algo a dizer Kagome?

Kag – Estou muito feliz, cheguei até aqui, as pessoas que amo estão lá dentro. Agora só posso torcer pra que tudo de certo.

**#FIM DO FLAS BACK#**

Inu – Realmente chorei muito aquele dia.

Mir – Você fala como se tivesse se passado muito tempo. Tudo isso aconteceu ontem ¬¬'

Inu – Não precisa lembrar.

Sess – O dia que o haniou chorou, cara essa frase dá um livro.

Mir – huahauhauhau é mesmo.

Inu – Cala a boca vocês dois. O Bial vai aparecer a qualquer momento pra falar alguma coisa.

Dito e feito, Bial aparece na tv.

Bial – Boa noite meus guerreiros.

Todos – Boa noite Bial!

Bial – Vocês são finalistas, deviam estar radiantes.

Mir – E estamos, mas somos discretos.

Bial – Sei... estou aqui porque cada um terá que ir ao confessionário pra dizer qual o motivo

de merecer ganhar o premio. Sendo Miroku você o primeiro.

Mir – Ok Bial.

Miroku se levanta e vai ao confessionário.

Dentro do confessionário...

Bial – Tudo bem Miroku?

Mir – Tudo ótimo.

Bial – Você tem 30 segundo pra dizer porque você merece ganhar esse premio.

Mir – Ok.

Bial – Começando agora.

Mir – Bom... Eu mereço ganhar porque eu preciso ajudar s sociedade dos monges que me criaram, porque eu sempre fui legal aqui dentro XD e sei lá. Acho que vocês que tem esse poder de decidir.

Bial – Mas algo? Você ainda tem 15 segundo.

Mir – Mais nada.

Bial – Ótimo, pode sair e ir pra sala. E chame o Inuyasha por favor.

Miroku sai e Inuyasha entra.

Bial – Ola, você tem 30 segundo pra dizer por que vc merece esse premio.

Inu – Acho que mereço por que eu sempre ajudei minha mãe, e agora ela ta com problema grave de saúde que precisa de uma cirurgia. E também um novo motivo porque pretendo me casar e isso custa caro.

Bial – Acabou o tempo. Chame o Sesshumaru por favor.

Inuyasha sai e Sesshumaru entra.

Bial – 30 Segundo pra dizer por que você merece esse dinheiro.

Sess – Não sei se mereço, mas vou deixar com vocês. Só quero me casar com minha pequena e ajudar meus pais. Somente isso.

Bial – Só isso? Não quer dizer mais nada?

Sess – Não.

Bial – Então pode sair.

Sesshumaru sai e se encontra na sala com seu irmão e Miroku.

Bial – Bom, então a partir de agora o publico ira escolher quem ira ganhar. Então boa sorte pra vocês meninos.

Mir – Obrigado Bial.

#Fim de transmissão#

Bial – Muito bem... paredão final. Como vocês já sabem no ultimo paredão muda, ao invés de votar pra sair, vota-se pra ficar. Se vocês querem que Inuyasha fique digitem FIQUE INUYASHA, se querem que o Sesshumaru fique digitem FIQUE SESSHUMARU ou se preferem que o Miroku ganhe digitem FIQUE MIROKU. Esta ai, boa sorte e não deixem de votar.

Dentro da casa...

Inu – Então é isso.

Mir – Somente mais três dias.

Sess – Os três dias decisivos de nossas vidas.

Inu – Ouviu Sesshumaru?

Sess – Sim. Botaram alguma coisa na despensa.

Os meninos seguem até a depensa e lá acham três blusas, uma vermelha, uma branca e outra azul escrito FIQUE e o nome de cada um deles.

Inu – Que isso??

Mir – São as nossas blusas.

Sess – Aqui no papel diz que deveremos usar até terça feira.

Inu – Legal, a minha é a vermelha né? Acho que vermelho cai tão bem em mim.

Sess – Deixa de ser gay Inuyasha. A minha é qual?

Mir – A branca e a minha a azul.

Inu – Então vamos vesti-las.

Eles vestiram e ficaram fazendo nada na cozinha e mais um dia se passa...

_**FINAL**_

Segunda feira eles ficam fazendo propaganda deles mesmos pelas câmeras que viam. Eram palhaçadas, beijinhos e piscadelas que faziam as mulheres do outro lado da tv pirarem.

Inu – Tava me lembrando agora do Sesshy detetive.

Mir – Mandou bem mesmo Sesshumaru.

Sess – Sabe como é né? Muitos tentam mais poucos conseguem.

Inu – Desde quando você é um filosofo?

Sess – Desde que eu cheguei na final desse programa.

Mir – Caraca é mesmo. Não consigo mais viver sem as câmeras me observando #soltando beijinhos pra câmera#

Do lado de fora da casa...

Fã – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ELE SOLTOU BEIJO PRA MIM!!

Fã2 – Que pra você o que, você ta doida?? Foi pra mim.

Fã3 – Agora vocês piraram né? É obvio que foi pra mim, ate piscadela ele me mandou.

E assim se desencadeia uma discussão que vira uma briga e que todas vão felizes e saltitantes pra delegacia.

Del – Mais o que é isso na minha delegacia?

Fã – Diz pra elas seu delegado. O Miroku estava mandado beijinho pra mim.

Fã2 – Claro que foi pra mim, pode dizer seu delegado elas sobrevivem.

Fã3 – Pode mandar as duas pro manicômio, tava muito na cara que foi pra mim.

O delegado respira, faz aquela cara de mau e...

Del – Calem a boca as 3.

#Silencio#

Del – Porque o beijo dele foi pra mim.

As 3 e os policiais a volta - ¬¬'''''

E uma discussão dentro da delegacia se forma novamente.

Dentro da casa...

Inu – Realmente. Agora toda vez que eu for me arrumar eu vou tomar cuidado pra saber se não tem alguém me olhando.

Sess – Pior que eu acho que vou ficar me policiando também, até pra ver uma marca de sunga eu tomo cuidado.

Inu – Fala serio! Pra isso não precisa. E por falar nisso eu to queimadão olhem só.

Inuyasha então abaixa um pouco da sunga.

Do lado de fora da casa...

Pais de família – FECHEM OS OLHOS CRIANÇAS.

Milhares de mulheres desmaiam e velhinhas começam a ter um principio de infarto.

Dentro da casa...

Sess – Ta preto mesmo.

Mir – Tu era o maior branquelão quando entrou aqui.

Inu – Não precisa lembrar desse meu passado obscuro.

Sess – Mais eu também era e peguei uma corzinha também.

Então é a vez dele mostrar a marquinha. Digamos que do lado de fora da casa, no momento, só tinha cegos ouvindo a televisão e homens, pois a platéia feminina da outra metade que já havia desmaiado com Inuyasha, acaba de desmaiar vendo Sesshumaru.

Então mais uma segunda-feira passa, mas dessa vez seria diferente, era a última segunda-feira dentro daquela casa e logo a terça-feira chega e com ela vem a noite e finalmente depois de mais de 3 meses (ou 8 meses escrevendo essa fic) essa seria a ultima vez que veriam Bial aparecer na Tv de plasma para anunciar a saída de mais alguém.

Sess – Último dia.

Inu – Últimas horas.

Mir – Últimos minutos.

Sess – Não tenho mais nada pra dizer, só que foi a melhor experiência da minha vida estar nessa casa.

Inu – Descobrir um irmão.

Mir – E um novo amigo.

Os três se olharam, deram leves sorrisos um para o outro e se abraçaram.

Inu – O mundo nos aguarda.

Então os três vão até a sala e quando se sentam o Bial aparece.

Bial – Salve, salve meus guerreiros. #ao fundo gritariaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA#

Inu – Fala Bial.

Mir – E ai Bial.

Sesshumaru somente balança a cabeça.

Bial – Ansiosos?

Mir – Muito.

Inu – Pra caramba.

Bial – Mais antes do resultado vamos ver alguns vídeos.

Bial sai da câmera e varias cenas cômicas começam a aparecer na tv, varias festas como a hippie, a sadomasoquista entre outras aparecem e a gargalhada não pode ser contida dentro e fora da casa. Bial reaparece.

Bial – Muito bem, vamos ver as famílias e amigos??

Com essa frase até mesmo Sesshumau se animou e prestou mais atenção na tela, lá estavam seus pais adotivos, a mãe de Inuyasha, o Pai pervertido do Miroku entre parentes e amigos, mas o que mais importava pra ele no momento era uma pequena, uma garotinha que logo deram close em seu rosto e o coração do Youkai quase pulou pra fora com tanta alegria.

Sess – Rin.

Lagrimas silenciosas de alegria rolaram no rosto do youkai e da menina também.

Logo após aparece Sango e Kagome e foi a vez de Miroku e Inuyasha começarem a gritar vários 'eu te amos' que nem dois malucos, enquanto Sesshumaru ainda se matinha sentado no sofá contemplando a beleza de sua pequena que se encontrava sentada ao lado de sua cunhada e de sua amiga.

Bial – Ola.

Inu – AAAHH!! Sai daí Bial você é muito feio.

Bial – Se você quiser eu vou embora e você fica mais uns 3 meses ai dentro.

Mir – NÃÃÃO!! Bial você é lindo.

Inu – Com certeza, galã de novela.

Bial – Sempre achei mesmo XD

Inu/Mir - ¬¬'

Bial – Muito bem... sei que estão ansiosos para sair então já vou dizer quem foi o grande vencedor.

O silencio era fatal, se alguém respirasse um pouco mais alto era linchado. Dentro da casa não era diferente, nada se ouvia. Os três se encontravam abraçados e compenetrados a frente da televisão...

Bial – Bom... Todos já são vencedores dentro dessa casa... chegar até aqui sem perder a cabeça não é fácil... Mais também encontraram grandes amizades...

Eles se olharam e sorriram.

Bial – E grandes descobertas também não é mesmo Inuyasha e Sesshumaru?

Inu – Realmente.

Bial – Pois então... com 162 votos total de 21 o 3º lugar... é seu Miroku.

Se abraçaram e choraram, a torcida ia a loucura e Sango também.

Mir – Encontro vocês lá fora daqui a pouco.

Inu – Vai lá amigão.

Miroku sai da casa que nem um maluco, correndo feito o Flash e sai da casa. Mal ele sai e Sango já sai correndo e o abraça e lhe da aquele beijo. Muita gritaria e vários amigos vindo pra cima dele.

Bial – E ai Miroku esta feliz?? São 30 mil na mão.

Mir – To muito feliz Bial, cheguei até aqui e meus melhores amigos estão lá dentro ainda.

Não tenho nada do que reclamar, realmente Deus me abençoou.

Bial – Muito bem.

Miroku continua sendo agarrado do lado de fora e Bial volta com a câmera.

Bial – Menos um e agora faltam 2. Os dois irmãos, os que se encontraram e não se deram muito bem, os que quando descobriram certa afinidade logo descobriram um parentesco e que logo quando confirmaram pareciam que haviam crescidos juntos... Inuyasha e Sesshumaru os dois estão na final do BBB.

#GRITARIA#

Bial – Bom... sem mais demoras. O ganhador ganhou com 322 votos total de 43 e o outro com 264 votos num total de 35.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e Bial continuou.

Bial – Com 43 dos votos... o campeão do BBB é... SESSHUMARU!!

Os dois e abraçaram mais forte ainda. A gritaria do lado de fora era ensurdecedora e logo os irmão saem juntos de dentro da casa.

Inu – Vamos?

Sess – Vamos.

Antes de saírem deram aquele pulo na piscina e então saíram de dentro da casa.

Quando os dois puseram os pés do lado de fora da casa Kikiou saiu correndo pra se agarrar no pescoço do Inu, que por sua vez desviou fazendo ela cair de cara no chão e pegou sua namorada no colo.

Sesshumaru parou na frente de sua pequena e uma frase foi dita.

Sess – Eu te amo, quer se casar comigo? (Isso não são duas frases?)

Rin – Claro que quero meu amor.

E os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram e o Brasil inteiro (os leitores todos) pararam pra ver a cena e gritar junto batendo palmas.

Bial – E então Inuyasha ta bem?? 50 mil na mão é muita coisa.

Inu – To ótimo, vou me casar com a K-chan ela já aceitou né amor??

Kag – Claro meu lindo. #beijos#

Bial – E você Sesshuamaru? O grande ganhador da casa. 1 Milhão de reais o que vai fazer com esse dinheiro?

Sess – Vou me casar. Mais também vou ajudar ao meu irmão pagando a operação de sua

mãe.

Izayoi ouvindo o que ele disse sorriu e foi ter com ele.

Iza – Muito obrigada meu filho.

Sess – Não há de que agradecer. A senhora é mãe do meu irmão, cuidou muito bem dele,

tenho que retribuir de alguma forma e assim também posso ter o orgulho de chama-la de mãe.

Mais lagrimas rolam, Izayoi o abraça e todos gritam, logo Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango também se juntam ao abraço.

Inu – Agora somos todos uma família.

**FIM**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**E ai gente gostaram? Espero que sim, pois eu gostei bastante de escrever essa fic XD. Gostaram do ganhador? Foi sem noção contar os votos... nem me lembrem disso. Mandem muitas Reviews oks? **

**Agora segue trecho de INUYASHA NO BBB 2.**

**Inuyasha no BBB 2 **

Iza – Muito obrigada meu filho. 

Sess – Não há de que agradecer. A senhora é mãe do meu irmão, cuidou muito bem dele, tenho que retribuir de alguma forma e assim também posso ter o orgulho de chama-la de mãe.

Mais lagrimas rolam, Izayoi o abraça e todos gritam, logo Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango também se juntam ao abraço.

Inu – Agora somos todos uma familia. 

**FIM**

?? - Para tudo!!

A platéia parou, o Bial olhou, todos os participantes presentes olharam a maluca que estava gritando mandando parar.

Inu – Quem é vc?

?? – Meu nome é Lory Higurashi, muito prazer. Sou a editora chefe desse programa e minha caixa de mensagem de todos os meus e-mails estão lotadas pedindo o 2.

**#**

Inu – Alo.

?? – Inuyasha aqui é o Roger do programa Big Brother Brasil e estamos avisando que amanha o carro estará indo a as casa para lhe buscar.

Inu – Isso se aplica a Kagome também?

Rog – Sim.

Inu – Ok, não precisa ligar pra ela, pois ela esta aqui na minha casa.

Rog – Ok então. Até amanha.

Inu – Até.

Inuyasha desliga o telefone e vai da a noticia a Kagome que quase pira.

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! EU NÃO COMPREI NADA AINDA.

E sai Kagome que nem uma maluca, pegando o telefone e discando o numero da amiga Sango.

**#**

Lor – Pedro Bial Antunes neto (não sei se esse é o nome dele, mas finjam que é ok?) O que o senhor esta fazendo nessa cama?

Bial – Tomando um suquinho de soro e relaxando pra morte.

Lor – AAA que lindo e pensar em trabalhar nada né? Anda logo, para de tomar esse suco e vem logo que você já esta atrasado.

**#**

Rog – Lory você mais que ninguém quer que isso de certo, então é melhor você pegar isso #dando um vibrador# Ops errei. O que isso ta fazendo aqui?

Tet – Foi mau, não era pra ta aqui.

Rog - ¬¬ teremos uma conversinha depois.

Lor – Sei... #olhar perva#

Rog – No que esta pensando? #medo#

Lor – Nada XD

Rog – Ok pega esse microfone #entregando outro vibrador# CARALHO SÓ TEM VIBRADOR NESSA MERDA?

Lor – Foi maus, mas esse é meu.

**É isso ai gente Inuyasha no BBB 2 para adultos (adolescentes) não percam, esta 3 vezes mais engraçado... Novos personagens na área e uma nova Dark no pedaço XD espero que curtam.**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Caaarol-chan**_**:**__ HAUH Fora Ayame XD. __A Sango agradece sua torcida XDD A fic ficou a maior viajem mesmo hauhauha, mas eu adorei essa viagem. Infelizmente ela acabou (chorando), mas eu supero XD bjks e obrigada por acompanhar._

**Xev-kidah:** _Achou forte? Que bom q achou essa era a intenção XD... Eles não estavam mais preocupados com o chocolate (talvez só a Sango) ahuaha mentira... é q a K-chan já estava melhor e tava atacando tudo. Uahauh com certeza, nas fics o Sesshy é tããão bonzinho, bem diferente da realidade dele perante seu irmão no anime. Esta ai o último capitulo espero q tenha gostado e obrigada por acompanhar._

**Inu no Taicho:** _Que bom que gostou XD, ficou legal mesmo esse capitulo. Ai esta o ultimo capitulo... infelizmente a fic acabou. Mas obrigada por lê-la XD bjks_

**Senhorita Kawai:** _Uhauahuhauha muita gente acha perda de tempo... eu mesmo vivo dizendo todo ano q eu não vou ver sempre falo "esse ano eu não vejo" sempre perco o inicio mas acabo vendo do meio pro final /. Esta ai o último capitulo espero que tenha gostado da fic xD bjks_

**Acabouuuuuuu!! T.T não creio... mas logo vem o 2, assim q minha crise de imaginação passar.**

**Então me façam feliz e mandem muita reviwes XDDD**

**Bjkssss já ne**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
